Morrible Rising
by Love That Wicked
Summary: Can Elphaba and Glinda unite to stop Morrible from taking over Oz? It's a mix of the book and the musical with some OCs thrown in for good measure. And it's a Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any part of Wicked. This story is meant purely for entertainment purposes.**

Elphaba.

Elphaba… Elphaba… Elphaba…

That's all Glinda heard as the captain of the guard continued to talk. Of course that wasn't what he was really saying. No Ozian in their right mind would utter the words Elphaba Thropp. Most of them didn't even know that was her name. They always called her The Wicked or The Witch or, more often, The Wicked Witch of the West. She wasn't quite sure where the west part came from. Probably because Elphie was at Kiamo Ko when she… When Dorothy…

Glinda swallowed hard, trying to keep a tenuous grip on her quickly spiraling thoughts. A throne room full of people was hardly the place for a break down. Especially today. She was supposed to be as happy go lucky as everyone else that her best friend was… That it had been a year since Elphaba…

She clinched her jaw, telling herself to stop. Yes she would have rather been alone in her rooms crying her eyes out, but she couldn't change the fact that she wasn't. She had already endured the seemingly endless celebrations throughout Oz, surely she could hold out just a bit longer until the Gale Force's newest braggart was through telling everyone what a great leader he was going to make.

_He's a pawn, Glinda. Just like you._

Her breath quickened when she heard the voice in her head. Elphaba's voice.

_Another player for those bastards to manipulate._

"Thank you, Captain Nevin." The words erupted from her lips as she shot to her feet, her stomach twisting itself in knots. "I'm sure your tenure as leader of the Gale Force will be," she fought to keep her voice from quivering, "a triumph. But for now let the celebrating continue."

She was losing it. That's all she could think as she turned as regally as possible and started out of the room. Sprinting would have been preferable but there were too many people around. Besides, the looks she was getting from the group of men clustered to her left told her she was going to be in enough trouble for interrupting their precious new captain without making a spectacle of herself by running away.

Somehow she made it into the corridor without having to stop and talk to anyone. Then again maybe a little mindless chatter would have silenced her swirling thoughts until she made it to her rooms. Instead Elphaba filled her mind again as she hurried away from the throne room.

What could her friend have been thinking, asking her to take the Grimmerie and keep the spirit of her beliefs alive in Oz? Yes she threw Madame Morrible in jail and sent the Wizard packing, but all that was accomplished before she realized neither one of them was the true leader of Oz. Morrible was a mouthpiece for the Wizard and the Wizard was a front man for the same group of men who were undoubtedly grumbling about her at that very moment. The same group who had promised her the world if she continued in her capacity as Glinda the Good after that fateful day a year ago.

They were known as the Merchants Council. A group of shop owners, innkeepers, cobblers, tailors, even a taxidermist thrown in for good measure. Men who were in the position to come into contact with people not only in the city, but throughout Oz. They were the ones who spotted the Wizard's charisma and charm and used it to their advantage, shaping him into the much loved ruler of Oz. But they never let him or anyone else in the know at the palace forget who the true wielders of power were.

If only she had seen through them back then. Not that she was stupid or anything. She knew Madame Morrible and the Wizard only kept her around after Elphaba escaped from the palace in the hopes that her friendship with the witch would somehow play out to their advantage. What they didn't count on were the people of Oz becoming so smitten with her. That's where the honorific Glinda the Good came from. It was nothing more than an attempt by the Wizard to cash in on her popularity with the public, which was just fine by her. She loved the attention and foolishly thought it would somehow help her clear Elphaba's name.

Instead she got sucked in. So much so that when the council approached her right after the Wizard sailed away in his balloon she jumped at the chance to still be a part of the government. True she was wracked with pain and guilt over the death of her best friend and in desperate need of some way to make Elphaba proud of her, but she should have seen through their ploy. She should have known they would never honor their promise to let her have a say in any decisions they made. She should have realized she was nothing more than the new and improved version of the Wizard. But she didn't.

Yes she sat in on meetings with the council, but they never listened to what she had to say. They gave her the equivalent of a pat on the head and then did whatever the hell they wanted. Like appointing a still wet behind the ears boy as the new captain of the Gale Force knowing they could manipulate him more easily than they could the old captain, who wasn't afraid to speak his mind and tell them exactly what he thought of their actions.

But politics was a dangerous, double edged sword. Tension between animal activists and those who still believed in the Wizard's way of thinking sizzled on a daily basis. Not to mention the countless other factions forming everyday over differing ideals or imagined injustices. She appreciated the fact that the old goats had to deal with the pressure of running Oz. They had a much better handle on the situation than she ever could have hoped for.

A shuffling noise behind her drew her from her thoughts. She sighed when she looked over her shoulder to find two men in Gale Force uniforms following her. They were from the select group the former captain had assigned to act as her personal guards. The urge to tell them to go away was overwhelming but she knew it wouldn't work. They were following orders. And until they were called off by the new captain they would continue to perform their task like good little lap dogs. She settled for giving them her best indignant glare instead. One looked unimpressed, the corner of the other's mouth turned up in a grin.

Glinda was so taken aback by the rare show of emotion from a guard that she almost missed the entrance to her rooms. As it was she gave the still grinning young man another look as she opened her door, barely giving herself a chance to step over the threshold before slamming it in their faces.

Tears blurred her vision as she threw the lock, her emotions finally getting the better of her. She stumbled through her parlor and somehow made it to her bedroom before collapsing on the bed. Sobs wracked her body as she buried her face in a pillow. Elphie's pillow. It was one of the few things she took from the room they shared at Shiz. If she tried really hard she could still smell the unique fragrance of her friend. At least that's what she told herself as she cried herself to sleep each night, clutching the pillow tight.

"Oh Elphie, why?" Her voice was little more than a whisper. "Why didn't I go with you when you asked me to? Why did you give up? Why did you have to die?"

She broke down sobbing again, her mind filled with images of the times they had spent together. Quiet evenings in their dorm room, her chattering endlessly about the latest gossip as Elphie buried her nose in a book. Lunches spent trying to convince Elphaba not to pay attention to the other students staring at them. Sitting next to the green girl and Fiyero in class, frowning at other students as they whispered about Elphaba loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Fiyero. What a fool she had been where he was concerned. Literally throwing herself at him because he was cute and a prince and all the other girls were swooning over him. Landing a catch like that was supposed to be what every young woman wanted. Too bad what she really wanted was Elphaba. As unconventional as it was for a perky blond with her looks and charms to fall for another girl, let alone one like Elphie, it was a truth she could no longer deny.

"Pink really does go good with green."

She sobbed even harder.

"Miss Glinda?!"

She almost jumped out of her skin when the yell was quickly followed by someone pounding on her door. Let them knock until their hand fell off. She was in mourning and didn't feel like talking!

"Miss Glinda, please!"

An irritated growl escaped her lips when she recognized Boq's voice. Leave it to him to interrupt the first alone time she'd had all day. She climbed off the bed, wiping tears from her cheeks as she stormed toward the door. He had appointed himself her personal guardian after his transformation into the tin woodsman and wouldn't leave her alone until she told him to.

"Miss…"

"I'm here, Boq." She kept her voice at a normal tone, resisting the urge to tell him to go to hell.

"I'm sorry to bother you."

She rolled her eyes, knowing how untrue that statement was.

"But I… I mean we noticed you seemed upset when you left the throne room and wanted to check on you."

She frowned. "We?"

"He dragged me with him."

Glinda would have grinned if she was in a better mood. Lion always had that effect on her. There was just something so irresistible about the formerly cowardly king of the forest. She suspected that's why Boq always brought him along when he came to annoy her.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"Really?" Boq's voice was filled with concern.

"Yes, Boq. Really."

"All right. If you're sure everything is OK."

"It is!" Glinda closed her eyes. "I don't mean to be short with you Boq, but it has been a very long day and I'm tired."

"Of course you are." Lion replied. "Come on you big hunk of tin. Let's leave the lady alone."

"But…"

"You heard her, she's tired." Lion interrupted him. "You can bug her again tomorrow."

"Bug her?" Boq sounded indignant. "I don't bug her."

"Riiiight."

"You don't believe me? Ask her. She'll tell you I've never… Hey! Let go of my arm!"

Glinda almost smiled again as Boq's voice faded. Thank goodness Lion was around to keep him in line. Otherwise she might have been trying to get rid of him all night.

She went back into her bedroom, stopping at the vanity to have a look at her reflection. But her eyes were drawn to something other than her own features as she leaned forward to look in the mirror. They were captivated by the small green bottle safely nestled among her collection of make-up and perfumes. She picked it up, finding the coolness of it against her skin oddly comforting.

It was Elphie's bottle. The one she used to keep under her pillow when she slept at night. The one Glinda found at Kiamo Ko after she…

She pushed the rest of the thought away, blinking back more tears. It saddened her to think something so simple was the only keepsake her friend had from her mother. Everything else was either with Frex or had been with Nessa. Then there was the knowledge of where the bottle really came from… That the one man Elphaba despised most in all of Oz was actually her father.

Glinda jumped again when another knock sounded on her door. She started to put the bottle back where she got it but slipped it into one of the interior pockets of her massive gown instead. Obviously she wasn't going to get enough peace and quiet to properly grieve for Elphaba. At least this way she would have a piece of her friend close by as she dealt with Boq.

"I already told you I'm…" Her voice trailed off as she threw open the door. "Captain Nevin."

"Miss Glinda." The young man bowed ever so slightly. "Please forgive me, but there is

something I feel we should discuss." He added, "I'm afraid it can't wait," as she opened her mouth to reply.

"Of course." She motioned for him to come in.

"Thank you." He smiled as he walked past her.

She started to shut the door only to feel someone push against it.

"Not so fast, dearie."

Her blood ran cold when she heard the voice. "Madame Morrible?"

"The one and only." The former press secretary shoved her way into the room.

"But…" Glinda shook her head. "You can't be here. You're in Southstairs!"

"Obviously not." The heavy set woman looked at her haughtily. "And it's no longer 'Madame' Morrible. It's just Morrible thanks to my fellow inmates."

Glinda turned to Nevin. "Why would you bring her here?"

"She's my mother." He shrugged.

"Your…" Her mouth hung open in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"Oh, he's my son." Morrible assured her. "I didn't always look like this you know. I was quite a hot commodity when I was younger."

A revolted, "Ew!" escaped Glinda before she could stop it.

"Why I let myself go I'll never know. Not that it matters to my little Nevin." She tousled the boy's hair. "He's always loved his Momsie, haven't you dearie?"

Glinda cringed at hearing one of the terms of affection she used for her own mother.

"Yes." Nevin bristled at the attention.

"This can't be happening." Glinda shook her head. "I'm dreaming. That's it. The stress of the day got to me and I'm having an awful nightmare."

"This is no dream." Morrible grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to look at her. "And your nightmare hasn't even begun yet. You're through Glinda." She practically spat her name.

"Through?" She echoed the older woman's words.

"Yes. Now that Nevin is finally in an official position of power we can take over as rulers of Oz."

"You're insane!"

"Far from it." Morrible hissed. "You had your chance Glinda the Good." Her tone was mocking. "But you still couldn't cut it, could you? You just had to believe in the ideals of that ridiculous Thropp girl."

Glinda pulled herself out of the woman's grasp. "Elphaba wasn't ridiculous! She saw through you and the Wizard!!"

"And look at what it got her. It is a shame about the Wizard though." She got a wistful look on her face. "But we can't be tearifying over spilled milk now can we?"

"Are you done yet?" Nevin sighed.

Morrible frowned at him. "What have I told you about interrupting me?!"

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to listen to her, Nevin." Glinda tried to reason with him. "I'll…"

"You'll stay away from him, that's what you'll do!" Morrible put herself between her son and the blond. "Don't think I didn't watch you at Shiz, flaunting yourself in front of all the boys. You'll not get your claws in this one!"

"You like me?" Nevin peeked around his mother, his interest peeked.

"Of course not." Glinda regretted the words the instant they left her mouth. "I mean…"

"Silence!" Morrible screeched. "You, my dear child, are going to disappear. The people of Oz will naturally be devastated at the loss of their beloved Glinda, but my Nevin will be there to pick up the pieces. And, as Ozian law decrees, he will become the next great ruler of Oz in your absence. With me at his side as his advisor."

"Ha!" Glinda laughed in her face. "The people of Oz can't stand you! And the merchant's council will never…"

"Merchant's council?" Morrible chuckled. "You mean the old fools who think they run Oz? Nevin already took care of them." She smiled as Glinda paled. "So you see, there is nothing standing in the way of me finally having the chance to rule. Nothing but you." She looked at her son. "Go ahead dearie."

"Finally." Nevin went to the still open door. "You two, escort Miss Glinda to the Southstairs tunnel. A couple of prison guards will meet you there to take her off your hands. And keep a low profile. We can't have anyone who wasn't at the ceremony sticking their nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." The guard who hadn't smiled earlier bowed and started toward Glinda. The other followed suit but didn't respond to Nevin.

"You can't do this!" Glinda struggled as they seized her arms. "The people of Oz will never follow someone as young Nevin!"

"Sure they will." Nevin answered before his mother could. "We're the same age, Glinda. And they've absolutely adored you for two years now, haven't they? I may not have your beauty, but I can always put them under my spell." He stared intently at Glinda. "I could do the same to you if I really wanted to."

A chill ran down Glinda's spine when she heard his words in her mind rather than with her ears. "Great Oz, you're a…"

"Yes I am." Nevin smiled. "How do think I got the job of captain of the guard? A little push from me and the council…"

"Let's just say persuasion is my boy's speciality and leave it at that, shall we?" Morrible glared at them both. "Not that it will matter as far as you're concerned. You're going to rot in Southstairs forever, just like you told me I would."

"No!" Glinda tried to struggle as Nevin motioned for the guards to go but couldn't rip herself out of their grasp. They maneuvered her out of the room.

"Was the message delivered?"

"Yes mother."

She decided against putting up a struggle in the hopes of hearing what they were saying.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. My contact is reliable. She'll get it."

"Very good."

Glinda's skin crawled as Morrible laughed. What message were they talking about? And who was the she that would get it?


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk slowly set in, ushering out the day as it beckoned in the night. She should have been back to camp by now, but walking always helped her think… and Ozma only knew how rambling her thoughts had been of late. So she ended up further away than she intended. Not that she was afraid of the dark or couldn't more than take care of herself if something came up. After all, she was Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West. There were just certain things she tried to avoid. Like…

Her breath caught in her throat as the sun dipped lower, casting the horizon in an array of pinks. The same shades Glinda had used in their dorm room at Shiz.

Glinda. Just thinking the woman's name tore at her heart.

She turned away, mentally kicking herself for being so childish. She was a grown woman for crying out loud. She should have been able to watch a sunset without turning into an emotional basket case. But today, of all days, she also should have been able to cut herself some slack. It was a year ago, almost to the very moment, that she 'died.'

And what a year it had been. She left Kiamo Ko with Fiyero fully intending for them to start a life together. But it didn't take long to realize that wasn't going to happen. Their relationship, which had been all heavy petting and a few intense make out sessions before his transformation, was non existent afterwards. He blamed it on his being a scarecrow but she knew that wasn't it at all. The problem wasn't him, it was her. Her heart belonged to Glinda. If she was completely honest with herself she knew it had since the very first time she laid eyes on the blonde. Admitting it to herself by telling Fiyero the truth was the final nail in the coffin of their floundering bond. He walked away without so much as a goodbye.

Not long after he left she stumbled across what she so lovingly referred to as the underbelly of Oz. A whole network of Animals and people she had knowingly and unknowingly helped escape the tyranny of the Wizard. A group desperately in need of leadership as they struggled to rebuild their lives and help others achieve the freedom they now enjoyed.

They welcomed her with open arms. Everyday brought new problems and challenges, but she basked in it. She was finally somewhere where no one judged her for the color of her skin or the family she was born into. They simply admired her for taking on the Wizard and respected what she had to say. It was like coming home to a family she never knew she could have.

All that and she still would have traded it away in a heartbeat to see Glinda again.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to stop. Fiyero had been right. It was too dangerous for Glinda to know she was alive. She would never forgive herself if something happened to the blonde because of her. So, as she had done so many times in her relatively short life, she buried her feelings and hoped they didn't resurface too often to torture her… Like today.

"An Oz note for your thoughts."

Elphaba jumped when she heard the voice, shocked to see Fiyero standing beside her.

"Sorry." He smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yes you did." She half heartedly grinned.

"OK, maybe I did." His smile faded as he looked at her. She seemed so lost. "Are you OK?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't have to pretend with me, Fae." He used his nickname for her. "I know today can't be easy for you."

She looked at her shoes. "You're right, it's not. But I'm muddling my way through."

"That's my girl." Fiyero put his arm around her shoulders.

Unbeknownst to her, Fiyero had been welcomed into the underbelly too. A few months after their split they were thrust together on a mission to free a menagerie of animals being held captive not far from the Emerald City. Things were beyond awkward at first, but then they were forced to watch the other's back when a Gale Force squadron showed up. Knowing they could still rely on one another went a long way toward rebuilding the friendship they shared before they were a couple. She suspected he still had feelings for her, but she didn't dwell on it. If it ever became an issue, she would deal with it. Until then she was just glad to have someone around who knew her before she became the wicked witch.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Checking up on me?"

"No." He was quick to answer. "I just saw how late it was getting and thought I would give you an escort back." He sighed when he felt her staring at him. "Fine. You're right. I came to check on you."

Her grin was a little more sincere this time. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

_Madame Morrible._

Her steps faltered as an image of the former press secretary filled her mind.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero frowned.

_And a Gale Force officer. No, not just any officer… The captain of the guard._

"Hey."

_A lavish room at the palace._

Fiyero turned her to face him, gripping her shoulders. "Fae?"

_Glinda's shocked expression at seeing their former head mistress._

"Elphaba?!" He gave her a not so gentle shake.

_The look of righteousness on Morrible's face as two Gale Force guards seized Glinda._

"Damn it Elphaba, you're starting to scare me!"

"I…" She struggled to form a thought. "I'm…" Her knees started to buckle.

"Whoa." Fiyero tightened his grip on her, helping her to a tree stump where he promptly sat her down. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." Her voice was little more than a whisper as she leaned forward, putting her head in her hands.

"What in the name of Oz was that?"

"I'm not sure." She took a deep, steadying breath. "But I think it may have been a vision."

"A vision?" He frowned. "Since when do you have visions?"

"I don't. At least I never have before. Well, once maybe."

"Which is it?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "When I first started at Shiz I had this… I'm not sure what to call it. Daydream? Peek inside my overactive imagination? It was about there being a celebration throughout Oz for me after I met the Wizard. In a warped kind of way it came true."

"What did you see this time?"

"Madame Morrible and the Gale Force Captain having Glinda arrested."

"Morrible?" Fiyero shook his head. "Now there's a name I could have done without hearing."

Elphaba nodded. "I know. That's what worries me."

"Why? She's in jail. And Glinda is the ruler of Oz. Why would anyone in the Gale Force arrest her?"

"I don't know. I could see flashes of what was going on but I couldn't hear anything."

Fiyero knelt beside her. "I don't think this is anything to worry about."

She looked at him. "You don't?"

"No. Remember what day it is? You're upset and thinking about Glinda. Something was bound to happen."

"But why Morrible?"

"Who knows?" Fiyero dismissed the question as he slipped his arm around her waist to help her stand. "You're still too pale for my liking. Let's get you back to camp."

"Miss Elphaba!" Chistery swooped in for a graceful landing beside them. "A messenger just brought this for you. It's from the Emerald City."

"The Emerald City?" Elphaba's brow creased as she pulled away from Fiyero to take the piece of parchment the monkey offered.

"We just got a report yesterday." Fiyero frowned as he watched her read.

"Great Oz!"

"What?"

Her hands shook. "It's Morrible."

"Morrible?" He snatched the parchment, reading it for himself. "This is impossible. How could she have escaped from Southstairs?!"

"I wish I knew." Elphaba thought for a moment. "Chistery, please go get my broom for me."

"Your broom?" Fiyero echoed her words. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To the Emerald City."

"What?!" He looked at her like she was crazy. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Far from it."

"Stop and think about what you're saying."

"I am. First I have that vision and then we receive word that Morrible escaped from prison." She shook her head. "It's too coincidental."

"Don't move a muscle, Chistery." Fiyero gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "You can't go back there, Elphaba. It's too dangerous."

She stared into his eyes. "Do as I say, Chistery."

The winged monkey looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Chistery?" Elphaba's tone was questioning.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba." With that he was gone.

"Are you completely insane?" Fiyero's turned away from her to pace. "You don't know that this has anything to do with your vision. Going back there is suicidal!"

"You're acting like I'm going to get caught."

"You're supposed to be dead, Elphaba! Not to mention you're the only green person Oz has ever seen!! Do you really think no one will realize you're there?!"

"Well, it _is_ the Emerald City. I can blend in."

"Elphaba!"

She rolled her eyes at his frustration. "I'm not stupid, Yero. I'll be careful."

"That's not the point!" He growled the words. "Why can't you just send word to your contact in the palace to keep an eye on the situation? Then you can go if something happens."

"What contact?"

"The one you sent to keep tabs on Glinda."

"I didn't…"

"I'm not stupid either, Elphaba. I know you've been getting reports other than the ones you let me see."

She started to say something more but thought better of it.

"You trusted whoever it is enough to send them in the first place. Surely they can handle that small task."

"I know she can, but she could be in danger too."

"She?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Let's just say I can make it to the city faster than one of the monkeys and leave it at that."

Chistery chose that moment to appear with her broom. Elphaba took it, giving him a loving scratch on the head before turning back to Fiyero.

"I have to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I have to make sure Glinda is safe."

"To hell with Glinda!" Fiyero gestured angrily with his hands. "I'm not exactly proud of how shallow I was when I came to Shiz, but compared to her I was an ocean! She ridiculed you endlessly. And even after the two of you supposedly got so close she turned her back on you and became a pawn in the Wizard's game."

"Fiyero…"

"You weren't with her. She was at that bastard's beckon call! And what, exactly, has she accomplished since taking over?"

"That's not fair. There has been a lot of unrest…"

"You trusted her to pick up where you left off and she hasn't!" Fiyero spoke over her. "I don't understand how you can still call her your friend."

"She's not just my friend!!"

"I don't understand whatever it is you think you feel for her either."

She clinched her jaw. "You're right, you don't understand."

"Obviously not." He sighed. "But I do know this. I can't let you go."

"Let me?" Elphaba chuckled humorlessly. "What are you going to do, take away my broom and send to me to my room without dinner?"

"Elphaba…"

"I'm not asking your permission. I wouldn't even if I had to. I walked away from her once, Fiyero. I can't… No I _won't_ do it again. Especially when she could be in danger. She needs me."

"What about the rest of us who need you?"

"You've never needed me. As for everyone else, they'll still have you."

Fiyero sighed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Well it is. But don't worry, I'm doing the right thing."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am." She kissed him on the cheek. "Keep everyone safe while I'm gone." With that she climbed on her broom and pushed herself away from the ground.

"Damn it Elphaba." He watched her go. "You don't deserve her, Glinda. You never have."


	3. Chapter 3

"Could you loosen your grip a little? You're hurting my arm."

The non smiler barely glanced at her in answer.

"Never mind." Glinda chuckled nervously, muttering, "A bruise on my arm will be the least of my worries once I get to Southstairs anyway," under her breath.

If she had her wand she might have stood a chance of escaping, but she didn't. It was wherever she left it in her rooms when she managed to run in for a moment between the last celebration she attended and Nevin's ceremony. And magic didn't work very well for her without it to center her energy. She was still too new to the whole spell casting thing to risk trying one solo. Especially when her life depended on it.

She flinched as the death grip on her arm tightened. Well, the non smiler's death grip anyway. The grinner barely had a hold of her at all. She looked at him again, shocked when he winked at her. Her resulting frown amused him so much he grinned again. The sick bastard. He was really enjoying the part he was playing in ruining her life.

"Glinda?"

Her heart leapt when she heard the lion's voice somewhere nearby.

"Glinda? Where?" Boq's followed close behind. "Where's Glinda?"

"Right there." The feline sounded exasperated.

Her two potential saviors came out of a room she and the guards had just passed.

"What are you doing?" Boq's tone was accusing. "I thought you were tired."

"She's not just tired, she's exhausted. Look at her." Lion gestured with one paw. "But he's right, what are you doing out here? You should be in your room resting."

Boq nodded. "And why are these two hanging on to you. Are you sick or something?!"

"She's fine." The non smiler answered. "Go away."

"That certainly wasn't very nice." Boq gave him a look. "Glinda is our friend and we're concerned."

The guard frowned at him. "And I said she's fine."

"She doesn't look fine."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Boq chuckled. "Not where she's concerned."

"She's fine!"

"Oh, the big bad Gale Forcer says she's fine so we're just supposed to go away." Lion joined in. "Well I don't think so, buddy."

"Yeah." Boq nodded. "We demand to know where you're taking her!"

"That's none of your business."

"If it has to do with her it's our business." Lion nodded toward Glinda.

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

"If you don't get out of my face I'm going to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Boq stepped between them. "Look, we don't want any trouble here. Like I said, Glinda is our friend. Is that some kind of crime?"

The guard frowned. "As a matter of fact, yes it is. Now either go away or we'll haul you off to Southstairs too."

"Southstairs?!" Boq's jaw dropped. "You're taking her to Southstairs?!"

"You're joking, right?" Lion caught the look on Glinda's face and growled. "You're serious!"

"This is official Gale Force business." The guard looked back and forth between them. "It has nothing whatsoever to do with you."

"Like hell it doesn't." Lion glared at him. "You're not taking her anywhere!"

"Yeah." Boq tightened his grip on his ever present ax.

"Oh really?" The guard moved lighting quick, snatching the ax from the tin man and brandishing it at Lion, who stepped back so fast he hit the wall. "Now I said to go away!"

"Don't hurt them." Glinda finally spoke up. "Please. I'll do whatever you want, just leave them alone."

"You were already doing what we wanted." The guard sneered. "And I don't think we can leave them here. This little confrontation isn't going to make Captain Nevin very happy." He looked at his partner. "Go get some reinforcements. I'll keep an eye on them."

"I'd rather do this." The grinner let go of Glinda and hit the guard with a perfect right hook.

The guard sprawled on the floor, his hand going to his bleeding nose as the initial shock of what had just happened wore off. "What…" He looked up at the other guard. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking control of the situation." The grinner shook his head as he picked up the ax the guard dropped when he punched him, tossing it to Boq. "It figures you two would show up."

The guard stared at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"Hers." The grinner indicated Glinda.

"But," Boq frowned. "You were taking her to Southstairs."

"No, I just wanted certain people to think that's what I was doing."

The other guard frowned too. "You did?"

Glinda was just as confused as everyone else. "Why would you do that?"

"A mutual friend asked me to keep an eye on you. I was going along with the whole Southstairs thing until we got to a less conspicuous place to ditch him." He looked at Lion and Boq. "But you two made that impossible."

"You're in big trouble!" The guard nodded. "I hope you know that. When Captain Nevin finds out you…"

"To hell with Captain Nevin." The grinner spoke over him. "And I've had just about enough out of you." He pointed at his counterpart. "Quiesco."

Boq gasped as the man's eyes rolled back in his head. "Great Oz! He killed him!"

"No I didn't."

Glinda looked at the grinner. "You didn't?"

He shook his head. "No."

Lion frowned down at the guard. "Then what _did_ you do to him?"

"Does it really matter? He won't be bothering us anymore." The grinner sighed when Glinda continued to stare at him. "Relax. He's just asleep."

"Does that mean he'd feel it if I kicked him?"

The grinner quirked an eyebrow at Lion. "I admire your spunk, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"You used magic." Boq took an involuntary step back. "And you didn't use a wand."

"So?"

"The only person we've ever seen do that was the Wicked Witch." Lion answered for him.

"She wasn't wicked!"

"She's not wicked!"

Glinda and the grinner spoke at the same time, drowning each other out but getting the gist of what the other said.

"You knew her?" Glinda was shocked.

"You could say that." The grinner took off his hat, running his hand through his short sandy brown hair, turning it jet black.

Glinda's breath caught in her throat. She had only met one other person with hair that particular shade of black. Elphaba.

"Wow!" Lion seemed impressed.

"Wow?" Boq looked at him like he was crazy. "That's scary!"

"That's nothing." The grinner started unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

"Hey!" Lion furrowed his brow. "There are ladies present!"

"You don't know the half of it." The grinner continued, obviously amused by his captive audience. "These things are a lot heavier than they look." It didn't take him long to shrug the jacket off. "Aperio."

His lean, lanky form changed from masculine to feminine before their very eyes. Glinda continued to stare in anticipation, half expecting the girl's skin to turn green and her best friend to suddenly be standing before them. But it didn't happen. She wasn't nearly as pale as Glinda, but she wasn't emerald colored either. She was just a woman.

"Oh my!" Boq's legs buckled.

"Take it easy." Lion steadied him.

"But he's a she! She's not a boy! I mean…"

"I got it." Lion eyed her. "And I can see she's a girl."

"Who…" Glinda was having a hard time shaking the image of Elphaba from her mind. "Who are you?"

"The name's Breena." Even her voice had taken on a softer quality. "And before any of you ask, that was a glamour. A rather complicated one, but a glamour just the same."

"That was evil, that's what that was!" Boq interjected.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Breena shot him a look. "Magic is not evil. It's a gift some people are blessed to be born with. I've never tolerated anyone saying differently and if you push the issue I won't hesitate to leave you here. And considering what that jackass said," she gestured toward the downed guard. "That probably wouldn't bode too well for you. You'd make an awfully nice wash tub for Captain Nevin."

"A wash tub." Lion chuckled. His mirth was short lived when he saw how Boq was looking at him. "What?"

"You think that's funny?"

"Kind of."

"How could you?" Boq's voice was full of disbelief. "After everything we've been through together?"

"Oh come on." Lion rolled his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Breena ignored them, concentrating on Glinda instead. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Glinda was taken aback by the genuine concern she saw in the woman's eyes. They weren't the same whiskey brown color as Elphaba's. They were green. Emerald green. She realized she was staring again and quickly shook her head. "No."

"Good. I'd hate to have to do something unmentionable to him." Breena smiled as she grabbed the guard under the arms. "I'm sorry for the secrecy, but being in the guard allowed me to keep a closer eye on you." Her voice faded as she dragged her burden into the room Boq and the lion came out of. "I mean, I could have been a chambermaid or something, but girly jobs don't really suit me." She rejoined Glinda, her smile still in place and the guard's clothes draped over one arm. "And this way I heard a lot more gossip." She stuffed the clothes in a huge decorative vase sitting outside the doorway of the room.

Glinda found herself smiling for the first time all day. "I understand. And I want to thank you for helping me. I thought I was a done for when Nevin..." Her smile faded. "Wait a minute, I thought the Gale Force was under Nevin's influence."

"What do you mean by influence?" Lion stopped bickering with Boq to rejoin their conversation.

"Apparently Nevin has magical abilities." Glinda responded. "He can persuade people. I assumed he would have the Gale Force under his control."

"As far as I know, he does." Breena agreed. "There was some big meeting before his ceremony tonight where he addressed just the guard."

"Then why weren't you affected?" Boq frowned.

"I wasn't there." Breena shrugged. "I was with Glinda as soon as she got back to the palace. I followed her to her suite and then to the throne room."

"That's true." Glinda's frown deepened. "But the other guard was with you too."

"And he seemed pretty intent on doing Nevin's bidding." Boq piped in.

"That's because he was in the throne room for Nevin's speech."

The Lion was thoroughly confused. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure he was using his speech to influence the people at his ceremony." Breena clarified.

"Then why aren't we under his influence?" Boq gestured with his ax. "We were all there."

"Glinda was completely zoned out and didn't hear a word he said. You were too busy staring at her to pay attention and Lion…" Breena smirked. "He was too interested in playing with his tail to know what was going on."

"Well, those things are always so boring." The tail in question twitched nervously as the lion spoke. "And it's not like I hurt anyone."

"But what about you, Breena?" Glinda looked at her.

She shrugged. "I'm with Lion, gatherings like that are boring."

"She meant why weren't you affected?" Boq's tone was accusing.

"I wasn't inclined to listen."

He eyed her. "How do we know you didn't?"

"I would hope my actions would speak for themselves, but if not, I guess you don't."

"She did take out the other guard." Lion pointed toward the room where snoring could now be heard.

Glinda pursed her lips. "And she got me away from Nevin and Morrible."

"That's all fine and good but… Morrible?" Boq repeated the name. "Morrible as in Horrible Morrible? But she's in Southstairs!"

"Not anymore. Someone freed her." Breena wrinkled her brow. "Probably Nevin considering he's her son."

"What?!" Lion frowned.

"Morrible told us he was her son and he didn't deny it." Glinda supplied more details. "Now that he's the captain of the guard, he's next in line to rule if something happens to me."

"He was going to throw her in Southstairs to get her out of the way and avenge his mother being there so long." Breena added her two cents worth.

"They can't do that!" Boq was practically hysterical. "They can't rule Oz!"

"I have no intention of letting them." Glinda tried to soothe him.

"You're going to let them do whatever they want."

Three sets of eyes looked at Breena in disbelief.

"For now." She added.

"Are you saying you expect her to turn her back on the people of Oz?" Lion asked.

"Because she can't do that." Boq continued. "She's Glinda the Good."

Glinda nodded again. "Oz needs me to…"

"The people of Oz need you to stay alive to rule another day, that's what the people of Oz need." Breena spoke in a no nonsense tone. "You're no match for Morrible and Nevin."

"I might be if you help me." Glinda reasoned.

"You're going to need more than me." She barreled ahead before Glinda could say more. "I was sent here to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do. Staying here isn't an option."

"It seems awfully coincidental that you just so happened to be in the right place at the right time to rescue Glinda from Morrible." Boq narrowed his eyes, his suspicions of the newcomer sparking again. "Who sent you?"

"Coincidental?" Breena chuckled in disbelief. "I would hardly call putting my life on hold for almost a year to come here, glamour myself into a guy, infiltrate the Gale Force and take on more shifts than any of the other guards assigned to watch over Glinda a coincidence. Now I don't know about you two, but Glinda is coming with me even if I have to throw her over my shoulder to carry her out of the palace."

Great, now she even had the same fire in her eyes and determination in her voice as Elphaba. Glinda couldn't put her finger on why the woman reminded her so much of her friend, but she did know one thing. She trusted Breena.

Boq cocked his head. "Are you threatening her?"

Breena sighed. "Do I have to take your ax and beat some sense into that head of yours to make you realize I've only got Glinda's best interest in mind here?"

"No." Lion answered. "But it would be fun to watch if you want to do it anyway."

"You really went through all that for me?" Glinda interrupted.

"Truth be told, I live for this kind of thing." Breena gave her another grin. "But yes, I came here because I promised to keep you safe." She raised her hand to keep Boq from bombarding her with more questions. "Who sent me will have to wait for another time. For now we need to get out of here before someone finds us."

Glinda nodded. "Lead the way."

"What?!" Boq's eyes were wide. "You're actually going with her?"

"Yes she is. And so are we." Lion grabbed his arm.

Boq squirmed to get away. "Unhand me!"

"Fine." Lion let go. "Be a wash tub for all I care. I'm going with the girls."

Breena started to walk away, followed closely by Glinda and the Lion.

"But you don't know where she's taking you!" Boq watched as they disappeared around the next corner in the hallway. "It could be a trap!" He waited for a response. "You're going to wish you had listened to me!" Still nothing. "All right, I'm coming too!" He hurried after them. "But only so I can make sure nothing happens to Glinda!"

Breena chuckled as he caught up with them. "I'm sure that makes her feel so much better."

Glinda found herself smiling again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Shhh!"

"Why are you shushing me? I'm not the one leading us in circles in the bad part of town!"

"Boq."

"Oh, not you too, Glinda. Honestly, I don't know why you…"

Breena cut him off by turning around quickly enough to startle him. "If you don't keep your voice down I'm going to dunk your head under water until your jaw rusts shut."

Boq blinked at her. "There's no need for violence."

"There's no need for you to be yammering your head off either, but you're doing it." Lion countered.

"I was not…" Boq caught the look Breena was giving him and closed his mouth.

"Thank you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "And we've been circling so it will be harder for someone to follow us."

"Someone's following us?!"

Lion glared at Boq. "It would be my pleasure to hold his head under for you."

"Of course no one's following us." Glinda's diplomatic side took over as she stepped in, reassuring the tin man and trying to stop another argument at the same time. "Breena's just being cautious."

"That still doesn't explain what we're doing here." Boq warily took in their surroundings.

Breena started walking again. "Have you ever even been to this part of the city?"

He frowned at Breena's question. "Certainly not."

"You say that like you're going to catch the plague by being here." She didn't bother to turn and look at him. "Just because some people have less money than others doesn't mean there's anything wrong with them. The citizens who live here are ten times more honest than those who live in the heart of the city. But go back if you want. Better yet, wait a few minutes and I'll take you back myself. You can sit in someone's nice cushy parlor and wait while they send for the Gale Force to come and get you. Because it's all about the status quo with them. Glinda became the new public enemy number one tonight and you two are probably running a close second for coming with her. So look down your nose all you want, but keep in mind these are the people who are going to help save your ass."

Glinda and Lion shared a look as her rant ended. Even Boq knew better than to say anything else. They were so wrapped up in their reactions that none of them noticed when Breena stopped. She was knocking on a door when Glinda ran into her.

"Oh!" Glinda put her hand on Breena's arm to steady them both. "Sorry."

Breena grinned. "No problem."

"I don't know who you are, but we don't want any!" A gruff voice sounded from behind the door.

"Betak, it's me, Breena."

"Prove it."

Breena shook her head. "Who else would claim to be me you silly woman?"

The sound of locks being thrown filled the air. A tiny old Munchkin woman peered cautiously around the door, finally flinging it open when she saw Breena. "It is you!"

"Told you so." Breena smiled.

"Thank Oz!" The woman, barely coming to her waist, gathered her into a bone crushing hug. "When you didn't check in earlier…"

"Grandmother, who are you talking to?" A taller young redhead came into view behind the older woman. "Breena!" She almost squealed the name, gently pushing her grandma out of the way to get to her. "Where have you been?" She smacked Breena soundly on the arm. "You were supposed to check in earlier!"

"Sorry Mom." Breena chuckled as she was pulled into another hug. "I've been a little busy."

"So I can see." The redhead smiled at Glinda as she released Breena. "It's nice to finally meet you your Goodness. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"How do you know what circumstances we're here under? Have they made an official announcement already? Are they looking for us?" Boq shot the questions out without taking a breath.

"Calm down." Breena frowned at him. "She just meant she knows I wouldn't bring Glinda here unless something happened at the palace."

The redhead nodded. "I haven't heard of any announcements. And I haven't seen any Gale Force troops this evening."

"Unless we count her." Betak cackled as she pointed at Breena. "Those pants aren't very flattering on you."

"Gee thanks." Breena returned her attention to the blonde beside her. "Glinda, I'd like you to meet Milynn and Betak." She gestured at the women as she said their names. "Milynn, Betak, this is Glinda Upland. The one with all the fur goes by Lion and the shiny one is Boq, also known as the Tin Woodsman."

"It's just Boq." He frowned when he felt everyone looking at him. "What? Like I need to be constantly reminded that I'm made of tin."

"Fine." Breena sighed. "That's just Boq."

Milynn's smile stayed in place. "It's nice to meet you all. Now get in here before someone recognizes her Goodness."

"Please, call me Glinda." The blonde spoke as she stepped into the house.

"Oh, I couldn't." Milynn blushed.

"Sure you can." Lion reassured her, following Glinda inside.

"Maybe she doesn't want to." Boq groused doing a double take as he stepped over the threshold. "This place gives a whole new meaning to the word hovel."

Lion gave him a look. "And you give the same old meaning to the word jackass."

"Don't start you two." Breena brought up the rear, shutting the door behind her. "And you better watch your manners tin man." She stressed the last two words. "Betak is helping us out of the goodness of her heart. The least you could do is show her a little respect." She pushed past him to join the other women. "I was afraid you wouldn't still be here, Milynn."

"I wasn't going anywhere until I heard from you." Milynn put her hand on Breena's arm, almost like she was reassuring herself the woman was actually there. "Besides, Leto is still over at the pub trying to, as he puts it, 'recruit' people."

Brenna furrowed her brow. "He doesn't have to do that. I'm sure whatever you have arranged so far will be just fine."

"Nonsense." Milynn cut her off before she could say more. "We owe you everything. The least we can do is help."

Betak nodded. "Letoshian is a good boy. He's doing what he needs to do."

"Wait a minute…" Boq glared at Breena. "You don't even know what's going on here? I thought you had a plan!"

"If you mean a way to get us out of the city, I do." Breena sighed, obviously frustrated with him. "But I couldn't handle all of the details by myself and be at the palace at the same time, so I asked for some help."

"That's great." Boq gestured with his hand. "I'm sure the drunks this Leo what's his name is picking up at the pub will be a great help in getting Glinda to safety. We never should have left the palace!"

"There's the door!" Lion growled at him. "If you're so damn anxious to go back, use it! If not, shut up and stop being such a pain!"

Betak smiled. "I like you Mr. Pussycat."

"Letoshian?" Glinda muttered the name, seemingly oblivious to anything else that was said. "You're not talking about Letoshian Kandliss are you?"

Milynn looked surprised. "You know my Leto?"

"Yes. Our parents were good friends before his died in that carriage accident, what was it, five years ago now?"

"I never got the chance to know his parents." Sadness filled Milynn's eyes. "We only met a few years ago."

"What in Oz are you doing in a place like this?" Boq asked. "The Kandliss' are one of the more well to do families in Gillikin."

"Not anymore." Betak shook her head.

"What?" Glinda looked surprised. "Why not?"

"When it came out that the Wizard was mistreating Animals Leto became an activist." Milynn answered. "Under Ozian law he forfeited everything his parents left him by doing so."

It was Glinda's turn to shake her head. "There's no law like that in Oz."

"Yes there is." Betak spoke authoritatively.

"No there's not." Glinda argued.

"She should now." Lion came to her defense. "After all, she's part of the government. Was part of the government." He gestured with his paw. "Whatever. She knows Ozian law inside and out."

"The laws the Merchants Council let her see." Breena countered. "There are plenty they kept from her." She looked at Glinda. "You didn't honestly think they shared everything with you, did you? Not to be blunt, but you were nothing more than a pretty little thorn in their side."

"Breena!" Milynn's mouth popped open.

Betak couldn't reach her head so she backhanded the girl's stomach with a muttered, "Be nice."

"Ow!" Breena frowned. "I said 'not to be blunt' first."

"I can't believe I didn't know about this." Glinda was blown away. "Not that it should surprise me. Breena's right, I wasn't exactly in the good graces of the council."

"It's not your fault." Lion tried to make her feel better.

Glinda sighed. "I always counted Leto as a friend. How could I not have known what was going on with him?"

"It's not like you haven't been busy." Breena tried to make amends. "And the merchants went to great lengths to keep that particular law and the families it affected under wraps. Most of them are in Southstairs now."

"What?!" Glinda couldn't believe what she was hearing could get any worse, but it was.

Breena nodded. "The council can't risk anyone revealing what they're doing. They arrest the families as traitors against Oz, throw them in the clink and seize all their assets to pad the government budget."

"I don't believe you." Boq sounded angry. "Why would the government want to alienate any citizen of Oz? You're just trying to keep Glinda from second guessing her decision to come here!"

"Let me ask you this, Boq." Breena turned her attention to him. "How do you think they could afford new Gale Force uniforms or the facelift they gave the palace without raising taxes in the city?"

Boq shrugged. "Private contributions."

"Are you really that stupid?" Betak gave him a look.

The front door suddenly opened. "Betak, I'm sorry it took so long. Milynn and I will…" The young man who walked in stopped when he saw the crowd of people looking back at him. "Hi." He offered them a little wave.

"Leto!" Milynn rushed to him, giving him a warm kiss and a big hug. "How did things go?"

"Pretty good." He kept her in his arms, kissing her again. "We'll have three more wagons." He looked at the others over his wife's shoulder. "It's good to see you again Breena. You had these two in quite a panic earlier."

"So I've heard. I'm surprised they didn't have you organizing a search party at the pub." Breena grinned as she joined them.

"Don't give them any ideas." Leto frowned at the hand she offered. "And don't insult me." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you again too, Leto. But you didn't have to…"

"Don't even start. As I'm sure Milynn already reminded you, we owe you far more than we're giving back." He turned his attention to Glinda. "And this ravishing creature can't possibly be the same little Glinda I used to pick on at Upland Manor."

Glinda gave him a small smile, tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Letoshian. I had no idea what you've been through."

"You told her?" He looked at Milynn.

"Your name was mentioned. Dots were connected." Betak answered. "She's a very intelligent girl."

"Then it's true?" Glinda whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Leto shrugged. "From rich cad to poor pauper just because I'm an activist." He hugged the blonde. "But none of this is your fault, Glinda. As my father would have said, I'd rather be a free man than answer to the likes of our current government. Present company excluded of course." He pulled back to look at her. "And thanks to people like Breena, I'm here to help others like you."

Glinda grinned as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I told you he was a good boy." Betak pointed accusingly at Boq. "And I think you owe our Breena an apology."

"Yeah metal head." Lion took the old woman's side.

Breena chuckled, knowing that would never happen. "That's really not necessary."

"OK, enough of this dreary talk then." Betak clapped her hands. "Let's eat."

Lion instantly perked up. "You have food?"

"We ate at the palace." Boq was quick to point out.

"No, we were in the process of eating when I noticed Glinda." Lion corrected him. "I didn't finish."

"Then come with me." Betak took him by the paw. "I have plenty."

"Are you sure?" Glinda furrowed her brow. "We don't want to intrude."

"By plenty she means enough to feed an army." Milynn reassured her. "She used to cook for everyone at Co…"

"Let's not bore them with details." Leto interrupted her.

The grateful look Breena gave Leto wasn't lost on Glinda, but she let it slide. Boq was already suspicious enough of the whole situation without her adding fuel to his fire. Not that she could blame him. Any other time she would have been more than a little leery of Breena too. But her heart told her the woman really was doing what she thought was necessary to keep her safe. And if that meant having a few secrets, so be it.

"Stick with me, Glinda." The sound of Leto's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "We can catch up while we eat."

Her grin was still in place. "I'd like that."

"Then let's go." Leto slipped one arm around her shoulders and the other around Milynn's.

Boq was about to follow when he realized Breena was heading toward the front door rather than the back of the house like everyone else. "Where do you think you're going?"

Breena frowned. "I don't have to answer to you, Boq. I'll come and go as I please." Her features softened when she saw Glinda looking at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so snippy, but it's been a long day for all of us. I have some last minute details to see to. I won't be gone long. And you're all safe here."

"Don't apologize to him." Betak pointed at her. "And you should eat first."

"Betak, I…"

"I know, I know. You're not hungry. You're never hungry." The old woman waved her off. "Go. But don't blame me when you waste away to nothing."

"And be careful." Leto called as she opened the door.

Breena flashed him a brilliant smile. "Aren't I always?" And with that she was gone.

Boq shook his head. "I really don't trust her."

"You should." Betak scolded him. "She's a good girl."

"And the rest of us really don't care about your opinion." Lion gave him a 'so there' look.

"Well said Mr. Pussycat." Betak smiled. "Now come, a growing kitty like you needs to eat."

Boq watched them all disappear into the kitchen, making sure none of them were going to come back into the room before slipping out the front door.

He knew Breena was up to no good and he was going to prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

Breena walked into the forest just behind Betak's house, lost in thought. She hated keeping things from Glinda, but what else was she supposed to do? If she was completely up front with her she would either think she was crazy or outright refuse to go with her. For some reason Glinda's opinion mattered to her, so she didn't want her to think badly of her. And she couldn't let her stay in the Emerald City. Not with Morrible and Nevin on the loose. It was her responsibility to keep anything from happening to the blonde and she fully intended to make sure it didn't.

She stopped when she reached a small clearing and looked up into the starless sky. "Great." She groused as she took in the clouds over her head. "Can't anything be simple anymore?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated, picturing in her head what she wanted to happen.

"Lumen."

A spark flew from her cupped right hand, growing in intensity as it climbed into the sky until it finally streaked through the clouds like a lightning bolt. She grinned as she watched it go, feeling the power that had created it flowing through her veins. The urge to do it again was almost overwhelming but she told herself she couldn't. On some level she had sensed Nevin's power without even realizing it. If she could do that than surely Morrible would recognize a magically produced lighting bolt if she saw one. After all, weather was the woman's self proclaimed speciality. What if she was watching from the palace and pinpointed their location before morning?

She started to pace around the clearing, telling herself she couldn't risk getting them caught just for the thrill of using magic. But when a few minutes had gone by she started to rethink her decision. After all, it was pretty cloudy. What if the one she was trying to signal didn't see her first attempt? And her sleep spell packed quite a punch. That guard couldn't possibly be awake yet. And Morrible and Nevin were probably too busy slapping each other on the back to realize Glinda was even missing yet.

"Lumen."

Another spark joined the first.

"Show off."

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the voice, not because she was scared of being caught, because she recognized it. And the thought of seeing its owner again had her smiling like a fool.

"Elphaba." She turned to find the green skinned witch standing across the clearing, broom in hand.

Elphaba returned her smile. "Hello Bree."

Breena closed the gap between them, drawing the witch into a tight embrace. "Elphaba." Her smile faded as she felt the hug being returned. "Wait a minute." She pulled back to look at the woman. "What in Oz are you doing here?!"

"I was just out for a spin and thought I'd drop in to say hello."

"Elly, I'm being serious. You shouldn't be anywhere near the city. What if someone saw you? What if…"

"You sound like Fiyero." Elphaba grumbled as she pulled away. "And what was I supposed to do after you sent that message saying Madame Morrible had escaped, sit around and wait to see what happened next?"

Breena frowned. "I didn't…"

"I know you didn't ask me to come, but I had to make sure Glinda was safe."

"Elphaba…"

"Don't give me a hard time about it, Bree. I wasn't doubting your ability to keep her safe. I mean, I wouldn't have asked you to watch over her in the first place if I didn't trust you."

"I wasn't…"

"I just had to make sure she was all right. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Would you shut up for a second?!" Breena shook her head. "I hate when you won't let me get a word in edgewise." She shot Elphaba a warning glance when she opened her mouth again. "I've been trying to tell you I didn't send you a message."

"What?"

"Nope."

"But…"

"I couldn't have even if I had wanted to. Everything happened too fast." Breena gestured with her hand. "One minute I'm standing guard like a good little girl…"

"Standing guard?" Elphaba interrupted her.

"Yeah. As one of Glinda's personal guards."

"Since when does Glinda need personal guards? Did something happen? Did someone threaten her?!"

"No." Breena sighed. "The former captain was the fatherly type and thought she needed a little extra protection, that's all."

"You mean the Gale Force captain? Since when are girls allowed to be Gale Forcers?"

"They're not."

"But you said you were standing guard."

"I was."

"Them I'm confused because you're not a guy."

"I glamoured myself into one and…"

"Glamoured?!" Elphaba's mouth popped open at the thought. "Can you do that?"

"Obviously." Breena moved her hand up and down in a 'look at me' gesture. "I have these stupid pants and the snazzy white shirt to prove it."

Elphaba eyed her outfit. "I hadn't noticed."

"Fashion's always been lost on you."

"I can't believe you can glamour into a man."

Breena rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? I told you all about this."

"No you didn't." Elphaba corrected her. "You told me you managed to get a job at the palace that let you see Glinda a lot. I assumed you meant a maid or something. You never mentioned a glamour or being in the Gale Force." She clapped Breena on the shoulder. "Color me impressed."

"You've got enough color already, thanks all the same." Breena grinned. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, one minute I was standing guard outside Glinda's door and the next the new captain showed up with that Morrible woman in tow. I was too busy saving Glinda from Southstairs to send you any message."

"So they _did_ have her arrested." Elphaba said it more to herself than to Breena.

Breena nodded. "That's usually what happens when someone gets sent to Southstairs."

"I know. But I saw it happen."

"What?"

"I had a vision." Elphaba clarified. "It was choppy, but I saw Morrible and Glinda's reaction and her being arrested. That's why I'm here. Between the message and what I saw, I was really worried."

"A vision, huh?" Breena raised her eyebrows. "Now who should be impressed?"

"Let's hold the meeting of our mutual admiration society later." Elphaba frowned. "If you didn't send the message about Morrible's escape, who did?"

"I have no idea." Breena shook her head. "But I think I smell a rat."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone wanted you at the palace. Someone who knows you're alive. Someone who also knew hearing Morrible was out of prison would make you assume Glinda was in danger and that you'd come here to make sure she was all right. We both know you would have, vision or no vision."

Elphaba clinched her jaw. "It was a trap." She locked eyes with Breena. "But who would do such a thing?"

"I hate to say it, but anyone in the underbelly who knows about you could have had that message delivered." Breena held up her hand to stop Elphaba from speaking. "I know you've been very careful about who knows you're alive, but…"

"But it's pretty obvious someone is working both sides of the fence." Elphaba sighed. "And there's not much we can do about it until they show their hand."

"Then I'm glad Morrible came back."

"What?!" Elphaba gave her a look.

"You're going to need someone to watch your back too. This way I can protect you and Glinda at the same time." Breena realized how serious she sounded and tried to lighten the mood. "Of course I'm sure Fiyero would volunteer to guard your body. Oh, I mean be your bodyguard."

Elphaba shook her head, choosing not to take the bait. "Glinda's safe?"

"She's being fed by Betak, Milynn and Leto as we speak."

Elphaba visibly relaxed. "Thank Oz."

"That's what I was doing when you accused me of showing off. I was summoning…" Breena's voice trailed off as a flying monkey landed beside them, "him. I wanted to tell you about Morrible and that Glinda was out of the palace. But I already did." She shrugged at the new arrival. "Sorry, false alarm."

The monkey looked at Elphaba.

"Hey, you can trust me. I thought I needed you but I don't."

Elphaba smirked as the monkey continued to ignore Breena. "She's right, Lucian. It was a false alarm."

The monkey bowed ever so slightly before taking back to the sky.

"What was that all about?" Breena frowned. "You come around and I'm suddenly chopped liver."

"They're just used to listening to me."

"Whatever. Let's go see Glinda."

"I…" Elphaba swallowed hard. "I don't know if now is the time."

"Sure it is. I was bringing her to you anyway, right? And she hasn't come out and said it, but I know she's freaked out by everything that went on today. You need to see her in person and she needs to see a friendly face she actually recognizes. Besides, having you two in the same place makes my job easier."

"I don't know."

"Elphaba Thropp, if I didn't know better I would say you're scared." Breena's tone was teasing.

"I most certainly am not." Elphaba huffed. "Why would I be scared of my best friend?"

"You tell me." She waited half a beat for a response but none came. "Let's get going then." She started to walk away but stopped when Elphaba didn't follow. "I can hold your hand if you need me to."

"Stop." Elphaba gave her a playful shove.

"All right, all right. There's no need to be violent." Breena started out again, Elphaba falling into step next to her. The square set of the green woman's shoulders and the frown marring her features were hard to miss. "Relax, Elly. I'll be there. And Betak. And Milynn. And..."

"I get the picture. I'll have a regular greeting committee."

"As you should."

"I'm glad you're safe too, you know."

"Aw shucks." Breena blinked her eyes rapidly. "You're gonna make me blush."

Elphaba chuckled. "I missed you."

Breena smiled. "I bet I missed you more."

Elphaba slipped her hand into Breena's as they continued on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boq stepped out into the clearing as they disappeared into the forest, his metal legs feeling incredibly wooden. This couldn't be. The Witch was dead. He had seen it happen with his own two eyes. Yet there she went, alive and well and holding hands with Breena.

Just thinking the woman's name left a bad taste in his mouth. She had taken poor Glinda out of the frying pan and thrown her right to the fire. She saved her from Morrible and Nevin only to hand her over to El… to The Witch. Well he wasn't going to let that happen. He couldn't.

At this point going back to the old woman's house wasn't an option. Maybe if he had done something to get rid of Breena before he could have handled the rest of them to take Glinda away with him. But now that there were two witches involved he didn't stand a chance. Which meant there was only one thing he could do.

He had to turn Glinda in.

She might end up in Southstairs, but it was better than being with The Witch and Breena. He started out into the night, offering up a silent prayer to the Unnamed God that he was doing the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight." Lion narrowed his eyes. "We're all going to pretend to be… what did you call them?"

"Crop pickers." Milynn supplied.

"Right. Crop pickers." Lion continued. "And we're going to pile into a wagon and ride off into the sunset?"

"Hopefully it'll be that easy." Leto nodded.

Lion furrowed his brow. "What's a crop picker?"

Betak answered. "Someone who picks crops."

"Oh." Lion nodded, obviously still confused.

"They're farm workers." Milynn came to his rescue. "The farmers plant crops and then hire crop pickers to harvest them. We're going to ride out with the pickers and then, when we're far enough from the city, continue on to meet the underbelly."

"Don't let the name intimidate you." Leto reassured him. "The underbelly is just a nickname someone gave the group of activists and Animals who either spoke out against the Wizard or were impacted by his actions."

"Because people think of all of you as being beneath them." Glinda said.

"Exactly." Leto agreed. "Don't be upset Glinda. We really don't care what Ozian society thinks of us."

"But it's not fair." Glinda sighed. "None of you did anything to be treated or thought of differently than anyone else."

"Sure we did." Leto shrugged. "We went against their precious Wizard."

"The stupid old bastard." Betak spat.

"You have to excuse my grandmother." Milynn laughed. "She's always been a little outspoken."

"A little?" Leto joined in her laughter. "I think you mean bluntly."

"Don't you two give me a hard time." Betak shook her finger at them. "I'll tell Breena when she gets back."

"Oh, now I'm scared." Leto laughed even harder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Leto grinned at Glinda.

"Stop that!" Milynn slapped his hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Leto tried to keep his face straight. "Go ahead and ask whatever you'd like."

"Well," Glinda hesitated. "I was wondering how you know Breena." She saw the look Milynn and Leto exchanged. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right." Milynn was quick to reassure her. "We met as teenagers and became friends. That's how she knows Grandmother. When she joined the underbelly I tagged along."

"She's the one who introduced us." Leto stared into Milynn's eyes. "And I've thanked her for it ever since."

Glinda smiled at the love practically radiating from the two. She had a feeling introducing them wasn't what either of them meant when they said they owed Breena but she wasn't going to push. She would just have to corner the ever mysterious Breena later and ask her some questions.

"So why are we riding out with the crop pickers? And how did you know we were going to be coming? I mean, you were at the pub asking more people to help when we got here. How did you know to do that?" Lion picked up his original train of thought.

"Whoa, slow down big fella." Leto grinned at him.

"Sorry." Lion blushed sheepishly. "But if I don't get questions out when I think of them, I end up forgetting what I wanted to ask."

Betak patted his paw. "I have the same problem."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Milynn encouraged him. "You asked some very good questions."

"Yes you did." Leto agreed. "And I think I can answer them all by telling you a story."

"Yea." Betak perked up. "I love a good story."

"Grandmother." Milynn chided her.

"What?" The old woman frowned. "I do."

Leto ignored her. "Milynn, Betak and I came to the Emerald City just shy of a year ago. Actually we followed Breena here. We knew why she was coming and wanted to help if we could. While she worked on getting a job at the palace we settled in here with Betak and started coming up with ways to get Glinda out of the city if something happened. I struck up a conversation with some of the crop pickers one day and realized their situation could be exactly what we were looking for. Crop picking isn't necessarily an easy job, but the pay is good, the hours aren't bad, anyone can do it and, most importantly, they're always in high demand. They set out each morning in a drove, at least thirty wagons full of workers on their way to the various farms outside the city limits. The Gale Force doesn't bother to check the wagons because a) it would take to long and b) its just crop pickers so who cares?"

"So hiding in one of the wagons would be a good way to sneak out of the city." You could almost see the light bulb appear over Lion's head.

"Exactly." Milynn picked up the narrative. "When we told Breena what we found out, she thought it was perfect. So Leto and I became crop pickers and Breena got her job at the palace. She would sneak out every couple of days to check in and Leto started convincing other crop pickers to go to the further away farms with us."

"Why?" Betak spoke up.

"Grandmother, you already know the answer to that question." Milynn gave her a look.

"Yes, but someone was going to ask and I wanted to be a part of the conversation."

Leto chuckled. "The more distance we can put between us and the city without peeking anyone's interest, the better. A lot of the pickers didn't like to travel to the outlying farms because it cut into their work time. Why put in the effort to travel further to get paid less?"

"So Leto started talking to the outlying farmers and they agreed to give the pickers a travel allowance and sweetened the pot by paying more for their services. Now we have a whole group of wagons that will be traveling with us." Milynn gave her husband an appreciative look.

"And the more wagons around us, the less suspicious we'll look." Leto finished her thought.

"I…" Glinda had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you did all this for me." A single drop slid down her cheek. "The three of you and Breena have spent almost a year of your lives making sure I'm safe."

"It's for a good cause." He tried to joke but saw how upset she was. "You're a very important woman, Glinda. And not just to those of us here in this room or Breena or even the one who asked her to look after you. To everyone in Oz. You're Glinda the Good." Leto gripped her hand. "We couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Do you hear that Boq?" Lion looked around. "Where is that hunk of tin?"

Betak shrugged. "I haven't seen him since we came in here to eat."

Milynn and Leto said, "Oh no," and stood at the same time. Betak quickly followed suit with Glinda and Lion hot on her heels.

"Boq?" Leto called out as he headed into the front room. "Damn, he's not here."

"Let's not panic." Milynn ran her hand through her hair. "Maybe he's in on of the bedrooms."

"No." Betak spoke as she came out of the only other door in the house. "He's not there either."

"What if he followed Breena? What if she gets caught because that metal ass couldn't leave well enough alone when she asked him to?" Leto sighed angrily. "Why didn't any of us notice he wasn't here?"

"Do you really think he could be putting Breena in danger?" Glinda sounded panicked.

"How many men made of tin do you know?" Milynn replied. "No one would recognize Breena from the palace, but they would certainly know who he was."

"I'm gonna kill him." Lion growled. "The next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him."

Milynn frowned when Leto started toward the door. "What are you doing?"

"I can't just stand here and do nothing. I'm going to…" He opened the door to see Breena reaching for the handle. "Find her on the doorstep."

"Thanks." Breena grinned. Her expression was short lived when she saw how upset everyone was. She hurried into the house. "What's going on?"

"Boq's not here and we thought he…" Lion screamed like a girl when he saw who followed her into the house. "The Witch!!"

"Elphaba?" Glinda whispered her name.

Elphaba swallowed hard as she looked at the blonde. "Glinda."

"I… But you…" Glinda shook her head. "You can't be real."

"I am." Elphaba started toward her. "See?" She put her hand on Glinda's shoulder.

Glinda gasped at the contact, staring into Elphaba's eyes for a moment before slapping her hard across the face. "How could you?!"

"I…" Elphaba was understandably stunned.

"I thought we were friends! I thought we meant something to each other!"

"We did. I mean we do. You do. Nothing matters more to me than you, Glinda."

"Then how could you let me think you were dead?! I mourned for you!!" Glinda screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Glinda…"

"Shut up! Just shut up!! I never want to talk to you again!!" With that she fled into the bedroom, slamming the door hard enough to shake the floor.

"Well." Betak raised her eyebrows. "That didn't go very well."


	6. Chapter 6

Betak's comment hung over the room for a moment as everyone looked at everyone else in stunned silence.

"Elphaba." Breena went to the green witch, who was staring at the bedroom door. "Are you all right?"

Elphaba moved her head when she felt Breena touching her cheek. "Don't."

"Elly…"

"I said don't!" She snapped, turning to leave only to find her way blocked by Leto. She gave him a menacing scowl for his troubles. "Move."

"I…" Leto swallowed hard. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Elphaba locked eyes with him as he shut the door. "You might want to rethink that decision."

"Or what, you'll turn him into a frog?" Breena took advantage of Elphaba being distracted to snatch her broom out of her hand.

"Give that back!"

"Not a chance." Breena tightened her grip on the broom as it tried to go back to Elphaba. "And you behave or I'll let Betak use you for kindling." It was still for a moment before giving another twitch. "I mean it." She started at the broom for a moment before handing the now inanimate object to Milynn, who gingerly leaned it against the wall across the room.

"Bree…" Elphaba sighed. "I can't stay here."

"Well you are, so get over it." Breena gave her a look when she started to speak again. "I meant what I said before. I'm not letting you out of my sight. In here you're among friends. Well, except maybe him." She indicated Lion, who was trying to hide behind Betak. "Out there," she pointed toward the door, "you're a walking bull's eye."

"But…"

"You're staying and that's final!" Breena pointed at her. "And don't push it. I cast a mean sleep spell."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare."

Breena quirked one too. "Try me."

"Enough." Betak stepped between them. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?" She looked at Elphaba. "So she smacked you, big deal. Don't stand there like it's the end of the world." She put her arms around the green woman. "Oz, it's good to see you again." She only held on tighter when Elphaba tried to get away.

"It's no use." Breena warned her. "She's like a leech."

Betak broke the embrace, keeping her arm around Elphaba's waist. "You're just jealous."

"She's right. About it being good to see you Elphaba, not the jealousy thing." Milynn was quick to clarify herself. "I know we didn't always see eye to eye in the past, but that was a long time ago. I hope you know you can trust me."

"Of course she does." Breena answered for Elphaba. "And Leto here is too awestruck to say anything, but I know he admires you." She patted him on the back.

"Yes I do." Leto leaned in close to Breena. "Would she really have turned me into a frog?"

"No, probably something a little more creepy crawly." She was going to keep teasing him until she saw Elphaba staring at the bedroom door again. "Give her some time, Elphaba. She'll come around."

"I wish I believed that." Elphaba's voice was barely audible.

"In your heart of hearts you do." Betak gave her a squeeze. "Now come on. You're too skinny. I bet you haven't had a decent meal in ages." She gave Breena another look. "And I know you haven't. Eating that slop they serve at the palace." She led Elphaba toward the kitchen. "And don't either of you even think about arguing with me. I said you're going to eat and that means you eat."

"On that note I think I'll go hitch the horses to the wagon." Leto interjected. "It's almost dawn."

"Wow." Breena watched as he hurried out. "He knows that tone well, doesn't he?"

"Anyone who knows Grandmother knows that tone." Milynn chuckled.

Breena regarded her friend for a second. "Milynn, would you…"

"You don't even have to ask. Go protect Elphaba from Grandmother. I'll check on Glinda."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I know you." Milynn gripped her hand for a second before heading toward the bedroom.

"Thanks." Breena started toward the kitchen but stopped to watch as Milynn knocked on the bedroom door. Much to her surprise it opened almost immediately and the redhead went inside.

"You shouldn't have brought her here."

She looked toward the Lion, who was sitting on the couch.

"She's going to hurt Glinda."

Breena furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"The Witch." Lion glared at her.

"I don't know who this 'Witch' is that you keep referring to." Breena tried not to sound too defensive as she walked toward him. "The woman who came in this house with me is Elphaba Thropp, the only person in all of Oz who had the guts to stand up to the Wizard. She was little more than a child and lost nearly everything she ever knew, but she did it anyway because it was the right thing to do. For her and the Animals she was defending."

Her words made sense to him, but he couldn't let go of his distrust that easily. "If she's so great, why did she terrorize Dorothy?"

"She was after the shoes, not the girl. She enchanted them for Nessa and didn't want Morrible or the Wizard to have them. I bet if you asked Glinda she'd tell you she cast the spell to keep them on Dorothy's feet because she didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands either."

Lion frowned. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah." Breena nodded. "I do." She sighed. "Let me ask you this, were you scared of Elphaba when she saved you at Shiz? Did you think she was out to hurt you?" She let her questions sink in for a moment. "And then ask yourself just what it was she did, besides stand up for what she believed in, to be called wicked. Or why the great and all powerful Wizard of Oz sent a frightened little girl to kill her." She started to stand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get in the kitchen before Betak ties me to a chair and force feeds me."

"Wait." Lion grabbed her arm. "Do you think I could talk to her?"

"By her do you mean Elphaba?"

He nodded.

"Of course you can. Come on." Breena took him by the paw, pulling him to his feet.

He started trembling as they covered the short distance to the kitchen. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Just say what you need to say. She doesn't bite. Not hard anyway." Breena chuckled as he tried to pull away. "I'm just kidding."

Elphaba looked up when she heard her. "Betak was about to…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Lion.

"See." Breena pulled the big cat closer to the table. "She's just as nervous as you are."

"She doesn't look like it." His voice quaked.

"Looks can be deceiving." Betak added her two cents worth.

"I can go in the other room if I'm making you uncomfortable." Elphaba started to stand.

Breena shoved her back down in her chair. "Not so fast. Lion has something he'd like to say to you."

"I…" Lion swallowed hard. "I owe you an apology." He didn't notice the questioning look Elphaba gave Breena. "You saved my life when I was a cub. Rescued me from who knows what at the hands of the man who killed my family. A man who worked for the Wizard. But instead of blaming either one of them as I grew, I blamed you."

Words tumbled from his mouth, increasing in speed as he went along. "It was easier that way. Everyone else in Oz was scared of you so it made sense for me to be too. Then I met Boq while we were traveling with Dorothy and the Scarecrow and he wore his hate for you on his sleeve. You can only hear bad things about someone for so long before you start to believe them. So when he went to join the witch hunters and asked me to go along, I did. I realize now I did it because I thought I would lose him as a friend if I didn't, not because I wanted anything to happen to you."

He paused to take a breath. "I've been stupid. I let other people's opinions of you shape my own. You saved my life. I should be thanking you for that, not sitting in the other room brooding because you're here." He sighed. "So thanks. I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday."

Elphaba wasn't sure what she should do, so she went with her gut and stood, pulling him into a hug. Lion froze at first but slowly put his arms around her too.

"Let's just say we both made mistakes and start over with a clean slate, OK?" Elphaba spoke as she pulled away from him.

"That sounds fair." Lion smiled.

"You've grown up to be quite handsome." She gave him a scratch under the chin.

He blushed. "I should let you get back to what you were doing. Unless Betak still has some stew, then maybe I'll join you."

The old woman smiled. "You two could take a lesson from him when it comes to eating." She pushed Breena into a chair next to Elphaba. "Starting now."

Breena was frowning at Betak when she felt Elphaba grip her hand. She looked over at her to find her smiling.

"Thanks." Elphaba nodded toward Lion. "I needed that."

Breena grinned. "Hey, somebody has to help you make friends. Oz knows you're not very good at doing it on your own."

Lion put a bowl of stew down in front of each of them. "Betak said to be quiet and eat."

"No, I said to shut up and eat." Betak corrected him. "There's a difference with those two."

They both chuckled as they picked up there spoons and did as they were told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks." Glinda's voice was barely audible as she came out of the second bedroom leading off of the first, clad in the simple brown skirt and white shirt Milynn had given her.

"Well, they're not exactly the latest fashion in Ozmapolitan, but I think they'll do for a crop picker." Milynn's voice was teasing as she tried to lighten the mood.

Glinda didn't seem to notice. "What should I do with this?" She indicated the elaborate, sparkling gown in her hands.

"It's quite a contraption, isn't it?" Milynn took it from her. "And heavy. I don't know how you get around in something like this." She hoped for a reply but didn't get one. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll be able to take it with us."

"That's all right. It's not like I'll need it."

"I'll just leave it on the bed then. Oh!" Milynn jumped as something fell out of the dress. She leaned down to pick up a small green bottle. "Is this yours?"

Glinda clinched her jaw when she saw it, forgetting she had put it in her pocket earlier. "No."

"But if fell out of your dress."

"The thing has a million pockets. It's hard to tell what else might be in there." She waved her hand dismissively. "Just throw it away." Glinda realized her words sounded like an order and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Milynn slipped the bottle into her skirt pocket instead. She had a feeling it had some sentimental value for the blonde and she would want it back someday. "We'll be leaving soon."

"I'm not riding in a wagon with her."

Milynn frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Her." Glinda pointed toward the main part of the house. "Either I ride in a different wagon or I'm not going."

"Uh…" Milynn's frown deepened.

"I'm serious." Glinda squared her shoulders. "I know it might sound unreasonable, but I don't want to be around her."

"Can you hold that thought for just a second?" Milynn gave her a weak smile as she slipped out of the room. "Breena!"

All four occupants of the kitchen rushed into the front room when they heard her shout.

"What?" Breena went to her. "Is something the matter?"

"You could say that." Milynn motioned for her to come closer. "Glinda's refusing to ride in a wagon with Elphaba."

"What?"

"I said Glinda is refusing to ride in a wagon with Elphaba!"

Breena rolled her eyes as Milynn repeated herself loud enough for everyone to hear. "For future reference, that was a rhetorical what."

"Sorry." Milynn blushed. "But she's saying if she has to ride with Elphaba she's not going."

"Elphaba can ride her broom." Lion tried to help.

"No." Breena shook her head. "It'll be daylight out."

"If that's our only option…"

"It's too risky." Breena interrupted Elphaba.

"She's right." Betak agreed.

Elphaba sighed. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Corbet has an extra horse." Leto spoke, making them all jump. No one had seen him come back into the house. "And I have an IOU to cash in." He looked at Milynn. "I told you those card games would come in handy someday."

"Good." Breena answered before her friend could react. "Elly and I can ride together."

"Why both of us?" Elphaba frowned.

"Because if you're alone you might try to make a break for it." Breena's tone was light but she was completely serious.

"Don't be ridiculous." Elphaba scoffed. "Someone needs to keep an eye on Glinda."

"I can." Lion spoke up. "I'll be in the wagon." He looked back and forth between Breena and Elphaba. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Is this settled?" Leto asked. "The others will be getting ready to leave soon."

"We'll be right behind the wagon, Elphaba." Breena reasoned. "In case Lion needs some back up." She didn't want to hurt the feline's feelings.

"Fine." Elphaba sighed.

"Good. I'll get Glinda." Milynn knocked on the bedroom door and went back inside.

"Here Lion." Leto took a hooded cloak from a hook inside the door. "Put this on. No one else was out yet when I came in, but we don't want to risk someone seeing you. You can help Betak get settled in the wagon while I get the horse from Corbet." He looked at Breena and Elphaba. "Everyone else should be ready to go by the time I get back."

"And I'll take this for you." Betak grabbed Elphaba's broom before heading out the door with the men.

"Hey." Breena gripped Elphaba's shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right."

"I know." Elphaba tried to sound as confident as she could, but try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well Master Boq. It looks like you were right." Nevin grinned as he watched Lion leading an old woman to a wagon from his vantage point at the edge of the forest. He might not have spotted him if it weren't for the furry paws sticking out of the cloak. "You'll be handsomely rewarded for this."

"The only reward I want is Glinda's safety." Boq gestured with his ax. "Remember your promise." He swallowed hard, wondering yet again if he had done the right thing. Turning Glinda in was one thing, actually coming along with Nevin to get her was another. Would the blonde ever forgive him?

"Oh, I will." Nevin eyed the ax. "That's a fine weapon you have there. But you'd rather carry this." He pulled a dagger out of a sheath on his belt.

Boq frowned. "No, I…"

"You would rather carry this." Nevin looked into his eyes, emphasizing each word as he eased the ax out of the tin man's hands.

"You're right." Boq nodded. "I would rather carry this." He took the dagger.

"That's a good boy." Nevin continued to hold his gaze. "Now by your count there are three witches down there. Pick one, it doesn't matter which, and kill her."

Boq tightened his grip on the handle of the dagger. "Kill a witch."

"That's right." Nevin smiled like the cat who ate the canary as the tin man walked away. "Like taking candy from a baby." He threw the ax to the ground before turning toward the men hidden behind him in the trees. There were others in similar positions surrounding the neighborhood. "Lieutenant, spread the word. I want you to attack as soon as you see the first blonde curl on Miss Glinda's head."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant bowed.

"And one more thing." He paused dramatically. "They had better all be dead when your men are finished."

That made the lieutenant grin. "Yes sir."

Nevin's smile returned as he watched other people start emerging from their houses to start their day, his mind flashing back to the night before. One of his men had woken him in the dead of night to tell him the tin man was back. After hearing Boq's story he knew what he had to do. He also knew his mother wouldn't approve. So he gathered his men quietly and left the palace as she snored away in what used to be Glinda's rooms.

"You'll see, Mother." He clinched his right hand into a fist. "I can make you proud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda came out of the bedroom with Milynn, turning away when she saw that Elphaba and Breena were still in the front room.

"Here you go, Elphaba." Milynn handed her a hooded cloak similar to the one Leto gave Lion. "You'll need this."

"Thanks." Elphaba couldn't take her eyes off of Glinda.

"Here." Breena took it from Milynn. "Snap out of it long enough to put this on." She shoved the cloak at Elphaba.

"Come on." Leto appeared in the open doorway. "The others are almost ready to go."

"Did you get the horse?"

Leto grinned cockily. "What do you think?"

Breena sighed. "Why did I even ask?" She turned to Milynn. "Do we need anything else from the house?"

"Nope." The redhead pursed her lips. "Just us."

"But what about all of your things?" Glinda spoke, still being careful not to look in Elphaba's direction as she put the cloak on and pulled up the hood.

"There's nothing here that's irreplaceable." Leto gestured for them to hurry up. "Let's go!"

"Come on, Glinda." Milynn put her hand on the blonde's back as they walked out the door.

Elphaba watched them go with a wistful look on her face.

"Like I said earlier, give her some time." Breena took a green hand in her own and pulled her out the door, shutting it behind them.

They were halfway to the wagons when someone yelled, "Halt in the name of Oz!"

"Gale Force." Leto hissed as the guards came out of hiding.

Milynn gripped his hand as she looked around. "They're everywhere!"

"Let's get out of here!" A shout from one of the other crop pickers was all it took for hell to break loose as wagons and people started going every which way.

"Elphaba, get them to the wagon." Breena let go of her hand, taking in the situation.

"What?" Elphaba frowned.

"I'll distract them."

"Bree…"

"Don't argue. We both know I'm the more expendable one here. Just get them to the wagon and get out of here." Breena started to walk away, throwing an, "I'll catch up!" over her shoulder as she disappeared into the chaos.

"Damn it!" Elphaba clinched her jaw. "You heard her, let's move." Elphaba herded Leto, Milynn and Glinda toward the wagon.

"Halt!!" A guard suddenly stepped into their path.

"Agito!" Elphaba waved her hand, hurling him out of their way.

"That must come in handy." Milynn yelped and buried her head against Leto's shoulder as a horse and rider almost ran them over.

"Watch out!" Betak yelled at them.

Glinda put her hands around Elphaba's arm as a group of Gale Force guards surrounded them, rifles raised and at the ready. She didn't have a chance to say anything before Elphaba said, "Absentis," and motioned with her free arm, toppling the guards like dominoes.

It took several minutes and a lot more assistance from Elphaba but they finally reached the wagon. Leto helped Milynn into Lion's waiting paws and turned to help with Glinda but Elphaba motioned for him to go. He ran around the wagon, climbing into the driver's seat as Elphaba helped Glinda reach Lion.

"Go, Leto!" Elphaba yelled once Glinda was safely inside.

"Elphie?" Glinda gripped a green hand as she started to walk away. "You're not coming?" There was panic in her voice.

"I can't leave Bree out there by herself." Elphaba gave her a half hearted grin. "Besides, I'm not allowed to ride with you, remember?" Her tone was teasing as she pulled her hand free. "I'll…"

"You're not going to do anything but die witch!"

Someone came into view from the side of the wagon, grabbing Elphaba by the shoulder and turning her around before anyone could react. She caught a glimpse of Boq's sneering face as pain jolted her senses. The tin man laughed as he twisted the dagger he had just plunged into her chest.

"Elphaba!!" Glinda screamed.

"No!" Lion swiped at Boq, nearly taking his head off his shoulders as his paw made contact with his face, knocking him away from his victim.

Elphaba drew in a strangled breath, looking down at the handle of the dagger as she staggered against the back of the wagon.

"Elphie!" Glinda reached for her as she started to fall.

"I've got her." Lion jumped to the ground, carefully taking the green woman into his arms. "Here." He quickly handed her up to Milynn and Glinda, shooting a look at an unmoving Boq before scrambling back into the wagon to help.

"Sweet Oz!" Milynn swallowed hard as they laid their burden on the floor of the wagon.

"She's going to be fine." Glinda wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or everyone else as she fell to her knees next to her friend. "Just hold on, Elphie." Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked down at her. "I'm going to take care of you." She started to reach for the dagger.

"No!" Betak grabbed her hand. "Don't touch it!"

Glinda furrowed her brow. "But…"

"Pulling it out could cause her to…" Betak shook her head. "She stands a better chance if you leave it be."

"Glin…" Elphaba gasped. "da…"

"Shhh." Glinda put her hand on Elphaba's pale cheek. "Don't talk."

"I… I'm… Sorry." Elphaba's brow creased in pain. "So… sorry…"

Glinda used her free hand to grip one of Elphaba's, her tears beginning to fall.

"I… lo…" Elphaba gasped again as blood slid from the corner of her mouth. "Love you." Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to stay conscious. "I… I always have."

"Oh Elphie. I…"

Elphaba coughed, interrupting the blonde. The four huddled around her watched in horror as her face became a mask of agony for a second before her features relaxed and her eyes shut.

"No." Glinda sobbed as the hand in her own went limp. "No! Elphie?!" She gathered the unresponsive woman into her arms. "Wake up, Elphaba." She shook her. "Wake up!!"

Tears streamed down her face when her begging was met with silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Breena had to wonder if maybe her decision hadn't been a little rash as she was literally pulled away from the wagon by what seemed like an ocean of crop pickers. Yes she wanted to make sure everyone got to safety, but the pandemonium she was now a part of would have served as more than enough of a distraction for them to make their escape. And she had a feeling that she needed to get back to Elphaba. But turning around wasn't an option. She was just going to have to move with the momentum of the people around her until she could break free and then hope she would be able to find a horse to catch up with the others.

"Great Oz!"

"We're doomed!"

She frowned as everyone in front of her started pushing to go back the way they came. At first she didn't understand the change in mood but then she caught a glimpse of a Gale Force squad marching toward them. She wanted to tell everyone it would be all right, that the guards were trained to ask questions first and only use their fighting skills as a last resort, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. The Gale Force were viewed first and foremost as soldiers and as such struck fear in the heart of many an Ozian.

It didn't help that the guards stopped just short of the crowd and raised their guns either. Not that they would actually shoot. They were using classic crowd control methods.

And then they opened fire.

She flinched as the guns went off, mowing down several of the crop pickers at the very front of the group. What she was seeing barely had time to register before more guards rushed around their counterparts, drawing their swords as they attacked the crowd. She was close enough to the edge of the group to see the same thing was going on from all sides. The Gale Force were slaughtering the crop pickers.

Her stomach turned, almost making her lose the stew Betak had forced on her. This was all her fault. The Gale Force were there for her and the others, not the pickers. They were innocent bystanders in the grand scheme of getting Glinda out of the city safely. They were supposed to be heading out to farms to earn another day's pay, not paying the ultimate price for something they knew nothing about.

"Absentis!" She threw both of her hands out in front of her, letting her power flow. A group of sword wielders to her left met the spell head on, flying backward into the guards with guns. "Absentis!" She turned quickly, repeating the action to her right.

"What the hell are you?" One of the crop pickers stopped to stare at her in amazement.

Another grabbed his arm, shouting, "Who cares?!" before dragging him toward the break she had created in the Gale Force line.

Others quickly followed suit almost dragging her along with them. She somehow managed to escape the stampede, giving herself a second to regain her bearings before moving again. She had helped some of the pickers, but it wasn't enough. And she wasn't powerful enough to help all the others by herself. Maybe if she got Elphaba they could…

Her train of thought scattered when she saw him.

"Boq." She whispered his name through clinched teeth. On some level she knew he was the one who brought the Gale Force down on them, but part of her had hoped she was wrong. Not for her sake. There was certainly no love lost between the two of them. But Glinda and Lion both thought a lot of him. And nothing carried a worse sting than being betrayed by a friend.

"Agito!" Her spell missed him by inches, hitting a crop picker who was fist fighting with a guard instead. "Damn it." She was about to try again when someone grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" Hot breath seared her cheek.

"She's all right I guess." Another man suddenly appeared in front of her. It shocked her to see he was a crop picker, not a guard. "I'm not sure where you got one of their uniforms, but I'm going to have to ask you to take it off." He smiled. "Right now."

Breena threw her head back, satisfied with the crunching noise she heard when her skull made contact with the man holding her. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to make him let go.

The man in front of her tsked. "Now why would you want to go and do a thing like that? You just made him mad."

His grip tightened, crushing her ribs. She resisted the urge to groan, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain.

"So you're a tough one huh?" The one in front of her smiled again. "Let's see how you like this." He drew his fist back.

She managed to move far enough to the right for his punch to skip off her shoulder and into the face of her captor. The impact threw whoever it was off balance, allowing her to finally pull free.

"Look what you made me do!"

Instinct had her ducking another punch as she and the other man were still staggering from the first one. It plowed into the unsteady man's face, sending him sprawling. She didn't give the pugilist a chance to try again. She ran at him, hitting him in the stomach with her shoulder as they both tumbled to the ground. She realized her mistake when he started laughing.

"How did you know I like it rough?" He rolled her onto her back, ripping the sleeve of her shirt in the process and hitting her for good measure. "Now be a good little girl and put up a struggle."

"My pleasure." Breena gestured with her hand. "Agito!" She put a little extra behind it this time, throwing the man into his friend, who was trying to get up. She stood slowly, gingerly touching her right cheek where he hit her. Maybe not all the crop pickers were as innocent as she thought.

"Not so fast."

An, "Are you kidding me," passed her lips as she found herself staring down the barrel of a rifle.

"Who are you?" The owner of the gun swallowed hard as he looked down at the men. "And which side are you on?"

"I don't have time for this." She grabbed the barrel, shoving it backward so the butt of the gun hit him in the face. She moved as the guard's finger reflexively pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed past her and threw the crowd, taking out someone else in a Gale Force uniform near the edge of the forest.

She kept her grip on the gun as the guard fell, clutching his face. She made sure he wasn't going to get up again before handing the gun to the nearest crop picker. "Here. Try using this."

The man looked at the gun for a moment before nodding and disappearing into the crowd.

Breena searched the throng of people around her, trying to spot Boq. Something told her she needed to find him. She wasn't quite sure what she would do with him once she did, but she would think of something.

"There you are you bastard." She muttered as she finally saw him. He was a good thirty yards ahead of her. A space opened up in the people around her, allowing her to see Elphaba standing at the back of the wagon he was headed toward.

"Elphaba!" Breena yelled as loud as she could, wanting to alert her to Boq's presence so she could stop him. But there was too much noise for the green woman to hear her. She did, however, notice the dagger in the tin man's hand for the first time.

"Elphaba!" This time her yell was a warning. But she was still too far away for her voice to reach Elphaba or anyone else in the wagon. She started shoving her way through those around her, not paying attention to whether they were Gale Force or crop pickers. At this point it really didn't matter. She had to get to the wagon.

"Elphaba!" Her pulse quickened as she watched Boq getting closer to the seemingly oblivious witch. She was about to cast a spell to stop him when someone slammed into her, knocking her off her feet. She tried to right herself only to have someone trip over her, forcing her back to the ground. She untangled herself and looked toward the wagon in time to see Boq grab Elphaba's shoulder and turn her around.

"No." She watched him drive the dagger into Elphaba's chest as she scrambled to her feet. "No!"

The crowd closed in around her again, blocking her view. She tried to shove her way past them but wasn't having any luck. "Clarus!!" She made a sweeping motion with her arm, moving everyone between her and the wagon.

Her heart hammered in her chest when her actions revealed Boq on the ground and Elphaba was nowhere to be seen.

"Elphaba?" She sprinted to the wagon.

"Wake up!!" Glinda's desperate words split the air as she finally reached her destination. She practically threw herself into the back of the wagon her breath catching in her throat when she saw everyone huddled around Glinda, who had an unmoving Elphaba in her arms.

"No!" Lion threw himself at her, knocking them both out of the wagon. "I won't let anyone else get hurt! Do you hear me?! I won't!!"

The air rushed from her lungs as they hit the ground. "Lion." She managed to say his name but she couldn't avoid all the frantic punches he was throwing. "Lion, it's me." He landed one on her already tender cheek. "It's Breena!"

"Breena?" He looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time. "Oh Oz!" He quickly climbed off of her. "I'm sorry. I… I thought you were one of them." He swallowed hard. "Did I hurt you?"

She winced rather than answered as she climbed to her feet and started back into the wagon.

"Here." Lion sheepishly gave her a boost before following her.

"Breena!" Milynn looked up at her, tears staining her cheeks. "Are you all right?"

"Elly." Breena only had eyes for Elphaba as she went to her side. "Let me see her, Glinda." The blonde was too busy crying to hear her. "Glinda!" She hated how harsh her voice sounded but she had to get her attention. "Give her to me."

Milynn, Betak and the Lion moved to one side of the wagon as Glinda reluctantly let go of Elphaba. They all watched, transfixed as Breena lowered her to the floor and checked for a pulse.

"Is she…" Leto swallowed in a vain attempt to wet his suddenly dry throat as he looked down at the scene.

"No." Breena answered. "She's still alive. Barely, but she's still with us."

"Thank Oz!" Betak wiped at the tears on her face.

"We…" Glinda hiccupped on a sob. "We have to get her to a doctor."

"There's no time for that." Breena continued to stare at Elphaba. "No one in the city will touch her and she'll never last until we reach the underbelly."

"Then what are we gonna do?" The Lion looked at her anxiously.

"We're going to plan B."

"Plan B?" Betak frowned. "We have a plan B?"

"Leto?" Breena ignored her.

"We're boxed in right now." He sounded defeated. "That's why we're still here."

"I can fix that. How long will it take us to get to the cavern?"

Leto thought about it. "Ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"That's too long." Breena ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll just have to get started before we get there."

"Get started?" Lion frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Something crazy." Milynn answered him. "You can't do it, Breena."

"I can and I will." Breena skirted around Glinda, who had a death grip on one of Elphaba's hands, to look out the front of the wagon.

"See." Leto gestured at the mess before them.

"Like I said, I can fix it." Breena closed her eyes. "Clarus." She started a sweeping motion with her arm. "Clarus!" Her eyes opened as her voice grew in intensity. "Clarus!!"

"Wow." Lion's eyes were huge as he watched everything in their way being moved as if by an invisible hand, leaving a space just wide enough for the wagon to pass through. "How in Oz did you do that?!"

Breena paid no attention to his question. "Can you find your way through some fog?"

Leto frowned as he clicked at the horses, sending them in motion. "Yeah. It might add some time to our trip, but it's a pretty straight shot to the cavern."

"Good." Breena waited until they had cleared what could only be termed as a battlefield and were on the road they would have taken to the farms before cupping her hands and looking skyward. "Nebulos."

A thick bank of fog rolled in, obscuring everything from sight.

"I wanted to even the playing field a little. Weapons don't do you much good when you can't see to use them." She supplied an explanation when she saw the questioning look stamped on Leto's brow. She used the side of the wagon to steady herself as it lurched, taking a second before going back to Elphaba's side.

"I was serious, Breena." Milynn tried to reason with her. "You can't do this. Her wound is too severe and you're too weak."

"We don't know that and no I'm not."

"Just look at her!" Milynn pointed at the downed witch. "And yes, you are! You look like Ozma warmed over!"

"I can't just let her die!" Breena snapped. "If I can heal her, even a little, I'm going to do it!"

"Heal her?" Glinda's voice was hopeful.

"Yes." Milynn sighed. "Part of Breena's magical abilities is healing people. But she has to draw off of her own energy to do it. Between all the glamouring she's been doing and the spells she's cast today, she's too weak." She returned her attention to Breena. "You're going to end up killing yourself."

Breena shrugged. "Then at least I'll have died for a good cause."

Glinda swallowed hard as she looked at her. "You could die?"

"No." Breena shook her head. "She's being dramatic."

"No I'm not! You've come close before!" Milynn had tears swimming in her eyes again. "Please just stop and think about this."

"I have. I know what I'm doing."

"What would Elphaba think about it?" Milynn tried a different tact.

"She would do the same for me if the tables were turned and you know it. We're wasting time discussing this." Breena looked at Betak. "I'm going to need your help."

Milynn turned toward her grandmother. "Don't you dare!"

Betak looked back and forth between her and Breena.

"She's done too much magic, Grandmother." Milynn tried to make the old woman see things her way. "You know what that does to her."

"Betak." Breena clinched her jaw, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I know I'm not strong enough to heal her completely, but at least I can give her a fighting chance. I can't just let her go."

"I'm sorry, Milynn." Betak pursed her lips. "Lion, don't let her interfere." She nodded toward her granddaughter.

"What?" He was all frowns again.

"Keep her back." Breena explained.

"All right." Lion put himself between Milynn and the others. "But what am I keeping her back from?"

"Me." Breena ran her hand through her hair again. "Betak, I need you to pull the dagger out when I ask you to."

"What? No!" Glinda shook her head. "She said we should leave it alone!"

"I can't help her if we do." Breena motioned for Betak to join her.

"No." Milynn tried to push Lion out of the way. "If you're going to do this, I'll help."

"Milynn…"

"I can't just sit here and watch." Milynn cut her off. "You're my best friend, Breena. I need to be here for you as much as you need to do this for Elphaba." She gestured helplessly with her hand. "Please."

Breena stared at her for a moment. "All right." She pointed. "But if you try to stop me or do anything to mess this up…"

"I won't. I promise."

"Then let's get started. We've wasted too much time as it is."

Lion moved aside, letting Milynn go to Breena's side.

"I need you to pull the dagger out but not until I say to." Breena grinned half heartedly. "And maybe catch me if I pass out."

Milynn returned her grin. "Don't you mean when? I've seen you do this a time or two, remember?"

"Can…" Glinda's voice cracked. "Can I stay where I am? I mean I'll move if I'm going to be in the way, but I'd rather not leave her."

"I think Elphaba needs to know you're here." Breena took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her hands over Elphaba, willing away the fear that gripped her. "Pull it out."

Milynn quickly gripped the dagger handle, her heart skipping a beat when she couldn't get it to budge. She was about to tell Breena when Lion gripped her hand between his paws, their combined effort finally pulling the weapon free. Glinda whimpered as fresh blood poured from the now open wound. Milynn dropped the dagger, taking the blonde's free hand in her own to offer what comfort she could.

"Vivo vixi victum." Breena's voice was barely audible as she said the words, her brow creased in concentration. "Vivo vixi victum. Vivo vixi victum." Her muttering became a steady chant.

It seemed like nothing happened for an eternity. But the longer she chanted the quicker the words came. And the quicker the words came the more charged the air became with some unseen force.

"Look!" Lion pointed at Elphaba. "It's working."

He was right. The wound was steadily healing. But it was obviously taking a toll on Breena. A sheen of sweat covered her face and her arms were shaking.

"Breena?" Milynn frowned when her friend struggled to breath. "Breena, stop!"

"Vivo." Her brow creased. "Vixi." What little color was left in her cheeks leaked away. "Victum." Her body finally gave out as the wound closed, Milynn catching her before she could fall over on Elphaba.

At the same time Elphaba sucked in a deep breath, her eyes flying open as she exhaled. "Bree?" She managed to scratch out the name before her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp again.

"Elphie?" Glinda tightened her grip on the green hand. "Elphie?!"

"She just passed out." Betak squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "See? Her wound is healed."

Glinda smiled as she sniffled, relief washing over her. "You're right." She looked at Milynn, who had Breena in her arms. "How is she?"

"She's breathing." Milynn tightened her grip as Breena trembled. "That's about all I can say."

"We should be to the cavern in a few minutes." Leto spoke up from the front. "There are plenty of supplies there. We can get them a change of clothes and make them more comfortable."

"Until then, use this." Lion slipped his cloak off and used it to cover Breena.

"Thanks." Milynn gave him a grateful look.

"May I?" Betak started inspecting where Elphaba's wound had been.

"How long will they be unconscious?" Glinda kept her grip on Elphaba's hand as she watched the old woman.

"That's the tricky part." Betak answered. "It could be a few hours. It could be a few days. It all depends on them."

Glinda looked shocked. "A few days?"

Betak nodded. "They've both been through a lot. Their bodies need time to heal and recuperate."

"It doesn't really matter, I'll be right here whenever she wakes up." Glinda ran the back of her fingers down Elphaba's still pale cheek and whispered to her friend. "Do you hear me, Elphie? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

Clomp, clomp, clippity clomp.

The sound of her own footsteps echoing off the walls was Morrible's only companion. Maybe if she wore different shoes the cadence of her own stride wouldn't be quite so annoying. But the boxy, rather chunky black boots she wore were the only footwear she had ever found that didn't make her feet ache. They were certainly a far cry from the high heeled, toe pinching things she used to wear as the head mistress at Shiz. Of course then she was concerned with fashion and looking her best for the parents of her spoiled students. Now it really didn't matter. The plain black frock and no nonsense footwear she was given in Southstairs were just fine by her. She wasn't out to win any beauty pageants.

Not that she could if she tried.

She growled at her own train of thought and went back to concentrating on the still closed door to Nevin's room. It seemed like forever ago that she watched two Gale Force guards carry her unconscious son over the threshold, followed closely by whatever doctor another guard had managed to scrounge up in town as yet another guard told her what happened. Why they didn't have a palace doctor on staff was beyond her. Surely Nevin wasn't the first leader of Oz to bleed for his position.

"Madame Morrible?"

Her head snapped up when she heard the voice. She instantly started berating herself when she saw the doctor standing just outside Nevin's door. How could she have been so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open?

"I told you, it's just Morrible."

The doctor tensed as she stared toward him.

"Madame is an honorific and, as my associates in Southstairs were quick to point out, there's nothing very honorary about being thrown in prison now is there?"

"I…" He stammered.

"There's no need for you to answer. That was a rhetoriary question."

He visibly flinched as she came to a stop in front of him. She hadn't had any contact with anyone outside the palace since she was freed, but she had to expect this kind of reaction. After all, everyone's precious Glinda the Good had her thrown in prison. That ranked her right up there with the Witch as far as the public was concerned.

The thought made her want to sigh. She had created both of those girls. Elphaba was despised because she called her wicked and Glinda was beloved because she called her good. And what did she have to show for it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

But she would. Oh yes, she would have it all. And when she did everyone in Oz would pay for what her life had been like over the last year. Especially Elphaba and Glinda.

The doctor shifted, drawing her out of her momentary daze. "Now tell me, how is my boy?"

"He… I mean, I… He's…"

She rolled her eyes. "Would you stop that senseless pratterizing and answer my question already?" The urge to smile almost overwhelmed her. There was nothing quite like intimidation to get the juices flowing.

"He's a very lucky young man." He spat the words out quickly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the bullet passed through his shoulder without hitting any bones or major blood vessels."

"Then he's all right?"

"Well he'll be sore for a while, but he'll make a full recovery. I gave him something for pain and he should stay in bed for a few days."

If the news came as a relief to her she didn't show it. "Is he conscious?"

"Yes. He came around not long after I started examining him. But the pain medicine may…"

"Thank you, doctor." She cut him off. "If you'll excuse me, I need to see my son."

"Of course." He bowed slightly at the waist as she started into the room, breathing a sigh of relief.

His actions didn't go unnoticed. She regarded him for a moment before turning to one of the guards, who had joined them outside the door. "Please see the good doctor to Southstairs." She gave him a coy look over her shoulder as his mouth popped open in shock. "We can't have you telling all of Oz that Nevin is my son. Or that I'm even here for that matter."

"But… but…"

"You just said my boy would be fine." Morrible frowned. "Did you lie to me?"

His blood ran cold at the thought. "Of course not!"

"Then your services will no longer be needed. At least not here. There is plenty of sickliness in Southstairs though." She patted him good naturedly on the arm. "Your business will boom, dearie."

With that she sashayed across the threshold and into her son's rooms. She nodded at the guard in the sitting room, giving him a silent command to stay where he was as she proceeded into her son's bedroom.

"Mother." Nevin smiled at her from the bed.

If she had even an ounce of maternal instinct in her she would have gone to him, taken him in her arms and held him close. That's what mother's did when their children were sick or hurt. And he did look rather pathetic, all propped up on pillows with bandages wound around his bare chest and over his left shoulder and his left arm held close against his body in a sling. But she wasn't just any mother. And she hadn't been waiting in the hall so she could coddle him.

"What in the name of all that is Ozness were you thinking?!"

His smile faltered. "What?"

Morrible started pacing again. "You leave here in the middle of the night with half the Gale Force to go on some wild goose chase because that dunderheaded Boq or Tin Man or whatever he goes by told you he knew where to find Glinda."

"He did."

"That's not the point! The point is you left without telling me! You went after the witches by yourself!"

"I…"

"And look what it got you. One of your own supposedly faithful guards nearly blew your arm off!"

"It was a stray bullet, Mother. It's not like one of my men pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger for no good reason."

"How do you know?" Her tone was challenging. "Did you see it happen?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"You did?"

"Yes. One of the guards was fighting with one of those crop people and his gun went off."

For some reason she found that incredibly funny. "So you knew a bullet was coming and just stood there?"

"It wasn't that simple." Nevin growled as she chuckled. "I bend people's wills to mine Mother, I don't dodge bullets."

"Don't get indignant with me young man!" Her mood changed in an instant. "No one forced you to leave behind my back and get yourself shot!"

"I did it for you!"

Morrible was actually shocked into silence by his comment.

"There, are you happy now? You know my deep, dark secret. I want you to be proud of me, Mother." Nevin sighed. "I want you to realize I'm not the screw up you've always made me out to be." He looked at the bedspread rather than her. "For once I wanted you to look at me with something other than disappointment in your eyes."

"Well that's hard to do when you keep on giving me reasons to be disappointed." Her reply hung between them like a storm cloud. "Now get up."

"What?" His face fell into confused lines.

"I said get up. And get dressed. You have a speech to make."

"A speech?" He echoed her words. "What are you talking about?"

"Word of your activities," she drew out the word in a disheartened tone only a mother could prefect, "have spread throughout Oz. Half the population is outside right now, waiting for Glinda to come out and reassure them that everything is all right. Seeing as that's not possible, you're going to have to do it."

"But…"

"There are no buts when it comes to the public, Nevin." Morrible went to his closet. "You may be able to persuade people, but they will still make or break you as a ruler. I do not intend to stand by and watch you ruin the chances that have been laid at our feet." She turned back toward the bed, the hanger holding his dress uniform clutched in her hand. "Now get up and put this on!"

He did as she asked, wincing and holding his shoulder as he made his way to his feet.

"Here." She thrust the uniform at him. "Take this."

He swayed as he reached for it.

"Now, now. We can't have any of that." She gripped his right shoulder to keep him from falling over. "I guess I'll have to help you."

She pulled off the pajama bottoms he wore, his humiliated blush at the thought of her seeing him in nothing but his underwear lost on her as she sat him on the bed.

"We can spin this to our advantage." She spoke as she put his legs in the uniform pants and stood him up to finish pulling them on. "Start by letting them know the Witch is alive. Then tell everyone she kidnapped Glinda. That will explain her absence."

He bit his lip to keep from crying out as she took his left arm out of the sling and started putting on the long sleeved white shirt.

"You received word of what happened and rushed off to save the poor little dear." She nodded, approving of her own words. "The Witch enchanted the workers to attack your forces. You, yourself, were injured as you tried to pry Glinda from the wicked girl's arms."

He started to feel light headed as she finished buttoning his shirt and put his arm back in its sling.

"Everyone already hates the Witch, so it's unlikely she'll have enough bravadarism to show her face, but it will help to have those dolts out there on your side if she does. They organized quite a witch hunt last time she was around."

Morrible draped his jacket over his shoulders, knowing she would never get it to button shut with the sling inside. She brushed imaginary lint off his right shoulder as she gave him a final inspection.

"You certainly don't look your best, but you'll have to do."

"I think Boq killed one of the witches."

"What?!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said! Why didn't you mention this earlier?!"

"When did I have time? You're the one who came in here yelling and throwing around accusations. Besides, I'm half loopy from whatever that doctor gave me."

"Yes, yes." She waved his comments away. "Back to Boq."

Nevin frowned. "I gave him a dagger and told him to kill a witch. Several of my men saw him stab one of them."

"Which one?" Her wave was now an impatient plea from him to continue. "Which one?!" 

"_The _Witch. The green one." He finally got around to it. "They said he stabbed her in the chest. Of course its all just conjecture. No one has found Boq to get the real story."

"No, you stabbed her." Morrible's eyes shone with glee. "And the story is ours to interpret as we see fit."

"I couldn't have stabbed her, Mother. I wasn't anywhere near her." Nevin frowned. "And too many people know the truth. We can't just…"

"We can and we will." She corrected him. "People will believe whatever you tell them to. Only you and I will know the real truth."

"I'm not following you."

"You would if you'd stop whinerizing and listen!" She snapped. "I already told you that everyone hates the Witch. The thought of Glinda being with her is going to fuel that hatred even more. We can cash in on that by painting you as the hero."

Nevin's frown deepened. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're babbling."

"I most certainly am not! In your speech you portray yourself as the brave young captain of the guard, risking life and limb to try to rescue the fair Glinda from the clutches of the evil Witch. You even get injured in the process. But you also hurt the Witch. It's perfect! They'll be eating out of your hand!"

"Oh, now I get it." He nodded. "They hate her, I hurt her, they love me."

"Exactly." Morrible shook her head. "I thought you were going dense on me." She pulled a flask out of her pocket. "Here. Take a drink of this. You're a little too peekish. We don't want them thinking she hurt you too badly."

"But she didn't hurt me at all." Nevin felt her staring at him and nodded again. "Right. We hurt each other. I got it." He took a swig out of the flask as she led him toward the balcony doors in the sitting room. "Wow!" His eyes got big at the intensity of the liquid sliding down his throat. "That's some good stuff."

"It certainly is." She took the flask before he could drink again and gave him another once over. "You could have been killed, do you realize that?" He opened his mouth to respond when she added, "And then where would I have been?"

Nevin shook his head. "I should have known better than to think you were concerned for my safety."

"Don't be nasty, dearie." Morrible cupped his cheek. "Go give your speech. And try to be convincing."

Her heart swelled as he stepped out onto the balcony. Not with pride, with hope. Hope that he would be able to pull the speech off. Hope that the people of Oz would accept him as their new leader. Hope that when they did, she would be able to step from the proverbial shadows and take her rightful place at his side as ruler of Oz.

"My fellow Ozians." Nevin's voice boomed out over the crowd gathered below. "I know you were expecting to see Glinda, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. The Wicked Witch of the West is alive."

Morrible crept closer to the open balcony doors but she would have been able to hear the collective gasp of shock from where she was standing before.

"And she's kidnapped our dear Glinda."

People started shouting questions and crying and praying for Glinda.

"My men and I tried to stop the Witch, but she enchanted a group of farm hands to rise up against us. The odds were daunting. Many Gale Force guards and civilians were killed. I myself was hurt by the Witch when I tried to rescue Glinda. I succeeded in injuring her in return, but I wasn't able to free Glinda."

Another collective gasp went through the crowd.

"I throw myself on your mercy, Ozians. I'll understand if you want me to step down as captain of the guard."

Morrible's heart sank to her toes. What in Oz was he doing! She wished she had one of those big hooks they used in Wizomania to pull people off stage so she could drag him back into the room. Then she remembered that she did have something she could use… the weather.

She spread her arms wide and looked to the sky. Storm clouds instantly started gathering overhead.

"But I hope you will give me the chance to redeem myself. I know I'm no Glinda, but I believe I can fill her shoes until she returns. And she _will_ return. I swear to you I will not rest until she does."

A cheer went up from the crowd as they started chanting his name.

He was playing on their love of Glinda and his own feigned humility to get them to accept him. Too bad she didn't realize that sooner. Thunder rolled as one of the clouds overhead burst, spilling its contents onto the Emerald City.

People were shrieking as Nevin ducked back into the room.

"That came out of nowhere." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't look at me." She went for angry rather than innocent.

He held her gaze for a moment before looking away. "Oh well. At least I finished my speech before it cut loose. What did you think?"

"It was…"

Nevin's expression didn't show it but he anxiously awaited her approval.

"Adequate."

"Adequate." He repeated the word as he nodded. "Somehow I knew you were going to stay something like that." He sighed. "I'm going back to bed. My shoulder is killing me."

Morrible watched him go, wondering just what was wrong with the word adequate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiyero reread the piece of parchment in his hand for what seemed like the thousandth time before crinkling it into a tiny little ball and tossing it angrily away. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Their contacts in the city were wrong.

But he hadn't heard from Elphaba in almost a day. Yes she left in somewhat of a huff after their talk, but she wasn't really angry. Disappointed with him for saying the things he did about Glinda, but not mad. And she wasn't the type to leave him hanging. Either he was completely wrong about knowing her and that's why she hadn't sent word that she was all right or something had happened that she couldn't get a message to him. And if that was true then maybe their contacts weren't as wrong as he thought. Maybe Elphaba really was out there somewhere, hurt and bleeding and waiting for him to come and help her.

He clinched his hand into the best fist he could make and growled. He never should have let her go. He should have tied her to a chair or snapped her broom in half or knocked her over the head… Anything to keep her with him.

Well he had no intention of letting it happen again. He was going to find her and bring her back with him. No one and nothing would stop him.

And may the Unnamed God himself help Glinda Upland if anything had happened to Elphaba when he found her.


	9. Chapter 9

Glinda sighed with relief when the cavern came into view. She wasn't quite sure why she let the others talk her into taking a walk in the first place. Yes she hadn't moved from Elphaba's side since she helped Betak get her settled on a bed of blankets earlier in the day, but it wasn't like she needed a break. She could sit by Elphie for days and never move a muscle if it meant being there when she woke up.

What if she missed it? What if Elphaba came to while she was gone and thought she was still mad at her? She quickened her pace, determined to get back to her friend.

"Where's the fire?" Lion ran to catch up with her.

"I just want to get back."

She hadn't argued when Lion chose their path, too lost in thought about Elphie to realize how far they had gone until her legs started to get tired and she asked if they could head back. Just like she hadn't argued when Leto insisted Lion go with her in the first place. At the time she didn't pay much attention to Leto's reasoning that someone could have followed them but now she had to wonder. If there was even the slightest chance that someone might see her, why would they let her leave the cavern at all?

A sinking feeling suddenly washed over her. What if they were keeping something from her? Betak had just checked on both Elphaba and Breena before she held her little pow wow with Leto and Milynn that resulted in them telling her she needed to get some fresh air. What if something was wrong with Elphie? What if she…

"No." She shook her head, willing the thought away as she broke into a sprint.

"Glinda?" Lion hurried after her. "Glinda, wait!"

It looked like she was going to run head first into a rock face but she passed through it instead. Breena enchanted the cavern entrance so no one would know it was there after Leto offered it up as a hiding place if they needed one when they fled the city. She almost ran right into Leto, Milynn and Betak, who were waiting for her as she burst in.

"Sorry." Lion's voice was breathless as he came in behind her. "I kept her away as long as I could."

Glinda frowned. "Kept me away? Why would you want to do that? What's going on?!"

"Glinda." Betak started toward her. "I'm sorry, but it didn't work."

"Didn't work?" Her frown deepened. "What are you talking about? What didn't work?"

"She…" Betak swallowed hard, obviously trying to keep control of her emotions. "Breena healed the part of the wound we could see but she must not have been strong enough to do the same to the internal damage the dagger caused."

"What are you saying?" Glinda's voice was frantic. "Is Elphie worse?" She tried to move past Leto and Milynn but they blocked her way. "What are you doing? I want to see Elphaba!"

"Glinda…" Leto reached for her.

"Let me see my Elphie!!"

"We can't keep her from her forever." Milynn gripped Leto's hand, pulling him out of Glinda's way.

It took a second for what she was seeing to register. And even after that it took another moment for her to realize why they would have pulled a blanket up over Elphaba's head.

"No." Glinda uttered the word. "No!!" She rushed to her friend, falling to her knees at her side. "Elphie?"

Her voice shook as she pulled the blanket back to reveal Elphaba's extremely pale face. She looked so peaceful, like she was asleep. "Elphie?" She said the name again as she put her hand on a cold cheek. "Oh Elphie."

She sobbed, tears cascading down her cheeks as she laid her head on Elphaba's still chest. "Come back to me." Her words were barely audible. "Please come back..."

Glinda bolted upright, her breath hitching as her heart hammered out of her chest. She instantly looked to her left to find Elphaba on her bed of blankets. But it was too dark for her to really see her.

"Elphie?" Her voice cracked as she shoved her own blanket aside and crawled toward her, almost chanting, "Please be all right," as she went. She swallowed hard before putting her hand over the green one at Elphaba's side. Relief shot threw her when she felt the warmth of the skin against her own. "Oh thank Oz."

She used her free hand to stroke Elphaba's cheek. "I'm right here, Elphie. Please wake up." The tears she had been shedding in her sleep started to fall again. "Don't leave me."

"She's not going anywhere."

Glinda bit back a scream.

"Shh!"

The shushing sound came from the general vicinity of the fire Leto had built earlier. In her rush to check on Elphaba she hadn't noticed the figure sitting there.

"I'll catch the wrath of Ozma if you wake either of them." Breena nodded toward Betak, who mumbled something in her sleep, and Milynn, who was curled against Leto's side. A loud roll of thunder sounded outside. "Of course that hasn't woken them up yet, but I'm not willing to risk it."

Glinda looked down at Elphaba. Her eyes had adjusted enough for her to see that Elphie's breathing was steady and even. She caressed her check again before getting up to join Breena.

A bolt of lightning flashed as she covered the short distance to the fire, making her jump.

"Not a storm person?"

"Hardly." Glinda answered as she sat down next to Breena.

"Don't worry. You're safe in here."

For the first time since Glinda met her she might have had to disagree if she had added 'with me' to her comment. She might have been up, but she still sounded exhausted. There wasn't any way she could have possibly slept off the effects of healing Elphaba yet. Not if the last time Glinda saw her was any indication.

As if to prove her point Breena tried to stand only to fall back down.

Glinda instinctively reached for her, stopping just short of actually making contact. "Are you all right?!"

"Peachy," was Breena's groaned response.

"Where were you going?"

"To get more wood for the fire. Give me a second and I'll…"

"You'll do no such thing." Glinda shook her head as she made her way over to the wood pile just inside the entrance, mumbling about stubborn people the whole time. She picked up a couple of pieces and was headed back when another clap of thunder sounded, making her jump again. The wood slipped from her grasp and flew through the air for what seemed like an eternity before landing in the fire, making it roar.

Breena chuckled. "I've never seen it done quite like that before." She tried her best to stop when she saw Glinda blushing by the light of the rejuvenated fire as she sat back down. "Sorry. You help me out and I laugh at you."

"It's all..." Glinda stopped short as the fire illuminated Breena's face. Even the soft light from its flames did nothing to dull the dark circles under her eyes or the paleness of her skin. "Should you be up?"

"Probably not." Breena grinned tiredly. "But unlike you, I'm a sucker for a good storm." She looked toward the entrance. "I've loved to watch them since I was a little girl."

"You couldn't see it well enough from your bed?" Glinda gestured toward the pile of blankets the woman had occupied all day. They put her and Elphaba closest to the fire to keep them warm, which meant she would have had the same vantage point from where she had been.

"It's not the same."

Glinda might not know her very well, but it was obvious something was bothering Breena. And she was in no condition to be pushed about whatever it was. So she dropped it, letting silence reign as Breena went back to watching the storm rage.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"What?" Glinda furrowed her brow.

"You're staring at me like I'm going to keel over any second now."

"Oh, sorry. I really didn't mean to. It's just…" She shrugged. "I was trying to come up with a way to say thank you."

"You just did."

"No I didn't." Glinda frowned at the idea. "Not properly anyway."

"I'm not very good at the mushy stuff, Glinda. Can't we just say I know you're grateful and leave it at that?"

"No. At least I can't." Glinda sighed. "You've done so much for me, Breena."

"Glinda…"

"I wasn't done." She raised the index finger of her right hand to silence her. "You joined the Gale Force to watch over me, saved me from Southstairs and risked your life to get me out of the city. Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it. Especially considering you don't even know me."

"Sure I do."

Glinda frowned again. "Do what?"

"Know you Miss Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. Youngest daughter of Maximillian Upland and Ginella Arduenna." Breena corrected her. "I did my homework before I went to the palace. I even met your parents when they came to visit."

"You did, didn't you?" She suddenly shot Breena a look. "Hey! Changing the subject isn't going to make me forget what I was saying!"

"Sorry." Breena grinned. "Note to self, don't mess with the blonde, it pisses her off."

Glinda returned her grin. "Yes, keep that in mind." She continued to look at Breena. "I really do owe you a lot. And not just for what you did for me. You saved Elphaba's life too."

"You're welcome. Now can we change the subject?"

"I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No, you're making me out to be some kind of saint. Trust me when I say I'm not." Breena sighed. "Like I said, I know you're grateful and that's more than enough for me."

Glinda nodded. "Then I guess it will have to be enough for me too." She waited a beat. "For now anyway."

Breena rolled her eyes. "I knew you were going to say something like that."

They shared a smile before Breena went back to watching the storm and Glinda stared into the fire.

"Was it a bad one?"

Glinda frowned at the question. "Was what a bad one?"

"Your nightmare." Breena answered. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you don't usually wake up like that."

"No, I don't." She looked at the ground, her heart racing at the thought of losing Elphaba again, even if it was in a dream. "And yes, it was. One of the worst I've ever had."

"About Elly?"

Glinda nodded, not trusting her voice to answer.

"I meant what I said before. She's not going anywhere, Glinda. And I'm not just saying that because I worked my magic on her. I can feel it right here." Her hand shook ever so slightly as she pointed at her chest. "She's too damn stubborn to let something like a dagger keep her down."

Glinda grinned. "She is, isn't she?" Her grin faded when she noticed Breena actually had a dagger in her hand. "Is that the…"

"Yep. One and the same. I just cleaned it up a little."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because I knew Milynn or Betak would get rid of it."

"And you want to keep it?"

Breena nodded.

Glinda looked disgusted. "Why in Oz would you want to do something like that?"

"Because I want to return it to its rightful owner." Her face hardened as she watched the reflection of the flames dance on the blade. "It's not Boq's you know. It's Nevin's. A not so standard issue Gale Force hand to hand combat weapon."

Glinda shivered at the intensity of her voice.

"I know it was Nevin's idea to hurt Elphaba. Don't get me wrong, Boq will get what's coming to him for actually carrying out the deed. But Nevin…" She gripped the handle, making her hand shake even worse. "He's going to pay."

You could almost see the light bulb appear over Glinda's head. "Breena, what happened to Elphie wasn't your fault."

Brenna frowned. "I didn't say it was."

"Didn't you?" Glinda probed, hoping she was doing the right thing. "Was it actually the storm that got you up, or were you having nightmares of your own?"

Silence was her only answer.

"You can talk to me, Breena. I know what you're going through."

"No you don't."

"Trust me, I do. And you can't keep these kind of things bottled up inside. What you said helped me. Maybe something I say will help you."

"No offense Glinda, but you don't understand."

"Try me."

Breena closed her eyes, looking even more worn out than she had before. "I'm supposed to take care of her. I promised."

Glinda looked confused. "Who did you promise?"

"And I tried, I really did." Breena was too lost in thought to hear her question. "I took her in after she met the Wizard and helped her work through how betrayed she felt. I agreed to go to the Emerald City to watch over you. But when it came right down to it, I failed." A single tear slid down her cheek. "I wasn't there when she needed me most."

"Oh, Breena." Glinda did what came naturally by putting her arm around the woman and resting her head on her shoulder, offering what comfort she could.

"She almost died, Glinda. She was closer than any of you realize." Her tears were falling faster now. "That's why I held on as long as I did. I couldn't let her go. I just couldn't." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "She's all I have left."

Glinda didn't say anything, but her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. What did Breena mean Elphaba was all she had left? What about Betak and Milynn and Leto? They all obviously thought the world of her.

Maybe Breena thought of Elphaba in a different way though. She said Elphie was with her after she fled the palace. Maybe they got close. Maybe Elphaba meant so much to her because the two of them had been… Maybe they were…

She couldn't even bring herself to think it. Elphie was supposed to be hers. Yes she was angry when she learned she was alive, but the instant she slammed the bedroom door she started fantasizing about what it could mean to her. About what they could mean to each other. About the life they could build now that they were together again. But what if Elphaba already had that life with Breena?

"I'm sorry." Breena pulled away from her. "That's not something I normally do."

"Don't worry about it." Glinda remarked distractedly.

"Thanks for not making a big deal about this." Breena wiped tears from her face. "Of course I'll be forced to deny the whole thing if you mention it to anyone else." She meant to get a laugh out of the blonde, frowning when she didn't. "OK, my turn. What's on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"I know you, remember? That's the 'something is eating at me' look. So spill."

Glinda stared at her, battling with herself. Breena wasn't looking so hot. What if she started asking her about Elphaba and she collapsed or something? On the other hand, she really wanted to know where she stood before Elphie woke up.

"Is it your nightmare? Do you want to talk about it more?" Breena tried to help. "It might not look like it right now, but I have pretty strong shoulders. You can lean on me if you need to."

Sweet Lurline was it any wonder Elphaba was drawn to this woman? Here she was half wanting to rip her to shreds and Breena was offering her her friendship.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Breena frowned. "Who?"

"Elphaba."

"I think we established that a minute ago. But we're not talking about me anymore. We're talking about you."

"Maybe talking about me is talking about you."

Breena frowned. "Either I'm more out of it than I realized or what you just said didn't make sense."

Glinda sighed, knowing it was now or never. "Are you with Elphaba?"

Breena quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'with'?"

"I mean are you two together."

"Yes."

"You are?"

Breena looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We have been since last night."

"No, that's not what I mean." Glinda growled. "Are you a couple?"

"A couple?"

"Yes. A couple."

"Wait a minute." Breena furrowed her brow. "Are you asking if Elly and I are a couple couple? Together as in…"

"Lovers." Glinda impatiently finished for her. "Are the two of you lovers?"

"Are we _lovers_?"

"Would you stop with the parrot routine and just answer the question?!"

Breena started laughing. Glinda frowned at her, which only made her laugh harder.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Breena gasped as she tried to get herself under control. "But that's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"And just what's so funny about it?" Glinda was indignant. "Is she not good enough for you or something?"

"No, not at all." Breena shook her head. "I just can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out?!"

"My relationship with Elphaba."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!"

"Shh." Breena cast a glance toward Milynn. "Calm down, Glinda."

"Maybe I don't want to calm down. Maybe I just want to know what Elphaba is to you!"

"We're..."

"Because you're not the only one she's important to."

"I…"

"And you obviously mean something to her."

"Gli…"

"Because she seemed pretty comfortable with you."

"That's…"

"And she doesn't get close to just anybody."

"Would you…"

"So just tell me."

Breena looked at her for a second before raising her eyebrows. "Oh, you mean I get to say something now?"

"Breena." Glinda sighed.

"Don't get started again." Breena was quick to cut her off. "We're related."

Glinda frowned. That certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting. "You're what?"

Breena nodded. "Related."

"That's not possible. Elphie told me all about her family and she never mentioned you."

"As special as that makes me feel, it doesn't surprise me. I don't exactly run around announcing it to the whole world either. But it's true." She sighed when she saw the look Glinda was giving her. "I can prove it."

"How?"

Breena gestured with the dagger in her hand. "With this."

"What does that…" Glinda's eyes got big as Breena used her right hand to draw the blade across her left palm. "What are you doing?!"

"She's green, right?" Breena hissed as the blade bit through her skin. "Well take a look." She held her palm out for Glinda to see.

"Sweet Oz!" The blonde gripped the hand in both of her own, her mouth open in astonishment. "Your blood is…"

"Green." This time Breena finished for her. "Hers is on the outside, mine is on the inside."

"How…" Glinda continued to look at Breena's palm. "How is that possible?"

"We're cousins, Glinda." Breena finally supplied the answer she'd been looking for. "Elly and I are cousins."


	10. Chapter 10

"_Elly and I are cousins."_

The words kept playing over and over again through Glinda's mind as she held Breena's hand in both of her own, mesmerized by the green liquid still seeping from the cut in her palm. This was unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. How could Elphie have a cousin she knew nothing about?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Breena sighed. "Not that we had a whole lot of time for idle chit chat before."

"I talked to Milynn and the others while you were off finding Elphie and they didn't say anything about it." Glinda voiced her thoughts.

"They wouldn't."

"And Elphaba…"

"Like I said, Elphaba and I neither one talk about it." Breena shrugged. "We really weren't that close until right before she went to Shiz."

Glinda shook her head. "The two of you really are cousins."

Breena grinned. "We really are."

"So your parents are related to Elphie's father?"

"No, Frex was married to my aunt Melena."

"That's not possible." Glinda frowned. "Everyone knows she was an only child."

"Or so Grandfather would have had everyone believe." Breena growled. Obviously there was no love lost between her and the patriarch of the family. "As Eminent Thropp he kept his children sheltered from the public eye as much as possible. So when my mother didn't measure up to his standards, he disowned her without anyone being the wiser."

"Breena Thropp, what do you think you're doing up?!"

They both jumped when they heard Milynn's voice behind them.

"Uh oh. Busted." Breena whispered, discreetly slipping the dagger into her boot with her free hand before turning toward her. She frowned when she saw Milynn standing halfway between them and Leto with her hand over her mouth. "Did you step on something?"

Milynn shook her head.

"Step _in_ something?"

She shook her head again.

"Stub your toe?"

Another head shake.

"I like twenty questions as much as the next girl, but I think it would be easier if you just told us why you're making that face."

Glinda bit her lip to keep from giggling. It sounded like something Elphaba would say.

"I called you Breena Thropp." Milynn moved her hand just long enough to say the words before clamping it back over her mouth.

"Oh that." Breena waved her off. "The cat's already out of the bag."

Milynn frowned. "What do you mean the cat's already out of the bag? Since when?"

"Since about two minutes ago. Glinda and I were just having a nice little talk about how Elphaba and I are cousins."

"Oh." Milynn raised her eyebrows and continued on her way over to them. "In that case…" She stopped when she saw Glinda holding her hand. "Damn it Breena! Have you ever thought about telling someone you have green blood instead of showing them?"

It was Breena's turn to shake her head as she grinned. "There are just some things in this life that have to be seen to be believed."

This time Glinda couldn't hold in her laughter. She tried but it still came out as a snort.

Milynn shot her a look. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." Glinda continued to chuckle in spite of herself. It wasn't so much what Breena said, it was how she looked at Milynn when she said it.

"Hey, don't be snippy." Breena commented as Milynn crouched between her and Glinda, taking her hand away from the blonde. "She's not very chipper when she first wakes up." She directed the comment to Glinda. "And it's not a big deal." She switched her attention back to Milynn.

"You're exhausted right now, Bree. What if this gets infected?" Milynn inspected the wound. "You know you can't heal sicknesses."

"And you know you don't make a very good nurse."

They all three jumped when they heard Betak's voice.

"OK people, you really need to stop doing that." Breena's free hand was on her chest. "Someone's going to end up getting hurt."

"Riiiight." Milynn answered as she let her grandmother take her place between Glinda and Breena. "You couldn't whip your way out of a wet paper bag right now."

"I wasn't talking about me smarty pants." Breena retorted. "Glinda's got my back, don't you?"

Glinda nodded, slightly overwhelmed. Breena was so much like Elphaba and yet so different all at the same time. She couldn't imagine Elphie being so outspoken.

"Good, someone needs to." Betak tisked as she looked at her hand. "So you finally told her the truth?"

"You make it sound like I was keeping it from her on purpose." Breena winced as Betak probed the gash. "Ow!"

"Oh stop being such a baby." Betak turned to Glinda. "I'm glad you know. You're going to have your hands full with this one and that one." She nodded toward Elphaba.

Milynn chortled. "You can say that again."

"No one asked for your opinion." Betak reprimanded her. "Go get me something to take care of this hand."

"Fine." Milynn growled, mumbling, "She's the one who practically cuts her hand off and I'm the one who gets yelled at," as she walked away.

Breena grinned. "Thanks Betak."

"Don't even try it." The old woman gave her a look. "You shouldn't tease her. She cares a great deal for you."

"I know, but teasing is part of my charm." Breena looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You know you still love me."

"Yes, I do. Sometimes I think that's part of the problem." Betak returned her attention to Glinda. "How much has she told you?"

"Just that Elly and I are cousins. I didn't have the chance to say much else before Milynn…" Breena trailed off when she saw the look she was getting. "Right. You were talking to Glinda."

Betak nodded and looked at the blonde again.

"Oh." Glinda looked to Breena for guidance. "It's like she said, she really didn't get a chance to tell me much."

"Betak knows more about the whole thing then I do anyway." Breena pursed her lips when she felt the weight of Betak's stare. "Sorry. I'll be a good little patient and shut up now."

"That'll be the day." Milynn handed her grandmother a bottle of antiseptic and material for a bandage.

"Leandra Thropp was a troublemaker."

"Hey!" Breena frowned.

"Oh, close your mouth." The old woman returned her frown. "You know I'm right. It's a trait you inherited from her."

"Leandra was Breena's mother." Milynn explained to Glinda. "Grandmother was the cook at Colwen Grounds, so she knows all about the goings on in the Thropp family." She stopped when she got the same look as Breena from her grandmother. "Sorry."

"She was two years older than Melena and those girls couldn't have been more different if they tried." Betak continued. "Leandra never shut up and Melena hardly ever spoke. Melena loved to be fawned over and Leandra would fight you tooth and nail to do things for herself. But they were both beautiful and should have done their father proud."

"Mom said she tried." Breena groused.

"And she did. At least in her own way." Betak saw the confusion stamped on Glinda's brow. "His Eminence expected certain things from his children, like absolute obedience. Melena did her best not to upset him, but Leandra was too independent to bend to his will. As Breena said, she tried, but she never quite succeeded."

Breena sucked in a breath when Betak poured some of the antiseptic over her hand, her eyes closing.

"Breena?" Glinda said her name, obviously worried.

"I'm fine." She opened her eyes again. "A little warning next time would be nice."

"Did you warn me you were going to cut your hand open?"

Milynn chuckled at her grandmother's comeback.

"Now where was I? Ah, yes. Leandra constantly butting heads with his Eminence." Betak shook her head. "She would have made a wonderful Eminent Thropp. She had a mind for politics and the people of Munchkinland adored her. You see, she made it a point to actually spend time with them. They had no idea who she was thanks to her father, but they loved her."

"Like I said earlier, Grandfather kept Mom and Aunt Melena under lock and key." Breena tried to help Glinda out this time, knowing sometimes it was hard to follow Betak's train of thought. "The way Mom described it they were practically under house arrest."

"There was not practically to it. They weren't allowed to leave Colwen Grounds." Betak started absentmindedly bandaging Breena's hand. "His Eminence was always the paranoid type. When his wife died not long after Melena was born, things got worse. He constantly thought someone was out to get him and, by extension, his children. They were heavily guarded and strictly forbidden to leave the grounds. No one outside of the palace knew what they looked like. But Leandra…" Betak cackled. "She was always a slippery one. That's where you get if from." She patted Breena's hand as she finished.

"Thanks." Breena gave her a smile. "So Mom used to sneak out too?"

"Yes." Betak ignored the 'too' part of her comment for the time being. "She was always getting away from her guards. She would disappear for a few hours… just enough to make his Eminence half crazy with kidnapping or conspiracy theories before waltzing back into the house like nothing happened. As she got older she would argue with her father about the decisions he made as ruler. When she went to his council behind his back about a tax he was considering, he disowned her, saying she was too high strung for political office. He gave her a small parcel of land just outside of Colwen Grounds and told her not to let the door hit her where the Unnamed God split her on her way out."

"How awful." Glinda spoke up when Betak paused. "To be kicked out of your own family for having your own ideals."

"Not all families encourage free thought." Breena yawned.

"Back to bed with you." Betak gestured toward the girl's blankets.

"But…"

"No buts young lady. You're exhausted. And you've heard all of this a million times before." Betak's features softened as she put her hand on Breena's cheek. "You have to take care of yourself little one. I'm getting to old to do it for you."

"I hate when you use emotional blackmail." Breena yawned again. "But you're right, I'm whipped."

"I'll help you." Glinda was quick to offer, knowing she would never make it even the short distance by herself.

"I've got her." Milynn was just as quick to counter.

"Girls, girls. No fighting." Breena grinned as she let Milynn help her to her feet.

Glinda smiled knowing she was in good hands. "Fresh dreams."

"You too." She yawned again.

"Let's go." Milynn kept a tight grip on her as she steered her toward her blankets.

"Are you up for more, child?"

Glinda met Betak's gaze. "I am. I still can't believe Leandra was disowned by her own father."

"And she was only eighteen." Breena added.

"No more out of you!" Milynn chastised her as she eased her down on the blankets. "I'd hate to have to gag you."

Breena said, "I'd like to see you try," through another yawn.

Betak shook her head. "Don't mind them. They're always bickering. But Breena is right. Her mother was only eighteen."

"I can't even imagine." Glinda shook her head.

"Things only got worse when Melena realized her sister was no longer in line to become the next Eminent Thropp. She never had any political ambitions whatsoever, so she went a little wild. She would run away to Leandra's for days at a time and never tell her father where she was. She got in screaming matches with him over little things. And then she did the unthinkable. She ran away and married Frexspar, a man his Eminence never would have approved of."

Breena spoke up again. "All that and she didn't get disowned."

"Shh!" Milynn pushed her back down on her blankets.

"No, his Eminence realized he couldn't disown both of his children or he wouldn't have an heir to take his place. Melena should have assumed his responsibilities when she was eighteen, but seeing as she was married and living out in the middle of nowhere with Frex, he agreed to let her renounce her claim to the title. But he made her swear her first born would take over for him someday."

"The old bastard laid claim to Elly's soul before she was even born."

"Breena!" Milynn growled.

"What, I'm lying down aren't I?" Breena sighed. "Did you think I would actually be able to go to sleep while she was talking about my mom?"

Glinda suddenly yawned. "Oh, excuse me."

"Maybe we should call it a night as well. It's been a long day for us all." Betak smiled at Glinda. "And a good storyteller always leaves their audience wanting more."

"There, are you happy?" Milynn frowned at Breena. "Now Glinda and I have to go to sleep too."

Breena retorted with, "Good you grump. Maybe you'll wake up on the right side of the bed next time."

Milynn narrowed her eyes. "Or maybe I'll…"

"Milynn, go back to Leto before the two of you wake him and Lion." Betak raised her eyebrows when her granddaughter started to protest. "I'm sure Breena can fall asleep on her own."

"Yeah, I'm a big girl now."

"Whatever." Milynn stalked back over to her husband.

"Fresh dreams, Glinda."

"You too, Betak. And thanks for filling in some of the blanks for me."

The old woman smiled again. "It was my pleasure."

"Night Betak." Breena added her own greeting.

"Goodnight troublemaker."

Glinda chuckled when she heard Breena laughing. "You really are trouble, aren't you?"

"Yep." Breena yawned. "And selfish too. I didn't want to miss any of what she told you about my mom. I learn something different every time she talks about her."

"Couldn't you just get the whole story from your mother?"

"No. She's dead."

"I'm sorry." Glinda looked sad.

"For what?" Breena was fighting to keep her eyes open. "It wasn't your fault."

Glinda didn't know how to respond.

"Funny thing is… he could have had two of us to choose from."

Glinda yawned again. "Who?"

"Grandfather…" Breena was loosing the battle to stay awake. "Elly and I were born… at the same time." Her words were little more than mumbles. "Either one of … could have been… next… in… line…"

Her voice finally trailed off as her eyes closed. Glinda grinned and pulled her blanket up over her. "Fresh dreams, Breena."

She stopped to check on Elphaba on her way to her own bedroll, taking her friend's hand in her own as she knelt at her side. "I like your cousin, but I miss you." She placed a soft kiss on her brow. "Come back to me soon."

She reluctantly went to her own bedroll, her eyes heavy. She managed to whisper, "I love you Elphie," before falling into the arms of oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11

"Glinda?"

"Five more minutes." Glinda mumbled as she rolled from her back to her side.

"Glinda."

"I don't have class this morning."

"Glin…"

"Elphaba, I said…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes opened. "Elphie?"

Elphaba grinned. "Hey."

"Elphie!" Glinda had her blankets kicked off and was at her friend's side in an instant. "You're awake!"

"Kind of." Elphaba half groaned half chuckled as Glinda threw her arms around her.

Glinda instantly pulled back. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." Elphaba blinked tiredly. "I shouldn't have woken you, but I wanted to see you." She looked panicked for a second. "I mean I wanted to see if you were all right." She furrowed her brow as she stared into Glinda's eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Glinda held back tears of joy at hearing her friend's voice again. The last thing Elphie needed was her getting all emotional. "You're still tired."

Elphaba nodded.

"Then rest." She tucked a lock of black hair behind a green ear.

"I don't want to." Elphaba fought to keep her eyes open as Glinda continued to play with her hair.

The corner of Glinda's mouth turned up. "I don't think you have much of a choice."

"But…"

"Elphie you're still recovering. Please just relax and go with it."

"But we need to talk."

"And we will. When you're feeling better."

Elphaba sighed. "All right."

"I'm not going anywhere." Glinda moved her hand to cup Elphaba's cheek. "I'll be here when you wake up again."

"Promise?" Elphaba leaned into her hand.

"Yes. But only if you promise to come back to me soon."

"I'll always come back to you."

Glinda smiled at the sleepily whispered words. She stared down at Elphaba as her features relaxed and her breathing leveled out.

"How's Bree?"

She almost jumped out of her skin at the question, thinking Elphie had drifted off again. "She's fine."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes." She nodded as she glanced over at Breena, not at all surprised to see she hadn't moved a muscle since the night before.

"Good." Elphaba sighed.

Glinda stayed where she was, carefully studying the green woman so she wouldn't get scared again. "Elphie?" After almost a minute she spoke her name. "Are you really asleep this time?"

No sound came from her friend.

"I'll take that as a yes." Glinda spoke softly.

"How are they?"

She looked up when she heard Milynn's voice. "Breena hasn't moved. And Elphie woke up! It was only for a few minutes, but she woke up!"

"I saw that." The redhead grinned at her excitement. "Grandmother made me wait until she thought she was asleep again to come over. She wanted me to let you know we're about to eat if you'd like to join us."

"Breakfast?" Glinda brightened even more. "I'd love some."

"Actually it's more along the lines of lunch."

"Really? I can't believe I slept that long."

Milynn smiled. "We all did. As a matter of fact the rest of us still might have been asleep if Lion's stomach hadn't started growling."

Glinda giggled as she got up. "That must have been quite the wake up call."

"You have no idea." Milynn shook her head. "I thought a bear was coming after us or something." She watched Glinda laugh as they made their way toward the others. "It's nice to see you in such a good mood."

"It's great to be in one. I'm sorry if I was a pain before."

"You weren't." Milynn was quick to reassure her. "Especially considering everything that happened. I can guarantee I wouldn't have handled things nearly as well as you did."

Glinda grinned. "Thanks."

"There she is." Leto spoke as they finally reached the table.

Glinda was still amazed at the 'kitchen.' There was an old wooden table with mismatched chairs and a half barrel on a pedestal for a sink. Plates, cups, saucers and glasses of all shapes and sizes were carefully stacked in niches on the stone walls. Another similar hole held cutlery. Betak even had a long stone slab that was the perfect height to serve as a sideboard. Add several boxes of supplies and the older woman had the perfect spot to prepare food.

"Hello Leto. Lion." She nodded at the big cat, who was taking plates from Betak and putting them on the table.

"Hi Glinda." Lion avoided her gaze bashfully. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. I think my bedtime story helped." Glinda sat down next to Milynn, who sat next to Leto.

"Bedtime story?" He frowned. "Someone was telling bedtime stories?"

"Not really." Betak motioned for Lion to sit down as she joined them. "Sorry. It's not the best meal I've ever prepared, but I didn't want to use the fire to cook." She put a platter of sliced bread in the middle of the table. "The girls need their rest."

"Are you kidding? This salad looks better than the ones you can get at any restaurant in Frottica." Leto dug into his with gusto.

Lion followed suit. "I'm so hungry I could eat the bark off a tree."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was some in here." Milynn gave Betak a teasing look. "Grandmother can be very resourceful when it comes to making due with what she has to work with."

"Stop flipping your lips and eat." Betak teased her right back. "Leto and Breena made sure I had plenty of supplies to cook with."

"Speaking of which," Lion took three pieces of bread. "How are Breena and Elphaba?"

"They're both fine." Glinda answered. "Breena is out like a light and Elphie woke up for a few minutes."

"That's great news." Betak nodded.

"I bet we won't be able to say the same for Breena anytime soon."

Leto frowned at his wife's mumbled words. "Why? Did she get worse last night?"

"No, thank Oz." Milynn sighed. "She was just up half the night chatting with Glinda."

"She was up? After what she did yesterday?" Leto whistled. "I'm impressed. I mean, she was only out for what, a half a day after she healed me? But my injury wasn't anything compared to Elphaba's."

"She was out for two days, thank you very much. And your wound wasn't anything to sneeze at." Milynn corrected him.

Glinda looked up from her plate. "Breena healed you?"

Leto nodded. "That's how we met. To make a long story short, I made a rather misguided attempt to free some horses from the Gale Force Cavalry."

"No." Glinda looked shocked.

"Oh yes he did." Milynn nodded.

"The guards didn't appreciate my efforts and shot me in the leg. The bullet went clear through my thigh, shattering the bone as it went."

"Ouch!" Lion winced, absentmindedly rubbing his own leg in sympathy.

"Luckily Breena and a group of others from what would become the underbelly had the same idea and showed up in time to save me. Milynn tended to my wound." Leto gripped his wife's hand. "I'd never felt a more heavenly touch in all my life."

"Cut that out and get on with the story." Betak didn't bother to look at any of them. "I'm trying to eat here."

"He lost a lot of blood." Milynn continued. "Breena had a hard time healing him." She blinked back tears. "I almost lost them both."

Betak cleared her throat.

"But Breena did heal me and we were both fine. I joined the underbelly, fell head over heals in love with Milynn and somehow convinced her to marry me. The end." Leto grinned. "There, was that better?"

"Much." Betak nodded.

"So was that before or after Elphaba told off the Wizard?" Lion asked as he chewed.

"Before."

Glinda frowned at Milynn's answer. "You were fighting for Animal rights before Elphie met the Wizard?"

Milynn nodded. "The government started its agenda against animals and Animals alike long before Elphaba went to the Emerald City. She just became the most public figure in the fight because she had the opportunity to go straight to the source and the guts to tell him what she thought of the situation."

"Even then she wouldn't have been as imfamous if that Morrible bitch hadn't dubbed her the Wicked Witch of the West." Betak frowned when she felt everyone looking at her. "What? As Breena would say, tell me I'm wrong and I'll take it back."

Everyone continued to stare at her for a moment before Leto started laughing. Pretty soon the others joined in, except Betak, who was looking at them like they were all crazy.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Breena when she wakes up." Leto was still chuckling. "For introducing such color phrases into your vocabulary."

"I knew how to say bitch before she was even born." Betak scowled as everyone started laughing again. "You'll get your chance to talk to her sooner than you think if you don't pipe down."

"She's right." Milynn wiped tears from her cheeks. "We need to change the subject."

"All right." Leto complied. "How about the topic of discussion around the fire last night?"

"Glinda finally found out Breena and Elphaba are cousins." Betak answered curtly.

"Cousins?!" Lion's eyes got big. "You mean they're related?"

Betak rolled her eyes. "I forgot he didn't know either."

"Yes they are." Glinda stepped in, happy to impart some of what she had learned. "Their mothers were sisters."

"No wonder Breena can perform magic so easily without a wand." Lion said in awe.

Glinda furrowed her brow, something about what he just said nagging at her. She quickly dismissed it and looked at Betak. "Breena said she and Elphaba were born around the same time."

"On the same day." Betak corrected her.

"Really?" Glinda looked surprised.

"Yes. Leandra pulled one of her disappearing acts. No one saw her for nearly four months. When she finally came back, she was pregnant. Her father was livid. When she told him she had no intention of getting married and refused to tell him who the father was, he broke off all contact with her. They never spoke again. A few days after she had Breena she got a message from Melena saying she gave birth on the same day."

"Wow." Lion interrupted. "They're twins."

Leto frowned at him. "They came from different mothers."

"Oh. Right." Lion blushed. "I meant practically. They're practically twins."

"It was too bad Melena and Frex lived so far away." Betak ignored the exchange. "The girls were close growing up and I think Elphaba and Breena would have been the same way. Leandra was devastated when Melena died having Nessarose. She even contacted Frex about taking Elphaba for him."

"What?!" Glinda chocked on a bite of salad.

Betak nodded. "She was already dealing with Breena being different. She figured it wouldn't be any harder to do with two little girls."

Lion frowned. "Different because of her magic?"

"No, different because she has green blood." Milynn answered distractedly. She had never heard about Leandra wanting to raise Elphaba.

"Green blood?!!" Lion realized how loud he was and clamped his paw over his mouth.

"Of course Frex turned her down." Betak kept right on ignoring him. "She tried several more times to convince him it was a good idea. And I think maybe she had made some headway. At least he said he would think about it in the letter he sent to her just before she died."

"Breena mentioned she was gone." Glinda's tone was sad.

Betak's eyes matched her tone. "She passed on Breena's thirteenth birthday. A fever epidemic swept through Munchkinland. She considered herself to be a bit of an apothecary and volunteered to help nurse the sick. I was keeping an eye on Breena when we received word that she was ill. She strictly forbid me or Breena to come be with her. She was alone when she died." Her voice cracked as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Oh Grandmother." Milynn was quick to go to her, wrapping her arms around the old woman from behind. "She and Leandra were very close."

"She was like a daughter and a best friend all wrapped up in one." Betak sniffled. "I had just started raising Milynn, so I offered to take Breena too. But his Eminence wouldn't hear of it." She clinched her jaw. "He said no granddaughter of his was going to be raised by a cook. So he took her in and made her his personal servant."

Glinda frowned. "Are you serious?"

Milynn nodded. "Grandmother ended up taking care of her anyway. She was the only one of the staff Breena would listen to. Breena was stuck at Colwen Grounds until he died. Then Nessarose told her to get lost. She had some boy she wanted as her servant."

"Boq." Lion growled the name.

"The one who stabbed Elphaba?" Leto furrowed his brow.

"Yes." Glinda nodded. "Nessarose tried to cast a spell on him when he said he didn't love her. Elphaba's counter spell turned him into tin."

"Wow." Milynn raised her eyebrows. "No wonder he went after her."

"I hate to cut this short, but I need some fresh air." Betak started to stand.

Milynn helped her up. "I'll go with you."

Betak gripped her hand. "I'd like that."

"Then I guess I'll take my leave too." Leto stood. "I need to make a trip to the city to see what news I can hear. They'll both want to know what's going on when they wake up." He nodded toward Breena and Elphaba.

"Is that safe?" Glinda asked.

"Maybe not if it were you, Lion or Elphaba. But I'm pretty sure I'll still blend into the crowd." He put his hand on her arm. "Look, Milynn's not worried."

Milynn mumbled, "Or so he thinks," as she walked toward the entrance with her grandmother.

"I'll be careful." He stopped long enough to give Milynn a kiss and Betak a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"I guess it's just us." Lion pursed his lips as he looked at Glinda. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does Breena really have green blood?"

Glinda chuckled and shook her head as she started clearing plates from the table. It wasn't until she was putting the dishes in the tub that she realized Lion was staring at her. She frowned as she turned to look at him. "You were serious."

"Yeah." He nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry, I thought you were joking. Yes." She nodded. "Breena has green blood."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But it's true. She showed me."

Lion wrinkled his nose. "Did it freak you out?"

Glinda grinned. "My best friend has green skin. Next to that green blood seems mild."

"I guess so."

"What's this about Lion?"

He shrugged. "It just makes me feel… I don't know."

"OK, let me ask you this." Glinda was trying not to get frustrated with him. "Does Breena having green blood change anything she's done for us?"

"No."

"Then why should it make you feel differently about her? She's still the same Breena who risked her life to get us out of the Emerald City. She had green blood then too, we just didn't know it."

"You're right." Lion narrowed his eyes. "I never thought about it that way."

Glinda smiled. "Well I'm glad I could help."

"And I guess it makes since, right? I mean they're related. It figures they would have something other than magic in common."

Her smile faded as the feeling that she was missing something when it came to Elphie and Breena nagged at her again. But try as she might she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked across the cavern at the two of them. Maybe it would come to her once they were up and around again.

Until then there wasn't much she could do except finish clearing the table and wait.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's not here."

"Mother…"

"It's not here!"

"Calm down. I'm…"

"Did you hear me? IT'S NOT HERE!!"

Nevin winced as his mother's voice bounced off the walls of the room. "I heard you." He held out his right hand to keep her from saying more, muttering, "Half of Oz heard you."

"But _it's not here_!!!"

"I think we've established that already."

"Don't take that tone with me!" Morrible glared at him. "I don't believe you realize the magnitudification of this situation."

"You're right, I don't." Nevin adjusted his still healing left arm in its sling. "You've spent two days in here tearing through Glinda's things like a mad woman."

"Well I had to see if it was here."

"Let's not go back to that. Just tell me why you're so fascinated with a book you can't even read."

"The Grimmerie isn't just a book!" She looked at him like he was an idiot. "It's the most powerful source of magic in all of Oz!"

"I know that, but you can't read it. So what good is it to you?"

"She can!"

Nevin frowned. "Who can what?"

"She can read it. The Witch. Elphaba Thropp!" Morrible gestured wildly with her hands. "She is the only person who has ever been able to read the spells out of that book."

"And my contact told me she doesn't have it."

"Exactly."

Nevin sighed, his frown deepening. "Would you please speak like a normal Ozian?!"

"If you would stop to think about it, I wouldn't have to!" She returned his frown tenfold. "I won't always be around to explain everything to you, you know!"

He rolled his eyes, thinking, "If only I were that lucky," as she continued.

"She doesn't have the book now, but she did. Which means she must have given it to someone for safe keeping when she faked her death. Who better to entrust with something so valuable than your best friend?"

"But Glinda doesn't have it. You destroying her room proved that."

"No, it proves it's not here. That doesn't mean she didn't put it somewhere else."

"Which she? The Witch or Glinda?"

"Glinda you twit!" Morrible shook her head. "Keep up for the Unnamed God's sake!"

"I'm trying!" Nevin shut his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. The last thing he needed was to get into a full blown screaming match with his mother. It wasn't worth the time or the effort. Nothing he said ever made a difference anyway. "OK, we've overly established that the Grimmerie isn't here, but you still think the Witch gave it to Glinda."

"Yes."

"Then where do you think it is?"

"How am I supposed to know?! Maybe you should ask your all knowing contact."

"My contact knows about the Witch and her friends, not Glinda."

"Glinda is with the Witch."

"Which means my contact should automatically know where this blasted book is?"

"Yes!"

"This is ridiculous!" Nevin started for the door. "And don't even think about suggesting that my contact ask about the book." He shot a look over his shoulder as she opened her mouth to reply. "That would be blatantly obvious and then we wouldn't have anyone to tell us anything."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"

"I'm sorry Mother. I know you want the book, but you're going to have to forget it for now. I'm sure in time the Witch will ask for it. When that happens we'll get to it first."

"You better hope so." Morrible growled the words. "Because if Elphaba gets her hands on that book again, we're done for!"

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." He continued out of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's late. I'm going to bed."

Morrible clinched her jaw as she watched him go. "Forget it for now he says." She spat the words. "Incompetent, foolerizing boy!!"

She snatched a bottle off the floor and hurled it at the wall, the sound it made as it shattered doing very little to soothe her frayed nerves. She didn't just want or need the Grimmerie, she _had _to have it if she wanted to stand a chance against Elphaba. But it was Nevin who was worrying her more at that moment.

He was steadily pulling away from her. First it was sneaking off to try to stop the witches on his own. Yes he got shot for his troubles, but that didn't seem to phase him. Now he was holding secret, closed door meetings and sending squads of Gale Force guards out of the city to do who knew what. They were supposed to be ruling together. Instead he was doing as he pleased and leaving her out of the loop completely.

Obviously he didn't know who he was dealing with. He might have been her son, but no one was going to stop her from taking her rightful place in Oz.

No one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She teetered on the fine line between awareness and slumber, her mind at war with itself over which way to go. One direction meant rejoining the land of the living, which wasn't such a bad idea. After all, she couldn't lie around doing nothing forever. But her other option was just as appealing. It was nice to not have a care or worry in the world. To not have everyone and their brother depending on you to make decisions for them. And the dreams she was having about Glinda… Who wouldn't want to lose themselves to something like that?

As if on cue a face started to appear in the swirling maelstrom of her unconscious thoughts. She fully expected to see blonde hair, blue eyes and alabaster skin.

At least she got the eyes. Not the soft, caring ones of her best friend though. Hard, soulless ones set in a scowling silver face. Pain screamed through her as the face got bigger and bigger, finally pushing her over the edge.

Elphaba gasped as her eyes opened to nothing. It was black. Pitch black. Her right hand trembled as she reached for the spot next to her heart where the dagger had entered her flesh, fully expecting to feel the warmth of her own blood against her fingers. But a phantom ache was all that remained of the wound and the damage it had caused. Did it really happen? Had she been stabbed or was the whole thing a figment of her imagination? Either way, where was she?

She winced as she propped herself up on her elbows, her body protesting the movement. Obviously she had been wherever she was long enough for knots to form in her muscles. Her eyes were drawn to a dying fire nearby and to Breena in the process.

Memories suddenly washed over her. Getting the message about Morrible's escape. Meeting Bree in the clearing. Glinda slapping her. The Gale Force showing up as they tried to leave. Glinda gripping her hand as she turned to find Breena. Boq appearing out of nowhere. Agony as he slammed a dagger into her chest. Knowing from the looks everyone gave her that she was going to die. Using the last of her strength to tell Glinda she loved her. Drifting toward the brink only to be pulled back. Feeling Breena's presence as warmth surrounded her.

She blinked, taking a deep breath as she returned to the cavern. So it did happen. Boq tried to kill her and Breena saved her life. She looked at her cousin again, gratitude stamped on her brow.

Cousin. It still felt odd using that word. No one in her family had ever given a damn about her. Hell, no one in her life gave a damn about her until Bree came along. Before they met she was perfectly content in her almost nonexistence. People left her alone and vice versa. Then her family made one of their infrequent trips to Colwen Grounds so her grandfather could have a look at her and Nessa and there was Breena. The first time they laid eyes on each other Elphaba knew there was something different about her. That didn't mean she wasn't still leery of her. She tried to avoid her during their short visit and did a pretty good job. It wasn't until she was forced to stay with her grandfather before she went to Shiz that Bree finally broke through her defenses and told her they were related.

Since then she had been one of the few constants in her life.

"No."

The mumbled word drew her attention to her right. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to let her make out Glinda laying on a bedroll similar to her own.

"Elphaba, no."

"Glinda?" She hissed as she tried to get up.

"No…"

She did a hasty stretch, mentally promising to do a better job later if she could just get to her friend.

"Don't leave me."

Her heart broke at the words.

"Please, Elphie…"

That did it. She pushed through the pain, half crawling half dragging herself to the blonde's side. "Glinda?"

"No." Her brow furrowed as her head tossed from side to side. "Come back!" Her eyes flew open.

"Shh." Elphaba gripped her hand. "It's all right."

"Elphie?"

"I'm here."

"Elphie!" Glinda threw her arms around her. "Thank Oz!"

The embrace threw Elphaba off balance enough that she landed on top of her friend. She quickly tried to push herself away but Glinda's hold was too tight to let her go very far.

"Oh Elphie, it was awful. Simply awful! You were walking away from me and I couldn't get you to stop or turn around or wait for me. You just kept going and I kept falling behind until finally you were gone. You left me!"

Her words came out in one breath as she continued to hold the green woman close.

"Why? Why would you do that? Why would you leave me, Elphie?"

Elphaba was shocked to feel the blonde's body shake as she sobbed. "I didn't." She returned the hug the best she could, trying not to squash Glinda in the process.

"Yes you did." Glinda's words were muffled against Elphaba's shoulder. "You were gone for a whole year."

Her heart sank at the accusing tone. Glinda's words hurt worse than the slap she gave her before. She knew this discussion was inevitable but she didn't expect to be backed into a corner the instant her eyes opened. Instinct told her to flee when she felt Glinda's grip loosen, but she didn't. The blonde deserved better than that. So she pulled back and looked down at her instead.

Glinda mentally kicked herself as she let go of Elphaba. What did she think she was doing, attacking her like that? The poor thing had been unconscious for the better part of two days. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I shouldn't have…"

"It's all right."

"No it's not. You just woke up." She cocked her head. "You did just wake up, right?" She closed her eyes. "Of course you did. You were still asleep when I laid down. And that couldn't have that long ago because it's still dark outside."

"Glinda…"

"It was that stupid dream." Glinda cut her off, feeling the need to explain herself. "It got me all worked up and when I opened my eyes and saw you and everything just came pouring out. That's not a very good excuse, but it's all I've got. I…"

"Stop apologizing." Elphaba put her finger against Glinda's lips. "You have every right to feel the way you feel."

"But…"

"No buts, Glinda. I hurt you and you're understandably angry. I would be too if the tables were turned." She raised an eyebrow when the blonde opened her mouth. "I faked my own death. That's not something we can just sweep under the rug."

"You're right, but now is hardly the time to…"

"Now is as good a time as any. I have a feeling we're not going to be alone very much once everyone wakes up."

Glinda grinned. "You're probably right. We've all been really worried about you."

"And I appreciate that, I do, but..." Elphaba sighed. "I'm fine now. And I don't want you to hold back because of what happened."

"Hold back?"

"Don't go easy on me. Yell. Scream. Say what you need to say. I don't want this coming between us again, Glinda. I want us to put it all on the table now and be done with it."

"OK, Elphie." Glinda nodded as she sat up. "But you have to do the same. I made mistakes too. Ones we really need to talk about."

"Fair enough." Elphaba sat so they were facing each other. "Where should we start?"

"How about if you explain why you let me…I mean everyone think you were dead?" She felt Elphie staring at her. "All right. I really meant me. Why did you let me think you were dead for a year?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me? It broke my heart!"

"I know and I'm sorry. But it seemed like the only way out."

"Out of what?"

"The mess I made. You were right, Glinda. I made a huge mistake by getting mad at the Wizard and running away with the Grimmerie. Not that I ever could have done the things he obviously wanted me to but maybe if I hadn't lost my temper I wouldn't have become the Wicked Witch of the West. But I let my emotions get the better of me and things spiraled out of control. Dr. Dillamond couldn't speak anymore and Nessa got killed and Fiyero was tortured by the Gale Force. Everything I touched fell apart."

"Actually I'm responsible for what happened to Nessa."

Elphaba frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"When Fiyero ran away with you I…" Glinda chewed her lip. "I kind of suggested to Madame Morrible that she could use Nessa to get to you."

"What?!"

"I was mad at both of you."

"She dropped a house on my sister, Glinda!"

"I never meant for that to happen! I just meant for her to persuade Nessa to try to draw you out of hiding. How was I supposed to know she was going to call up a cyclone that would take a house from another dimension and bring it here?! I never wanted Nessa to get hurt, let alone killed!" Glinda put her hand on Elphaba's leg. "Please believe me."

"I do." Elphaba put her hand over the blonde's. "I know you would have never intentionally done anything to harm her." She sighed. "And if you stop to think about it, it's still my fault. I was the one in hiding. I was the one Morrible was trying to get to. Nessa just got caught in the crossfire."

"Elphie…"

"That's what it all boils down to. Me, as you so eloquently put it, 'flying off the handle.' I got so wrapped up in what I thought was best I didn't stop to think about what I was doing. Or the people I was hurting. You. Nessa. Fiyero."

Glinda blinked back tears. "I don't blame you for what happened to Fiyero."

"That's because you don't know the whole story."

"Yes I do. The Gale Force followed me to the corn field after Nessa died in the hopes you would be there. Fiyero showed up in time to rescue you but got captured." She swallowed hard. "In a way what happened to him was my fault too. He would still be alive if…"

"He is alive."

"Wh…" Glinda's mouth hung open in shock. "What?"

"Fiyero's alive."

"What?! But how… He… We both saw him being drug away! And you got that note saying he was dead!"

"No, I got a note from him saying he was very much alive."

"You said he was dead!!"

"I said you would never see his face again." Elphaba closed her eyes. "I was so wracked with guilt over his being captured to free me I cast a spell out of the Grimmerie. I have no idea how, but I turned him into a scarecrow."

"A…" You could almost see the gears turning in Glinda's head. "You mean _the_ Scarecrow, don't you? The one who traveled with Dorothy!"

"Yes." Elphaba nodded. "He waited until the coast was clear to come and get me from Kiamo Ko so we could leave Oz together."

"I can't believe this." Glinda pulled her hand away from Elphaba and stood so she could pace. "You faked your death so you could be with him!"

"No. I did it to protect you. I told you that."

"Protect me from what? The fact that my best friend stole my fiancé?!"

"No! To protect you from everyone else in Oz! Damn it Glinda, they hated me!" Elphaba clinched her jaw. "People who didn't even know me took up weapons and torches and marched all over Oz to find me so they could kill me. Can you imagine how quickly they would have turned on you if they knew we were friends? Why do you think I asked you not to clear my name? I couldn't let anything happen to you!"

"Why?! Because I'm too fragile to handle something like being your friend?!"

"Because I love you!!"

The words hung between them.

Glinda stared at her. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you." Elphaba avoided her gaze, her voice barely audible. "I have ever since you rode in on that luggage cart our first day at Shiz. I didn't know what it was then but as we got to know each other I realized…" She sighed. "It doesn't matter. As soon as I get the Grimmerie from you I'll find a way to reverse the spell and you can be with your fiancé again."

"Elphie I…"

"Nothing happened between us, Glinda. At least not what I'm sure you're thinking happened."

"Oh Elphie."

"I'm not even sure why I ran away with him. No, that's not true." She gestured with the index finger of her right hand. "Part of me wanted to see what you saw in him. What he had that I didn't. And when it was all said and done, I didn't want to be alone. I finally knew what it was like to have people in my life who cared for me." She glanced in Bree's direction. "And Fiyero didn't have anything left to lose."

Glinda's eyes glistened as she listened to her.

"I, uh…" Elphaba started to stand, swaying ever so slightly when she finally reached her feet. "I need some air."

"Wait!" Glinda called out as she started to walk away. "I thought you said you wanted to get everything out on the table."

"What do you think I just did?"

"You. But what about me?"

Elphaba swallowed hard. "Glinda, I don't think I can…"

"Shhh." Glinda walked over to her, shocked to see tears on her cheeks when she stopped in front of her. "Don't cry Elphie. You'll burn yourself."

"No I won't. I'm not allergic to water."

"But…"

"That rumor stemmed from something Nessa said at Shiz. Someone commented on how green I was and she told them I was moldy because I was allergic to water and couldn't bath. Obviously someone believed her."

"What about the oils you used at Shiz?"

"I grew up in Quadling Country, Glinda. The water there's not fit for any use and father wouldn't hear of us not practicing good personal hygiene. Old habits die hard."

"I've got so much to learn about you."

"Imagine that." Elphaba's voice was void of emotion. "The green girl is still an enigma."

"Would you be quiet and listen?" Glinda reached for her. "I was going to continue by saying that there's one thing I know for sure."

"That you're going to slap me again?"

"No." She cupped her cheek. "That I love you too."

"Don't say that. Someone like you couldn't possibly love…"

Glinda cut her off by covering her lips with her own. It was a bold move, but she had no intention of not letting Elphaba know how she really felt. Not after coming so close to losing her again.

"Someone like me." Elphaba finished her thought as Glinda took a half step back. She swallowed hard and stared at her. "Do you mean it? Really mean it?"

"No, I go around kissing everyone like that." Glinda giggled. "Of course I meant it."

"But what about all that 'I'm going to marry Fiyero' stuff?"

"I'll admit it took me a little longer to figure out I had feelings for you. But that night, in our room after the Ozdust when I told you you were beautiful, I knew. I'd never felt anything like it before. I didn't say anything because it scared me to death."

"Me too." Elphaba grinned. "Still does."

"That makes two of us." Glinda raised her eyebrows. "So what do we do now?"

"How about more of this?" Elphaba snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and bringing their lips together again.

Glinda grinned when they parted to take a breath. "I like the way you think."

"I like the way you taste."

"Elphaba Thropp!" The blonde smacked her on the arm. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

"Always."

Their lips met again in a soft and lingering caress.


	13. Chapter 13

Fiyero resisted the urge to curse as yet another tree limb he tried to shove out of the way hit him in the face. Being made of straw sucked. He wasn't strong enough to move the branches very far or bright enough to get out of the way when they came back at him. At least it didn't hurt when he got smacked.

He was starting to think cutting through the woods wasn't such a great idea. The ever present towers of the Wizard's Palace reassured him he was going in the right direction, but he wasn't making very good time. Then again he hadn't made any better time on the main roads. Traveling with Dorothy and bearing witness to the "death" of the Wicked Witch of the West made him a celebrity of sorts with Ozians. It seemed like someone was stopping him every few minutes to chat or offer him a place to stay. They didn't realize he no longer needed to do things like eat or sleep. They were just slowing him down.

So he switched to the back roads. He still ran into the occasional farmer or traveling merchant who recognized him, but he was moving a little faster. That was until he ran into the seemingly harmless little old woman who wanted a piece of straw for her keepsake book. It might not have seemed like much of a request to her, but he had been steadily losing a piece of straw here and a clump there in his travels to the point he was in almost dire need of restuffing. Not to mention he wasn't in the mood for tea and crumpets or whatever it was she was bound to offer in return for his kindness. He tried as graciously as a scarecrow could to deny her request but she grabbed his arm and snatched not just a piece but a whole handful of straw before he could stop her.

That's when he said to hell with the roads all together and headed into the trees. At first he liked the solitude. It gave him a chance to start rehearsing what he would say when he saw Elphaba again. But that quickly gave in to frustration and now he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Keep going the way he was or hop onto the next road he saw.

Movement in his peripheral vision to his right had him turning in that direction. The same blur just as quickly reappeared to his left so he turned again. When it didn't reappear for a third time he spun in a circle to make sure nothing was sneaking up on him. He knew all too well from his time spent with Dorothy that there were odd things in the forests around Oz. The last thing he needed was to be caught unawares.

"Is that some kind of new dance or something?"

He jumped when he heard the voice behind him and twirled in a semi circle, straw arms at the ready to defend himself. "Lion!" He could hardly believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a run." The oversized cat walked toward him. "It's good to see you again old friend." He offered his paw.

Fiyero grinned for the first time in far too long at the gesture. "You too." He shook the proffered paw, giving the feline a once over. "You've grown."

"Aw." Lion gestured with his now free paw as he looked away bashfully.

His grin became a smile. There had always been something almost infectious about Lion. Yes he was incredibly backward and could cry at the drop of a hat, but he was still fun to be around.

"So what are you doing here? No one's seen you since Dorothy left."

"I'm looking for Elphaba." The truth slipped out before he could stop it. He didn't think Lion would know her as anything other than the Witch but opened his mouth to try to explain.

"Then you're in luck." Lion beamed. "I just so happen to know where she is."

"What?!" Fiyero could hardly believe what he was hearing. "How the hell do you know Elphaba?!" He mentally kicked himself when he saw the feline flinch. "I'm sorry, Lion. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did."

"I know. And like I said, I'm sorry. It just shocked me, you saying you know Elphaba and where to find her. You two hardly seemed like friends when we were with Dorothy."

"That's because we weren't." Lion gestured with his paw. "She was scary back then. But Breena set me straight and…"

"Who's Breena?"

"Her cousin."

Fiyero frowned. "Fae doesn't have a cousin."

Lion furrowed his brow. "Who's Fae?"

"Elphaba."

"But you said Fae."

"I know."

"That's not Elphaba."

"Yes it is." Fiyero shook his head. "Let's just go back to you telling me who this Breena is."

"She's Elphaba's cousin."

"But Elphaba doesn't have a cousin."

"Hold it." Lion narrowed his eyes. "We just had this discussion."

Fiyero resisted the urge to growl. "Look, why don't you just show me where Elphaba is and I'll get the whole story from her."

"I don't know." The oversized cat's tail started twitching.

"What do you mean you don't know? I'm her friend. She'll want to see me."

"We thought Boq was our friend too and look how that turned out."

"Boq?" Fiyero was becoming thoroughly confused. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He was with us for a while and then he ran off only to come back and stab Elphaba. That's what he has to do with it."

"Elphaba's been stabbed?!" Fiyero's heart would have fallen to his toes if he had one. "Is she all right? Where is she? Take me to her right now!" He grabbed Lion's shoulder. "Do you hear me? Right now!"

"All right, geez." Lion pushed his hand away. "There's no need to be so demanding." He made a face as he rubbed his arm. "And you better calm down before we get back to the cavern. Breena's feeling like her old self again."

Fiyero followed as he started walking, wondering who this Breena was and why he should care how she was feeling. All he wanted to do was get to Elphaba and make sure she was all right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're doing that wrong."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Whatever you think. It's going to be all messed up when you try to flip it."

"Who's the granddaughter of a cook here?"

"That hardly makes you an expert."

Elphaba frowned at the voices as her eyes slowly opened. It took her still sleepy mind a moment to catch up and fill in the blanks as to where she was. When it did she tightened her grip on Glinda, who was curled against her side, her head on her shoulder and her arm draped over Elphaba's waist. They had lain down to talk some more and must have drifted off.

"And what makes you think you know what you're doing?"

She glanced in the direction of the fire from the night before, not at all surprised to see Milynn and Breena sitting next to it with their backs to her.

"The fact that of the two of us, I'm the one who actually paid attention when Betak tried to teach us to cook."

"Sure you did."

"Ask her if you don't believe me."

"The whole point in us doing this is so she can sleep in, remember?"

"I didn't mean now!"

"Well it sounded like you did."

"Betak says they do that all the time. From what I've seen she's right."

Elphaba was startled to hear another voice join the fray.

"Sorry Elphie." Glinda's eyes twinkled.

She grinned at the blonde in her arms. "Good morning my love."

Glinda snuggled closer. "You can say that again."

"Which? Good morning or my love?"

"The my love part. Because this isn't just a good morning, it's the best morning ever. Well, at least so far." Glinda giggled. "Who knows what kind of mornings we'll have in the future."

"Oh no!"

They both jumped when Milynn screamed.

"Look at what I did! And don't you dare tell me I told you so!!"

"Shhh!" Breena was quick to shush her. "You're going to wake everyone up."

"But look what I did!"

Glinda pulled away from Elphaba to sit up, concern stamped on her brow. "What happened?"

Elphaba took it a step further and scrambled to her feet. "Are you two all right?"

"Now look what you did." Breena sighed. "You woke the lovebirds!"

"And me." Leto yawned as he joined them.

"Do I even want to know what kind of mess the two of you are making over there?" Betak spoke up.

"Great! Just great!" Milynn growled. "All I wanted to do was surprise everyone with breakfast."

"You surprised them all right." Breena grinned.

Milynn scowled. "It's not funny."

"Oh come on." Breena tried to comfort her. "Just toss them around a little in there and they'll be scrambled eggs rather than an omelet."

"You think that will work?"

"She knows it will." Betak spoke again as she walked toward them. "She's ruined more than her fair share of omelets learning to make them."

Breena nodded. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

The old woman stopped in front of Elphaba, who had helped Glinda up. The blonde had her arms around Elphaba's waist and Elphaba had her arm around Glinda's shoulders. "You two made up?"

"Don't you mean kissed and made up?" Breena teased.

"Was I talking to you?" Betak shot her a look but couldn't stop herself from grinning as she returned her attention to the women before her.

"Yes we did." Glinda was grinning too.

"And you're feeling well?"

"Good as new." Elphaba answered.

"Excellent." Betak stared at them for a moment, saying, "You make a beautiful couple," before walking over to the fire. She promptly grabbed Breena's shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey." Breena frowned at her.

"Let me have a look at you too."

"I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Betak gripped her chin, looking into her eyes before grabbing her left hand.

Breena's frown deepened. "You didn't poke and prod Elphaba."

"She has Glinda to do that." Betak rolled her eyes when Breena started laughing. "Don't be vulgar. I meant she has Glinda to watch over her. You don't. Left to your own devices you'd let yourself go completely. Now stop whining and hold still."

Breena did as she was told, raising her eyebrows when Betak finally let go of her. "Do I pass inspection?"

"I suppose." She smiled warmly at the girl. "But try to stay out of trouble for a while."

"I'll do my best." Breena looked at Elphaba when she chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You staying out of trouble." Elphaba said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"You're lucky I have to help Milynn finish breakfast or I'd…"

"You may not want to finish that thought." Betak interrupted her. "I'd hate for you to have to make good on a threat when I say Leto and I will help Milynn with breakfast."

"We will?" Leto started to frown until he caught the look the woman was giving him. "I mean, of course we will."

"I don't care who helps me as long as it happens soon." Milynn interjected. "These eggs are starting to burn!"

"She's all yours." Breena clapped Leto on the shoulder as she walked toward Elphaba and Glinda. "She's right you know. You two do make quite the pair. The blonde beauty and the green beast."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow as Glinda giggled. "Whose side are you on?"

"I have a feeling I need to stay neutral where you two are concerned." Glinda let go of Elphaba to throw her arms around Breena whispering, "Thank you still doesn't begin to cover it," in her ear.

"Glinda!" Breena gave Elphaba a wink before pulling away with a shocked expression on her face. "I could never do that to Elly."

"Is there something going on here I should know about?" Elphaba looked back and forth between them.

"No!" Glinda was quick to answer.

"Not on my part anyway." Breena clarified.

"What?" Glinda's mouth hung open. "I…"

"You two have spent a lot of time together." Elphaba nodded. "And the Thropp charm is pretty hard to resist."

"Elphie…"

"It's all right, Glinda. I understand. I really do. But if there's something between you two I need to know." She continued before the blonde could respond. "I'll step aside."

"Stop picking on her." Betak demanded from across the cavern.

"You two were…" Glinda looked at both of them. "Oh!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Glinda." Breena laughed. "I told you I don't do the mushy stuff. And that was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"It was her idea." Elphaba defended herself.

"Hey!" Breena gave her a playful shove. "You didn't have to go along with it."

"True." Elphaba grinned. "But it was fun."

"I'm glad you think so." Glinda glared at her.

"Oh come on, Glinda." Elphaba put her arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her close. "I thought you liked to see me have a good time."

"Not at my expense." She pouted.

Elphaba nuzzled her neck. "I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to you."

Breena rolled her eyes. "That's my cue to go help with breakfast."

"Not so fast." Glinda pointed at her. "I have a feeling Elphie has some things to say to you." She caressed Elphaba's cheek. "We'll talk about this more later."

"I can't wait." Elphaba gave her a kiss before watching her walk across the cavern.

"Hello." Breena snapped her fingers in her cousin's face. "Earth to Elly."

"Huh?" She blinked like she was coming out of a trance. "Oh, sorry."

"I should hope so." Breena's tone was teasing as she grinned. "I'm glad you finally told her how you feel."

"Me too." Elphaba blushed. "I still can't believe she loves me."

"What's not to love?"

"I thought you said you don't do mush."

"That was the truth. There's a difference."

"I'll keep that in mind." Elphaba gave her cousin a look. "Bree, I…"

"See." Breena interrupted her. "What you were about to say is mush."

"Well too bad because I'm going to say it anyway."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. Bree, I owe you…" Elphaba glanced at Glinda, who was talking to Milynn. "Everything."

"We're family Elly. You don't owe me anything."

"I think we both know the family defense doesn't really apply where the Thropps are concerned."

"Maybe not with some." Breena shrugged. "But we're not just any Thropps, are we?"

"You can say that again." Elphaba sighed. "At least let me say thank you."

"Now you sound like Glinda."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Elphaba pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do. Just like I know I didn't do anything for you that you wouldn't do for me." Breena returned the hug. "And I love you too."

Glinda smiled as she walked toward them. "Is it safe to interrupt?"

Elphaba nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks as she pulled away from her cousin. "Yeah."

"You big softie." Breena elbowed her, blinking back tears of her own. "Is breakfast finally ready?"

Glinda nodded.

"Good. I'm starving." Breena looked at the blonde. "We're OK, right? From before?"

"We're more than OK." Glinda put her hand on the woman's arm. "Just as long as it doesn't happen again."

"Oh it won't." Breena grinned. "It wouldn't be nearly as effective a second time."

Elphaba chuckled as Breena walked away from them. "She's trouble."

"Betak warned me about that too." Glinda put her arms around Elphaba. "Did you say what you needed to say?"

"Kind of. She doesn't make it easy."

It was Glinda's turn to chuckle. "Trust me, I know." She wiped a stray tear off Elphie's cheek. "I, for one, like that you're a softie."

"Well I like you." Elphaba kissed her.

The blonde sighed as they parted. "I like you too." She pulled her into another lip lock.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero chose that moment to come rushing into the cavern. "Elpha…" His voice trailed off when he saw her kissing Glinda. "Get away from her!" He marched over to them, grabbing Glinda by the arm before anyone could react. "She's mine!!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Fiyero?" Elphaba mumbled the name against Glinda's lips as they kissed, thinking she was imagining things when she heard his voice.

"The name's Glinda. And I hope to Oz I don't kiss like a boy." The blonde was too caught up in being so close to her Elphie to realize anyone had come into the cavern.

"Get away from her!" Fiyero marched over to them, grabbing Glinda's arm and somehow mustering up enough strength to pull her away from Elphaba. "She's mine!!"

Glinda tripped over her own feet as Fiyero tore her away from Elphaba and fell to the ground.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shrieked.

Breena looked up when she heard the unfamiliar voice yelling for her cousin. Seeing Glinda sprawled at the feet of someone she didn't recognize instantly brought visions of Boq hurting Elphaba to mind, shooting adrenaline through her system. She wouldn't be too late this time.

"Agito!" Breena gestured with her hand as she hurried toward her cousin and Glinda.

"Elpha…" Fiyero was in the process of reaching for her when the spell slammed into him. "…ba!!" The rest of her name came out as a screech as he flew through the air before slamming into the ground. "Ow!" He rolled a couple of times, losing stuffing as he went. "What the hell was that?!"

"I'd stay down if I were you." Breena put herself between him and the girls.

"Well I'm not you." He started to climb to his feet.

"Concido."

He literally did a flip as an invisible force swept his legs out from under him.

Breena looked over her shoulder at Elphaba, who was on the ground next to Glinda, the blonde cradled in her arms. "Is she all right?"

"I'm fine." Glinda answered.

"You're not fine until I say you're fine." Elphaba corrected her as she checked her over, earning a sigh from Glinda.

"You're starting to piss me off." Fiyero had managed to get to his feet again.

"I'm already there." Breena gestured with her hand again. "Maneo."

"Hey!" Fiyero yelped as he was slammed onto his back, more straw escaping his body. "That does it!" He tried to get up but couldn't. "I might stand a chance if you'd fight fair!"

"Fine. Laxo."

Fiyero found he could move again. "Finally."

"Let's see what you're made of." Breena started toward him.

"Ha ha, very funny." Fiyero looked at the straw on the ground around him.

"Elphie?"

"What is it?" Elphaba anxiously looked at Glinda. "Are you in pain?"

"No." Glinda couldn't help but grin at Elphie's concern. "But Fiyero might be if you don't stop Breena. At least I'm assuming that's Fiyero." She nodded toward the scarecrow.

"What?" The green woman looked up to see her cousin and her ex-boyfriend advancing on each other. "Oh!" She quickly let go of the blonde and jumped to her feet. "Breena, wait!"

"So you're Breena." Fiyero gave her a once over. "Maybe Lion was right. I can see a family resemblance."

"You're not going to be able to see much of anything when I knock your head off." Breena growled.

"Whoa!" Elphaba grabbed her from behind.

Breena frowned. "What are you doing? He hurt Glinda!"

"No he didn't." Glinda climbed to her feet. "I keep trying to tell everyone I'm fine."

"Then I need to teach him so manners." Breena struggled to get away.

Fiyero scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh yeah?" Breena redoubled her efforts.

"Enough!" Elphaba shot Fiyero a look. "You keep your mouth shut." She tightened her grip on Breena. "And you calm down."

"If I do will you let go?"

"Not until you promise not to go after him again."

Breena glared at Fiyero. "But we don't even know who he is."

Elphaba mentally kicked herself. Of course her cousin wouldn't know him. "Breena, that's Fiyero."

"Fiyero?" Breena frowned. "You mean Fiyero, Fiyero?"

"Who's Fiyero?" Leto whispered to Milynn, who had found her way into his arms as soon as the scarecrow made an appearance.

The redhead shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Sorry!" Lion came limping into the cavern. "I got a cramp and he got away from me! But he said he was your…" He took in the scene before him. "Friend."

"There's your answer." Betak spoke up from beside them.

"Some friend." Breena commented.

"Do I have your word?" Elphaba looked at her cousin.

Breena sighed. "Yes." She pulled away from Elphaba as soon as she felt her grip loosen. "But I'm keeping my eye on you." She pointed at Fiyero.

"Ew, I'm scared." Fiyero's tone was flip as he started picking up the straw he had lost.

"You should be."

"Bree!" Elphaba cut her off before she could say more. "Do me a favor and check on Glinda."

"Elphie, I..." Glinda caught the look the woman gave her and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"She's just worried about you." Breena joined her.

"I know. But I'm not made of glass. He barely touched me. I tripped over my own feet for crying out loud." The blonde groused.

Breena seethed. "He shouldn't have touched you at all."

"She's right, you shouldn't have." Elphaba looked at Fiyero. "What are you doing here?"

Fiyero ignored her as he restuffed his arm.

"Yero?" She waited but no response came. "Fine. Be an ass."

"An ass?" He frowned at her. "I'm the one who got attacked as soon as I walked in!"

"No, you screamed like a banshee and manhandled Glinda first!" Breena clinched her jaw when Elphaba shot her a glance. "Sorry."

"I did not scream, I yelled." Fiyero snarled. "And she said it herself, I barely touched her."

"And said Elphaba was yours." Betak mumbled.

"Grandmother!" Milynn gave her a look.

"What?" Betak frowned. "He did. I believe his exact words were, 'She's mine.'"

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. "You said that?"

"I…" Fiyero would have blushed if he could. "It didn't mean anything. I said it in the heat of the moment."

"Fiyero, we talked about this." Elphaba sighed. "I don't have those feelings for you. I never really did. I know that hurts you and I'm sorry, but I want to be honest."

"I know!" He snapped, instantly regretting it. "I am being an ass, aren't I?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I'm sorry." He looked past Elphaba to Glinda. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." Glinda assured him.

"And I didn't mean to get you riled up." He switched his gaze to Breena.

"Believe it or not that was relatively calm for me." Breena met his gaze. "And don't expect an apology. I'm not sorry and I would do it again in a heartbeat if I thought you were going to hurt Elly or Glinda."

Fiyero raised his eyebrows as he returned his attention to Elphaba. "She really is your cousin, isn't she?"

"Yes she is." Glinda answered for her, putting her hand on Breena's arm in silent thanks for what she just said.

"She sounds just like you." Fiyero sighed. "I didn't mean to cause a scene, Elphaba. I know you don't have those feelings for me. You made that abundantly clear a long time ago. But that doesn't mean I don't still care for you. I came because I was worried."

Elphaba frowned. "It's only been a couple of days."

"A very long couple of days." Fiyero rolled his eyes when she still looked doubtful. "Obviously you haven't heard the news from the Emerald City."

"I was going to tell them over breakfast." Leto spoke up, letting go of Milynn so he could move closer to the others.

"Tell us what?" Breena frowned.

"Well, I knew you two would want to know what was going on in the outside world, so I made a trip to the city yesterday."

"And?" Elphaba prompted him to continue.

"And everyone is in a panic because the Wicked Witch of the West is alive."

"They know already?" Glinda went to Elphaba, grabbing her hand.

"That's to be expected." Elphaba pulled her close. "We knew Boq wouldn't keep his mouth shut about me."

Leto nodded as he continued. "Apparently Nevin broke the news in a speech. He also told everyone you kidnapped Glinda and that you injured him and he injured you in return when he tried to rescue her."

"That's a lie!" Lion gestured with his paw. "Glinda wasn't kidnapped! And Nevin wasn't even there when Elphaba was stabbed. Boq did it!"

"So it's true?" Fiyero cut in before he could continue. "You were stabbed?"

"In the chest." Lion nodded. "She would have died if Breena hadn't healed her."

Fiyero's eyes got big. "You almost died?!"

"She sure did." Lion answered again. "One minute she was laying there with blood all over her and a dagger sticking out of her chest and the next Breena was healing her. It was the greatest thing I've ever seen. Of course they were both unconscious for two days afterwards, but they're fine now."

"You were unconscious for two days?" Fiyero finally went to Elphaba and gripped her shoulder. "Are you really all right, Fae?"

"I'm fine." Elphaba gave Lion a look. "It wasn't as bad as he made it sound."

"Yes it…"

"That'll be just about enough out of you Chatty Cathy." Breena cut him off.

Lion frowned. "Chatty who?"

"Never mind." Breena shook her head. "Just go help the others finish breakfast, all right?"

"Sure." Lion walked back over to Betak and Milynn with Leto. "Do you know who this Cathy person is?"

Leto chuckled. "It was just Breena's way of calling you a blabbermouth."

"Oh. Hey!" Lion suddenly looked offended. "That wasn't very nice of her."

"I wanted to believe our contacts in the city were wrong." Fiyero shook his head. "I knew I never should have let you leave! What if you died?!"

"Fiyero." Elphaba tried to soothe him. "Everything is fine."

He scowled. "But it might not have been. Do you know how that made me feel? Getting a message that you were out there somewhere hurt and that that bastard captain was bragging about it?"

"Probably the same way I felt when I got the message that Morrible had escaped from Southstairs and Glinda might be in danger." Elphaba countered.

"Point taken." Fiyero sighed.

"You got a message that Morrible had escaped?" Glinda frowned. "How is that possible? You showed up at Betak's right after Breena got us out of the palace."

Fiyero looked at Breena. "So you were her contact."

"Guilty." Breena nodded. "And Elphaba and I were wondering the same thing, Glinda. I never sent her a message about Morrible. I didn't have time. As a matter of fact I left Betak's to get word to her that you were all right and ran into her."

Glinda's frown deepened. "Then who sent it?"

"We don't know." Elphaba sighed. "But someone is obviously playing both sides of the fence."

"A spy." Fiyero looked disgusted.

"Someone in deep enough to know Elly is alive and that Nevin trusted with the knowledge he was going to free his mother from prison."

"Wait a minute. Back up." Elphaba looked at Breena. "Morrible is Nevin's mother?"

"Yeah." Breena raised an eyebrow. "I told you that."

"No, you told me Morrible was with the new captain of the guard. You never mentioned he was her son."

"Is that the new captain's name? Nevin?" Fiyero chimed in.

"Wow. He's even more behind than you." Breena held up a hand to silence them both. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, Elly, but it's not like we've had a lot of time for a heart to heart." She looked at Fiyero. "And yes. To answer your question Nevin is the new captain."

"And he's Morrible's son?" 

"Yes."

"Ew!" Fiyero made a face. "Who's the father?"

"I didn't stop to ask him when I was trying to keep Glinda out of Southstairs." Breena quipped. "And there's one more thing you should know. Nevin had magical abilitities too."

"What?!" Elphaba shook her head. "This just keeps getting better and better. Does he control the weather like his mother?"

"No, he controls people." Glinda tried to take some of the heat off of Breena. "What?" She frowned when Elphaba gave her a quizzical look. "I was there too, remember?"

"So now we have a weather witch and a mind controller to deal with." Fiyero whistled. "I'm glad you're a witch too, Breena."

"Two on two might seem like good odds, but I would feel better if we had a bit of an advantage." Elphaba squeezed Glinda's hand. "We need the Grimmerie."

Breena nodded. "I think that's a good idea. But if it's in the city I don't think you two should go."

Elphaba frowned. "What?"

"Hear me out before you get all defensive." Breena scolded her. "Now that everyone knows you're alive just stepping outside this cavern is risky. And we can hardly sneak Glinda back into the palace."

"She's right." Fiyero nodded.

"But…"

"Elly, please." Breena cut her off.

"Going to the city won't be an issue." Glinda jumped in. "The Grimmerie is at Upland Manor."

"Upland Manor?" Fiyero echoed her words.

"I knew keeping it at the palace was dangerous. If someone found it by accident they would wonder what I was doing with it. And once I realized what the Ozian government was really like, I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. So I hid it in my room at home."

"That's my girl." Elphaba gave her an adoring look.

"You gave it to me to keep it safe." Glinda shrugged. "I did what I thought you would do. I put it somewhere no one would think to look." She giggled. "And now I get to take you home to meet my family."

"I can't wait." Elphaba grinned.

"They're going to love you. Not as much as I do, mind you." Glinda put her arms around the green woman's neck. "No one could love you as much as I do."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Glinda captured her lips in a kiss.

Fiyero watched them for a second before clearing his throat. When that didn't work he tried again only louder with a little more flair. He looked to Breena for help when they still didn't come up for air.

"I'd tell them to get a room, but that's impossible here." Breena smiled. "Besides, you have to admire their stamina."

"I knew they would be together but I didn't expect them to be so…" Fiyero gestured toward them. "Public about it."

"I kept my feelings under wraps for way too long, Yero." Elphaba's voice was slightly breathless as they finally pulled apart, her eyes still on Glinda. "I'm not going to hide from them anymore."

"Lucky me." Glinda grinned.

"If you four are done being antisocial over there, breakfast is ready." Betak called to them.

"I don't eat." Fiyero went back to restuffing himself.

"Then you can keep us company." Betak's tone was no nonsense.

Elphaba shook her head as he opened his mouth to respond. "Arguing won't do you any good."

Glinda nodded. "Just go with it."

Breena watched Fiyero stare at Elphaba and Glinda as they walked toward the kitchen, arms around each others waists as they whispered to one another.

"That's got to be weird, seeing two of your ex-girlfriends so happy together." She gave him a radiant smile. "Ah, to be young and in love."

Fiyero couldn't do anything but shake his head as he followed her across the cavern.


	15. Chapter 15

Boq kicked at a stone in the road, sighing dramatically as he watched it skitter to the edge of the dirt and disappear into the underbrush. He hated being alone. Really truly with all his heart hated it. Of course he technically didn't have a heart anymore so that last bit didn't apply. He couldn't even get that right.

He sighed again as recent events replayed in his memory. He never should have been so hard on Breena. Yes she reminded him of Elphaba, but she was only trying to save Glinda. And what had he been thinking, finding that Gale Force guard and accepting a ride back to the palace to tell Nevin everything he knew? If he had kept his mouth shut he would still be with Glinda and the others right now. He knew she would never love him, but at least he wouldn't be alone. Even Lion hated him now. The dent in the side of his head from the big cat's paw proved it.

And why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't everyone hate him? Elphaba might have been the Wicked Witch of the West, but that didn't mean he had to kill her. Unfortunately that's exactly what he did. The moment that dagger entered her chest he knew she was going to die. And what did he do? He laughed like a mad man. How could he stand there, knowing he had just taken another life, and laugh?

Temporary insanity. That's what he tried to tell himself but it really didn't stand up. He had hated Elphaba from the instant she and Nessa turned him into the tin man. So much so that that hate leaked off onto Breena simply because she reminded him of the green skinned woman. And the fact that they both won Glinda over so easily burned him up. He couldn't get close to the blonde as a Munchkin or as a tin man but she readily accepted the two of them.

Maybe it was jealousy then. The Unnamed God only knew how he felt for Glinda. Even now, knowing she would absolutely despise him for killing Elphaba he would have given anything to hear her voice or see her smile. But that wouldn't happen ever again. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone and he didn't have anyone to blame but himself.

Thunder rumbled overhead, drawing his attention to the heavens. Good. Maybe it would cut loose like it had the day before. Maybe this time he wouldn't be too scared to do what he knew he needed to. Being rusted in place for all eternity out in the middle of nowhere seemed like a fitting punishment for what he had done.

He moved into the trees as the first raindrops fell. It wouldn't do to rust too close to the road. Someone kind hearted like Dorothy might come along and try to oil him.

He walked until he found the perfect spot in a little cove of trees. It would be beautiful there in the spring as things came to life and fall as they withered away again. Maybe birds could use him as a perch or find a way to pop a few of his rivets and use him as shelter. At least then his life would be worth something.

"You better get in out of the rain."

He frowned, looking around when he heard the voice. But no one was there.

"Great." He mumbled. "Now I'm hearing things."

"No, I tripped over a tree root and fell. I'm not as spry as I used to be."

He turned to his left, shocked to see an all too familiar face. "You!" His face was a metal mask of disbelief. "But how? You… All of Oz watched you leave!"

The Wizard smiled as he walked toward him, dusting himself off as he went. "Yes, well my balloon wasn't quite up to the trip. I didn't make it very far before the blasted thing popped. Luckily the basket landed in a tree. See."

Boq looked up to where he was pointing, amazed to see the remains of a brown basket tangled in the branches over their heads.

"I managed to climb down without hurting myself too badly and found an abandoned cabin nearby." He raised his eyebrows. "I've been living the life of a hermit ever since."

"But why would you do that? Why not go back to Oz and reclaim your place as its ruler?"

"That would never do." The Wizard shook his head. "I wasn't quite as wonderful as everyone made me out to be." Sadness flicked across his features. "Especially to one person in particular."

Boq frowned. "What?"

"Enough about me." The sadness was quickly replaced with another smile. "What about you, my boy? What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? In the rain none the less."

"I…"

"What do you say we move this conversation to my cabin?" The Wizard interrupted him. "It's not much, but at least it's dry."

"No." Boq shook his head. "I'm staying right here."

"But you'll…"

"I know." He answered before the older man could continue, knowing his resolve would be shattered if he actually heard the words. "That's why I'm here."

"What?!" The Wizard frowned. "Why would you want to go and do a thing like that?"

"Because it's what I deserve."

"Deserve? How could you possibly deserve being a rusted old hunk of junk?"

Boq flinched at the image. "I did something awful."

"Come now, it couldn't have been that bad."

"I killed someone!"

"Oh." The Wizard's eyes got big. "That is pretty bad."

"I know."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who did you…" The Wizard made a slicing motion across his neck.

"The Wicked Witch of the West."

Boq was too busy looking at the ground in shame to see pain fill the older man's eyes. It only lasted a second before he regained enough control to speak again.

"That was over a year ago, my boy. And you weren't the only one responsible for what happened to her."

"No." Boq shook his head. "You don't understand. She didn't die a year ago."

The Wizard's blood ran cold. "What?"

"I don't know how, but she was still alive. I…" He swallowed hard. "I stabbed her two days ago."

"You what?!"

"I know." Boq felt tears filling his eyes. "The new Gale Force captain released Morrible from Southstairs and some friend of the Witch rescued Glinda from the palace and took her to the Witch and I got so mad when I saw her again that I… I turned on them. I ratted them out and ended up stabbing the Witch." He took a much needed breath. "I killed her and for that I deserve to rust out here."

"Wait, wait, wait." The Wizard made a slow down gesture with his hands. "You're telling me that the new captain of the Gale Force Guard released Madame Morrible from Southstairs?"

Boq nodded.

"Why would he do a thing like that?"

"She's his mother."

"No!" The Wizard was taken aback. "She has a child?!"

"Obviously."

"And some friend of Elpha… Of the Witch rescued Miss Glinda from them?"

Boq nodded again. "They were going to throw her in Southstairs."

"And this friend took Miss Glinda to the Witch?"

"Yes." Boq hung his head again. "Do we really have to rehash all this?"

"Oh, sorry my boy. Sorry." The Wizard patted him on the shoulder. "I'm just trying to get my head around all of it."

"Then go back to your cabin and leave me to rust in peace."

"In a minute. I have one more question for you."

Boq sighed. "What it is?"

"Are you sure the Witch is dead? Did you actually see her die or are you just assuming that she did?"

"I…" Boq's mind reeled. "No, I'm not sure."

"Then don't you think dooming yourself to rust out here might just be a bit premature?" The Wizard reasoned with him. "The way I see it, even if the Witch is gone, Oz is going to need someone to take a stand against Madame Morrible and her son. She's a bit…" He used the index finger of his right hand to make a circular motion by his ear. "And I'm sure her son isn't much better."

"You're probably right."

"Then come back to my cabin with me, my boy. We'll wait out the storm and head for the Emerald City as soon as it's over."

Boq thought about it for a moment before pursing his lips and nodding. "All right."

"That's a boy." The Wizard clapped him on the shoulder again as they started to walk together. If what the tin man said was true his daughter might still be alive. He might finally get the chance to make up for what he did to her. If not at least he had her killer close at hand so he could deal with him in a suitable manor.

Morrible was a whole different ball of wax. Dealing with the woman wouldn't be a walk in the park, but he felt responsible for her. After all, he was the one who petitioned her to watch for magically inclined students at Shiz who might be able to read the Grimmerie. He was the one who gave her a taste of political power by making her his press secretary. He was the one who told her to deal with Elphaba however she saw fit to get the Grimmerie back.

No, it wouldn't be easy, but he would do it. He was going to rid Oz of her lunacy. And maybe, just maybe, he would find a way to make his daughter proud at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had spread out in the cavern. Lion was sitting at the table with Fiyero, Betak and Breena, catching Fiyero up on what he had missed since he and Elphaba disappeared the year before. Milynn and Leto were taking a nap on their bedroll and Elphaba and Glinda were cuddling by the fire. Elphaba was more than a little anxious to start for Upland Manor, but they couldn't travel in the monsoon outside, so they were hunkered down for at least another night.

Breena followed Fiyero's gaze to Elphaba and Glinda, wanting to kick him under the table but knowing it would earn her a smack in the back of the head from Betak. She had taken it upon herself to make sure the scarecrow didn't monopolize Elphaba's time so she couldn't be with Glinda and Betak, picking up on what she was doing, was chaperoning. She had already earning herself a few hard pinches to the arm and a sound elbow to the side for comments she made to Fiyero.

"Show them the springs."

She frowned at the whispered words in her ear.

"He's driving himself crazy watching them and you're doing the same watching him. It's a vicious cycle that can only end badly."

She turned to look at Betak.

"Go on." The older woman nodded. "Leto, Milynn and I went down yesterday evening to wash up but Glinda wouldn't leave her side. Get them out of here. When they're done you can have your turn."

Breena grinned.

"Scoot." Betak gave her a gentle nudge. "Lion and I can keep him occupied."

"Thanks." She didn't waste any time getting up even though she was tempted to turn around and tell Fiyero to mind his own business when she heard him ask where she was going.

She smiled as she got closer to the fire. Elphaba was sitting on the ground, her back against one of the pieces of wood that served as a seat with Glinda on her lap, nestled against her chest. They were putting the finishing touches on an intimate kiss, neither one saying a word as they stared lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Are you two done playing tonsil hockey for a minute?"

"Breena!" Elphaba gave her a look as she squatted down beside them, but Glinda grinned.

"I think we could spare a few seconds for you." The blonde winked. "But make it snappy. Elphie's tonsils get lonely if I'm gone for too long."

Elphaba gave her an identical look. "Glinda!"

"I was going to show you something but you two look way too comfy to bother. So never mind."

"We're in a cavern Bree." Elphaba furrowed her brow, knowing her cousin was up to something. "What could you possibly show us?"

"Oh, nothing much." Breena shrugged. "Just a hot spring."

"A hot spring?" Glinda squealed. "So that's where everyone went last night."

Breena nodded. "Betak sent me over to be your tour guide, but like I said, I don't want to interrupt." She started to get up. "Maybe later."

"Don't you dare!" Glinda lunged for her, catching her by the arm before she could stand.

"Ow!" Elphaba frowned at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry Elphie. But I could really, really, really use a bath." Glinda pouted. "You can wash my back."

"I bet she'll wash more than that."

"Breena, I swear." Elphaba shook her head.

"What?" Her cousin feigned innocence. "Glinda thinks I'm funny."

The blonde tried to stifle a giggle but didn't do a very good job. "It is cute the way she makes you blush."

"I should have known you two would gang up on me." Elphaba grinned. "Come on. Let's go see this hot spring."

"Yea!" Glinda accepted Breena's help up.

"Come on, Elly." Breena offered her cousin her hand next. "You can wash the stink off too."

Elphaba sighed. "I have no idea where you come up with this stuff."

"It's a talent."

Glinda giggled again, grabbing Elphie's hand as soon as she was on her feet. "Onward tour guide."

Breena bowed. "At your service madame."

"Can you not call her that?" Elphaba made a face. "It reminds me of Morrible."

"All right." Breena bowed again. "At your service lady."

Elphaba chuckled. "Would you just get moving already?"

"I still can't believe Leto found this place. The first time he showed it to me I was completely blown away." Breena made small talk as they walked further into the cavern, away from the campsite. "We were only going to store supplies here in case we needed them, but you know me. I couldn't have us roughing it completely if we had to hide out for any significant amount of time."

"Uh…" Glinda gripped Elphie's hand tighter. "It's getting awfully dark, isn't it?"

"You're right. A little light if you please, Elly."

"What?"

"Just do it." Breena sighed.

"Accendo." Elphaba played along, pointing into the darkness.

Strategically placed torches sprang to life along the smooth rock walls of a passage before them.

Breena grinned. "Come on, the spring is just up here." She started down the passage.

"That was pretty impressive." Glinda looked at Elphaba.

"It was no big deal." The green woman downplayed it. "Just one of the many tricks I have up my sleeve."

"I can't wait to see them."

"I can show you another one right now." Elphaba pulled her into a steamy kiss.

"Hmm." Glinda licked her lips as they parted. "I'd say that's one of your best."

"Are you two coming?!"

"Yes mom!" Elphaba grinned as she pulled Glinda in the direction her cousin had gone.

"Honestly. I try to give you two a little alone time and you can't keep your hands off each other long enough to get where we're going." Breena teased them as they finally reached her. "Take a look." She gestured toward an opening to her right.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda's mouth fell open as she stepped through the opening.

"This is amazing." Elphaba agreed as she followed her.

Before them was a large chamber containing a huge underground lake. Steam rose in lazy waves off the water, making the air in the enclosed space warm and heavy with moisture.

"I thought you'd like it." Breena smiled. "There are towels on that rock ledge over there. Take your time, enjoy and I'll see you in a bit." With that she left. "Oh," she peeked back through the opening, "and for some odd reason this chamber is virtually soundproof so make all the noise you'd like."

Elphaba turned a darker shade of green. "I can't believe she said that."

"Have I told you how cute you are when you blush?" Glinda cupped her cheek.

"Is that the only time I'm cute?"

"Yes." The blonde giggled when the woman beside her pretended to pout. "But you're always adorable." She quickly touched her lips to Elphie's before hurrying toward the water.

"Hey!" Elphaba frowned.

"If you want more, you're going to have to join me." Glinda waggled her eyebrows as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Not if I beat you to it."

Elphaba slipped the tunic like shirt she was wearing over her head and had her pants unfastened by the time she reached her. For her part Glinda flung her shirt aside and made short work of the skirt she was wearing. They both scrambled to get their undergarments off.

"Ha!" Elphaba finished first. "I…" Her voice died in her throat when she saw the blond standing naked before her, underwear still in hand.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda was mesmerized by her love's slender body. They had seen each other in various states of undress at Shiz, but never like this. "You're…"

"Green." Elphaba finished for her. "You're gorgeous and I'm green." She started to reach for her clothes, suddenly self conscious.

"No." Glinda dropped her underwear and grabbed Elphaba's arm. "I was going to say perfect."

"Hardly." Elphaba avoided her gaze.

"Look at me, Elphie." The blonde waited a moment before gripping Elphaba's chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. "If I'm gorgeous, you're breathtaking." She kissed a green cheek. "Stunning." She kissed the other cheek.

"Glinda, I…"

"Mine." Glinda finished, capturing her lips.

Elphaba groaned at the intensity of the kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her close. A warmth unlike anything either of them had ever felt spread to their very souls as their bodies pressed together.

"I love you." Glinda breathed against green lips as she lowered herself to the rock ledge next to the water.

"I love you too." Elphaba followed her down, quickly positioning herself half beside and half on top of the blonde. Her mouth found Glinda's again before trailing feather light kisses down her neck to her chest, stopping to concentrate on her breast.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda moaned. "Ouch!" She suddenly hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba pulled back.

"No, no. It wasn't you." Glinda hurriedly reached under her and pulled out a rock. 

"Let me get the towels. We can use them…"

"To dry off when we're done." Glinda used one hand to pull Elphaba back into a kiss and the other to caress the soft green skin of her back.

They kissed passionately, barely bothering to breathe at all as they hungrily explored each others bodies. It didn't take long for one of Elphaba's hands to find its way to the inside of Glinda's thigh.

"Yes." The blonde spread her legs ever so slightly to give her access. "Take me, Elphie."

"I…" Elphaba stammered. "I'm not sure…"

"Whatever you do will be perfect my love." Glinda kissed her, letting their tongues dance for a moment before pulling away. "I'm new to all this too."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You never could."

Elphaba moved her hand as they sunk into another kiss, the thrill of new discovery filling her body as her fingers entered the blonde. Glinda trembled at the sensation, bucking her hips in anticipation of what would happen next. Elphaba set a leisurely pace as their lips continued to mesh, slowly increasing her rhythm as she felt Glinda responding.

"By the Unnamed God!" Glinda threw her head back as she reached her limit and fell over the edge.

Elphaba kissed her neck and chest as her body shuttered, slowing her rhythm to bring her down. "I love you." She whispered in Glinda's ear. "I always will." She removed her hand and rolled off the blonde, taking her in her arms to hold her close as she shivered.

Glinda clung to her, her body tingling. "That was…" She swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice steady. "Amazing."

Elphaba smiled, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm glad you approved."

They laid like that for a long time before Glinda initiated another make out session. This time she took control, putting Elphaba on the bottom. Her blue eyes shone as she voiced the only thought her mind could form.

"Your turn."


	16. Chapter 16

"I won."

Elphaba frowned. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I kissed you last." Glinda pointed out.

"Which means I'm it." Elphaba countered. "Not that you win."

"It does if I say the game if over."

"And who gave you the power to say when the game is over and when it's not?"

"As the official creator of Smooch You're It I make the rules." Glinda nodded matter of factly.

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "Smooch you're it?"

"Yes. Smooch is a much cuter way of saying kiss."

"OK."

"And according to the rules you have to engage your opponent in a full fledged lip lock to make them 'it.'"

"Uh huh."

"Hence Smooch You're It."

"It sounds kind of kinky to me." Elphaba looked doubtful.

"That's half the fun." Glinda waggled her eyebrows.

"I see." Elphaba waded toward her. "So if I do this…" She grabbed the blonde, pulling her into a drawn out kiss that left them both breathless. "You're still going to say the game if over."

"Once it's called, it's called. But we can always practice for next time." Glinda put their lips together again.

Elphaba grinned. "Practice does make perfect." She leaned in for another kiss but found herself with a face full of water instead.

"Cool off Thropp!" Glinda giggled.

"Why you…" Elphaba sputtered. "Now you're going to pay!" She retaliated with a good sized splash of her own.

"I…" Glinda wiped water out of her eyes. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Paybacks are a bitch."

"We'll see about that."

They both started splashing for all they were worth, their laughter bouncing around the chamber. Elphaba finally managed to corral Glinda in her arms.

"Give up?"

"Never." Glinda could hardly breathe for giggling.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this." Elphaba started kissing her neck. "Or this." She nipped Glinda's earlobe before sucking on it seductively. "Or this." She moved her mouth to the blonde's breast.

"Oh my!" Glinda gasped. "Is this what I get if I give up?"

"To the victor go the spoils."

"Then I retract my never and give up completely." Glinda grabbed a handful of black hair and took Elphaba's mouth prisoner, letting her tongue explore as they bodies melded together.

"Oz." Elphaba sighed as they parted, quickly recapturing Glinda's lips after they both took a much needed breath.

They continued to kiss, their bodies drifting until Elphaba's back slammed into the side of the spring, causing her to grunt in pain.

Glinda was quick to pull back. "Are you all right, Elphie?"

"I'm fine." She started to kiss her again.

"Let me see." The blonde evaded her, putting her hand on her shoulder to turn her around instead. "Oh look what we did." She ran her finger along a scrape on Elphie's back.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Glinda pouted. "You're hurt."

"Glinda, it's just a…" She looked over her shoulder and saw how concerned the blonde really was. "Kiss me and I'll forget all about it."

Glinda complied, gently touching her lips to the inflamed skin.

Elphaba shivered at the sensation. "You can be my doctor anytime."

"I think we should get out."

She frowned as she watched her lover climb out of the water and grab a towel. "Glinda?" She was quick to follow, wondering what had caused the sudden mood change.

"Here." Glinda's voice was flat as she handed her the towel, avoiding her gaze.

"Hey." Elphaba caught her hand as she reached for another towel. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Glinda…" Her heart sank when she saw tears on her love's cheeks. "Come here." She held her close. "What's going on?"

"I…" Glinda's voice cracked. "I almost lost you Elphie." She drew in a shaky breath. "When Boq stabbed you I thought you were going to… You nearly… You were hurt and I couldn't do anything about it." She sobbed. "I thought I was going to watch you die without getting the chance to tell you how I felt."

"Shh." Elphaba soothed. "I'm fine."

She somehow managed to say, "Now. But you almost weren't."

"We can't live our lives by almosts or maybes. If we did we'd never experience anything." She kissed her on top of the head. "I'm right here."

Glinda buried her head against the green chest, her ear coming to rest on the spot where Elphaba had been stabbed. The beat of her love's heart, steady and strong just like her Elphie, started to calm her. "Promise you'll never leave me again," she whispered.

"I can't do that."

Fresh tears spilled from Glinda's eyes as she pushed back to look at her. "What?!"

"A promise is something I take very seriously, Glinda. You know that. I can't be sure of what will happen tomorrow, let alone for the rest of our lives."

"But…"

"I can and do promise you this though." Elphaba stared into her eyes. "I'm yours Glinda Upland. Heart, mind, spirit, body… My very being is yours. And I will never willingly leave you again."

"Oh Elphie." She returned to her previous position. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Elphaba held her for a moment before wrapped the towel in her hand around the blonde, finishing with a kiss.

Glinda quickly picked up another towel from the ledge, not trusting her voice to speak as she returned the favor. Once she was through she put her arms around Elphie and held her close.

"I'm not ready to rejoin the others yet, are you?" Elphie asked.

She shook her head.

"Then come on." Elphaba led her to a flat rock overlooking the spring. She let go of the blonde long enough to get herself situated against the rough hewn wall behind them before pulling her back into her arms. "Better."

Glinda leaned against her, snuggling into her shoulder as she draped an arm across her waist. "Much."

Elphaba laid her cheek against damp curls, relishing the feel of having the love of her life so close. "Glinda, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why didn't you come with me? After we met the Wizard, at the palace, why didn't you leave with me when I asked you to?" She mentally kicked herself when she felt Glinda tense up. What the hell was she doing, asking something like that at a time like this? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. It's just… This is so perfect. I can't help but think that we could have been together all along."

There she went again! She swallowed hard when her comments were met with silence. "I changed my mind. Maybe it is time to head back."

"No." Glinda held her in place. "It was a fair question, Elphie. Just not one that's easy to answer."

"Then forget I asked."

"I can't."

"Great." Elphaba sighed. "I've upset you and ruined this whole experience for both of us. Way to go Elphaba." She growled at herself as she started to get up again.

"Would you stop?" Glinda scolded her. "I said it wasn't easy to answer, not that I wouldn't." She took a deep breath. "To be honest with you, I was terrified."

"Of me?"

"Of you. Of us." It was Glinda's turn to sigh. "I was raised to believe girls were meant to be with boys and vice versa. Then you came along and turned my world upside down. I had never been so drawn to someone before in my life. I had all these strange feelings for you that I couldn't explain."

Elphaba nodded. "I know how that goes."

"That's why I went after Fiyero. I hoped being with someone else would make those feelings go away. Then everything finally fell into place for me in our room that night after the Ozdust." She shook her head. "Fiyero started acting strange and I thought it was because he picked up on how I felt about you, but he was nursing a crush on you too." She ran the back of her hand down Elphie's cheek. "And who could blame him?"

Elphaba blushed.

"By the time you asked me to go to the Emerald City I thought I was going to go crazy. I almost said no because I was afraid being alone with you would be too much, but something told me I couldn't. That if I let you go alone I would never see you again." She half heartedly grinned. "It turned out to be one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too. Until we went to see the Wizard and I had to be so…"

"Admirable." Glinda finished for her before she could say something derogatory about herself. "I was so incredibly proud of you for standing up for what you believed in. But that pride couldn't overshadow my fears. When you asked me to leave with you I…" She took a deep breath. "It came down to you or everything I'd ever known." She avoided Elphie's eyes. "So I let you go."

"It's all right, Glinda. I was scared too."

She looked up, surprised. "You were?"

Elphie nodded. "Absolutely petrified. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. All I had were the clothes on my back, my broom, the Grimmerie and the hat you gave me."

Glinda pressed herself against her lover. "I never thought of it that way. You just seemed so brave. So sure of yourself."

"Looks can be deceiving." Elphaba scoffed. "But fate must have known what it was doing." She started playing with Glinda's hair. "I ended up at Breena's."

"She mentioned you two being together after you left the palace."

"I crash landed in her garden."

"What?!"

Elphie chuckled. "That damn broom can be pretty hard to control sometimes. It did a nosedive and I ended up face first in her tomatoes."

Glinda giggled. "What did she do?"

"What do you think? She laughed. Then she took me in, cleaned me up and let me rant and rave about how unfair life was for a few days. When she finally had enough she sat me down and told me I could either stay made or do something about how I was feeling. We started training the next day."

"Training?"

"She helped me with my magic. Told me if the Wizard wanted everyone to believe I was a witch I should be able to perform like one." Elphaba got a far away look in her eye. "She jumped right in and started teaching me what she knows. It was the first time in my life someone accepted the powers I possess without having an ulterior motive. Madame Morrible used me to get away from Shiz. The Wizard wanted to use me against Animals. And my father…" She shook her head. "He punished me if he suspected I was even thinking about magic."

Glinda held her close, hating the thought of her being in pain.

"That's why I never tried to use it. But sometimes, like that first day at Shiz, I didn't have any control. I struggled to suppress it, to keep it hidden. But Bree was encouraged to explore what she could do. My aunt didn't have a magical bone in her body, but she read up on it and asked around and nurtured Bree's ability."

"She wanted to do the same for you."

Elphaba frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Your aunt Leandra."

"What about her?"

"She wanted to do the same thing for you. She wanted to raise you with Breena."

"Glinda, how is that possible? I never even met her."

"I know, but Betak told me all about it. She said Leandra offered to raise you right after your mother died but Frex wouldn't let her have you. She kept trying to change his mind right up until she died."

"She did?" Elphaba was blown away. "I… I can't believe this."

"Elphie…"

"Someone actually wanted me?" She continued as if she hadn't heard the blonde. "I could have been raised somewhere where I would have been accepted?"

Glinda sat up just in time for Elphaba to shoot to her feet and start to pace.

"But no. He had to keep me so he could parade me around as some sick prop when he preached. The green skinned demon to show people what happened when they didn't abide by his teachings." Her words dripped with venom. "I was ridiculed and stared at and insulted over and over and over again when I could have been with my aunt." Tears filled her eyes. "I could have been away from that bastard and his beliefs."

Glinda's heart broke as she listened. Elphie had been through so much at the hands of a man she wasn't even related to. She thought about telling her love the other secret she harbored but quickly decided against it. Too much at one time was never a good thing with Elphaba. Finding out the Wizard was her real father right now might push her over an edge Glinda wasn't sure she could save her from.

"Why didn't he let me go?" She shook her head. "Why couldn't he let me lead a normal life?" Her tears started to fall. "It's not like he loved me."

"Oh Elphie." Glinda couldn't take it any more and went to her, taking her in her arms.

"Things could have been so different." Elphaba's voice was muffled against her shoulder.

"I know." Glinda rubbed circles on her back for several minutes before pulling back a little to look at her. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I think you were right about fate. It brought you and Breena together when you were supposed to be together."

"Maybe you're right." Elphie sighed.

"Maybe." Glinda dried her tears. "And do you really think the world could have handled the two of you growing up together?"

That earned her a grin. "Probably not."

"I didn't tell you this to upset you, Elphie."

"I know." Elphaba cupped her cheek. "But I think I need to have a talk with Betak."

"Yes, you should." Glinda leaned into her hand. "She knows a lot about Leandra."

"She sounds like an amazing woman."

"You can see that when you look at Breena." Her blue eyes shone. "But I'm kind of partial to Thropps."

"That's good." Elphaba pulled her closer. "Because I'm completely head over heels for an Upland."

"You know what you said earlier, about somebody wanting you? I want you. Now and forever."

They started kissing, pouring out the emotions they had been feeling since leaving the spring. Before long the towels were off and they were laying on the rock, Glinda stretched out on top of Elphaba as they explored each others bodies.

Elphaba suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"The only thing I want to hear is you moaning." Glinda continued to ravish Elphie's neck.

"Glinda, I'm serious."

"So am I." She caressed a green breast. "Less talking, more action."

Elphaba started to kiss her only to stop again.

"Elphie." Glinda whined. "You're starting to make me think you don't want me."

"That's not it at all. I could have sworn I heard…"

"You don't really want to go in there."

They both froze when they heard Lion's voice.

"Yes I do."

They scrambled for their towels when they heard Fiyero.

"But Breena…"

"Breena's not anyone's boss, Lion. If I want to explore this cavern, I'm going to…" Fiyero's voice trailed off as he came through the opening and spotted them.

"You're going to get in trouble, that's what you're going to do." Lion spoke as he followed him in. "And then Breena is going to… Oh!" He put his paw over his eyes when he saw them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elphaba, already wrapped in her towel, put herself between them and Glinda as the blonde finished with her own towel.

"I…" Fiyero swallowed hard. "We…"

"Were just leaving." Lion finished for him, trying to grab him to drag him away but failing miserably because he still had his eyes covered. "Stand still, will you?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Fiyero frowned as his initial shock wore off. "Not until you two explain what you were doing!"

"What Glinda and I do is none of your business, Fiyero!" Elphaba was livid.

"It is when…"

"No!" Elphaba cut him off. "It's not! It never has been and it never will be! Am I making myself clear?!"

"I got it." Lion nodded.

"I know this can't be easy for your Fiyero, but you have to stop." Elphaba's voice softened. "Glinda and I are together now." She grabbed the blonde's hand, pulling her around so they were standing side by side. "And that's not going to change no matter how much you brood or pout or act like a jerk."

"I love her." Glinda gave him a sympathetic look.

"And I love her." Elphaba added.

"I think it's sweet."

Glinda grinned at Lion's comment. "You can put your paw down now. We're decent." She looked at her towel. "Well, decent enough."

"No, that's all right." Lion kept his paw firmly where it was.

"What's going on in here?" Breena suddenly appeared behind them. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Just leaving." Fiyero pushed past her.

"I'm sorry, Breena. I really am." Lion pranced where he stood. "He got away from me as soon as you went to get Betak water from the stream."

"Don't worry about it." Elphaba reassured him before looking at her cousin. "I handled it."

"Even?" Breena pointed in the direction Fiyero had gone.

Elphaba nodded. "I think so."

"All right." Breena's face split in a grin. "Did you two have fun?"

"Fun doesn't even begin to describe it." Glinda returned her grin.

"Guys!" Elphaba looked back and forth between them. "Bree, would you mind getting Lion out of here so we can get dressed?"

"Not at all." Breena took Lion by his free arm, tossing a, "You two could stay longer if you'd like," over her shoulder as she led him away.

"Wow." Glinda raised her eyebrows. "Talk about a mood killer."

"I can't believe him!" Elphaba turned toward the blonde. "I'm sorry, Glinda. He…"

She put her finger over green lips to silence her. "You're not responsible for him, Elphie."

"I know, but…"

"No buts. He'll either accept us or he won't."

"And you're all right with that?"

"As long as I have you I'm OK with anything."

"I meant what I said." Elphaba grinned. "I love you."

"I bet I love you more."

"Not possible."

They indulged themselves in a kiss.

"Do we really have to get dressed already?" Glinda stuck out her bottom lip as they parted.

"Well, Breena did say we could stay longer if we wanted to." Elphaba shrugged. "I say we go back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Yea!" Glinda cheered as she threw her arms around her love.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Their lips came together in a sweet embrace as the towels came off again.


	17. Chapter 17

Milynn looked into the darkness between the campsite and the passage to the spring. "What do you think is going on down there?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Leto didn't bother to look up from the map he was studying by candlelight.

"It was a rhetorical question." She sighed.

"If you really want to know, go find out."

"Are you kidding? Didn't you hear Breena when she came back with the water and saw that that scarecrow was gone?"

"Fiyero."

Milynn frowned. "What?"

"The scarecrow." Leto finally looked at her. "His name is Fiyero."

"So?"

"You keep calling him 'the scarecrow.'"

"And?"

"How would you like it if someone knew your name but kept calling you 'the redhead?'"

"I'd…" Milynn paused to think about it for a second before waving the question off. "That's not the point. The point is he went to the spring when Breena told him not to."

Leto shrugged. "You do things all the time when she tells you not to."

"That's different. We're friends."

"So if she and Fiyero were friends it would have been all right for him to go to the spring?"

"No!" Milynn growled. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Leto grinned. "Because it's fun."

"You've been around Breena too much."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You can…"

"Shhh!" Betak, who had been listening to the exchange as she puttered around the kitchen, put a finger to her weathered lips and pointed toward the darkness. "Someone's coming."

Fiyero burst into view, looking at each of them in turn before heading for the entrance. He stopped just short of stepping outside and watched the driving rain as it fell. "Damn it!" He slammed a straw filled fist against his leg, casting another glance toward them before retreating into the shadows along the cavern wall opposite the kitchen, as far away from everyone as he could get.

Leto flinched. "Poor guy."

"Poor guy?" Milynn echoed his words in disbelief. "He probably got what he deserved."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Do you two realize he can hear you?" Betak looked back and forth between them. "And no matter what he has or hasn't done, he doesn't deserve to stand there and listen to people talk about him."

Milynn looked guilty. "You're right." She started to open her mouth to apologize but spotted Breena and Lion coming out of the darkness and forgot all about Fiyero. "Is everything all right?"

"I think so." Breena couldn't help but grin when she saw that Lion was still blushing. "Are you going to be OK big guy?"

"I'm not sure." The cat shook his head. "I'm all…" He gestured with his paws.

"Wired?" Breena supplied.

Lion wrinkled his brow. "Huh?"

"It means excited." Leto explained.

"Then yeah, I'm wired." Lion agreed. "I could use a good run."

"It's still raining." Betak spoke up. "And I won't have this cavern smelling of wet fur."

"Oh." His shoulders slumped.

"And I don't know how long the spell I used to go get the water would last if I tried it on someone else." Breena apologized. "And Betak's right, we can't have you stinking up the place if it didn't work."

"I know."

"What about eating?" Milynn asked. "Doesn't that help calm you down sometimes?"

Lion shrugged. "I guess."

"What do you say, Betak?" Breena looked at the older woman. "Do you have something for him?"

"I always have something for people to eat." Betak looked offended. "Especially someone like him, who actually appreciates my cooking."

Breena rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to apologize for not being hungry when you fixed lunch?"

"Try a few more and I'll let you know when I'm satisfied with how sorry you are." Betak took Lion by the paw, sitting him at the table next to Leto.

"Elly didn't eat either." Breena was quick to point out. "I don't hear you giving her such a hard time." She shook her head as she looked at Milynn. "Can you believe her?"

"One of these days you'll realize that she's always going to look out for you." Milynn chastised her. "Now what happened to get Lion so worked up?"

"He and Fiyero walked in on Elly and Glinda…" Breena's voice trailed off suggestively.

"Really?" Leto grinned. "No wonder the poor kid is worked up."

"What?" Milynn furrowed her brow as she looked back and forth between them.

"You know." Breena gave her a look as she raised her eyebrows.

Milynn cocked her head. "Obviously I don't."

"You can't be serious." Leto laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." Milynn glared at him.

Breena rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!"

"What? You want me to guess?" Milynn was getting frustrated.

"I think she means they were having sex." Betak spoke up.

"What?!" Milynn's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah." Breena nodded. "What did you think they were doing down there for this long?"

Milynn shrugged. "Taking a bath?"

Leto laughed even harder. "I'm sorry." He tried to stop but couldn't. "You're just so cute sometimes."

"Shut up!" Milynn growled as she threw herself down in the other chair next to him.

"I'm just going to…" Leto thought about it for a second as he climbed to his feet. "Go over by the fire to study this map."

Milynn made a shooing motion at him. "Good, you do that."

Breena chuckled as she took Leto's place, earning herself a glare.

"Don't you start too!"

She held up her hands in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "I didn't say a thing."

"You didn't have to." Milynn sighed. "I can't believe I'm so dense sometimes."

"You're not dense." Breena put her hand on her friend's back. "I wonder if you shouldn't have been a blonde sometimes, but you're not dense."

Betak cackled as Milynn punched Breena on the arm. "You girls play nice." She put a bowl of vegetable stew down in front of the feline. "Lion has seen quite enough female shenanigans for one day."

Lion looked up at her. "Shenana whats?"

"Never mind." The older woman patted him on the shoulder.

He shrugged and dug into the stew.

"I'm trying." Breena shoved Milynn as she tried to hit her again. "She's the one being violent."

"Whatever." Milynn backed off.

Breena was in the process of shooting her friend a bratty grin when she noticed Fiyero lurking in the shadows. She caught Milynn's eye and nodded ever so slightly toward him. Milynn covered a microscopic shrug of her shoulders by pretending to stretch. Breena continued to look in Fiyero's general direction for a second before quirking an eyebrow. Milynn caught her meaning and discreetly nodded.

For his part Fiyero, who had been trying to ignore the others and failing miserably, noticed a lull in the conversation and looked toward the kitchen just in time to miss their silent communication. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they were in a cavern. Voices carried.

"So." Milynn drew out the word. "Can I ask you something without you making me feel stupid again?"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel stupid before." Breena was being sincere. "And you know you can ask me anything you'd like."

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"The fact that your cousin is in love with another girl."

Breena frowned. "No. Should it?"

"I don't know." Milynn looked uncomfortable. "It's just… Glinda's female, you know?"

"I noticed."

"And it doesn't seem odd to you that a woman would want to be with another woman?"

"People can't control who they fall in love with."

Betak grinned at Breena. "Good answer."

Breena nodded. "Thanks."

Fiyero leaned back against the wall, thinking about what Breena said. It was true, you really couldn't control who you fell in love with. He was a prime example. He could have had the perfect life with Glinda, a girl his family would have approved of wholeheartedly, and threw it all away for Elphaba who was… Well, green girls didn't exactly top any family's list when it came to who their sons would choose to be with. But that didn't change the fact that he still loved her and was upset by the fact that she was with Glinda.

"I know but…" Milynn sighed and shook her head. "It just seems odd to me."

"Odd as in something you'll be able to get used to or odd as in you're going to start acting strange around them, because I don't want anyone upsetting Elphaba." Breena words were intense. "She's been through more than enough without people trying to make her second guess her relationship with Glinda."

Elphaba had been through a lot. Fiyero had to think maybe that was part of the reason he fell for her in the first place. She had led such a hard life and just when things started to look up for her, the Wizard took the modest hopes and dreams she had managed to acquire and shattered them. It reminded him of a broken doll. Watching her try to rebuild her life after staging her own death was like sweeping up the pieces. And he wanted to be the one to help her glue them back together.

"Have you ever heard of soul mates?" Breena continued.

"I have." Lion licked his lips between bites. "The idea of there being one special someone out there for everyone is very big in the animal kingdom. It's in our nature to only have one mate in our lives, so we want to be sure to get it right."

"The same can be said for some humans." Breena gave him an appreciative pat on the paw. "Not all mind you. There are far too many who latch onto the first person they have any sort of feelings for and give up the search. It's only when they are miserable that they realize they did the wrong thing. They tend to repeat that pattern throughout their lives, never really finding the one they were meant to be with all along."

Lion frowned. "That's sad."

"Yes, it is." Breena agreed. "Because they never really feel complete. Something is always lacking."

An odd sensation washed over Fiyero. He had left a trail of heart broken girls behind in his trek through the schools of Oz and not one of them made him feel much of anything. Even Fae didn't make him fell so much as think. Before her he used the whole 'life is painless for the brainless' outlook on life because it was easy. He was a prince. His life was mapped out for him before he was even born. He had been catered to his whole life and would never want for anything. But Elphaba made him realize his actions had consequences, just like everyone else's. That he controlled his destiny, not the other way around. Their short lived relationship before he was turned into a scarecrow showed him a whole different side of existence, but did it mean they were meant to be together?

"This from the girl who says she'll never get married." Betak shook her head.

"That's my point." Breena answered. "I don't want to mess it up. Mom always told me I would know when I met the someone I was meant to be with. That something would just click. I might not realize it at first or want to admit it when I finally did, but I would know. And when I did everything would seem right with the world." She grinned wistfully. "Like it does for Elly and Glinda."

And that's when he realized something he should have seen all along. Yes he loved Elphaba, but he wasn't in love with her. The feelings he had for her ran deep but they were nothing like what she shared with Glinda. Their love was an almost visible aura connecting their hearts. How could he have mistaken his meager feelings for the same thing they shared?

Fiyero stepped away from the wall and headed for the kitchen, determined to make things right.

"I have to admit I've never seen Glinda so happy." Lion added. "There's a sparkle in her eye that wasn't there before. Kind of like the look you get on your face when Leto is around." He glanced bashfully at Milynn.

The redhead furrowed her brow. "I have a look?"

"Oh yeah." Breena nodded. "It used to make me half sick to my stomach."

"It still does me." Betak quipped.

"Hey." Fiyero swallowed hard as he reached them.

"Hey yourself." Breena greeted him.

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Lion looked confused. "For what?"

"Helping me see the truth." Fiyero answered his question but kept his eyes on Breena. "I've been an idiot."

"I was leaning more toward moron, but you're on the right path." Breena grinned. "And no thanks are necessary. I was just looking out for my cousin. She doesn't have many friends, Fiyero. I'd hate for her to lose one over being in love."

"I'm going to apologize as soon as they get back."

"Eh." Breena scrunched up her face.

Fiyero frowned. "Do you think I should wait until tomorrow?"

"That would be a safer bet. Give her some time to cool off."

"You're right." He nodded. "She was pretty upset."

"You can say that again." Lion agreed. "Does this mean Fiyero is part of out little group now?"

"Yes." Breena chuckled. "He is most definitely a part of our group now."

"Good." He stood, putting his paw on the scarecrow's shoulder. "Come on, we can help Leto map out our route to Upland Manor."

"Oh goody." Leto finally spoke up, rolling his eyes when he saw the look Milynn gave him. "I mean, come on over guys. I could really use the help."

Betak came to stand behind Milynn and Breena. "I bet they could use you at Wizomania."

"Huh?" Milynn looked confused.

"You two are quite the little actresses."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Breena was the picture of innocence.

"Don't try that with me." Betak reprimanded her. "I saw that silent little conversation you had before you started waxing all poetic about love and soul mates. You two used to do that all the time when you were younger."

Milynn shrugged. "It helped us keep our stories straight."

"Which kept us out of a lot of trouble." Breena nodded. "And I meant what I said. I was just looking out for Elphaba."

"Whatever the reason, it was sweet." Betak put her arms around them, drawing them into an awkward group hug. "I love you both."

"And we love you." Milynn smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Breena tried to get away.

"Oh stop with the tough act." Betak squeezed her harder. "I know you love me too." She kissed her on the cheek before letting them go.

"Ew." Breena made a show of wiping off her face but grinned the whole time.

"She's right." Milynn watched her grandmother walk away. "That really was sweet."

Breena rolled her eyes. "Enough with the mush already."

"And she's right, you know. You're not nearly as tough as you make yourself out to be."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"I know you better than anyone, Breena. You're just a big old cream puff."

"I'll give you a cream puff."

Milynn ignored the comment as she leaned over, kissing her on the cheek before throwing her arms around her.

"What is it with you two slobbering all over people?" Breena groused.

"Shut up."

Breena was all smiles as she returned the hug.


	18. Chapter 18

She watched Nevin as he sipped his coffee, the corner of her mouth turning up when he flinched, the liquid obviously burning his tongue. He was handsome, she would give him that. Girls were probably falling all over themselves to get to him. Especially now. And he looked so confident sitting there with his cup in one hand, the other sorting through a stack of reports on the table. Poised and polished beyond his tender age. Too bad he wouldn't be around to enjoy his success for much longer.

The thought should have made her feel something. He was, after all, her son. Her own flesh and blood. She spent three days bringing him into the world and ten years raising him before she took her position at Shiz and left him in the capable hands of her sister. Although he never wanted or needed for anything growing up he still could have resented her enough to leave her rotting in Southstairs. But he didn't. He jumped into her plan wholeheartedly and freed her. Yet there wasn't even a stirring in her heart at the possibility of him being gone. That's why she had unleashed the heavens again. She might not be able to cry for him, but they could. And they had. Enough to cause flooding in parts of Oz.

"Coffee?"

The sound of his voice drew her from her thoughts. "No."

"More for me." He shrugged.

"Has there been any backlash from the Merchant's Council?"

"No."

"The guard?"

"Mother." He growled the word. "You were there last night. Everyone on the council and in the guard knows who you are and the meeting went exactly like you said it should. There are no ifs, ands or buts about the fact that you are now my co-ruler. Relax and enjoy it."

"Well excuse me for asking." She raised her eyebrows, mumbling, "One can't be too cautious," under her breath.

"I'm sorry." Nevin put his cup down. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, you know how my power works. Everyone will accept you as my equal from here on out no matter what. Well, unless I die and the spell is broken, but I don't think that will happen."

Nevin's second in command chose that moment to come into the room. "Excuse me miss, sir." He bowed to each of them in turn. "But a message just arrived from Lieutenant Havers."

"Excellent." Nevin took the proffered message. "Thank you for bringing it to us."

"It was my pleasure." The guard clicked his heels and bowed again before leaving the room. Morrible waited until the door was shut to speak.

"Who is Lieutenant Havers?"

"He's in command of one of the squads I sent after the Witch and Glinda."

Morrible frowned. "You sent squads after them?"

"Several." Nevin nodded as he opened the message. "I knew they couldn't get far with the Witch being injured so I sent men to search the lands around the city. Luckily my contact was able to give us their exact location."

"You spoke to your contact?"

"I got a message a couple of days ago."

"Then they've been dealt with?"

"Not exactly." Nevin scrunched his brow. "They're hiding in a cavern in the Pine Barrens. The rain washed out the road they used to get to the cavern so my men… I mean our men had to find an alternate route to them."

He was too busy scanning the piece of parchment in his hand to notice his mother's pursed lips. If he had told her about this from the beginning she could have made sure the weather wasn't a factor. Instead he went behind her back yet again.

"They found them." He smiled as he finished reading. "They made camp not far from the cavern last night and are going to attack this morning. Glinda could be back in the city by this evening."

"Glinda?" Morrible scowled. "I thought you were going to have them all killed."

"I was, but I've been thinking," Nevin sipped his coffee again but it was still too hot for him to drink. "I'm young and can rule Oz for a long time, but eventually I'm going to need an heir to take my place. And not only is Glinda drop dead gorgeous, the citizens absolutely adore her. Who better to be my wife and the mother of my children?"

"You…" She was so shocked she could barely form thoughts, let alone speak. "You want to marry Glinda?"

"Yes."

"And have a family?"

"Of course." He actually looked excited "I can convince her that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her. We can be blissfully happy and you and I can continue to rule together. It'll be perfect."

"Yes." Morrible's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Perfect."

"I don't see why having this power shouldn't have its perks." Nevin picked up his cup again, taking a sip. "You can have someone too. Anyone in Oz. Just say the word and they're yours." He took a longer drink. "You need to try this coffee. It tastes amazing."

"It should." She smiled smugly. "I put cream and poison in it for you."

Her words took a moment to sink in. When they did Nevin choked on the swallow he had just taken. "Excuse me?"

"It's called a living death potion." Morrible continued nonchalantly. "It puts its victims in a permanent state of deep sleep. A coma of sorts. The brain withers away, leaving just enough to sustain the body."

"What… How…" He suddenly shook his head. "Very funny, Mother. I never would have guessed you had such a warped sense of humor."

"I can assure you I don't do humor, warped or otherwise."

His face fell. "You're serious."

"Utterly."

"How could you do this to me?!" He shot to his feet.

"What did you expect? You were ruling without me. All of this was my idea and you were reaping all the benefits! And all that nonsense you were spouting off about marrying Glinda and having a family." She shook her head. "Trust me when I say children are not worth the trouble."

"I made you my co-ruler."

"Yes, but it was already too late."

"You…" His voice trailed off as he swayed.

"Did I forget to mention how quickly it takes effect?"

"I…" He looked at her pleadingly. "I loved you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Too bad I couldn't say the same about you."

Those were the last words he heard before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed, sweeping the reports off the table as he crumpled to the floor. Morrible got up and walked around the table to look at him.

"Thank you for making my transition to power so unproblematic." She stared at him a moment longer before yelling, "Help! Someone please, help my boy!"

She tried not to smile as a guard came rushing into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, try it again."

"What's the use?" Glinda shook her head. "I'm never going to get this."

"Sure you will." Breena encouraged her. "Just picture what you want to happen in your mind and say the word."

"All right. But I'm only doing this to prove a point." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and pointing at the rock in front of her. "Agito." She sighed when nothing happened. "See! I need my wand."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. I'm a sorceress, not a witch."

"You say tomato, I say tomatoe. Magic is magic, Glinda. A wand is just a crutch for those who don't believe in themselves enough to channel their power without it."

"I believe in myself!"

Breena gestured toward the rock with her hand. "Then prove it."

Elphaba leaned against the cavern wall, watching them. When Breena first brought up giving Glinda a crash course in some basic spells she wasn't so sure it was a good idea. The blonde had already commented several times on how bare she felt without her wand and Elphaba didn't want her to get even more stressed out. But she also knew what a great teacher Breena was. And if using magic became an issue, Glinda would feel bad that she couldn't help.

"Fine." Glinda stuck out her chin defiantly. "I will."

"Good. I want you to."

The green woman smiled. Breena had spent more than enough time with Glinda to know that egging her on was a sure way to get her to try something.

Breena grinned when she noticed her cousin was watching. "And it'll turn Elly on."

Elphaba's eyes got big and she opened her mouth to respond but Glinda beat her to it.

"I never thought of that." Her blue eyes sparkled.

"And there's the motivation she needed." Breena rubbed her hands together and went to stand behind the blonde. "All right, give it another go."

Glinda nodded excitedly as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Elphaba cocked her head at Breena who just continued to grin. She was too busy trying to tell her cousin off with a look to notice Fiyero walking toward her.

"Elphaba, can I…"

"Agito!"

Fiyero spoke just as Glinda opened her eyes and cast the spell. The sound of his voice drew her attention, throwing off her aim. The scarecrow ended up flying into the kitchen.

Betak sidestepped him as he landed. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Oh my." Glinda put her hand over her mouth.

"It worked!" Breena put her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I told you you could do it."

"But I was supposed to move the rock, not throw Fiyero."

"He's made of straw. He didn't feel a thing."

"Breena." Milynn chastised her as she helped him up.

Elphaba hurried over to them. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." He grumbled as his legs buckled a couple of times. "Nothing hurt but my pride."

"Are you sure?" Elphaba looked doubtful.

"Positive."

"Here." Milynn gave him a handful of straw he lost.

"Thanks." Fiyero accepted it, staring at it for a minute before looking up to meet Elphaba's gaze. "I'm…"

"Are you all right?" Glinda finally got to them, Breena following close behind.

"He's fine." Breena chuckled, rolling her eyes when the other three women stared at her. "So he got thrown across the room, big deal. Stop embarrassing him about it."

Fiyero gave her a grateful look. "She's right. I'm fine." He sighed. "And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. There's no excuse for it."

"Fiyero…"

He held up his free hand to stop Elphaba. "Let me finish." He swallowed hard. "You were right, Fae. What you do is none of my business. I assumed it was because I thought I loved you. But when someone pointed out what that really meant, I realized I didn't." He shook his head. "I mean, I do love you, but not like you love Glinda. I love you both as friends. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does." Elphaba nodded.

"So we're OK?" He looked at them beseechingly.

"As long as you're all right with us being together." Elphaba took Glinda's hand, pulling her closer.

"I am." He smiled. "I can't believe I didn't see how perfect you were for each other before."

Glinda wiggled with excitement as she pulled away from Elphaba to hug him. "I'm so glad you're not mad anymore. Neither one of us wanted to hurt you."

"I know. And I'm sorry if I hurt either of you." Fiyero nodded. "Well, I better go restuff myself so I can help Lion and Betak finish getting things ready." He gestured with the handful of straw before walking over to Lion.

"That was awfully nice of him." Glinda went back to Elphaba.

"Yes it was." Elphaba agreed. "Just like it was nice of someone we know to make him see the error of his ways."

Breena nodded. "You can thank Milynn for that."

"Oh no you don't." Milynn shook her head. "All I did was play along. You were the one who told him all about soul mates."

"Breena." Glinda pursed her lips. "How sweet."

Breena groaned. "Please don't call me that."

"Personally I think you're rotten." Elphaba grinned.

"Just say your thank yous and get it over with."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Milynn gave her friend a look. "You're actually going to let someone thank you for something?"

"Not if everyone's going to make such a big deal out of it." Breena started to walk away.

"Stop that." Milynn stepped into her path. "I think you two better hurry."

"Thank you." Elphaba and Glinda chorused as they pulled her into a hug.

"Hey!" Breena frowned. "No one said anything about hugging."

"Don't let her fool you." Milynn was all smiles as Breena squirmed away from them. "She loves hugs. Actually, she loves cuddling in general."

"I do not!"

"Look at that." Elphaba pointed at her cousin. "She made you blush."

Everyone laughed, including Breena.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Milynn pulled something from her pocket, holding it out to Glinda. "I believe this is yours."

"Actually it's mine." Elphaba took the small green bottle from her.

Glinda was surprised. "But I thought I told you to throw it away."

Elphaba frowned. "You told her to throw it away?"

"It was right after she slapped you." Milynn came to the blonde's defense. "She really wasn't thinking straight. That's why I kept it. I figured she would want it back eventually."

"Thank you." Glinda looked sadly at Elphaba. "I'm sorry."

"You kept it." Elphaba stared at the bottle.

"Of course I did. It was one of the few things I had left of you."

"Let me see that." Breena took the bottle from her cousin, partly trying to avoid the overly emotional moment she felt coming on and partly to get a better look at it. "My mom had one of these."

Elphaba and Glinda said, "What?" at the same time.

Breena quirked an eyebrow. "Would you two cut that out? It's creepy."

"Your mom had one of those?" Milynn asked to get her back on track.

"Yeah, remember? I kept it hidden in a drawer at Colwen Grounds. It was one of the few things I managed to bring with me when I was forced to move there. I was afraid someone would see it and take it away from me so I hardly every took it out, but I'm sure I showed it to you at least once." She fingered the bottle lovingly. "I wasn't allowed to touch it growing up. Mom kept her snake skin oil in it. She used to say it was fitting considering who gave it to her." Breena chuckled humorlessly as she held the bottle out to her cousin. "She must have meant grandfather."

"That would make sense if they both had one." Elphaba took it. "It's the only thing I have left of my mother."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've got your mom right here." Breena pointed at her cousin's chest. "And by association, right here." She grinned as she gestured at herself.

Glinda stared at the two of them as they talked, her mind racing. What did this mean? The Wizard confirmed he gave the bottle to Elphaba's mother, proving he was her father. But what about Breena?

A shiver ran down her spine as the talk she had with Betak replayed in her mind. Leandra pulled a disappearing act and ended up pregnant, never telling anyone who Breena's father was. What if she was with Melena when the Wizard came around? He left a bottle behind for Melena. Could he have done the same for Leandra? Was that why she went to Frex when her sister died and offered to raise her niece? Were Elphie and Breena more than cousins? Did their shared looks and abilities run deeper than anyone realized?

Could they be sisters?!

"I used to sleep with this under my pillow."

"Mom's is still safely tucked away at my place." Breena shrugged. "I guess I never got over the paranoia that someone would take it away from me if they knew I had it."

"I hate to break up this little gabfest, but could one of you go see what's taking Leto so long?" No one noticed Betak had joined them. "We're almost ready."

"I'll go." Fiyero started toward the entrance.

He was halfway there when a loud peal of thunder ripped through the sky and it started to pour again.

"Old bones. Soggy straw. Smelly fur. Lovebirds. And hates to get wet." Breena pointed at each of her companions in turn. "Looks like I'm going."

"I could…"

"You're making up for lost time with Glinda. Go sneak a make out session in the corner or something while you still can. There won't be much privacy once we get in that wagon." Breena smiled.

"Theca." She cast the spell to keep her dry and hurried out into the storm before Elphaba could respond. Oh how she loved to tease her cousin. Besides, Leto was still a little hesitant when it came to talking to Elly. She could give him an earful for keeping everyone waiting and he wouldn't think anything of it.

She grinned at the thought. Once upon a time she couldn't stand Leto. Yes she healed him after the Gale Force shot him, but that didn't mean she liked him. He was whiny and selfish and acted like a spoiled little rich boy. Then he started putting the moves on Milynn and she liked him even less. But as their relationship got more serious Breena came to realize that he wasn't so bad after all. Anyone who treated Milynn like gold had to have some redeeming qualities. They became friends. And now he was one of the few people she had ever or would ever trust with her life.

"Shouldn't you be with your men?"

Breena frowned when she heard Leto's voice. Who could he be talking to?

"I'll go to them in a minute." A different voice answered. "Captain Nevin wanted me to pass along his gratitude in person."

Nevin? What would he be thanking Leto for? Breena crept forward, being sure to keep herself out of sight as she neared the clearing where Leto had built a lean to for the horses. She was surprised to see him standing with a man dressed in a Gale Force lieutenant's uniform.

"I haven't gone through all this for his gratitude." Leto's voice was hostile. "I want what was taken from me. I want my family fortune back!"

Breena's frown deepened. What did he mean he wanted his family fortune back? That wasn't possible.

"I'm aware of that, as is the captain." The lieutenant nodded. "But I was also told to tell you there's not a chance in hell of that happening."

"What?!" Leto's mouth fell open. "You mean to tell me I married a woman I don't love and lived a life I hate to get close to a group of people I can't stand just so Nevin could go back on our deal?! All I want is my money, is that too much to ask?!!"

The earth fell away as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. Leto was their spy. He'd been living a double life, pretending to be loyal to the underbelly while he was actually working for Nevin as a way of regaining the money the government took from him.

What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to tell Elphaba she was personally responsible for bringing a traitor into their midst? Worse yet, how was she going to explain all of this to Milynn? It would absolutely crush her.

"I know. And now you're going to die knowing all of it was for nothing. Just like everyone in that cavern won't know what hit them when my men attack…" He glanced at his watch. "Right about now."

The lieutenant's words barely registered but the sound of gunfire was more than enough to snap Breena out of her stupor. She barely had a chance to glance in the direction she had just come before Leto spoke again.

"What are you doing?!"

"Following orders." The lieutenant drew his pistol and shot Leto point blank in the chest.

Breena flinched as the gun's report echoed around the clearing, scaring the horses away.

"Abeo!"

She didn't say the spell for Leto, she said it for all the people he had hurt. All the people that could still very well pay a price for his actions.

The lieutenant stood stock still for a moment, his face frozen in a surprised expression as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Breena didn't think about the fact she had just used her magic to kill a man as she sprinted back toward the cavern. All she could concentrate on was what she would find when she got there.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well I guess she told me." Elphaba grinned as she watched Breena leave the cavern. "She's going to have to show me that spell. It might come in," her voice trailed off when she looked at Glinda, "handy." She finished her thought as she nudged the blonde. "Hey, are you all right?"

Glinda blinked as if she were waking from a dream. "What?"

Milynn shared a look with Elphaba. "I think I'll go help Grandmother."

Elphaba gave her a silent thank you as she continued to regard Glinda. "I asked if you were all right."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were a million miles away just now."

"Elphie…" Her lover's name slipped past her lips as Glinda's mind scrambled for an answer to what she should do. She had to share her suspicions with Elphaba and Breena. It wasn't fair to either of them not to. But what if Elphie got angry because she didn't tell her about the Wizard sooner?

"Glinda?"

She realized she had slipped into her inner turmoil again. "Sorry."

Elphaba put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "It's obvious something is bothering you. Just tell me what it is."

Glinda opened her mouth to answer but stopped, her brow furrowing when she noticed that Breena wasn't with them anymore. "Where's Breena?"

"She went to see what's taking Leto so long."

"Oh." Glinda cursed her luck. Why did she always have to lose herself in her thoughts when something was bothering her? Maybe if she had been paying attention she could have stopped Breena from leaving. Now she was going to have to think of some way to keep Elphie from grilling her about what was wrong until Breena got back.

She knew just how hard that was going to be when she saw the concern in her love's eyes. "I really must have been spaced out to miss her leaving." She smiled.

"Exactly." Elphaba frowned.

"Don't do that." Glinda put her hand on Elphie's cheek. "I hate those lines on your forehead."

"Well I hate when something upsets you. Did Breena say or do something?"

"Of course not." She was quick to answer, her tone light. "And I'm not upset. I was just thinking."

Elphaba held her gaze. "About?"

"Nothing important." Glinda moved closer to Elphaba. "It will keep until later."

"But…"

She silenced her with a kiss. Elphie tried to pull away but she merely deepened it, loving the feel of the green tinged lips against her own.

"Glinda the Good!"

They both jumped when the new, distinctly male voice split the air.

"Holy Shiz!" Lion put his hand on his chest. "Who did that?"

"Don't look at me." Fiyero shrugged.

"Well if it wasn't one of you then who was it?" Betak looked at both of them.

"We're here to save you, your Goodness! Come out immediately!"

Milynn frowned as she walked toward the entrance. "There are Gale Force guards outside!"

"What?" Elphaba joined her. "How did they find us?"

Before anyone could answer a shot rang out.

"Elphie!" Glinda's heart fell to her toes, but it wasn't the green woman who staggered backward clutching her stomach.

"They can't even see us." Milynn looked at the blood on her hands in disbelief. She chortled as she turned to look at everyone else. "Talk about a lucky shot." Elphaba caught her as her knees buckled.

"Milynn!" Betak started toward her.

"I've got her." Lion hurried over, scooping the redhead up and taking her to her grandmother who motioned for him to put her on the table.

"Oh shit." Elphaba's eyes got big when she saw a wave of guards rushing toward the cavern. "Clarus!"

Her spell hit the guards in front knocking them into some of their companions behind but only taking out about half of the attackers.

"We're in trouble!" She yelled over her shoulder, trying to put herself between everyone else and the guards.

"Elphie?" Glinda came up behind her.

"Get back Glinda!"

"But…"

"I can't let anything happen to you." Elphaba locked eyes with her. "Remember that I love you." With that she gestured at the blonde. "Placidus agito."

"Elphaba?" Glinda frowned when she felt herself being propelled backwards, her feet literally dragging the ground. "You're using magic against me?" She glared at her for a moment before realizing her love was too busy concentrating on her to see just how close the guards were getting. "Elphaba, watch out!"

Her warning came too late. Elphaba was knocked off her feet as the Gale Force flooded into the cavern.

"Fae!" Fiyero started into the fray.

"Stay here." Lion put his paw on Betak's shoulder before going to help out.

The second Elphaba fell the spell broke and Glinda was free to move again. "Elphaba!" She ran toward the front of the cavern, swallowing hard when she saw what had to be at least fifty guards either in the cavern or trying to gain access.

"Absentis!"

Breath she didn't realize she'd been holding rushed from her lungs as a group of guards went flying out of the cavern and Elphaba climbed to her feet. "Elphie." Her relief was short lived as one of the guards grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"But I'm here to help you, your Goodness." The man looked at her earnestly.

"I don't want your help!" Glinda struggled a moment longer before saying, "Agito!" She couldn't help but smile when the guard went flying into some of his counterparts.

"Glinda?!"

She looked up when she heard Elphaba's stressed voice. "I'm…" A guard bumped into her, knocking her to the ground. She quickly used her arms to cover her head to keep from getting trampled.

"Glinda!" Elphaba tried to shove her way through the guards to get to the blonde but didn't have much luck. "Damn it!" She growled as she cast another clearing spell, knocking a bunch of the guards toward the back of the cavern. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Glinda lying on the ground.

"Got you, Witch!" One of the guards grabbed her in a vice like grip, pinning her hands to her sides.

"Let go of her!" Lion appeared out of nowhere, broadsiding the guard.

Unfortunately the guard kept his hold on Elphaba and she ended up at the bottom of the heap as they tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry about that." Lion said sheepishly as he threw the guard away from the witch.

"Don't worry about it." Elphaba climbed to her feet, wincing when she tried to put weight on her left leg.

"Elphie?!" Glinda was instantly at her side. "Are you all right?"

"Forget about me, did they hurt you?"

"I'm…"

"You're bleeding!" Elphaba inspected a cut on her forehead.

"I think we're going to have a lot more than a few bumps and bruises to worry about." Lion drew their attention to the ring of guards who were now surrounding them.

"Get away from her!"

Elphaba caught a glimpse of Betak hitting a guard over the head with a pan as he tried to touch Milynn. "Presidium." She quickly cast a protection spell on the two of them before returning her attention to the more pressing threat in front of her.

Glinda slipped her hand into a green one. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Elphaba shook her head.

"You're coming with us, Glinda." One of the guards finally spoke.

Elphaba glared at him. "Over my dead body."

Another guard grinned. "That can be arranged."

"Would you just get on with it already?" Lion sighed.

"Concentrate on them and try this." Breena's voice suddenly sounded from the entrance. "Amitto."

Elphaba grinned, partly because she knew her cousin was relatively safe and partly because several of the guards around them disappeared without a trace. Her relief was short lived when a guard noticed Breena wasn't paying attention and decked her, knocking her into the cave wall.

"Amitto." Elphaba returned the favor, making him and a few other guards around Breena disappear.

"How are you two doing that?" Glinda was amazed.

"I'm not sure, but I think together we could get rid of them all."

"Then let me clear the way." Lion waded into the guards between them and Breena, roaring as he knocked them out of the way.

"I don't think we can call him cowardly anymore." Elphaba tightened her grip on Glinda's hand, pulling her along as she limped toward her cousin. "Breena?"

"Ow." Breena groaned as she climbed to her feet, swaying ever so slightly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Are you two all right?"

"We will be." Elphaba answered. "Do you think we could…"

"Get rid of these bastards?" Breena finished for her. "I'm right there with you." She grabbed her cousin's free hand. "Glinda, you're magical too so help out."

She nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Like she said, just concentrate on them and say 'amitto.'"

"What does that mean?"

"Who knows?" Breena shrugged. "But it makes them disappear. I have no idea to where but at least they won't be here."

"On three." Elphaba tightened her grip on the hands in her own. "One, two, three."

Their voices blended on the word, seemingly filling the cavern for a moment before all of the Gale Force guards disappeared.

"I don't know how you did that, but bless you." Fiyero spoke from his place on the ground. Or rather his head did considering the rest of his body was scattered all over the place.

"Look at you!" Lion went to help him.

"Wow." Glinda leaned against Elphaba.

"That was intense." Breena agreed with her. "Is everyone…" She shook her head when she caught sight of Milynn lying on the table. "No." She hurried toward her.

Elphaba barely got her protection spell reversed before her cousin ran into it headlong. She kept Glinda's hand in her own as they followed her across the cavern.

"Milynn?" Breena went to the opposite side of the table as Betak and looked down at her friend.

"Hey." Milynn breathed rather than said the greeting.

"You'll be fine." Breena reassured her.

"There's no exit wound." Betak was all business. "You'll have to remove the bullet first."

"I can…"

"Wait." Milynn worked up enough strength to raise her arm and grip Breena's hand. "Leto?"

"He's…" Breena blinked back tears, knowing she was about to hurt her friend in the worst possible way. "He's dead. The Gale Force got to him before I could."

Glinda gasped, putting her arms around Elphie for comfort. Elphaba did the same, pulling the blonde close.

"They didn't get him." Milynn's voice was weak as she shook her head. "They turned on him."

Breena frowned. "What?"

"You know… the truth." Tears leaked out of Milynn's eyes. "He was working with them."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How did you know?"

"I was too." She winced as she coughed. "In a way."

"You're not making any sense." Breena refused to accept what Milynn was saying. "All of this can wait until I…"

"No!" Milynn's voice was still weak but adamant. "You need to know… I never meant to hurt you. I just…" She took a deep breath. "Wanted a better life."

"No." Breena shook her head, her eyes filling with tears again. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do." Milynn nodded. "Tell them."

"What?"

"They deserve… to know the truth."

Breena was still shaking her head. "No."

"Milynn, stop talking so Breena can…"

"Say it!" Milynn interrupted her grandmother.

"Leto was the spy!" Breena spit out the words like the dirty little secret they revealed.

"What?" Elphaba frowned.

"I came across him and a Gale Forcer talking. He was…" She swallowed hard. "He was saying that Nevin promised to return his family's money to him in exchange for feeding them information about you." She sighed. "About us."

"No." It was Betak's turn to shake her head.

"Yes." Milynn countered. "For a… long time. That's how they knew Elphaba… was alive."

"And he sent the message about Morrible escaping." Elphaba connected more dots.

"He used… the monkeys. Breena showed him."

"In case he ever needed to use them while I was at the palace." Breena clinched her jaw. "How could you do this?"

"It wasn't… easy." Milynn licked her dry lips. "I found out… right after we were… married. I was going to… tell you, but Leto…" More tears spilled from her eyes. "He said he would take care of me. He said… he would give me everything I ever wanted."

"So you helped him?" Glinda's voice was full of disbelief.

"I loved him." Milynn looked up at Breena. "But I loved you too."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Breena's words were bitter.

"You weren't… supposed to get hurt."

"Well that makes it all better, doesn't it? What about Elphaba? Or Glinda? Or Betak? You put your own grandmother at risk for money?! Hell, you put the whole of Oz in danger!"

"Breena…"

"You're my best friend, Milynn."

"And you're… mine."

"Obviously not."

"Bree." Elphaba knew her cousin was hurting but didn't want her to say something she would regret later.

"What?" Breena growled as she paced away from the table. "She stabbed me in the back, Elly. She took everything we ever had as friends and threw it in my face for what? Blood money from Nevin and Morrible?!" Her tears finally fell. "And I still love her." She swiped angrily at her cheeks. "So you're going to shut up and let me heal you so we can have this out later."

"It's too late." Betak was crying too.

"What?" Breena hurried back to her friend's side. "Milynn?" She leaned in close. "Milynn?!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "No." She gripped the woman's shoulders. "No!"

"Breena." Betak made her way around the table.

"No." Her voice was barely audible as she buried her head against Milynn's chest and sobbed.

Betak put her arms around Breena, laying her cheek on the girl's back as they both continued to cry.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda burrowed into the green witch's shoulder as her own tears fell.

Elphaba held her close, hoping she would be able to offer similar comfort to her cousin when the time came.


	20. Chapter 20

After what seemed like an eternity Breena got a better grip on her emotions and told herself to calm down. Sobbing and crying all over Milynn wasn't doing anyone any good. It was giving her a headache and it wouldn't bring Milynn back. She was gone. It didn't seem possible, but the best friend she's ever had was dead.

The thought made her stomach turn. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to grow old together. Their kids were supposed to be best friends too and cause them to get gray hair from all the stupid things they did. Their last moments weren't supposed to be filled with anger and regret. They were never supposed to hate each other.

"No." Her voice was barely audible as she shook her head. She didn't hate her. Not in any way, shape or form. How could she?

But even as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew it was true. When Milynn admitted to knowing about Leto and what he was doing, a part of her hated her for not saying something. For not warning her. For putting Elphaba and everyone else in danger. For choosing Leto over her.

And Milynn must have hated her on some level to be able to do such a thing.

"No." She repeated the word as she pushed herself into a standing position, not realizing Betak was still on her back. She quickly grabbed the old woman's arm to keep her from falling.

"Breena?" Betak looked at her, tears glistening in her eyes as they streamed down her cheeks.

"I…" Breena looked at her. What was she supposed to say? "I…" She glanced at Elphaba and Glinda, her breath catching in her throat at the compassion on their faces. "I need some air."

"No." Betak gripped her hand. "I'm not going to let you run away from this."

"But…"

"I'm not going to have you turning into the same angry, antisocial mess you were after your mother died. You need to face this right here, right now so you can move on." Her voice quivered. "We both do."

"Betak."

"Don't argue with me. Losing Milynn is…" Betak looked down at her granddaughter. "I can't even begin to describe it. But I won't lose you too. Not to guilt or anything else. This isn't your fault. You tried to help her."

"Help her?" Breena echoed her words. "I should have done a hell of a lot more than that. I should have saved her!"

"She wouldn't let you."

"She shouldn't have had a say. I should have just done it and she would still be here. But did I? No! I was too busy throwing a temper tantrum!" She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Like I am now."

"Don't." Betak spoke when she stared to apologize. "You have a right to feel the way you feel. She hurt you, Breena. She hurt all of us."

"That doesn't mean she deserved to die."

"No, it doesn't. But do you remember what you told me once about healing people? They have to want help to be helped and she didn't want it."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. The whole time you were fighting the Gale Force, she kept insisting she was going to die."

"No." Breena shook her head defiantly. "She wouldn't have given up like that."

"She wasn't as strong as you thought she was, Breena. Ultimately it was her decision, not ours." Betak blinked back fresh tears. "She couldn't live with what she did. Especially to you."

"First you tell me none of this is my fault and then you turn around and say she gave up because she couldn't live with what she did to me?" Breena pulled her hand free. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

Breena shook her head. "I can't do this right now."

"Bree…" Elphaba started toward her only to cry out in pain as she left leg gave way beneath her.

"Elphie!" Glinda scrambled to help her stay upright.

"Elly?" Breena hurried over to help the blonde.

"I'm all right." Elphaba winced. "I just need to sit down for a minute."

"Then come on." Breena put one of Elphaba's arms around her shoulders while Glinda did the same with the other and turned toward the table, the color leaking from her cheeks when she saw Milynn again.

"Let's sit her down by the fire pit." Glinda caught her reaction and started leading her and Elphaba in the direction she had indicated. "Are you all right Elphie?"

"I think so." Elphaba gladly plopped down on one of the stumps. "I just landed wrong earlier."

"Let me have a look." Breena knelt next to her. "Where does it hurt?"

"Bree…"

"Elly…" She avoided her cousin's glance. "Just tell me where it hurts."

Elphaba sighed. There was so much she wanted to say but she and Breena were a lot alike. And she wouldn't want to be talking to anyone right now if it was her, so she dropped it. "Below my knee."

"All right." Breena took her cousin's leg in her hands and lifted it to get a better look, drawing another hiss of pain from Elphaba. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

Glinda took her love's hand as Breena continued to examine her leg. "Just squeeze if it hurts."

Elphaba grinned. "Thanks."

Breena finally looked at her cousin. "It's broken."

"Broken?" Glinda couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She's been walking around on a broken leg?"

"Thropps are infamous for having a high pain tolerance." Breena positioned her left hand just under Elphaba's knee, using the right to support her cousin's leg. "But it catches up with us eventually."

Elphaba closed her eyes, her skin several shades lighter than it had been a moment before. "You can say that again."

Glinda tightened her grip on the hand in her own. "Are you going to pass out?"

"Not if I can help it." Breena closed her eyes, chanting a word the others couldn't quite make out.

"Wow." Elphaba gasped.

"What?" Glinda looked at her worriedly.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever felt. It's like my whole body is tingling."

"That's because you had some bumps and bruises to go with your broken leg." Breena opened her eyes and let go of Elphaba. "There you go. Good as new." She looked at Glinda as she stood. "You're turn."

"Don't you need to take a break or something between people?" Glinda frowned.

"No." Breena inspected the cut on her forehead. "This isn't too bad." She gripped the blonde's shoulders. "Hold still. This will only take a second." She started to chant again.

"Oh." Glinda's eyes suddenly got big.

"I told you so." Elphaba smiled. "Feels weird, doesn't it?"

"You two are going to give me a complex." Breena let go of Glinda but just as quickly gripped her shoulder again when she started to sway.

"Hey!" Glinda gripped her arm. "Are you all right?"

"Bree?" Elphaba shot to her feet.

"I'm fine." She gave them both a half hearted grin. "Just got a little light headed there for a second."

"Sit down." Elphaba demanded.

"Elly, I'm all right, really. Besides, I'm not done yet. I need to help Lion."

"No you don't." The cat disagreed. "I don't think healing is going to help Fiyero much."

"Not him, you." Breena gave Glinda a little thank you pat before walking toward Lion.

"Breena." Elphaba reached for her.

"Let her go." Betak stopped her as she made her way to them. "She'll wear herself out here in a minute and won't have any choice but to stop."

"But…"

"Trust me." The older woman sighed. "She's impossible when she gets like this."

"Gets like what?" Lion looked at Breena nervously as she reached him. "And why are you coming over here? I'm fine."

"Ignore them." Breena gripped his arm. "And you've got a pretty nasty little gash here."

"I do?" He craned his neck to look. "Well I'll be damned, I do."

"Whoa." Breena steadied him as his eyes started to roll back in his head. "Easy there big fella, it's not that bad."

"Sorry." Lion blushed. "I'm not very good with the whole blood thing."

"Then why did you look?"

"Because you made it sound so interesting."

Breena shook her head. "Well don't look again. I can't heal you and hold you up at the same time." She put her hand over the gash. "See, no fuss no…" She collapsed against him, her voice dying in her throat.

"Bree!" Elphaba yelled as she ran to her cousin's side.

"I didn't do it." Lion held her up, panic stricken.

"No one did anything." Breena pushed herself away from him only to stumble again.

"Stop moving around." Elphaba caught her, putting one arm around her shoulders and gripping one of her cousin's arms with the other to help keep her steady.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you looked it a second ago when you did a face plant on Lion's chest." Elphaba's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Come sit down."

"But…"

"You can either sit down on your own or I can make you."

Breena frowned. "I'd like to see you try."

"There won't be any trying involved if you don't shut up and do as you're told."

"Elphie." Glinda chastised her.

"Leave her be." Betak came to Elphaba's defense as she joined them. "She knows how to handle her."

"Handle me?" Breena grumped.

"Yes." Elphaba nodded. "Sometimes you get too stubborn for your own good."

"Look who's talking."

Elphaba grinned. "I know. It's one of our more charming family traits." She sat her cousin on one of the stumps. "Now stay put or else."

"Whatever. Ow!" Breena flinched as Betak prodded the back of her head.

"Just as I thought." The older woman pursed her lips. "She has a nice sized knot. Must have happened when that guard hit her."

"Gee, do you think so?"

Betak ignored the girl's comment. "She'll be all right in a few minutes."

"See." Breena scowled at Elphaba.

"Until then you can sit right where you are." Elphaba knelt next to her, much as Breena had just a few minutes before. "I know you're hurting Bree, but you have to take care of yourself."

"Elly…"

"And Betak is right. None of this is your fault."

"Not my fault?" Breena chuckled. "Then whose fault is it? I'm the one who let Leto worm his way into the underbelly. I'm the one who told him all about you being alive. I'm the one who took him to the Emerald City where he had ample opportunities to tell that bastard Nevin everything he knew." She stood, avoiding Elphaba's restraining hands as she paced away from the pit. "I'm the one who didn't know her best friend well enough to see she was keeping a major secret."

"I didn't see it either and I'm her grandmother." Betak looked at Breena. "So that means it's my fault too."

Breena was quick to say, "No it's not. Your relationship with Milynn was completely different than mine."

Betak shrugged. "That doesn't mean I shouldn't have seen this coming."

"Well I'm to blame too." Elphaba joined in. "I'm the one who pissed off the Wizard. I'm the one who put everyone she loved in danger by being labeled wicked. I'm the one who brought _you_ into this whole thing, Breena."

"And?" Breena countered. "You're my family, Elphaba. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Elphaba shook her head. "Damn it Bree, open your eyes. We all played a part in what happened. No one blames you for any of this!"

"Maybe you should!"

"No." Glinda decided to try to help. "We can't and we won't. Now all you need to realize is there's no reason to blame yourself either."

"The hell there isn't!" Breena fired back. "I'm supposed to be looking out for you." She looked at the three women staring at her. "And I let each of you down. I could have lost you all."

Elphaba's heart broke at the defeat in her cousin's voice. "Breena…"

"No." She backed away from her. "Mom always told me to take good care of the things I cared about in my life. She said she didn't and it cost her not only her sister, but her best friend. I don't want that to happen to me too."

"It won't." Elphaba spoke softly.

"It already did! Milynn is gone, Elly. She's gone!" Breena looked toward the table, tears sliding down her face. "And it's all my fault."

"No it's not." Elphaba pulled her cousin into a hug, tightening her grip when she tried to get away. "Milynn loved you, Bree. She wouldn't hold you responsible for any of this."

"I let her die."

"You gave her a chance to clear her conscience and gain your forgiveness." Betak corrected her.

"But I didn't." Breena tried to break free of Elphaba again. "I never told her I forgave her. She died thinking I hated her."

"No." Betak was quick to answer. "Her last breath passed her lips after you told her you still loved her."

"It did?"

Betak nodded. "I'm not sure how, but she held on until she heard you, Breena. And knowing you the way she did, she knew you forgave her."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"See." Elphaba whispered in her cousin's ear. "No blame but your own."

Breena threw her arms around Elphaba. "I love you."

"I love you too." She rubbed her back, her own tears falling.

"And that's why Leandra wanted them to be together." Betak spoke so only Glinda could hear her. "They're good for one another."

Glinda nodded as she watched them, not trusting her voice to answer. She wanted to tell them about her suspicions so badly but she couldn't. Not now. Everyone's emotions were raw and Breena didn't need to try to deal with anything else. The time would come, and when it did she would tell them what she believed.

She would tell them they were sisters.


	21. Chapter 21

Morrible sat on the throne, her fingers drumming one of the ornately decorated arms not so much impatiently as contemplatively. Nevin had never used this room and, from the look of things, neither had Glinda. Not past getting rid of the mechanical contraption that used to dominate the space. And she couldn't understand why. This had always been one of her favorite rooms at the palace. Maybe that was because she spent so much time here conspiring with the Wizard.

A wistful grin played across her lips. Oh how she missed him. He may have seemed like nothing more than a pawn for the Merchant's Council to some, but she knew the truth. He proved to have a backbone the day he came to Shiz and approached her about keeping an eye out for someone who could read the Grimmerie. It didn't hurt that he offered to share the spoils if they found a way to harness the power of the ancient text to dismantle the council and rule Oz without their interference. And they would have succeeded if not for Elphaba. It figured the only person who could read the Grimmerie would have a conscience and decide to run away with the book when she realized the Wizard wanted her for purely selfish reasons.

Of course at the time the Wizard didn't realize he was the girl's father. Once everyone thought the Witch was dead and Glinda revealed the truth he turned into nothing more than a quivering mass of grief and regret over what he did to her. It made her sick to think about it. Her son was lying in his room right now in a comatose state he would never wake from but you didn't see her becoming despondent or carrying on the way he had. Then again she was the one who slipped Nevin the living death potion in the first place. But it was the principle of the matter. If you wanted something bad enough you did whatever it took to accomplish it. And she had.

She was the sole ruler of Oz. Thanks to Nevin the council was wrapped around her little finger. She didn't have to answer to anyone.

Her grin became a full fledged smile. Yes, she was finally where she belonged. And she had no intention of ever losing the power she now wielded. They would have to cart away her cold, dead carcass before that happened.

"Madame?"

Her head snapped up when she heard the voice. The sergeant who had served as Nevin's second in command was standing there, head bowed in anticipation of her acknowledging his presence.

"Yes?"

"I…" The man swallowed hard as he looked up at her, quickly diverting his eyes when he realized she was staring directly at him. "I have news of the mounted troops you requested."

Morrible resisted the urge to laugh at his reaction to her. "Well, out with it."

"Oh." His face flushed. "I…" He fumbled with a piece of paper in his hand before holding it out to her.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to read?" She snapped. "Just tell me what it says."

"All right." The sergeant nervously cleared his throat as he unfolded the message. "They are less than two hours away from Upland Manor and will report in again once they reach their destination."

"Excellent." Morrible's smile stayed in place. Perhaps luck would be on her side and the officers would get there before Elphaba and Glinda had a chance to reclaim the Grimmerie.

The new palace doctor had just made the announcement that Nevin would probably never wake up again when a message arrived from Nevin's contact bearing the news that the Grimmerie was hidden in Glinda's room at Upland Manor. She took a moment to appreciate the fact that the blonde was smart enough to hide it somewhere other than the palace before she ordered mounted troops be sent to the Uplands immediately.

And maybe all the time she spent studying ancient languages in Southstairs would help her unlock the secrets of the book for herself. If not, at least Thropp wouldn't get her hands on it again.

"Where's Captain Nevin? I have an urgent message for him."

She looked up again to see a disheveled, breathless man talking to the sergeant. "Who in Oz are you?"

"A soldier, ma'am." He was little more than a boy, but he wasn't afraid to look her in the eye. "Part of the force Captain Nevin sent to kill the Wicked Witch and rescue Lady Glinda. I have what I guess you could call a progress report for him."

Morrible's nostrils flared at the mention of her son's misguided plan. "Proceed."

"Sorry ma'am, but my orders are to report directly to Captain Nevin."

"The captain is sick." The sergeant informed him. "But this is Morrible, his co-ruler."

"Oh." The boy looked impressed. "Then I guess I can tell you."

"How kind of you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

The sergeant almost jumped out of his skin but her outburst didn't seem to affect the boy in the least. "No one knows how, but one minute we were leading a charge into the cavern where the Witch had Lady Glinda and the next we were on the practice fields on the other side of the city."

Morrible frowned. "Explainify yourself more clearly."

"It's just like I said. One second we were there," he pointed at a spot in the air with his finger, "and the next we were way over here," he pointed to another spot several feet from the first one. "I was sent ahead to report what happened."

"How many men were there?"

"Fifty. But only forty-nine of us made it back. Our lieutenant wasn't with us when we attacked."

"And how far away was the cavern?"

"Not too far." The boy answered. "Ten, maybe fifteen miles from the city limits. It took us so long to get there because of all the flooding from the rains. There's only one road in and part of it washed out so we had to…"

"And where are these practice fields you were referring to?"

"Twenty miles in the other direction. I would have been here sooner, but we didn't have any horses so I had to run and…"

She tuned him out, her mind occupied with something much more pressing. How was it possible for Elphaba to transport a whole Gale Force squadron from the cavern to the practice fields the boy was talking about? Even the most seasoned sorceresses or witches had a hard time performing that kind of transportation spell, let alone someone as young as Thropp. Maybe she had help. Certainly not from Glinda. She herself had seen how weak the blonde's powers were when she didn't have her precious wand. That's why she took it upon herself to destroy the hideous thing when she came across it in her search of Glinda's rooms.

It had to be the other witch then. The one the tin man described to Nevin. And things had just gotten a lot more interesting if she was powerful enough to help Thropp with a spell like the boy was describing.

She glared at the two men before her when she realized they were still there. "Get out of my sight!"

The younger man looked confused by her reaction so the sergeant gripped his arm and pulled him out of the room. The instant the door shut Morrible was on her feet pacing. She needed the Grimmerie now more than ever. She couldn't leave her fate in the hands of the Gale Force troops she had sent. No, she had to fight fire with fire.

She was going to Upland Manor to get the book herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is crazy." Fiyero shook his head. "No, crazy doesn't even begin to cover it."

Elphaba sighed. "Yero…"

"Don't even try to make this make sense, Fae, because even someone as smart as you can't do it."

"Keep your voice down." Lion warned him.

"What?" Fiyero gave the cat a look. "All I'm saying is you've all survived two Gale Force attacks by sticking together and now you want to split up?"

"It's not so much that we want to split up," Glinda corrected him, "as we need to."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Didn't we just go over this?" Elphaba was getting impatient.

Glinda put her hand on her love's arm in an attempt to keep her calm. "Because Betak wants to take Milynn to Munchkinland to be buried and we need to go to Upland Manor to get the Grimmerie."

"And you can't do one and then the other because…" Fiyero waited for someone to fill in the blank.

"They're both time sensitive." Breena finally spoke up, not looking at any of them as she watched Betak wrapping Milynn in blankets for their journey. "Munchkins, especially older ones like Betak, believe that the dead need to be laid to rest within twenty-four hours of their death or their souls can't move on to the afterlife. And we need to get to the Grimmerie before Nevin and Morrible. Leto…" She clinched her jaw as his name passed her lips. "He was here when Glinda told us where it was hidden. We don't have any way of knowing if he got that information to Nevin or not."

"How could he?" Fiyero shrugged. "It was pouring outside and…"

"That's not the point." Elphaba spoke over him. "We can't afford to let the Grimmerie fall into Morrible's hands."

Glinda nodded. "And we can't deny Betak's request."

Lion nodded too. "So we have to split up."

Fiyero sighed. "It still doesn't make sense to me."

"Well it does to the rest of us so you're just going to have to deal with it." Breena glanced at Elphaba. "She's almost done. I need to go hitch the horses to the wagon."

Elphaba turned on the scarecrow as Breena walked away. "Damn it, Fiyero! You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You just had to keep pushing!"

"Wha…"

"Like she wasn't upset enough already."

"I…"

"Shut up!"

Fiyero looked confused as she stormed after her cousin. "What did I do?"

"You're an ass." Lion answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Fiyero looked to Glinda for some kind of guidance when Lion went to be with Betak.

"He's right. You were being an ass." The blonde agreed but stayed where she was. "Do you honestly think Elphie doesn't want to be with Breena right now? They're family, Fiyero. But they both realize they're doing what they have to do. Why can't that be enough for you?"

"I…"

Glinda raised her hand to silence him. "That was a rhetorical question."

He shook his head again as she followed Elphaba. "I think ass was a little harsh."

Elphaba was calling him a few other choice words as she left the cavern. Why did he have to keep harping on the fact they were splitting up? Why couldn't he just take their decision for what it was and leave them alone? Didn't he realize how hard this was? Couldn't he see it was eating her up inside?

She frowned when she saw one horse hitched to the wagon but no sign of Breena or the other horse.

"Elphie?" Glinda's heart broke at the look on the green woman's face. "Come here, my love."

Elphaba didn't have to be told twice. She put herself in the blonde's arms, burying her face against her shoulder. "I don't know if I can do this."

"We don't have to." Glinda held her close for a while before saying, "We can still go to Munchkinland."

"No you can't." Breena walked by them with the errant horse in tow.

"Bree?" Elphaba lifted her head when she heard her cousin's voice.

"I know you said Morrible couldn't read the Grimmerie before, but she was strong enough to pull a house from another dimension without it. I'd hate to see what she could do on the off chance she learned the language of the book. And I want to go with you to make sure she doesn't get anywhere near it, I really do, but I can't." She worked as she talked, trying to keep her hands busy. "Betak has been there for me too many times for me to let her down now. And…" She swallowed hard, tears swimming in her eyes. "I loved Milynn. I need to honor that by being there for her too."

"Breena." Glinda whispered her name, knowing exactly what it felt like to lose your best friend.

"Please don't, Glinda." Breena finished with the horse. "Let's just get ready to go so everyone can… can…" A lone salt drop careened down her cheek. "Damn it!" She wiped at it angrily. "I'm so tired of crying!" She shook her head as Elphaba started toward her. "Elly, you heard what I just said to Glinda."

"Yes I did, but I can't just stand there and watch while you're hurting Bree."

"But…"

"You wouldn't if it was me. So just be quiet and come here." Elphaba pulled her into a hug.

It only took Breena a moment to melt into the embrace. "This isn't how it was supposed to be, Elly."

"I know." Elphaba shut her eyes, glad Bree was accepting her affection but wishing there was more she could do for her.

Glinda swallowed a lump in her throat as she watched their interaction. She wanted to share her suspicions with them in the worst way, but now was hardly the time or the place. Everyone's emotions were too raw for something like that.

"Fiyero's right." The sound of Elphaba's voice broke the silence that had fallen over them. "We should stay together."

"No." Breena pulled back to look at her. "We're both doing what we have to do. We might not like it, but that's the way it is. And it's not like we'll be apart for very long. You two are just going to go to Upland Manor, grab the book and then join us in Munchkinland. No stops along the way for a quickie or anything, right?"

"Breena!" Elphaba blushed.

"Sorry." Breena grinned. "We were getting a little too serious there for a second."

Elphaba shook her head but returned the grin. "And we couldn't have that, could we?"

"Of course not." Breena pulled out of her cousin's arms. "Thanks, Elly."

"For what?"

"Being you."

"Who else would I be?"

"You could…" The sparkle left Breena's eyes and her face fell as she looked toward the cavern.

Elphaba followed her gaze to see Lion walking toward them with Milynn's shrouded body cradled in his arms. She instinctively reached over and grabbed Breena's hand.

"We're ready." Betak announced as she followed him toward the wagon, Fiyero trailing behind her.

Breena squeezed Elphaba's hand. "Promise me you'll take care of yourselves."

"We will." Elphaba nodded.

Breena held her gaze a moment longer before going to help Lion put Milynn in the wagon.

"I'll try to keep her out of trouble, but I can't make any promises." Betak stopped in front of her. "Be careful."

Elphaba gladly accepted the old woman's hug. "We will be."

Fiyero gave Glinda a baleful look. "Am I forgiven enough to say goodbye?"

"I wasn't mad at you, Fiyero." Glinda pointed out. "Frustrated maybe, but not mad." She put her arms around him. "We'll see you soon."

"You promise?"

"She promises." Elphaba answered for her as she joined them.

"Fae…"

"Let it go, Yero. I have." She gave him a hug. "Be safe."

"You too."

"Come on straw head." Lion called to him from the back of the wagon as he and Breena helped Betak in. "I'd come down there and say goodbye, but it's really more of a see you soon, so what's the point?"

Glinda gave him a half smile. "Take care of them."

"I will." He nodded.

"I'll be back." Breena grabbed Elphaba's broom from where it was leaning against the wagon, passing Fiyero as she went back to Elphaba and Glinda. "Your personal version of a carriage."

Elphaba took the broom. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Breena put her arms around her. "Hurry."

"We will." Elphaba held her with her free arm.

Breena turned to Glinda as the blonde sniffled. "Come here." She pulled her into the embrace. "Watch each other's backs." Breena gave them one last squeeze. "And no crash landing in the Upland's tomatoes."

Elphaba watched her climb into the front of the wagon. "Let's go."

Glinda eyed the broom wearily as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Absolutely." Elphaba straddled the handle. "Just get behind me and hold on tight. We'll be there before you know it."

"If you say so." Glinda put herself into position behind her love. "How do you… Oh!" She squealed as Elphaba pushed off from the ground and they started to move upward.

Elphaba couldn't help but grin. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing." Glinda plastered herself against Elphie's back.

"See you in Munchkinland." Breena called from the driver's seat of the wagon.

Elphaba waved.

Glinda tightened her grip around the green woman's waist. "Can you please keep both hands on the broomstick?"

Elphie chuckled as they climbed higher and started in the opposite direction as the wagon. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I hate heights."

"This from the girl who flies around Oz in a bubble?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It surrounds me."

"It's a bubble. It could pop any time, then what would you do?"

"Great." Glinda growled. "I guess I'll be walking from now on."

Elphaba grinned again and opened her mouth to reply when a face filled her mind.

_Morrible sneering._

Glinda frowned when she felt her lover tense. "Elphie?"

_Breena glaring._

"What's wrong?"

_Another woman watching, mesmerized, as the two witches faced off._

"Can you hear me?"

_Morrible sidestepping a spell._

"Elphaba Thropp, answer me!"

_Breena trying to help the other woman up._

"Elphie, please." Glinda started to panic as the broom veered haphazardly from side to side.

_Morrible gesturing with her hands, hitting Breena with some sort of spell that hurled her across the room._

"Elphie!"

_Breena staggering to her feet only to be hit again._

Glinda shook Elphie. "Snap out of it!"

_Morrible laughing as she threw her hands forward, trapping Breena in a whirlwind that crashed through a wall and kept on going until it was out of sight._

"Elphie?" Glinda tightened her grip when Elphaba went limp. "Elphie?!" She swallowed hard as the broom hurtled toward the ground. "Great Oz!

She buried her head against Elphaba's back, one thought going through her mind as the earth rushed toward them… They weren't anywhere near her parent's vegetable garden.


	22. Chapter 22

Glinda was holding onto Elphaba for dear life, offering up a silent prayer to whatever deity might be listening when she started wondering what was wrong with her. She was acting like Galinda, the spoiled little socialite who relied on people like her parents or Elphaba to keep reality at bay so she could continue to live in her rose colored world. But she hadn't been that girl in a long time. Just because she had Elphie back didn't mean she couldn't still be strong, confident Glinda the Good. A woman perfectly capable of handling whatever life threw at her.

Including an out of control broom.

"I've got you, Elphie." She put her lover in her right arm, shifting her weight as far as she could in that direction so she could reach around her with her left hand. It took some serious stretching, but she finally managed to get a grip on the broomstick. She leaned back in the hopes it would pull them up or slow them down but it didn't do either.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Elphaba made using the thing look so easy. Of course it was her magic that gave it its, for lack of a better word, life. What if she was the only one who could control it?

"Now you're just freaking yourself out." She chastised herself. "There has to be something you can do. Think!"

And that's when inspiration struck. Why not try what she did best... Talk.

"Stop." Nothing happened. "Please stop." Being polite didn't work either. "All right, how about whoa? No? Halt?" She ground her teeth as they continued to fall. "You've got to calm down, Glin..."

Her voice trailed off when the broom started to level off. "You liked one of those words, didn't you? Which one? Calm..." No change. "Down."

The broom leveled off completely and their speed decreased. They were close enough to the ground that her feet soon hit the grass in a smooth landing.

"Yea for me." She congratulated herself for a moment before remembering the woman cradled against her. "Elphie?" She climbed off the broom, carefully pulling her love with her. "Elphie, can you hear me?" She struggled to support her weight as she lightly tapped her cheek.

"OK. All right." She tried not to panic when nothing happened. "Let's just sit down here for a second." She lowered them both to the ground, putting Elphie's head in her lap to make her more comfortable. "You're going to be all right." She stroked a stray lock of raven hair from a green cheek, trying hard not to think about the last time she held an unresponsive Elphaba. "You have to be."

Nervous energy soon had her checking her lover over. Her hand shook as she reached for her neck, tears pricking the back of her eyes when a steady thumping met her fingers. Her pulse was strong and from what Glinda could see her breathing was normal. She just wasn't waking up.

"Glinda?"

The voice she loved so much pulled her from her thoughts. "Elphie?"

"What..." Brown eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"Oh Elphie." She leaned over, putting her forehead against her love's. She'd never been more relieved in her life. "I'm not completely sure, but I think you fainted."

"Fainted? I don't do that sort of thing."

Glinda couldn't help but grin as she pulled back to look at her. Leave it to her Elphie to be indignant about something like fainting. "Well you did a pretty good imitation then."

"I don't do imitation either." Elphaba started to get up but didn't make it very far.

"Oh no you don't." Glinda pushed her back down. "You just scared the life out of me. You're staying put for a while."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me!"

Elphaba sighed, trying to take in their surroundings the best she could from her vantage point. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Glinda shrugged. "I was too busy being worrying about you fainting..."

"I don't faint!"

"Fine. Blacking out. Is that less girlie for you?" She didn't give her a chance to reply. "I was too concerned with you and landing the broom to watch for landmarks."

"Landing the broom?"

"Yes. We were on our way to my parents house to get the Grimmerie when you fai... Blacked out." Ginda shook her head. "Breena's never going to believe this."

Hearing her cousin's name brought everything back to Elphaba. "Breena!" She was off Glinda's lap and on her feet like a shot.

"What?"

"Come on." Elphaba grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Wait." Glinda pulled her hand free once she was standing. "What's going on?"

"We have to go."

"After what happened you expect me to get back on that thing without some sort of explanation?" She chuckled humorlessly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll explain on the way."

"You'll explain now."

"But..."

"No Elphie! You passed out, we nearly crashed and you go from 'what's going on' to 'let's go' in two seconds flat and just expect me to go along with it?"

"Glinda, please." Elphaba begged but the look on Glinda's face didn't change. "Fine. I had a vision."

"A vision?" Glinda furrowed her brow. "You have visions?"

"Only once before. Well, maybe twice but the first one was kind of iffy." She shook her head. "None of that matters now. I saw Breena fighting Morrible."

"What?!"

Elphaba nodded. "That's why we have to go."

"But Breena is on her way to Munchkinland."

"I know."

"And Morrible has never seen her. Well, she did when she was glamoured as a man but I'm willing to bet she didn't pay any attention to her."

"I know."

"Where were they fighting?"

"I don't know!" Elphaba growled. "We're wasting time!"

"If you don't know where they're fighting how do you know where to go?"

"I..." The question caught her off guard. "I don't." Her hands curled into fists. "My cousin is in danger and I don't know where she is!"

"It'll be all right, Elphie." Glinda ran her hand down the other woman's arm, taking her hand when she reached it. "Did your other vision take place in the past or the present?"

"I'm not sure. It was of Morrible and Nevin having you dragged away by guards, so I know it happened, but I have no idea when. I was on my way to try to help you when I spotted Breena signaling for one of the flying monkeys to tell me you were safe."

Glinda looked at her adoringly. "You were coming to my rescue?"

"Of course I was." Elphaba shook her head. "That's not important right now."

"You're right." Glinda nodded. "So you're not sure when your visions take place."

"No. Breena could be with Morrible right now."

Glinda gripped her hand. "Don't panic. Just tell me what you saw."

"Glinda..."

"Maybe something you saw will tell us where Breena is. But we can't get there if we don't know where there is, can we?" She frowned. "Did that make any sense?"

"Perfect." Elphaba sighed. "I don't mean to seem uncooperative, it's just..."

"I have a family too, remember? And I think a lot of Breena."

"I know." She swallowed hard. "They were using magic on each other. Breena is strong, but I don't think she can handle Morrible."

"Then we'll have to help her." Glinda gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on what's around them in your vision."

Elphaba did as she was told. "They're inside. Someplace ornate."

"Is it the palace?"

"No, it looks more like someone's house. And there's another woman there."

"Really? What does she look like?"

"Well, she's female."

Glinda gestured with her hands. "And..."

"Short. Pretty."

The blonde tried not to be bothered by the fact the woman she loved was describing another woman as pretty.

"Blondish brown hair. Blue eyes, like yours."

"Does she look like me?"

"What difference does that make?"

"It could make all the difference in the world. Now tell me, does she look like me?"

"Kind of." Elphaba frowned. "On second thought yes. She looks a lot like you."

"I think you're describing my sister, Addena. She's house sitting for my parents right now."

Elphaba's eyes shot open. "Which means they're at Upland Manor."

"Then your vision must be of the future. Breena isn't anywhere near there."

"We can't be sure of that."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. She could be anywhere right now."

"We should go." Elphaba held out her hand. The broom, which had been hovering where Glinda left it, instantly came to her.

Glinda eyed it wearily. "I'm still a little shaky from the last ride."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Not intentionally, but what if you pass out again? It's not like that thing comes with an instruction manual."

"I'll have to give you lessons sometime." Elphaba pulled her to her with her free hand. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you worry?" She brought their mouths together. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I like how you apologize." Glinda hungrily captured green tinged lips again.

"Glinda..." Elphaba spoke through the kiss.

"I know." She sighed as they pulled apart. "We have to go."

Elphaba straddled the broomstick, motioning for Glinda to get in front of her. "How about if I hold onto you this time?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Glinda was more than happy to comply. "I love being in your arms."

"And I love having you here." Elphaba pulled the blonde close, whispering, "We'll have to see about that quickie later," in her ear.

Glinda melted against her. "It will be anything but quick."

She could practically feel Elphaba's grin as they left the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiyero looked around nervously. "It's too quiet. I don't like this."

"You've said that already."

"Well it's true."

"What was I supposed to do, ignore the fact this poor guy lost his shoe?" Breena stroked the neck of the horse she was leading.

"No. But you could have healed him once we reached Munchkinland."

"We won't even dignify that with an answer, will we?" The horse nickered, nudging her affectionately. "Don't mind him, he's just grouchy because Elly and Glinda are off by themselves." She leaned in to stage whisper to the equine. "And we both know what they were doing the last time they were alone."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "You act like he knows what you're saying. Hey!" He yelped when the horse tried to bite his arm.

"He might look like a tasty treat and as tempting as it is to shut him up, you can't eat the scarecrow ."

"I can't believe he did that."

"You insulted his intelligence. He's not deaf or dumb, Fiyero."

"Shh!" He glanced around again. "You can't broadcast my name like that."

"Yes, because someone in this crowd might hear me." Breena chortled as she took in the deserted streets around them. "Relax."

"That's hard to do when you're in enemy territory."

"Enemy territory? Are you kidding me?"

"We're in the Emerald City. What would you call it?"

Breena gave him a look. "The Emerald City."

"We shouldn't have come here." Fiyero sighed.

"Where else were we supposed to find a blacksmith between here and Munchkinland?"

"I don't know, but something's not right here. It's..."

"Too quiet, we know." Breena finished for him. "You didn't have to come with us."

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble while Fae is gone."

Breena chuckled. "As if you're man enough for that job."

The horse whinnied like he was joining in on the joke.

"She doesn't need your help." Fiyero frowned, which only deepened with the horse gave him an indignant snort. "I see animals like you as much as they do Elphaba."

"What can I say? The Thropp charm is irresistible. There's the blacksmith's booth." She hurried across the street.

Fiyero practically had to run to keep up, reaching her side just in time to hear her say, "Great. No one's here."

"I am."

They both jumped as a young man seemed to suddenly appear before them.

"Sorry." He grinned. "I was sitting on the ground reading. Were you looking for the blacksmith?"

"Yes." Fiyero answered.

"He went home for lunch. But I might be able to help you, depending on what you need."

"He threw a shoe." He reached for the horse but it shied away from his touch.

"He doesn't like you." Breena shot him a look before returning her attention to the boy. "Can you help?"

"Sure." The young man smiled. "I'm Darius."

"Nice to meet you Darius. I'm Breena and that's Fiyero. And we're on kind of a tight schedule."

"Right. Come one big fella." Darius took the reins from her. "We'll have you good as new in no time."

"You didn't have to be so snippy with him."

Breena frowned as she watched the boy get to work. "Since when is telling someone you're in a hurry being snippy?"

"I'm glad you two came along. It's been dead around here lately."

Fiyero whispered, "Don't make small talk to him," just as Breena said, "I noticed." She frowned at him, adding, "What's going on?" just for spite.

"Everyone is afraid to be out now that the Witch is back." Darius didn't notice the staring match taking place between his customers. "Personally I don't see where she was all that bad. She stood up for animal and Animal rights alike and no one ever proved she hurt them."

Breena resisted the urge to tell him thanks. "So everyone's hiding?"

Darius nodded. "For the most part. It didn't help that the Gale Force went around town taking people's horses this morning."

"Taking horses? Why would they need to do that? They have a huge stable of military stallions just outside of town." Breena suddenly remembered that wasn't exactly common knowledge. "Or so I've heard."

"They do. One of the soldiers got really mad at the blacksmith when he pointed that out this morning. Told him to shut up and mind his own business. Apparently they were in a hurry to start some top secret mission and couldn't take the time to get their own horses."

"How do you know that?" Fiyero eyed him suspiciously.

"I have my ways."

Breena grinned at his response. "And do those ways include knowing where they were going?"

"They were headed for the Uplands."

Her grin faded. "What?"

"Morrible ordered it." He made a face. "I really can't stand her. But now that Captain Nevin is out of the picture she's our new ruler."

Fiyero frowned. "What happened to Captain Nevin?"

"No one knows for sure." Darius continued to work. "Yesterday he was fine and today the palace doctor made the announcement he would probably never wake up again."

"Morrible must have taken him out." Fiyero growled.

"Damn it." Breena hissed the words. "Leto must have managed to get word out after all. And she knows where the book is. We can't let her get her hands on it!"

Darius frowned. "What's she going on about?"

"Nothing." Fiyero gripped Breena's arm, pulling her further away from where the boy was working. "Take your own advice and calm down. We don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

"They're flying into a trap. I can't just stand here and do nothing to stop it!"

"How is flipping out going to help them?!"

"I'm not flipping out!" Breena clinched her jaw. "Just leave me alone so I can think."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Fiyero softened his voice. "That's usually what gets you in trouble."

Breena snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Darius, is there a women's clothing store near here?"

"Clothing store?" Fiyero frowned.

"Sure." Darius nodded. "Mrs. Trudeau's is at the end of the block. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." With that Breena took off again.

"Wait!" Fiyero yelled, startling Darius. "Sorry, but you know how women are. They'll spend all your money if you don't watch them." He didn't notice the strange look the boy gave him as he rushed away. "Breena? Breena!" He finally caught up to her when she stopped to open the door to the clothing store. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Two women came threw the door as he spoke.

"How vulgar." One of them put her hand on her chest.

"Honestly, the things one sees these days." The other agreed. "What would that wonderful scarecrow who traveled with Dorothy think if he heard one of his own speaking in such a manner?"

Breena smirked. "Excuse me ladies." She went by them and into the store.

"I..." Fiyero would have blushed if he could. "Pardon me."

Both women moved as one when he started toward them. "There's nothing in there for the likes of you."

Her comment was lost on him as he tried to find Breena among all the lace and frills the shop contained. He was wondering if this was what Glinda's closet looked like when he spotted her talking to one of the store clerks.

"That won't be necessary. I can come find you if I need assistance, but thanks for your help." Breena gave the woman a fake smile that disappeared the minute she started to walk away. "Why do they have to be so damned pushy?"

Fiyero fell into step next to her. "Want to tell me what we're doing here?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm here to help Elly and Glinda."

"By picking up some clothes?"

"Don't be stupid." Breena gave him a look. "By going to Upland Manor to warn them about the Gale Force troops."

Fiyero frowned. "You lost me back at the stupid part. How is being in a store like this going to get you to Upland Manor?"

"Not the store, one of its mirrors."

"Mirrors?"

"Yes. All I need is a big enough mirror and I have myself a portal to wherever I want to go."

"A portal?"

"Did you turn into a mockingbird when I wasn't looking?"

"No, but I'm starting to think you've lost it." Fiyero shook his head. "Can you hear what you're saying?"

"Elly and I came up with a spell that turns a mirror into a portal. She used it to go see Nessa when she was in hiding."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Far from it."

"And you're going to use it to go to Upland Manor?"

"Yes."

"What about getting Milynn to Munchkinland?"

Breena thought about it for a second before pulling a small leather money pouch out of her pants pocket. "Here, take this. There should be more than enough for that kid at the blacksmith's. Take the horse and get back on the road."

Fiyero hoped bringing up her best friend would change her mind but obviously he was wrong. "And what am I supposed to tell Betak?"

"The truth. Tell her Elly and Glinda needed me." Breena sighed sadly. "She'll understand."

"But..."

"I have to go, Fiyero. I can't lose anyone else right now."

He groaned. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be the one to get in trouble for this?"

"Probably because you will." She grinned. "Take good care of Betak for me and I'll see you soon."

"Wait!" He had no idea why but his stomach fell when she disappeared into one of the dressing rooms. He stood there for a moment, not quite sure of what he should do. "Be safe," he mumbled as he turned to walk away.


	23. Chapter 23

1Boq had to wonder how he let himself get talked into this. After all, his plan had been so simple. Stand out in the rain, rust until he couldn't move and spend eternity regretting the screwed up mess his life had become. But he just _had_ to run into the Wizard and _had_ to fall for his line about redeeming himself by trying to take down Morrible. Why couldn't he have stuck to something for once and told him to go away? Why did he have to, yet again, be a follower rather than a leader?

Because he wasn't leadership material. Never had been, never would be. And as long as there were people like the Wizard in the world he would bow to their wants and needs like a good little boy.

The realization didn't come as a surprise, but it hurt just the same. Who in their right mind would want to admit something like that to themselves?

"Excuse me for a moment, my boy. I have some business to attend to, if you know what I mean."

The sound of the Wizard's voice drew him out of his thoughts. He started to look in his direction but noticed he was about to step in a puddle and quickly drew his foot back, throwing himself off balance. He stumbled backward a few paces, his arms windmilling in an attempt to keep his body upright.

"Doesn't a day like today make you glad to be alive?"

Boq mentally scoffed as he regained his balance.

"Bright sun. Blue skies. Birds singing. It's spectacular, absolutely spectacular."

He had to wonder if the older man wasn't losing his mind. Being cooped up in the ramshackle thing he called a cabin for so long made Boq realize just how much like everyone else the former ruler of Oz really was.

"You might try answering once in a while. It lets a body know you're still around."

Boq rolled his eyes. He had never understood some men's need to talk while they were, as the Wizard had put it, 'taking care of business.' Why couldn't they just do what they had to do and pick a more opportune moment to carry on a conversation?

"You know them."

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the unfamiliar voice. That was nothing compared to his urge to flinch when he saw the old hag standing in the middle of the road staring at him.

She narrowed her eyes. "At least you know of them."

"Know…" He tried to hide the quiver in his voice. He had hoped traveling with the Wizard would be different than his time spent with Dorothy, but obviously it didn't matter. You were bound to run into someone or something truly frightening at some point. "Know who?"

"Them." The woman emphasized the word.

"I…"

"You should also try speaking up." The Wizard interrupted as he reemerged. "I couldn't hear a word you just said." He stopped short when he saw the woman. "Hello. And who might you be?"

"Yackle," the woman answered.

"Yackle." The Wizard said it as if he were experimenting with the name. "Peculiar name. I'm..."

"We don't have time for that." The hag waved off his comment as she eyed them. "You know them." She pointed. "I can smell it."

The Wizard shot Boq a look but all the tin man could do was shrug.

"I've been looking for you. We have to go."

"Looking for us?" Boq pointed back and forth between himself and the Wizard.

Yackle furrowed her brow. "Not so much you as him but the two of you is what I got."

"Why would you be looking for us?" The Wizard frowned. "We weren't even together a few days ago."

"Which is why I didn't find you until now."

Boq mirrored the Wizard's frown. "You aren't making much sense."

"I don't have to." Yackle chastised him. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The Wizard shared another look with the tin man at the answer she gave. "We're just supposed to follow you?"

"Yes."

"Why should we?" Boq questioned.

"Because I said to."

The tone of her voice would have sent a shiver down his spine if he still had one. "Uh..."

"How about we try to reach a compromise." The Wizard stepped in. "You tell us who it is you're looking for and we'll see if we can help you out."

"How many times do I have to say it?" Yackle growled. "I'm looking for them."

"Them who?"

"Them!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere." The Wizard sighed. "Maybe you should go your way and we'll go ours and..."

"No. We have to go together. The truth will out."

"The truth will what?" Boq had regained enough composure to rejoin the conversation.

The woman suddenly looked toward the sky. "It won't be long now."

Boq followed her gaze, half expecting to see another house hurtling through the air. "Until what?"

"I can't tell you that." Her indescribable eyes sparkled. "It would ruin the surprise."

"Oh, well if it's a surprise, lead on." The Wizard gestured for her to start walking.

"What are you doing?" Boq looked at him in disbelief as Yackle set out.

"Humoring her."

"Why?"

"Did you really want to hear any more of her babbling?"

"No."

"Then I guess we have another traveling companion."

Boq frowned. "You can't be serious."

The Wizard sighed. "She's a harmless old woman. A bit on the loopy side, but harmless none the less. What's it going to hurt for her to join us?"

"I…" Boq looked at the old woman's retreating form. "You…"

"That's what I thought."

"Keep up." The old woman yelled over her shoulder at them as she hurried along the road. "We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Boq muttered.

"You're asking the wrong man, my boy." The Wizard clapped him on the shoulder. "But I have a feeling we should do as she says." He grinned. "She's pretty spry for an old thing, isn't she?"

Boq didn't answer. He was too busy wondering what kind of mess he had gotten into this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breena heard Fiyero saying something and almost stepped out of the dressing room to see what it was but stopped just short of opening the door, knowing if she did she would be back in the wagon and on her way to Munchkinland. Why? Because as much as she hated to admit it, she was scared. Scared for Elly and Glinda. Scared of the Grimmerie falling into the wrong hands. Scared of using a spell she had never tried before to travel across Oz. But most of all she was scared Betak would never forgive her for not helping her bury Milynn.

The old woman meant the world to her. Not only was she her surrogate mother, she was her sounding board, advice giver and confidant all rolled into one. But Elphaba was her cousin. Her flesh and blood. And as much as she loved Betak she loved Elly more. Milynn would have understood her decision so hopefully Betak would too.

She turned toward the mirror, more determined than ever to get to Elphaba in time to warn her.

"That's what it all boils down to... time." She whispered the words to herself as she drank in her reflection. "It's now or never, Thropp."

She took a deep breath, giving her power a chance to flow through her for a moment before she pictured what she imagined Upland Manor looked like in her mind and said, "Leno hac itaque illac."

The mirror rippled almost as if it were beckoning to her. She cautiously started foward, easily slipping through the silvery surface… And into a room at Upland Manor.

At least she hoped it was Glinda's childhood home. What she could see of her surroundings was pretty fancy, but the Upper Uplands were infamous for huge houses. She needed to have a look around to make sure she was in the right place. Her foot meet with nothing as she stepped out of the mirror, throwing her off balance and spilling her to the floor.

"Who's there?"

She froze, cursing her luck. Of course she couldn't have been in an empty room. That would be too simple. Maybe then she wouldn't have to explain her sudden appearance to someone she'd never met before.

"I said who's..." A dirty blonde stepped out of a nearby doorway, her voice trailing off when she saw Breena. She instantly screamed.

Breena was too caught up in the fact the woman was naked to do much of anything until she saw her run across the room to the fireplace to grab a poker.

"I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong house."

"Wait." Breena held her left hand out in front of her as she scrambled to her feet. "I can..."

"You can get out, that's what you can do!" The blonde hurried toward her, bringing the poker down on the exposed wrist.

"Ow! Shit!" Breena hissed in pain. "You broke my arm!"

"I did?" The woman looked concerned for a moment before her face hardened again. "I mean, that's right. I did. And there's plenty more where that came from!"

Breena gingerly cradled her throbbing arm against her body. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Damn straight you're not." The blonde snarled. "Now do I have to show you what else I can do with this, or are you going to leave?"

"Is this the Upland house?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm afraid I can't leave."

"What do you mean you can't leave?"

"I'm Glinda's friend and I'm here to..."

"Yeah right." The woman chuckled sarcastically. "She might be Glinda the Good now but I know my sister."

"Glinda is your sister?"

"What if she is?"

"That's great. She's on her way here to..."

"Now I know you're lying." Sapphire eyes narrowed. "She's been kidnaped by the Wicked Witch of the West. What possible reason could that vile creature have to bring my sister here?"

"First of all, Elphaba's neither vile nor a creature."

"Elphaba." She frowned. "Who's Elphaba?"

"The woman you and the majority of Oz insist on calling the Witch."

"You mean she has a name?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Breena said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The blonde shook her head. "I know what you're doing. You're drawing me into some pointless conversation so I'll let my guard down and you can take this poker from me." She tightened her grip on the steel weapon. "Well it won't work."

"No, I'm trying to explain what I'm doing here so you'll put that damn thing down again before you hurt yourself."

"I'm not the one with the broken arm, am I?"

"That was a lucky shot. And you don't know your sister as well as you think you do. Not only is she my friend, she's Elphaba's too. As a matter of fact they're..." Breena realized what she was about to say and closed her eyes. "Look, just tell me where Glinda's room is and I'll be out of your hair."

"I don't think so." She gestured with the poker.

"Stop pointing that thing at me." Breena took in the shapely body again. "And put on some clothes."

"Put on some clo..." The woman looked down at herself and blushed.

"You didn't even know you were naked, did you?"

"Of course I did! I was trying to get dressed when I was rudely interrupted by someone breaking into my room."

"I didn't break in." Breena frowned, mumbling, "I came through the mirror."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Will you at least put that robe on?"

"Does my being without clothes bother you?"

"No. I'd just hate for you to catch a cold."

"Riiight." She drew out the word as she picked up the robe draped over a nearby chair and quickly slipped it on. "There." She knotted the tie around her waist. "Is that better?"

"Much. Now if you'll show me where Glinda's room is I'll..."

"What a wonderful idea."

The blonde turned when she heard the new voice, poker raised. It slipped from her hand as a tornado like whirlwind came through the open window, stopping in the middle of the room where it slowly morphed into an older, heavy set woman.

"Glinda's room is where I'd like to go too." She smiled encouragingly.

"Morrible." Breena growled her name.

"I see my reputation proceedifies me." Morrible eyed her. "I'm afraid the same cannot be said for you."

"It's better to keep a low profile." Breena gestured with her right hand. "Agito!"

"Whoa!" The blonde's eyes got huge as the older woman flew across the room, landing safely on a sofa. "You did magic without a wand!"

"Yes she did." Morrible took her time climbing to her feet. "You must be the other witch Master Boq told my Nevin about."

"Witch? You're a witch?!"

Breena ignored her question, concentrating on the former press secretary instead. "It seems you were wrong about my reputation."

Morrible grinned. "Indeed. But I hope you don't think parlor tricks will keep me from the Grimmerie."

"The Grimmerie? Ancient text of magic Grimmerie? What makes you think something like that is here?"

"You haven't a clue, do you dearie?" Morrible eyed the blonde. "Why don't you leave this discussion to those of us in the know?" She flicked her finger, knocking the girl backward.

"Hey!" Breena did her best to catch her, wincing at the strain on her left arm.

Morrible sneered. "It figures you would be soft, like Thropp."

"Caring about other people doesn't make you soft."

"Oh really?" She narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that."

"Watch out!" Breena put herself between the blonde and Morrible as a gust of wind came at them. It hit hard, throwing them across the room where they landed in a tangled heap.

"Ow." The blonde moaned as she sat up. "She packs quite a punch."

"You can say that again." Breena clinched her jaw as pain shot through her body. "I'm Breena by the way."

"Addena." The other woman grinned.

"Absentis!" The spell hit Morrible square in the chest, lifting her off her feet and throwing her into a table near the sofa where she landed before.

"I guess your punch isn't too shabby either."

Breena raised an eyebrow in response as she stood, offering Addena her right hand.

"Is your arm still the only thing broken?" Addena quipped as she accepted the help.

"How touching. You're bonding." Morrible spoke as she climbed to her feet unsteadily. "Too bad you won't be around long enough to get to know her better." She threw another gust of wind, slamming Breena into the wall behind the duo. "Now why don't you show me which one is Glinda's room."

"Not so fast." Breena staggered to a standing position.

"Stubbornness isn't always an admirable trait." Morrible gestured at her again, driving her back against the wall. "Perhaps I should..."

"Maybe you should shut up and leave her alone!" Elphaba spoke as she and Glinda flew through the window.

"Thropp." Morrible smiled as they climbed off the broom near Addena. "Hold on a tick tock. I'm not quite done with your friend."

Breena groaned as an unseen force crushed her harder against the ungiving wall behind her.

"Stop!" Elphaba frowned. "Agito!"

Morrible flew through the air, landing on the table she's already destroyed. The instant her feet hit the ground her hold on Breena broke.

"Oh!" Glinda scrambled to keep Breena from hitting the ground, giving her sister a grateful look when she helped. "It's good to see you again, Dena."

"Never one for a dull entrance are you Glinda?" Addena grinned. "When did you trade your bubble in for a broom?"

"Breena?" Elphaba looked at her anxiously.

"I'm all right." Breena assured them.

"Sure you are." Addena starting running her hands over her.

Breena furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?"

"Checking you out." She caught the look on the woman's face. "I'm a doctor."

Glinda nodded when Breena looked to her for confirmation.

"You're going to need one." Morrible threw a gust of wind, knocking the three of them down. "And you." She turned to Elphaba. "I've been waiting to do this." She looked outside where a storm cloud had formed. "You've been a thorn in my side for long enough."

"Elphie?" Glinda was the first to recover.

"It's time for you to die." Morrible finished her thought, gesturing toward the cloud. Lightning shot from its depths, coming to rest in her hand. "Goodbye Thropp." She hurled the lightning at Elphaba.

"No!" Glinda jumped to her feet, throwing herself at her lover.

Elphaba was too distracted by the blonde blur slamming into her to even try to deflect Morrible's assault. She took the bulk of the impact as they fell to the floor.

"I think it's time for you to go." Breena glared at the older woman. "Amitto."

Addena cocked her head when Morrible disappeared. "I bet that comes in handy."

"Glinda?"

They both turned when they heard Elphaba's panic stricken voice.

"No. Glinda, wake up." She was cradling her love's limp form in her arms. "Glinda!"

"What happened?" Breena went to them. "Did she hit her head or something?"

"I..." Addena swallowed hard when she spotted the scorch mark on her sister's shoulder. "I think the lightning hit her."

"Heal her." Elphaba reached up, grabbing one of Elphaba's hand. "Please."

"Heal her?" Addena frowned.

"I'll explain later." Breena lowered herself to her knees next to her cousin. "All right, Glinda. Let's..." She frowned when she got a closer look at the woman. "I don't think I can help her."

"What do you mean you can't?" Elphaba snapped.

"She's... Elly, she's not breathing." She met her cousin's gaze. "I can't heal the dead."


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh for the love Oz." Morrible rolled her eyes as she watched Glinda throw herself at Elphaba just as her lightning was about to hit the green witch. Leave it to the irritating blonde to ruin things for her. If only Nevin had listened and let her kill the girl in the beginning things would be so different. But no, he had to insist throwing her in Southstairs would be enough of a punishment. Of course now she knew he did it in the hopes of bedding her Goodness to gain favor with the Ozians.

Not that her act of selflessness meant anything anyway. There was plenty of lightning where that first attempt came from. All she had to do was...

"...time for you to go."

She frowned when she heard the other witch's voice. Hadn't she already taken care of her?

"Amitto."

A strange sensation settled over her, causing her to shiver. She closed her eyes when she felt lightheaded, resisting the edge to give in to her suddenly jelly like knees and fall to the floor. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to fight it any longer the feeling went away, leaving her disoriented. She knew she couldn't afford to just stand there, but it would be useless to try much of anything until her stomach stopped tying itself in knots.

She slowly became aware of the noise level around her and frowned. Either a marching band was making its way around Upland Manor or...

Her eyes flew open, revealing she was no longer in the same room. She wasn't even in the same Ozian province. The witch sent her back to the Emerald City. For there, looming in front of her almost as if it were mocking her, was the palace.

"No!" It came out as a growl.

"Miss?"

She spun when she heard the voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you all right?"

A Gale Force officer was staring at her with anxious eyes. She was shocked to find a group of others clustered together nearby doing the same thing.

"Where am I?" Morrible questioned.

"The practice field outside the palace." The middle aged man's voice was steady but he nervously clutched the rifle in his hands.

"Damn." She thought for a moment before turning to look at the group of men again. "How many of you are there?"

"Twenty ma'am." The man was quick to answer. "The standard squad size."

"And are you combat trained?"

The man nodded.

"And those weapons, they're real?"

"Of course." A man in the front of the group scoffed. "We're Gale Force officers, not children."

"Excellent." Morrible smiled, thunder rolling ominously across the sky.

The spokesman swallowed hard. "I'll just go get our commanding off..."

"That's not necessary." Her smile stayed in place. "He won't mind if I borrow you for a bit."

"But..."

"You're coming with me." Her voice left no room for argument as she spread her arms wide and the thunder became a full fledged storm. The shocked gasps she heard from the men when the wind picked up and started whipping around them amused her. "I've never tried this with so many people so you may want to hold onto one another. It could be a bit of a bumpy ride."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dead?" Elphaba echoed her cousin's words. "She's not dead."

Breena's heart broke. "Elly…"

"Glinda's not dead!" Elphaba drowned her out, not wanting to hear what she had to say. "She can't be!" She looked down at the blond. "I'll prove it!" She held her in one arm, using the other to feel for a pulse. She moved her fingers several times, tears filling her eyes when she realized Breena was right. "No." She shook her head as she wrapped both arms around her lover again. "No!!"

"Let me see her." Addena started to kneel beside them.

"NO!" Elphaba raged. "Both of you get away from her."

"Elphaba." Breena reached for her cousin.

"I said get away!"

Much to her surprise Breena found herself sailing across the room. She hit the opposite wall hard.

"What are you doing?" Addena looked at Elphaba like she was crazy. "She was just trying to help."

"She can't have Glinda." Elphaba eyed her coldly. "And neither can you."

"I know you're upset. I am too. She's my little sister." Addena blinked back tears as she looked at Glinda's limp form. "But I might be able to help her." She slowly reached for them. "Please let me..."

"Stay back!"

"Obsido!"

She heard Elphaba and Breena's voices blend but was too busy flinching in anticipation of flying across the room to realize what was going on.

"Elly, your not thinking clearly right now."

"I'm just fine, thank you very much." Elphaba growled.

Addena cracked open an eye when she heard the exchange, shocked to see Breena was already on her feet and crossing the room.

"No, you're grieving. I should know." Breena grinned halfheartedly before looking at Addena. "Can you really help her?"

"I think so." She answered truthfully. "But we're running out of time."

Elphaba looked back and forth between them. "Just go away!"

"We can't do that." Breena tried to reason with her again. "Let her look at Glinda."

"No."

"She wants to help her."

"No one's touching her." Her voice softened when she glanced at Glinda again. "No one. Ever again."

"Elly, be reasonable."

"Screw reason! Is it reasonable that she's…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word. "You can't help her, Bree. And neither can she." Elphaba nodded toward Addena, her voice cracking. "She's gone."

Breena sighed as she looked at Addena again. "You really think you can help her?"

"I won't know until I try." Addena swallowed hard. "And even if I can't, it's not like I'll hurt her."

Breena nodded, carefully weighing her options. "I'm sorry Elly, but like she said… We have to try." She held out her right hand. "Cerno."

"Hey!" Elphaba tightened her grip on Glinda when she felt it loosening.

Addena frowned. "What are you doing?"

Breena ignored her question. "Cerno."

"No." Elphaba scrambled to stay with Glinda as she was forcibly separated from the blonde. "Stop it!"

"Cerno!"

"Agi..."

"Obsido." Breena grimaced as she used her left hand to block her cousin's spell. "Cerno!" She continued to concentrate on Glinda, casting a glance at Addena once Elphaba was a few feet away. "You might want to hurry."

Addena furrowed her brow as she looked at the fuming green witch. "Are you sure?"

Breena nodded. "I won't let her get to you."

"I can't believe you." Elphaba flew to her feet. "You..."

"I did what I had to do for Glinda." Breena finished for her. "You're in shock, Elly. And who can blame you? But you have to calm down and let Addena try to help her."

"She can't!" Elphaba glared at her when she stepped in her path. "Move."

"I can't do that. And don't try taking another pot shot at me. I'm ready for you this time."

"I didn't..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at her cousin. "By the Unnamed God, I threw you across the room."

"Without even a flick of your wrist. I was impressed."

"And then I tried to use magic on you again."

"I did use magic on you, so the way I see it we're even."

"Like hell we are!" Elphaba disagreed. "I came here to protect you and I ended up turning on you. I could have hurt you." She shook her head. "What's wrong with me?" Tears filled her eyes before her cousin could answer. "Glinda." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "What have I done?"

Breena mentally kicked herself for being so flip when she saw the anguish Elphaba was feeling. "Nothing." She softened her tone.

"But she was protecting me." Elphaba gave in to her emotions and started to cry. "She can't really be gone, Bree. She just can't."

Breena put her arms around her cousin. "I'm sorry, Elly."

"Come on, Linny."

They both turned when they heard Addena's voice, Elphaba wincing as the older blonde used her hands to pump her sister's chest. "What is she doing?"

"Helping." Breena hoped she sounded convincing as Addena stopped what she was doing and covered her sister's mouth with her own.

"It's a form of resuscitation." Addena spoke to her audience as she pulled away and started compressing Glinda's chest again. "Lightning carries a high electrical charge that can knock the body out of whack, including stopping the victim's heart." She glanced at them. "By sharing air and pressing on her chest, I might be able to get it started again."

"Might be." Elphaba swallowed hard.

Breena rubbed her cousin's back. "She's trying."

"If you..." Elphaba's voice faltered. "When you get her heart beating again, will she be all right?"

Addena met her troubled brown eyes. "We won't know what until she..."

As if on cue Glinda sucked in a breath, coughing as she opened her eyes. "Elphie?"

"Shh." Addena pushed her back down to the floor when she tried to sit up. "Just lay still for a little while."

"Glinda!" Elphaba was at her side in an instant. "Oh thank Oz." She buried her head against the blonde's chest and cried some more.

Glinda frowned at her actions. "What happened?"

"You..." Tears leaked from Addena's eyes as she tried to answer.

"Morrible hit you with lightning." Breena stepped in.

"I was protecting Elphie." Glinda but her hand on the back of Elphaba's head.

"Yes you were. And you did a hell of a job." Breena knew she needed to reassure her about Elphaba's health, especially considering her cousin wasn't in any shape to talk right now. Just like she knew she needed to tell her exactly what happened. "But you were hurt in the process."

"I was?" Glinda frowned. "I guess that would explain what I'm doing on the floor. Did you heal me?"

Breena shook her head. "No."

"You were dead." Elphaba's muffled words kept Breena from continuing.

The blonde frowned. "I could have sworn she said I was..."

"You were." Addena had regained enough composure not to want to her hear sister say the word. "Your heart stopped."

"What?!"

The elder Upland nodded. "I used a resuscitation method to bring you back."

"You mean I was... I..." Glinda ran her fingers through her lover's raven hair. "No wonder you're so upset."

Elphaba sniffled as she raised her head to look at her. "I thought I lost you."

She cupped a green cheek. "I'm right here."

"How very touching."

They all turned when they heard the distinct sound of Morrible's voice to see yet another whirlwind heading for the window. But this one was much bigger than the last. So big in fact that it blew the window and a good portion of the wall from each side of it into the room.

"Presidium." Breena quickly cast a protection spell as the debris flew toward them.

"I believe we have unfinished business." Morrible appeared, gesturing toward the Gale Force guards behind her. "And I brought some friends this time."

"I'm really starting to hate the guard." Breena growled. "Get the Grimmerie. I'll hold them off."

"Breena, wait!" Elphaba clinched her jaw in frustration as her cousin left the safety of their protected space. "Glinda, are you all right?"

She frowned at her love's question. "My shoulder is a little stiff but other than that I feel fine."

"You can stand?"

"I think so."

"Good. Take your sister and go find the Grimmerie."

Addena frowned. "She really shouldn't be..." She involuntarily ducked as Breena threw herself to the ground and a hale of bullets hit the invisible shield around them. "They're shooting at us!"

"Breena?" Elphaba called out to her cousin.

"I'm fine." The shorter haired Thropp growled as she cast a spell, knocking some of the Gale Force down. "Go get the book!"

"Glinda, I know you probably don't feel like moving around right now, but this spell isn't going to last forever and you're not going to want to be here when it's gone." Elphaba climbed to her feet, pulling her love with her. "Go."

"No." Glinda's tone was defiant. "I want to stay with..."

Elphaba silenced her with a kiss. "I need you to go." She touched her forehead to the blonde's. "Please. I'm not going to be able to concentrate if you're here."

"But..."

"Take her." Elphaba shoved her into Addena's arms, the woman's astonishment over their kiss lost on her. "And for the love of Oz be careful."

"Elphie?" Glinda tried to grab her hand as she moved to join Breena. "Elphie?!"

"Did she just... Did you two..." Addena stammered.

"Be shocked later. Absentis!" Breena knocked several of the guards back as they tried to make their way around Morrible. "Get out of here!"

Glinda looked longingly at Elphaba before gripping her sister's hand. "Come on." She glanced at her as she pulled her out of the room. "And wipe that look off your face. I thought you of all people would understand our relationship."

"Relationship? You two are in a relationship?" She chuckled. "You're kidding me right?" She caught the look on her sister's face. "You're not kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"But you were always so gaga over boys growing up."

"That's because I hadn't met the right woman yet."

Elphaba grinned when she heard Glinda's comment as the sisters left the room.

"Is there something amusing about this?"

She looked at Breena. "No, I..."

"Got your Glinda back." Breena grinned too. "What do you say we send them packing like we did at the cavern?"

"Sounds good to me." Elphaba reached for Breena's left hand, frowning when her cousin hissed at the contact. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"OK, it's nothing that can't wait until later, is that a better answer?"

"Not really." Elphaba's frown deepened. "Did I…"

"No. I can safely say you had nothing to do with it." Breena sighed. "Now can we please get on with this?"

Morrible watched them closely, surprised at their interaction. Thropp had always been such a private girl at Shiz. The only people she ever talked to were Glinda, Fiyero and that horrid goat professor, doctor what's his name. Yet she looked so comfortable with the other witch. The Tin Man told Nevin they were friends but the concern on the green woman's face went deeper than that. And the magic practically radiating from them both was absolutely incredible. Were they be related? Were they…

You could almost see the light bulb appear over the former press secretary's head. Of course. It all made perfect sense now. The Wizard didn't have just one daughter, he had two. And she was willing to bet they had no idea how powerful they truly were. Which was fine with her considering they were gearing up to cast a spell.

She quickly tucked her thoughts away for another time as she muttered the protection spell she had heard the witch say before, hoping it would shield her from whatever they were planning to use against the Gale Force. Much to her surprise it did. She stayed where she was as the officers around her disappeared.

Breena frowned. "How did she do that?"

"Your spell creates quite a shield." Morrible smiled. "And now if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of blondes to find." She gestured with her hand, hitting them with a mini whirlwind before either of them could react.

"Elphaba!" Breena reached for her cousin as their hands were torn apart.

Elphaba did the same thing. "Bree?!"

Morrible pursed her lips as Elphaba hit the wall hard enough to leave an indentation before sliding to the floor unconscious and the other witch flew through the hole where the window used to be.

"That worked out better than I could have hoped for." She smiled as she left the room, intent on finding Glinda and the Grimmerie.


	25. Chapter 25

"Would you slow down?" Addena groused.

"I can't. We have to get to my room." Glinda said, practically running.

"I'm serious." Addena grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "Breaking your neck won't help Elphaba or Breena. And neither will making me keel over from a heart attack." She leaned forward to try to catch her breath. "Have you been training for the Ozian marathon or something?"

"We need to go."

"Glinda…"

"Dena, I don't have time for jokes right now. We have to get the Grimmerie."

"Fine." Addena straightened up before gesturing dramatically with her hand. "Where you lead I shall follow."

Glinda sighed. "Dena."

"No time for jokes means no time for chit chat either, right?"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Who's upset? I just thought maybe we could talk as we made a mad dash for your room but obviously I was mistaken. You can fill me in on things like why everyone thinks you were kidnapped, what the former press secretary to the Wizard is doing trashing our parents room and when you fell in love with the Wicked Witch of the West later." She ticked the topics of discussion off with her fingers as she spoke. "Oh, and your welcome for me saving your life a few minutes ago."

"I didn't say thank you did I?" Glinda felt horrible. She had to help Elphie but she didn't want to hurt her sister in the process. "I'm sorry, Dena. You know I love you." She pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thanks."

"I love you too. And you're welcome." She returned the hug. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"And I'm glad you paid attention in your 'how to bring people back from the dead' class at medical school." Glinda pushed away to look at her. "Still friends?"

"We're not friends, we're sisters." Addena drank in her features. "And please don't talk about your being dead. It's something I'd rather not think about."

"OK. It kind of creeps me out too."

Addena grinned. "Let's go get your book."

Glinda took her hand as they started walking again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't call Elphie the Wicked Witch of the West anymore."

"I…" She was taken aback by the request. "You really love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart." Glinda got a dreamy look on her face. "I can't stand that so few others see her the way I do."

"How's that?"

"Kind. Compassionate. Loving. She's amazing, Dena. She really is. She doesn't deserve to be hated."

Addena pursed her lips. "There's a lot more to her story than anyone knows, isn't there?"

"You have no idea." Glinda sighed.

"Give me the highlights."

"What?"

"You know, like we used to do when we were in school and would go out with our friends. No gory details, just the high points."

"All right. But where to start?" She thought about it for a second. "Elphie never really used magic before she came to Shiz. She always could, but she was already green and didn't want to draw any more attention to herself."

Addena nodded. "Completely understandable."

"But she slipped up our first day on campus and had a very public display of what she could do. Madame Morrible realized how powerful she was and arranged for her to meet the Wizard. She took me with her and when we got to the palace The Wizard asked her to prove herself by performing a spell out of the Grimmerie."

"But no one can read the Grimmerie. That's what makes it so mysterious."

"Elphie can."

Addena's jaw dropped. "Get out!"

"She thought she was helping the Wizard's monkey servant but…"

"Ended up giving it wings." Addena finished for her, still in awe.

"Yes, she did. But she didn't mean to." Glinda was quick to defend her love, wanting her sister to understand. "She would never willingly hurt an Animal. That's why she agreed to see the Wizard in the first place, to defend one of our professors who lost his job because he was a goat."

"Calm down, Linny. I'm not passing judgment here. It's just, coming from a magical family and finding out someone can read the Grimmerie…" She shrugged. "It's a lot to absorb."

"Oh." Glinda looked relieved. "I was afraid you were still buying into the lies Morrible spread when she was the press secretary."

Addena shook her head. "Not at all. But what did Elphaba ever do to her to make her say such horrible things?"

"She realized the Wizard had no real powers."

"He didn't?"

"None." Glinda confirmed. "He wanted to use Elphie to gain control of Oz."

"But he was already in control."

"Not really. See, there's a group of men known at the Merchant's Council who hold the real power. They used him and I both as spokespeople, but they make all the decisions."

"Why doesn't anyone know about them?"

"Because they prefer to stay behind the scenes. That way if they rub the public the wrong way they're not the bad guys."

"Wow." Addena sighed.

"I know." Glinda sympathized with her overwhelmed sister. "Elphie thought the Wizard wanted her to help him continue his persecution of the animal community so she stole the Grimmerie and ran. But she knew too much. The Wizard left it up to Morrible to make sure she was caught and she turned the public against Elphie by calling her wicked. She was good at her job, I'll give her that." She was on the verge of tears. "Everyone thinks Elphie is evil."

Addena wrapped an arm around her waist. "I don't. And I'll never use the 'w' word where she's concerned again."

"Thanks." Glinda leaned her head against Addena's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." She watched her sister for a moment. "You loved her before all that happened, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why weren't the two of you together?"

"Because we were both naïve and stupid and scared. I gave her up for the life I thought I wanted. And she let me think she was dead to protect me from everyone in Oz, knowing they would turn against me if they knew the truth."

"She loves you too." Addena was developing a new respect for Elphaba.

Glinda nodded. "And we're together now. That's all that matters."

"So you weren't kidnapped."

"Not by Elphie."

"Were you by someone else?" Addena's tone was joking and she almost smiled until she saw the look on her sister's face. "Who kidnapped you?"

"Morrible and Nevin." Glinda said the names like they left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Nevin?" Addena frowned. "Isn't he the new Gale Force Captain? The one who took over when you disappeared?" Glinda nodded. "He's Morrible's son?" She wrinkled her nose when her sister nodded again. "Who in their right mind would… Never mind. I don't even want to know." She shook off an imaginary shiver. "Why did they kidnap you?"

"They were going to throw me in Southstairs and make it look like I disappeared so they could rule Oz. Luckily Breena was there to get me away from the palace."

"Breena?"

"Elphaba was worried about me after she went into hiding, so she asked her to come to the Emerald City to keep an eye on me." Glinda thought about sharing her suspicions with her sister but knew now wasn't the most opportune time. "They're cousins."

"Really?" Addena narrowed her eyes, picturing the two women in her mind. "I guess there is a family resemblance now that you mention it. But how did Breena know what Morrible and Nevin were up to?"

"She was one of my private Gale Force guards."

"What?!"

Glinda couldn't help but grin. "She glamoured herself into a man and joined the guard to watch over me."

Addena chuckled in admiration. "Talk about taking a request seriously."

"I'm glad she did. Otherwise I'd be locked up in Southstairs."

"And she took you to Elphaba."

"No, actually Elphie had a vision about what was happening to me and…"

"Hold it. Elphaba has visions?" Addena whistled. "That's some pretty serious magic."

"Tell me about it." Glinda shook her head. "She had one on our way here and fainted. But don't tell her I said that. She refuses to believe she could do something as girly as faint."

Addena smiled. "I think I'm going to like her."

The corner of Glinda's mouth turned up. "I know you will."

"So finish your story." Addena encouraged her by gesturing with her hand. "What happened after the two of you hooked up again?"

"There's not much else to tell." Glinda shrugged. "Breena managed to flag down Elphaba when she was on her way to the palace. Since then it's been all fights with the Gale Force and brushes with death."

"I asked you not to talk about that." Addena glowered.

"I was referring to Elphie's, not mine."

"Her too?"

"She was stabbed in the chest. If Breena hadn't been there to heal her she would have…" Glinda swallowed hard, tears swimming in her eyes. "It was awful. I almost lost her before I could tell her how I felt."

Addena tightened her grip on her sister. "Then we won't talk about that either." She added, "Your life sounds like one of those sappy plays Mom used to drag me to when Dad refused to go," hoping to lighten the mood.

"As long as it doesn't become a tragedy." Glinda pulled away as her old room came into view. "Finally." She hurried forward.

"Damn." Addena made a face as she followed Glinda inside. "I forgot how pink this room is."

"At least it's not purple like yours."

"Mine hasn't been purple since I was twelve." She bantered back.

"Lavender is still a form of purple." Glinda grinned. "I've missed talking to you like this."

"I've missed you too. Now let's get your book and…"

"Yes, let's get the book."

They both turned when they heard Morrible's voice to find her standing in the doorway.

"Don't look so shocked to see me dearies." Her tone was mocking. "You were chatifying away loud enough for half of Oz to hear you. All I had to do was follow the sound of your voices to find where you'd gone." She looked at Glinda. "And thank you for filling in the details of your escape from the palace. It had me quite flummoxed. That Breena was a talented girl though, wasn't she, changing herself into a man and posing as a guard."

Addena frowned. "Was?"

"Yes, as in past tense. You see, I dealt with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Glinda looked past the older woman, hoping to see Elphaba and/or Breena coming up the hall.

"Just what it sounds like." Morrible followed her gaze, clicking her tongue. "I'm afraid they won't be joining us. They're, shall we say, otherwise indisposed."

The Uplands shared a look. Glinda rolled her eyes toward the wardrobe, letting her sister know it held the Grimmerie. Addena didn't nod, but Glinda knew her message got across.

"What the hell does that mean?" Addena returned her attention to their guest.

"Such language." Morrible shook her head. "Young ladies shouldn't…"

"Skip the lecture, you're not my mother. Thank Oz," Addena made a show of being relieved.

"There's not need to be rude."

"I'm being truthful, not rude. Now tell us what you did with Elphaba and Breena."

Glinda inched her way toward the wardrobe, trying her best not to attract Morrible's attention. Her first practice wand was with the Grimmerie. Just a few more steps and she could open the wardrobe door, grab it and…

"I killed them."

The earth stopped turning as Glinda looked at her. "What did you say?"

"I killed them." Morrible repeated herself. "Surely you didn't think those Gale Force dolts would be enough of a challenge for me to slip by them unnoticed."

"You're lying."

"No, Glinda, I'm afraid I'm not. I can give you a play by play if you'd like to hear it."

Addena didn't like how pale her sister had become. "Why don't you…"

"They were holding their own, blocking my spells and knocking the guards around." Morrible spoke over her. "They worked incredibly well as a team. I could have taught them so much in one of my seminars at Shiz. But I digress."

"Glinda?" Addena tried to get her attention but she seemed to be mesmerized by what the older woman was saying.

"They used that magnificent transportation spell to get rid of the guards right after you left the room. Luckily I remembered the shielding spell, what did you say her name was? Breena? I tried the spell she used to protect you from the wall debris when I arrived and it worked." She looked at the elder Upland. "I meant to apologize for the unfortunate mess I made. Tell your parents to send the repair bills to the palace and I will be sure to compensate them."

"Shut up." Glinda's words were barely audible.

Morrible cocked her head. "What's that dear?"

"I said shut up!"

"But you haven't heard the best part of the story yet. How I waited until Elphaba and her sidekick were concentrating on the guards to hit them with one of my specialities." Morrible's voice rang with pride. "A mini tornado. It really was a sight to see."

"SHUT UP!!" Glinda glared at her.

"Now, now Glinda. There's no need to…"

"Agito!"

Morrible's words stuck in her throat as she flew back down the hallway.

Addena watched her go. "How did you do that?"

"Breena taught me." Glinda's voice was flat as she opened the wardrobe, shoving some clothes on the bottom aside to reveal the Grimmerie and her practice wand.

"You don't believe her, do you? You don't think they're… That Elphaba and Breena are…"

"Let's go." She took her sister's hand again and started out of the room only to stop in her tracks when she saw Morrible walking toward them.

"I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled menacingly as she threw her hands out in front of her.

The resulting gust of wind knocked them back into the room. Addena's right knee hit the edge of the bed, causing her to flip over the mattress and land on the floor on the side opposite the door. Glinda flew into her vanity, yelping when her still tender shoulder slammed into the mirror. They were both too stunned to do much of anything as Morrible came back in the room.

"Give me the book, Glinda."

"Never." The blonde tightened her grip on the ancient text.

"Very well." Morrible started to draw back her hand only to have her arms pinned behind her by Addena.

"Get out of here!"

Glinda looked at her sister. "I can't…"

"Do you really want to see what she's going to pull out of her bag of tricks next?" Addena raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think so. Just…"

Morrible shifted her weight, throwing Addena off balance enough that she freed her arms. She shoved the older girl roughly to the floor. "You pups are starting to get on my nerves." She reached for Glinda. "Now give me," her hands closed around the back cover of the Grimmerie, "the book!"

"No!" Glinda struggled with her, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as they played tug of war.

Addena found herself nose to handle with Glinda's old wand. She quickly picked it up and wasted no time pointing it at Morrible, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Back off!"

Morrible tightened her grip when she felt herself being shoved backward. Glinda did the same thing in the hopes of breaking the other woman's hold. Unfortunately the Grimmerie wasn't build for such abuse. The binding gave way, leaving each of them with half of the book.

Morrible somehow managed to stay on her feet and started to lunge toward Glinda again.

"Don't even think about it!" Addena kept the wand trained on her.

The older woman sneered, looking back and forth between them. "I guess part of it is better than none." She laughed as a whirlwind engulfed her.

"Wait!" Glinda started to reach for her.

"No!" Addena grabbed her sister and pushed her back against the vanity, afraid she would be pulled out of the room by the whirlwind. She held her in place as Morrible crashed through the wall, her laughter echoing around them long after she disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Addena stood up as soon as she was gone, barely waiting a second to ask again. "Glinda, are you all right?!"

"I…" She stammered as she looked down at the remains of the Grimmerie in her hands. "What are we going to do now?"

Addena pulled her into a hug, wondering the same thing herself.


	26. Chapter 26

1Her eyes opened slowly, slamming shut again when pain seared through her skull. She gave her breathing a chance to even out a little after the quick jolt of misery before opening them again. The ache was still there but it was a little more tolerable.

Her brow settled into a frown as she looked around, trying to determine where she was. The room looked odd somehow. Skewered. Like everything was tilted on its axis. It took a good thirty seconds for her to realize it wasn't the room at all. It was her. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, leaning so far to her right that she was almost laying on her side.

A groan escaped her lips as she pushed herself upright. She closed her eyes again when the room started spinning. Maybe sitting up wasn't such a good idea. She definitely preferred the cockeyed view to the revolving one. But she had things to figure out, like where she was and how she got there and what happened to put her in the shape she was in.

"Calm down, Linny. Obviously that old cow was just trying to push your buttons. Don't give up on Elphaba until…"

"Elphie!"

She suddenly found herself with an armful of blonde.

"Thank Oz you're all right!"

The lingering kiss she received next brought part of it back. This was Glinda. Her Glinda. The love of her life.

"You are all right, aren't you?"

She couldn't help but grin as Glinda pulled back to look at her anxiously. "If you're here I must be."

Addena rolled her eyes as she knelt beside the two. "Judging from the Elphaba sized hole in the wall I'm going to have to disagree. Let me have a look at her, Glinda."

Glinda took her arms from around Elphie but kept one green hand in both of hers as she watched her sister go into doctor mode.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Addena held up her index finger.

"Three?" Elphaba asked.

"Uh huh." She gently probed the back of the green woman's head.

"Ow!"

Glinda gripped her love's hand tighter as she hissed in pain. "Dena?"

"She's got a nice sized goose egg back here."

"Is she bleeding?!"

Addena wasn't quick enough to conceal the blood on her fingers before her sister spotted it.

"Am I?" Elphaba frowned.

"Just a little." Addena reassured her. "You've got an abrasion on your goose egg."

Glinda frowned when her lover chuckled. "This isn't funny, Elphie."

"Yes it is. How many times do you hear something like you've got an abrasion on your goose egg?'"

Addena grinned. "She's awake and alert, Glinda. I'd say the worst she's got is a mild concussion."

"Mild?" Glinda frowned. "Is there such a thing were concussions are concerned?"

Addena ignored the question. Her sister had never been very good with someone she loved getting hurt. "Lean forward a little for me Elphaba so I can check your back and ribs."

"Do you think she might have broken something?"

"You mean besides the wall?" Addena mentally kicked herself for the comment. "I'm sorry, Glinda. I know you're worried about her but I really won't know anything until I finish looking at her."

"Then look away." Glinda watched for a moment before she couldn't take it anymore and decided to distract them both while her sister continued. "What happened?"

"I really don't remember." Elphaba gave a half shrug.

"That's not unusual after someone hits their head." Addena was quick to respond, hoping to ease her sister's frazzled nerves. "Everything should come back to her in time."

"Should?" Glinda swallowed hard. "You mean she might have amnesia?"

Elphaba chuckled again. "I don't have amnesia, Glinda."

"But she said…"

"Elly?!"

They all three jumped when they heard the voice in the hallway. Moments later Breena came staggering breathlessly into the room.

"Oh good, you're still in one piece." She grinned at her cousin. "That was one hell of a ride."

Glinda's frown deepened. "Where were you?"

"Outside." Breena said it like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "I flew out the window."

"Out the window?!"

"Well, what used to be the window." She waved off Glinda's concern. "A tree broke my fall."

Addena looked at her as she felt Elphaba's back. "Is that where you got the green stuff on your shirt?"

Breena frowned. "Green stuff?"

"Breena, you're bleeding!" Glinda's eyes were big as saucers.

"That's blood?" Addena was confused.

"Her blood is green like my skin." Elphaba supplied.

"Huh, I guess that tree branch got me better than I thought. How's Elly?"

Glinda opened her mouth to respond but her sister beat her to it. "She's got a mild concussion and she'll have some bad bruises, but I don't think anything is broken."

"She's bleeding too." Glinda pointed toward the back of Elphaba's head.

"Well I can fix that." Breena started toward them only to stop after a few steps.

"Are you all right?" Addena couldn't help but notice how pale she was.

"I..."

"Crap!" Addena abandoned Elphaba to hurry across the room when Breena's eyes rolled back in her head and she went down like a ton of bricks.

"Bree!" Elphaba started to follow only to have Glinda hold her in place. "What are you doing?"

"Dena's got her."

"But..."

"You need to stay where you are until we're sure you're all right." Glinda clinched her jaw when she tried to get up again. "Stop being so stubborn Elphie. She's in the best possible hands."

Elphaba sighed, hating to admit Glinda was right. "Fine. But only if you go make sure she's OK."

"Of course I will." Glinda caressed her cheek. "Stay put."

Their conversation was lost on Addena as she started examining Breena. She was white as a sheet and the front of her shirt was soaked in what Glinda and Elphaba said was blood, but she was breathing steadily. Addena carefully lifted the shirt to reveal a long, jagged cut running from the top of her belly button to just below her left breast.

"Is she… Oh!"

She looked up when she heard Glinda's voice, shocked to see her sister standing over them.

"Elphie wanted to come help but I told her I would since she really shouldn't be moving around and…"

"Linny." Addena cut her off before she could continue. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Good." Glinda stared at Breena. "Because it looks awful."

"What looks awful?"

Glinda locked eyes with her sister when she heard Elphaba's voice, not realizing they were being loud enough for her to hear. "Dena's hair." She was surprised how easily the lie slipped out. Then again, could it really be called a lie when she was just trying to protect Elphie? The green woman wasn't in any condition to be worrying about someone else. And she would freak out if she knew how badly Breena was hurt. "The wind blown look really isn't for her."

Elphaba frowned. "I send you to check on Bree and you offer your sister fashion advice?"

"Well someone has to. Just look at her." Glinda gestured toward her sister. "She's in a bath robe for crying out loud."

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Addena could appreciate what her sister was doing but they didn't have time for more. "We really need to get the two of you somewhere a little cleaner so I can treat you."

"You two are keeping something from me." Elphaba looked back and forth between the Uplands. "Bree's hurt worse than you're letting on, isn't she?" Some of the color leaked from her cheeks. "She isn't… She didn't just…"

"No!" Glinda practically screamed. "We wouldn't keep something like that from you."

"Then what is it?" Tears swam in her eyes. "Or should I ask how bad is it?"

"Elphie…"

"I know you're looking out for me Glinda, but don't. OK? Not when it comes to Bree. Just tell me what's going on." She waited for one of them to answer. "Please."

"She's got a cut on her stomach." Addena stepped in. "I won't know how bad it is until I can take a closer look but I don't want to do that here. There's a higher risk for infection. Let Glinda help you walk and we'll move to another room."

"What about Bree?" Elphaba looked in her cousin's direction.

"I'll take care of her." Addena nodded for her sister to go back to Elphaba.

"I'm sorry, Elphie." Glinda apologized as she helped her up. "I…"

"Was trying to protect me and I love you for it." Elphaba gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So you're not mad?"

"Did that feel like an angry kiss?"

Glinda grinned. "No."

"Good." Elphaba returned the grin. "Just don't keep things from me where Bree is concerned. Next to you she's the most important person in my life."

Her grin faded as Elphie leaned against her. How was her love going to react to the news that she and Breena might be sisters? More importantly, how would she feel toward Glinda when she found she had thought so since she first saw them together?

"Ready?" Addena waited but no answer came. "Linny?" Still nothing.

"Glinda." Elphaba gave it a try.

"Hmm?" Glinda tightened her grip on Elphaba when she realized she had spoken. "What is it, Elphie? Are you in pain?"

"No, Addena asked if you were ready."

"Oh, sure." Glinda nodded. "Whenever you are."

Addena frowned at the response, hoping her sister wasn't suffering any ill effects from earlier. She was going to have to keep a close eye on her too.

She sighed as she slipped one arm under Breena's shoulder and the other behind her legs to pick her up bridal style. What a group they made. Glinda almost died from a lightning strike, Elphaba had a knot the size of Winkie Country on the back of her head and Breena lost a wrestling match with a tree. It was her in her filthy bathrobe and the walking wounded.

"What if Morrible comes back?" Glinda kept her arms firmly around Elphie as they followed her sister out of the room.

"We'll use the guest rooms with the adjoining door and cast the lock out spell."

Elphaba frowned. "What's a lock out spell?"

"A modified barrier spell." Glinda answered. "Dena and I came up with it when we were little to keep Mom and Dad out of her room."

"Why? Were you bad?"

"We were what, six and seven? Our parents had just paid a fortune to have some rare flowers planted out front and we thought they were pretty, so we picked them and gave them to our cook to use as a centerpiece on the table."

"Needless to say, Mom and Dad weren't too happy when they sat down to dinner that evening." Addena picked up the narrative. "As soon as we saw how angry they were, we ran up to my room and came up with a spell to keep them out."

"You were strong enough to cast a spell like that at that age?" Elphaba sounded impressed.

"Not really." Glinda shook her head. "Mom was so excited we were trying magic on our own that she convinced Dad to let us think they couldn't get in. We perfected the spell as we got older by using it on each other."

"You know how teenage girls get." Addena added. "Sometimes I think that spell is the only thing that kept us from strangling each other."

"So you were a handful growing up." Elphaba grinned at Glinda. "Imagine that."

"It wasn't me, it was her." Glinda nodded toward her sister.

"You do realize she knows you, right?" Addena teased as they reached the guest wing. She wasted no time going inside one of the rooms she had mentioned and laying Breena on the bed. "Keep an eye on them. I need to go get some supplies." With that she quickly left the room.

"Here Elphie, you can sit next to Breena while we wait." Glinda gently lowered her to the bed. "Look at the two of you, all battered and bruised."

"Which is she, battered or bruised?" Elphaba tried to keep her tone light but her eyes were somber as she looked at her cousin.

"Dena will take good care of her."

"I know. I just…" She shook her head. "I keep putting the people I love in danger."

Glinda frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Breena." Elphaba gripped the blonde's hand. "You almost died today, Glinda. And she still could."

"Breena's not going anywhere. And none of this is your fault. It's Morrible's."

"But I'm the one she's after."

"That's funny, I thought I was the one she and Nevin tried to send to Southstairs so they could rule Oz."

"And bring me out of hiding." Elphaba sighed. "Don't you see, I drug you both into this whole mess. I put you in danger by being your friend and I put her in danger by being her cousin."

"Yet we both keep coming back for more."

Elphaba frowned at Glinda. "What?"

"I said hop off the blame myself express and open your eyes."

"Bree?" Elphaba's face lit up when she saw her cousin was awake. "You're..."

"Don't change the subject." Breena's voice was weak. "And stop being such a nitwit."

Elphaba looked confused. "Did you just call me a nitwit?"

"Damn straight I did. We love you."

"What does that have to do with calling me a nitwit?"

"I think what she's trying to say is you didn't drag us into anything. We're here because we want to be." Glinda helped out. "We both love you and we're more than willing to face the consequences for it."

Breena nodded. "Exactly."

"But..."

"Take it for what it is, Elly. You're stuck with us." She winced as she shifted on the bed.

"Bree?" Elphaba's voice was full of concern.

"Just getting more comfortable." Breena reached for her hand. "Everything's going to be all right."

Elphaba swallowed tears as she took the proffered hand in her own. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always..." Breena's voice trailed off as her brow furrowed in pain.

"Breena?" Elphaba shifted closer to her. "What's..." She gasped as a familiar sensation fell over her.

"Elphie?"

She was too busy trying to pry her hand out of her cousin's to even hear the blonde.

Glinda's heart fell to her toes when she didn't get an answer. "Elphie, what's wrong?"

Elphaba continued to try to pull free. "Let go of me, Bree."

"I..." Bree's words were barely audible. "I can't."

"What's going on?" Glinda frowned.

"She's healing me."

"But she's too weak to..."

"I know." Elphaba was starting to panic. "Help me!"

Glinda tried to do as she was told, but the instant she touched them she felt the sensation too. She quickly let go of the two women.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba snapped.

"She was healing me too." Glinda gestured helpless. "What should I do?"

Breena chose that moment to pass out, her hand slipping from Elphaba's and falling to the bed.

"What..." Glinda's brow was stamped in confusion. "What just happened?"

Elphaba's heart hammered in her chest as she looked at Breena. "I have no idea."


	27. Chapter 27

"It was like she couldn't let go of me." Elphaba tried to explain.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Addena asked, earning her a look from her sister. "I'm just trying to get my head around what the two of you are telling me."

"I would go with couldn't." Glinda clarified. "It was weird, Dena."

Elphaba nodded. "She was just as scared as we were. I could feel it."

Addena looked down at Breena, struggling with what she was hearing from Glinda and Elphaba. As soon as she got back to the room her sister started talking a mile a minute about Breena waking up and trying to heal the two of them. She tried to downplay the whole thing while they cast the lock out spell, but when she reexamined Elphaba and found her injuries weren't as bad as they had been she couldn't ignore the fact something happened. Still, it was hard for her, as a doctor, to accept Breena could heal people simply by touching them.

She reached down to check Breena's pulse but all she felt was a steady thumping against her fingertips.

"What are you doing?!" Glinda slapped her hand away.

"Experimenting." Addena felt the two of them looking at her this time. "Sorry, but I had to see if anything happened. I couldn't very well help her if I couldn't touch her."

"That's true." Glinda wrinkled her nose. "Sorry I hit you."

"You were watching out for Breena. I can't fault you for that." She looked at an obviously confused Elphaba. "Maybe it's because she's unconscious again."

"Maybe." The green woman didn't sound very convinced.

"At least we know Dena can treat her." Glinda rubbed Elphie's back.

"I guess."

Addena shared a look with her sister. "Linny, why don't you take her next door so she can get some rest."

That snapped Elphaba out of it. "But I…"

"But nothing." Addena cut her off. "The best thing you can do for her right now is recuperate. I have a feeling we'll all be in trouble if she wakes up and finds you're not taking care of yourself."

Glinda chortled. "You got that right." She put her arm around her love's shoulders. "Come on, Elphie. I'll stay with you."

"Won't you need her to help with Bree?" Elphaba looked up at Addena.

"No." Addena shook her head. "She needs her rest too. Besides, she's never made a very good nurse." She grinned at her sister.

"Don't start." Glinda tightened her grip on Elphie. "Let's go."

"Get better, Bree." Elphaba put her hand over her cousin's.

Addena frowned as a myriad of things happened at the same time. Breena's brow furrowed and her body tensed, Elphaba swore and Glinda gasped. Before she could ask what was going on Breena's hand moved to grip Elphaba's.

"No!" Elphaba tried to pull free. "Bree, stop!"

"What's happening?" Addena looked at them.

Glinda let go of Elphaba. "She's healing her again."

"And you could feel it through Elphaba?"

"I don't know how, but yes." Glinda nodded.

Addena sprang into action when Breena groaned. She grabbed Breena's arm and pulled, feeling nothing but the woman's cool skin against her palm. But when she took Elphaba's arm in her other hand a tingly sensation filled her body. "What the…"

"Let go!" Elphaba snapped.

Addena gave another tug, almost falling on top of Breena when the cousins' hands separated. Glinda had to catch Elphaba to keep her from toppling off the bed.

"That was intense." The elder Upland looked at her companions. "Are you all right, Elphaba?"

"It's Bree you should be worried about." Elphaba's voice was shaky. "Does this mean you can't treat her after all?"

"I don't think so." Addena frowned. "I'm not sure how to say this, but I think you're the only one who has that effect on her."

"What?" Glinda mirrored her frown. "But I felt it too. Twice."

"Were you touching one of them or both of them?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"It could." Addena looked at Elphaba. "When I gripped her arm, I didn't feel anything. But when I grabbed you too I felt all tingly."

"Glinda was touching both of us the first time and just me the second." Elphaba shook her head. "But it doesn't make sense."

"It does if you're some kind of conduit." Addena clarified. "See," she put her hand on Breena's arm. "Nothing."

Elphaba frowned. "Touch her again, Glinda."

"What? Why?" The blonde practically stammered.

"Maybe it is me. But we won't know unless you touch her by yourself and it happens again."

"But…" Glinda sighed. "All right." She quickly put her finger on the back of Breena's hand fully expecting to feel what she had before, but nothing happened. "That's weird." She tried again with the same results.

"You don't feel anything, do you?" Elphaba clinched her fist and growled when Glinda shook her head. "What the hell is going on?" She shot Addena a look when she opened her mouth to speak. "And please don't tell me to calm down. I can't touch my cousin without hurting her. I think I have the right to be a little upset."

"Fair enough." Addena nodded. "But sitting here beating yourself up over what's going on isn't helping anyone. Go next door. Talk it out. I'll take care of Breena and let you know how she is as soon as I'm done."

"You're right. The further away from her I am the better."

"Don't talk like that, Elphie." Glinda half heartedly chastised her, knowing how upset she would be if the tables were turned and she couldn't touch Addena. Not to mention the fuel this whole situation added to the fire of her suspicions where Breena and Elphaba were concerned.

She shoved all thoughts of sisters and confessions out of her head as she wrapped her arm around Elphie's shoulders again and helped her stand.

"I'm fine." Elphaba shrugged away from her and walked out of the room.

Addena watched her go. "Will you be all right with her?"

"Of course." Glinda looked offended.

"Hey, it was an innocent enough question. And it's my prerogative to worry about my little sister."

"You have no idea how much I love you for it." Glinda gave her a hug. "You'll let us know as soon as you're done with her?"

"The very second."

"Good, I think knowing she's going to be all right will help calm Elphie down." She squeezed Breena's hand. "And don't you worry. I'll take good care of her." She gave Addena another hug before hurrying after Elphaba.

Addena turned back toward the bed as soon as the door leading to the other room shut. "You're quite the mystery, aren't you Breena? I think I'm going to like figuring you out." She grinned as she got to work examining her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda searched out her lover as she closed the doors between the rooms. "Elphie?"

"There are a lot of windows in this place." She had the curtain drawn back, looking outside. "I bet you had to have a whole crew of maids when it came time to clean them all."

"We did." Glinda played along, knowing small talk was one of her coping mechanisms. "For the inside anyway. Dad hired a special cleaning crew to do the outside. They used planks attached to ropes to lower men down from the roof. Dena told on me one year when I went up there to ask their foreman if I could help."

"I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I was four." She shrugged. "And I thought the plank was a swing."

Elphaba chuckled. "You were quite precocious."

"Are you implying I've lost some of my charm?"

"Oz forbid."

Glinda's breath caught in her throat as Elphie turned to look at her. The afternoon sun shone behind her, shimmering along her emerald skin and raven hair until she practically glowed.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba let the curtain drop and started toward her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm…" She had to swallow to wet her suddenly dry throat. "I'm fine. It's just…" She smiled. "I can't believe how much I love you."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I love you too." Elphaba drew her into her arms when she reached her. "I'm sorry."

"Elphie…"

"I shouldn't have been such a basket case."

"You…"

"But I've never had anything like that happen before. I can't touch her, Glinda. My cousin is lying in a bed unconscious and I can't help her or comfort her. All I can do is cause her pain."

Glinda started to reply but knew better.

"And you. You could have…" A single tear fell from her eye. "I nearly lost you. No, I take that back, I _did_ lose you."

"Shhh." Glinda held her close. "I'm right here."

"But you almost weren't. If it wasn't for Addena… Glinda, you weren't breathing. Your heart wasn't beating."

"A very smart woman once told me we can't live our lives by almosts or maybes."

Elphaba sniffled as she pushed back to look at her. "Well that same smart woman is telling you you're not allowed to do anything like that ever again."

"What, dying? I don't plan on it."

"That or even almost dying. Especially if it involves protecting me."

"Oh really?" Glinda quirked an eyebrow. "I'd like to see someone try to stop me."

"Glinda…"

"No, Elphie. You're everything to me. How am I supposed to stand by and watch you get hurt?" She put her finger over Elphaba's lips to keep her from replying. "That was a rhetorical question. And you know you would do the same thing if I was in danger."

"Of course I would." Elphaba frowned. "But that's different."

"How?"

"You're you and I'm me."

"You make it sound like you're more expendable or something."

"I am."

"No!" Glinda put her hands on her love's cheeks. "Listen to me, Elphaba Thropp. I'm no more important to this world than you are."

Elphaba snorted. "That's debatable."

"Love is a two way street. If you can't accept the fact that I'm going to worry about you and care for you and do whatever it takes to keep you with me, then we might as well end this right here and now."

"Glinda." Elphaba was shocked.

"I'm serious." Her blue eyes blazed with intensity. "I can't have you putting yourself in harms way or taking risks because of some preconceived notion that it's all right. Because I'm here to tell you it's not. Do you know what my life would be worth if I lost you again? Nothing."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. When I thought you were dead the best part of me died too. I went through the motions but I wasn't really living. I was existing." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "And after Boq stabbed you and I thought I might lose you for good all I could think was that I wanted to go with you." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "I'm not complete without you."

"Come here." It was Elphaba's turn to hold her close. "I love you too. I hope you know that. So much it hurts sometimes."

"I do." Glinda's voice was muffled against Elphaba's shoulder.

"And I promise not to do anything that might put me in danger unless it's necessary. But it has to be my definition of necessary, Glinda, not anyone else's. If I feel something needs done, I'm going to do it. And I know there will be times we don't see eye to eye. But please, _please_ never talk about us not being together anymore." She put her cheek against the top of the blonde's head. "I can't bear it."

They clung to one another, each shedding more than a few tears.

"I love you, Elphie. With all my heart."

"I love you too. With everything I am."

They separated enough to look deep into the other's eyes for a moment before their lips came together. The gamut of emotions they had felt seared through the kiss, leaving them both breathless when they parted again.

Elphaba managed a grin before her knees gave out.

"Elphie?" Glinda tightened her grip on the green woman to keep her from falling. Surprisingly she didn't panic though, she grinned too. "I think you might have overdone it."

"I think you're right." Elphaba's grin stayed in place. "But it was necessary."

Glinda shook her head. "Let's continue this conversation on the bed."

"Why Miss Upland, are you coming on to me?"

"I'm a lady."

"A lady who promised me whatever we did together wouldn't be quick."

Glinda chuckled. "We're not exactly setting any land speed records here."

"True." Elphaba sighed gratefully as Glinda lowered her to the bed. "I feel like I'm a thousand years old."

"You're bound to be sore." Glinda spoke as she removed Elphie's boots and socks. "We used to have quite the collection of clothes our guests left behind. Do you want me to see if I can find you something more comfortable to sleep in?"

"Who says I'm going to sleep?" Elphaba stifled a yawn.

"That did." Glinda ran her fingers through raven tresses. "Seriously Elphie, do you want to change?"

She shook her head. "No. But I do want you to join me." Elphaba patted the bed next to her.

"Gladly." Glinda quickly removed her own socks and shoes and laid down on the other side of the bed.

"You could get a little closer."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, now get over here." Elphaba opened her arms.

Glinda wanted to protest, she really did, but the thought of cuddling with her Elphie after the day they'd had was too tempting. She let her body mold against the green one, laying her head on Elphie's shoulder so she could still see her to talk.

Elphaba sighed again. "That's much better." She gave Glinda a squeeze. "I could get used to this."

"You better because neither one of us is going anywhere any time soon."

"We can hope not."

"Elphie." Glinda furrowed her brow.

"Sorry my love." Elphaba ran her hand up and down Glinda's side. "How is your shoulder? Is it still stiff?"

"A little, but not like before. I think..." She hesitated.

"That Breena helped? It's all right to say her name, Glinda." Elphaba kissed the shoulder in question. "How about if I see if I can finish the job for her?"

Glinda closed her eyes when she felt those wonderful lips against the material of her shirt. They soon found their way to her neck, making her moan in pleasure. "Even your mouth is magical."

Elphaba laughed, pulling Glinda closer. "Let's see if yours is too."

What started out as a simple kiss soon became something more. They lost themselves in each other, letting their tongues roam as their lips sparred.

"I'm not sure if that finished the job or not." Glinda's voice was husky when they finally parted. "I might need another... whatever that was to compare it to."

"Oh, well if it's for scientific research." Elphaba closed in again, capturing pink lips in a gentle and lingering caress. Only this time when they parted she laid her head on the pillows behind her.

Glinda raised her eyebrows. "Was it that good?"

"It was amazing." She yawned. "Sorry."

"You're exhausted."

"I am, but I can't go to sleep."

"Elphie."

"I have to make sure Breena is all right."

"She would want you to rest. As a matter of fact she has a really effective sleep spell she would more than likely use." Glinda gave her a look when she didn't respond. "And if I knew it I might be tempted to cast it right now."

Elphaba gave her a half laugh. "Hint taken."

Glinda reversed their position, taking Elphaba into her arms. "Just close your eyes, Elphie." She rubbed her back. "I've got you. And Dena has Breena. She'll be fine."

"I hope so." Elphaba snuggled against her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Glinda gave her a kiss on top of the head and gathered her closer. In no time Elphie was asleep.

Glinda tried to stay awake, but it had been an incredibly long day and the warmth of Elphie's body against her own was like a sleeping potion. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier until she couldn't resist anymore and let herself drift off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, kid. I think we could both use a break."

Addena's only answer was silence. Breena's breathing was still steady and her pulse relatively strong but she hadn't so much as flinched the whole time she was being examined. It would have made Addena feel better if she at least showed some sign of waking up. Then again maybe it was for the best. The cut on her stomach wasn't as deep as Addena had feared and didn't need stitched, but her body was littered with deep, painful looking bruises. Especially along her left side. If she was awake she would have been in agony.

"I promised Elphaba and Linny an update so I'm going to go see them for a minute." Addena couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers through Breena's short dark hair. "When I get back we'll take care of your side and finish with your bandages. Until then stay put."

She started toward the adjoining room, hoping Elphaba had calmed down enough that a quick "everything is fine" would suffice so she could get back to Breena. There was something about her. Something Addena couldn't quite put her finger on. Something that made her want to take extra special care of her.

She knocked on the door but didn't wait for a response to open it. "Hey guys. I thought I should let you know... you're asleep."

The thought of waking them entered her mind but just as quickly left again. They both needed their rest. And it wasn't like they could do anything for Breena right now anyway. Besides, they were too cute to disturb.

Addena leaned against the doorframe, drinking in the sight before her. Glinda was flat on her back, arms wrapped tightly around Elphaba who was curled against her side, her right arm wound around Glinda's waist. They fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Like they were meant to be.

The thought brought a smile to her face. If someone had told her her little sister would fall in love with the woman everyone called the Witch she would have laughed in their face. Yet there they were, cuddled up like they had been together forever. And she was actually looking forward to getting to know Elphaba better.

"Fresh dreams you two."

She went back through the door, closing it silently behind her.

"See." She spoke as she made her way to the bed. " I told you I'd be right back." The fingers of her right hand instantly found their way to Breena's wrist, a sigh of relief passing her lips when she felt the consistent thumping against her skin.

Her brow furrowed at the reaction. What was wrong with her? She was acting like Breena was more than just another patient. OK, so none of her other patients had ever put themselves in harms way for her the way Breena did when Morrible attacked, but that still didn't explain why she felt so protective. Or why she couldn't shake the urge to hit someone for hurting Breena in the first place.

"I'm going to take care of your side now."

Addena sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes instantly drawn to Breena's face. She didn't really have time to look at her when they first met, but now that she did she couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Striking. That was the word her mother would have used. It fit Breena's strong jaw and angular cheeks better.

She absentmindedly dipped her right hand into the jar of balm in her left, making sure her fingers were covered in the soothing substance before rubbing them on the angry looking bruises. Breena had a nice figure too. Probably from training with the Gale Force when she went undercover to watch over Glinda. Addena still couldn't believe she could glamour into a man. Maybe when Breena was feeling better she would...

Her thoughts scattered when she suddenly found her right wrist in a vice like grip.

"I'm naked."

She looked at Breena's face again to find glassy green eyes staring back. Haunting green eyes. Why hadn't she noticed their color before? "Hey you."

Breena frowned. "Where are my clothes?"

"Trashed. They were filthy and torn from your trip out the window."

"That doesn't explain why I'm laying here with nothing on."

"I'm treating your injuries. It's easier for me to get a good look at you this way."

"I guess it's only fair." Breena let go of her arm. "I saw your goodies earlier."

"Goodies?" Addena looked bemused.

"Yep." Breena nodded. "And they were nice goodies too."

The corner of Addena's mouth went up in a grin. "I'm glad you enjoyed them."

"You're..." She hissed in pain as Addena went back to rubbing her side.

Addena instantly stilled her hand. "Sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

Breena groaned, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. "I'm not even sure what you're doing."

"I'm putting some balm on your side. It's an old family remedy that's been passed down from generation to generation for as long as there have been Uplands. Works wonders on bruises."

"I have bruises?"

"Scores."

"And it will help?"

Addena shrugged. "It always has for me."

"Then go ahead."

Addena worked as quickly as she could, trying not to think about how tense Breena's body was under her hand or the fact that she could hear her trying to stifle a whimper. After all, she was helping her, right? That was her job as a doctor, to do whatever it took to make her patients feel better even if it might hurt them a little at the time. Then why did she want nothing more than to take Breena in her arms to keep the world at bay until she felt better?

"Still with me?" She asked, shoving her thoughts away as she finished.

"Yeah." Breena's voice was gruff.

"I need to bandage you now. Do you think you can sit up for me?"

She responded by trying to push herself up.

"Here, let me help." Addena slipped her arm under her shoulder and guided her into a sitting position. "Are you good?"

"If you hurry."

She did as she was told, grabbing a roll of cloth and a gauzy pad from her doctor's bag. She held the pad over the cut on Breena's stomach as she wound the cloth around her midsection, being sure to keep it as tight as she could. In less than a minute she was done, but Breena was still panting from the effort and had a fine sheen of sweat on her brow as she helped her lay back down.

Breena swallowed hard after taking a moment to recoup. "You're very gentle."

"The way I see it Morrible was rough enough for all of us today."

"She did have quite a few nasty tricks up her sleeve." Breena grinned halfheartedly. "Threw me around like a rag doll. It was embarrassing."

"That's funny. I thought you did a pretty good job of holding your own." Addena spoke as she took Breena's left arm in both of her own and started probing her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I really broke your arm so I can splint it."

"Don't bother. Broken bones are usually the first things that heal."

Addena frowned. "So you can heal yourself as well as others?"

Breena nodded. "With a little sleep I'll be good as new." Her eyes suddenly got big. "What time is it?"

"What?"

"What time is it?!"

"I'm not sure." Addena was confused by the sudden shift in their conversation. "Early evening I guess."

"Shit." Breena tried to sit up only to grunt in pain and fall back to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Addena put her hand on the woman's shoulder when she realized she was going to give it another try.

"I..." She breathed through her pain. "I have to get to Munchkinland."

"Munchkinland?"

Breena nodded. "Milynn. I'm going to be late."

Addena put her free hand on Breena's brow to check for a fever. She was a little warm but not enough to cause this kind of delirium.

"I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere." Addena chastised. "At least not anytime soon."

"You're right." Breena's body finally relaxed. "I wouldn't get very far like this. But I should be OK in a little while." She gripped Addena's hand. "Please don't let me sleep longer than a few hours."

Addena shook her head. "You're not making any sense."

"Milynn." Breena fought to keep her eyes open. "I have to get to Milynn. I can't be late." She looked pleadingly at Addena. "Please promise you'll wake me up." She was barely hanging on. "Please..."

Before Addena could reply Breena was out again. Addena stared at her, wondering who the hell Milynn was and why the hell Breena wanted to get to her so bad.

If she didn't know better Addena would have sworn the feeling in the pit of her stomach was jealousy.


	28. Chapter 28

1Glinda yawned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling between lazy blinks, giving her sleep shrouded mind a chance to catch up with the rest of her. The first thing it registered was that something was pinning her to the bed, stopping her from the long leisurely stretch she usually indulged in before getting up each morning. But memories of falling asleep with Elphie soon followed, reminding her of the woman she held in her arms. She shifted ever so slightly to get a better look at the green girl, being careful not to jostle her enough to wake her.

Elphie looked so different when she was sleeping. There was no frown to mar those perfect lips or worry to crease her brow or reason for her to clinch her jaw. Just an innocence and peace that so few others would have expected from her. It almost made Glinda wish they could stay the way they were forever. But as tempting as cuddling with her sleeping love for eternity was, there were things Glinda would miss. Like Elphie's smile or the way her eyes lit up when they looked at one another or, best of all, the warm feel of Elphie's breath against her skin just before they kissed.

Yes, quiet moments like this were nice but every second she spent with Elphie was precious. The real world could impinge if it wanted because nothing really mattered as long as she was with her lover.

The thought made her smile. Never in her wildest imaginings would she have believed she would fall in love with another woman. She was supposed to marry a prince and move to a far away land where his subjects would love and adore her. Of course as she got older she realized those sorts of things only happened in fairy tales and decided to settle for a devastatingly handsome man who could keep her in the lifestyle she was accustomed to. The funny thing was it almost all came true. She was engaged to Fiyero, who was both a prince and devastatingly handsome, and Oz wasn't a far away land but the people certainly loved and adored her. She was living out her dreams. And yet the only thing she had ever truly wanted was Elphie.

Her eyes traced Elphaba's features. Wanted wasn't the right word. She needed her. Like oxygen or water or food she had to have her Elphie to survive.

"Why are you watching me sleep?"

"Because I can." A smile played across her pink lips. "Does it bother you?"

Elphaba grinned. "If it makes you happy, knock your socks off."

"Of course it makes me happy." Glinda stroked a green cheek as Elphaba opened her eyes. "But I'm not wearing any socks."

"Then I guess I'll have to see what I can do about knocking them off some other time."

"I'll hold you to that." All thoughts of teasing disappeared when Elphaba winced as she stretched. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." She stretched some more. "Just a little sore."

Glinda held her close as she tried to pull away. "Then stay here with me. You won't have to move at all. We'll just snuggle."

Elphaba's grin returned. "I know I've told you this before, but you're adorable when you worry." She brought her hand up, running it along Glinda's brow. "But don't frown. It causes unsightly wrinkles."

"Are you going to be one of those people who hate wrinkles?"

"No, I'll find them incredibly sexy. You, on the other hand, will sit in front of your mirror and sigh over them."

"I will not!" Glinda giggled as Elphie succeeded in pulling away to give her a look. "OK, so maybe I would. Does that make me shallow?"

"You are a lot of things, my love, but shallow isn't one of them."

Glinda grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Like me?" Elphaba repositioned herself so she could look down into the blueness of her eyes. "Is that all I get? That you like me?"

"Let me see." Glinda pretended to think about it.

"Fine." Elphaba shrugged. "I'm sure there's someone out there who will appreciate my…"

"The only person who gets to appreciate your anything is me." The blonde cut her off before bringing their mouths together. The sweet embrace soon deepened into something more, encouraging Glinda to flip the green woman onto her back.

"Ow." Elphaba breathed against her lips.

"I'm sorry!" Glinda looked down at her with wide eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not enough to stop." Green lips nipped at pink before hungrily capturing them again.

Glinda had just snaked her hand under Elphaba's shirt when they heard a noise next door. "What was that?"

Elphaba frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Damn it, Breena."

"Just get out of my way."

"Should we check on them?" Glinda asked.

"You have got to be one of the most infuriating people I've ever met!"

Addena's angry tone carried into the room as the door separating them opened.

"I don't think we'll have to." Elphaba watched as her cousin stormed into the room, Addena hot on her heels.

"Yeah, well you can't keep a simple promise, so don't talk to me about being infuriating." Breena glanced at them. "Good, you're up." Her brow furrowed as she got a better look at what they were doing. "But you'll have to finish later. We need to go."

"You're not going anywhere." Addena looked at them too. "Tell her she's not going anywhere."

"Don't drag them into this."

"I'm not the one who came busting into their room."

Glinda quickly removed her hand and scooted off of Elphie. "I have a feeling we missed something."

"Me too." Elphaba switched her attention to her cousin as gingerly she sat up. "What's going on?"

"We..."

"She's ignoring my advice, that's what's going on." Addena spoke over her.

Breena sighed. "I..."

"Don't even try it." She held up the index finger of her right hand to silence her. "I woke up to find her going through the castoff clothes, already half dressed. When I told her she shouldn't be out of bed she finished buttoning her shirt and told me to stuff it."

"I didn't say stuff it."

"I believe your exact words were, 'you can stick that bed where the sun doesn't shine.'"

Breena nodded. "That's stick it, not stuff it."

Glinda started to giggle but stifled it when her sister shot her a look. "Sorry Dena."

Her sister ignored her. "Breena, please get back in bed."

"I don't need to lie down. I need to…"

"Like hell you don't." Addena snapped. "You're white as a sheet, you can't even walk without holding her left side because it hurts and you ran a fever most of the night last night."

Elphaba was still looking at Breena, feeling incredibly guilty for the shape her cousin was in. "You have a fever?"

"No." Breena rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Addena corrected her. "It wasn't overly high, but it was still a fever. You're healing ability is amazing, Breena, but it doesn't make you invincible. You're weak right now. You need to rest."

"But…"

"If you're worried about Morrible coming back, don't be." Addena interrupted her again. "Linny and I cast a spell to protect these two rooms. No one can get to us."

"No offense Breena, but you really don't look good." Glinda spoke up before the other woman could reply. "Maybe you should listen to Dena."

Breena frowned at her. "I can't. I…"

"Elphie's staying in bed."

Elphaba frowned at Glinda's comment. "I am?"

"Yes." Glinda raised her eyebrows and nodded toward Breena. "You need your rest too."

"Oh." You could almost see the light bulb appear over Elphaba's head. "That's right, I am. I'm still a little rough around the edges from yesterday."

Glinda gave Breena a tight smile. "See."

"You two need to work on your routine." Breena deadpanned. "And you can't stay in bed, Elly. We need to…"

"Rest up so you can finish healing." Addena finished for her. "Now come on." She tried to put her arm around Breena's shoulders.

"Stop!" Breena shrugged her off, instantly regretting it when her body protested the movement. She pulled her left arm tight against her side and gritted her teeth in pain.

"Bree?" Elphaba forgot her own soreness as she climbed off the bed and went to her cousin's side, touching her shoulder out of instinct. Her hand wasn't even there a second before she realized what she was doing and pulled it away. She blurted out, "I think Addena's right," to try to cover her actions.

Breena furrowed her brow. "What?"

"You're obviously in no condition to be out of bed."

"But…"

"Don't argue, Bree." Elphaba's tone was stern.

Glinda was taken aback when she saw tears swimming in the woman's eyes. "Breena?"

"I have to be up." She emphasized the words. "I have to get to Munchkinland."

Addena threw her hand in the air. "There she goes with that Munchkinland stuff again."

"Milynn." Glinda whispered the name.

Elphaba mentally kicked herself. "Bree…"

"Know what, forget it." Breena shook her head. "I'll go by myself." With that she left the room again.

"Wait!" Elphaba hurried after her.

"Who is Milynn?" Addena growled in frustration as she watched them go.

"She is… was Breena's best friend." Glinda answered. "She was shot and killed by the Gale Force yesterday morning. Her grandmother, who was also traveling with us, wanted to have a traditional Munchkin funeral which means…"

"She has to be in the ground within 24 hours." Addena closed her eyes. "I feel like such an idiot. She was saying something about Munchkinland and Milynn last night but she wasn't really with it so I didn't pay much attention. And I didn't give her a chance to explain this morning. I just kept riding her about getting back in bed."

"You couldn't have known."

"I could have listened."

Glinda gripped her sister's hand. "Elphie and I didn't give her much of a chance either."

Addena shook her head. "Let's go do damage control."

Meanwhile Elphaba had caught up with her cousin. "I'm sorry, Bree."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Elly. I mean, you put a hole in a wall with your head. Things are bound to be a little fuzzy. And it's not like we haven't had other things to think about. I just…" Breena sighed tiredly. "I have to be there."

"I know." Elphaba moved closer, longing to comfort her cousin but knowing she couldn't.

Breena looked at her. "Are you all right? You're acting strange."

"Elphie?" Glinda and Addena walked in just in time for the blonde to hear the comment.

"I'm fine." Elphaba continued to stare at Breena. "I just want to hug her."

Breena frowned. "Then do it."

"I can't."

"I know I'm not one for touchy feely displays of affection, but I never said you couldn't hug me." She frowned when Elphaba still didn't move. "Fine. I'll hug you."

"No!" Elphaba, Glinda and Addena yelled at the same time as Elphaba backed away from her.

Breena looked at them like they were crazy. "What's wrong with the three of you?"

"Your healing power was acting up after the fight yesterday." Addena tried to explain.

"Every time you touched Elphaba or she touched you, you started healing her. Even when you were unconscious." Glinda added.

"It was like you couldn't let go of me." Elphaba was still shaken by the whole thing. "They could touch you all they wanted and nothing happened, but as soon as I did I would get all tingly."

Breena's frown stayed in place. "That's just crazy."

"Personally I think it's weird that you can heal people by touching them." Addena shrugged when she felt three sets of eyes on her. "But that's just the doctor in me talking."

"It doesn't make sense." Breena said more to herself than anyone else. "My powers have never worked by themselves before."

Glinda said, "Well they did this time."

Breena was still close enough to Elphaba that she grabbed one of her hands before anyone could stop her.

"Bree!" Elphaba tried to pull free until she realized nothing was happening. She looked at her cousin with wide eyes. "I swear that's not how it happened yesterday."

"I believe you." Breena squeezed her hand. "But we can worry about that later. Right now we need to get to Munchkinland."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Addena raised her eyebrows. "We're at least a day away from…" Her voice trailed off as she pursed her lips. "I keep forgetting you two are witches. Breena appeared out of nowhere and you two rode in on a broom."

Glinda furrowed her brow as she looked at Breena. "How did you get here before us?"

"The mirror spell Elphaba and I came up with."

Addena looked intrigued. "Mirror spell?"

"I used it to visit my sister when I was in hiding." Elphaba supplied. "And to check on Glinda a couple of times."

"You did?" Glinda was shocked.

"I hate to ask, but could you two do the cutesy thing later?" Breena looked back and forth between them. "We're kind of pressed for time."

Glinda nodded, filing her other questions for Elphaba away until later. "How does the spell work?"

"You think about where you want to go, say an incantation and walk through the mirror," Elphaba answered.

"That's definitely a different way to use a mirror." Addena commented. "But will it work for all four of us?" She cocked her head when she saw Glinda looking at her. "What?"

"You're coming with us?"

"Of course I am. You three are still my patients. Especially that one." She pointed at Breena. "Besides, I can't let you have all the fun."

"It should work if we try it in twos. At least it did for Elly and I when we were testing it out." Breena was still all business. "Unless the Grimmerie has something else we could try."

Elphaba didn't miss the matching expressions on Glinda's and Addena's faces. "What's wrong?" Her stomach sank. "Did Morrible get the book?"

"No." Addena was quick to answer. "At least not all of it."

Breena furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

"We were fighting over it and she hand a hold of it and I had a hold of it and she pulled and I pulled and…"

"Glinda." Elphaba stopped her before she could go on. "Slow down and tell us what happened."

"The Grimmerie ripped in half." The blonde avoided her lover's gaze.

"What?!" Breena shook her head. "Let me guess, Morrible has part of it and we have the rest."

"How did you guess?" Addena's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Elphie." Glinda kept her eyes down. "I tried to keep it from her."

"I know you did." Elphaba pulled her into a hug.

Breena watched them. "Then I guess we're using the spell to go to the Emerald City."

"The Emerald City?" Addena echoed her words. "Are you crazy?!"

"No." Breena defended herself. "We have to get the book back from Morrible."

"Like either one of you is in any shape to fight her again."

"She's right." Glinda agreed with her sister as she pulled away from Elphie. "Morrible would eat you both alive right now."

Breena snorted. "I'd like to see her try."

"I want the book back as much as anyone, but they're right." Elphaba kept her arm around Glinda's waist. "We're no match for her right now. Besides, we need to be there for Betak and Milynn."

"Yeah. We do." Breena nodded sadly, giving herself a second before she spoke again. "So who's going first?"

"I say we all go at the same time." Elphaba raised an eyebrow to keep Breena from interrupting her. "You're not strong enough to take yourself through the mirror, let alone someone else. If we say the spell together it should be more than enough to get us there."

"Should be?" Addena didn't sound too sure of the idea.

"They know what they're doing." Glinda backed Elphie up. "I saw them make a whole Gale Force troop disappear. Getting the four of us to Munchkinland will be a snap compared to that."

"A whole Gale Force troop?"

"That's a story for another time." Breena stopped Addena from asking more questions. "Where are Elly's broom and the book."

"Over there." Addena pointed toward the closet. "I'll get them while those two put some shoes on."

Glinda half giggled as she looked down at her and Elphaba's bare feet. "I guess that would be a good idea. Come on Elphie."

Addena retrieved the broom, the book and slung a satchel over her shoulder while Breena opened the closet door. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend." The words were out of her mouth and hanging between them before she even realized she was going to say anything. "I..." She swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to..."

Breena stared into the full length mirror on the back of the close door. "You have nothing to apologize for." She turned ever so slightly when she heard Elphaba and Glinda walk back into the room. "Are we ready to get this show on the road?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Elphaba took the broom from Addena, leaving Glinda to handle the Grimmerie. "I think you should go in first, Bree. You've got the strongest connection to Munchkinland. Addena can hold onto you, Glinda can hold onto her and I'll bring up the rear to make sure Glinda and Addena don't get lost."

"Lost?" Addena frowned. "We could get lost?"

"It's just a figure of speech." Breena fielded the question as she reached for Elphaba's hand. She nudged her when she didn't take it right away. "You're not going to hurt me, Elly."

Elphaba looked at the proffered hand for a second before hesitantly placing it in her own. "Leno hac itaque illac."

"Leno hac itaque illac." Breena joined in, their voices blending as they said the chant a third time before stopping.

"Did it work?" Addena looked at the mirror, obviously expecting to see something different in its place.

"There's only one way to find out." Breena gave her the hand Elphaba had been holding. "Are you two ready?"

Elphaba gripped the broom in one hand and wound the other arm around Glinda's waist, pulling the blonde close as Glinda grabbed her sister's free hand. "We're ready."

"Hold on tight." Breena laced her fingers with Addena's. "And whatever you do, don't let go."

With those words she stepped into the mirror, the other three close behind.


	29. Chapter 29

1_AN - I just wanted to say sorry to those of you who noticed my little goof up with chapters 21 & 28. I'm not quite sure how I managed to do that, but it's fixed now. Thanks for pointing it out though. That could have been really confusing. LOL_

"And whatever you do, don't let go."

Glinda felt a shiver run through her sister's body at Breena's words and wondered if they were thinking the same thing... What would happen if, for some reason, they did become separated? But Breena was already well into the mirror, pulling all of them along for the ride, before either of them could voice the question.

She wanted to give Addena's hand a reassuring squeeze as they drew closer to the rippled silvery surface but her mind wouldn't cooperate. It was too busy trying to comprehend the fact they were using a mirror to travel across Oz. She always thought they were for primping or making sure your new outfit was as perfect outside the store as it was when you bought it, not a possible means of transportation.

Elphaba sensed Glinda's apprehension and thought about how she felt the first time she and Breena used the spell. She all but refused to go anywhere near the mirror they enchanted until Breena gave her a pep talk about being a witch and not being afraid to use her powers. Her cousins words wouldn't soothe Glinda the way they had her, but she knew something that would.

"I've got you my love," she tightened her grip on the blonde as she whispered to her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The words were nice but it was the strength Glinda felt as she leaned back against Elphie's lithe body that calmed her more. The bond they shared absolutely amazed her. How had she muddled her way through life without it?

"You can open your eyes now, Glinda."

Elphie's warm breath against her ear drew her from her thoughts, making her realize her eyes were indeed shut. She opened them to find they weren't in the guest room anymore but a huge, loft style room instead.

Breena was frowning at Addena. "Are you trying to break my hand this time instead of my wrist?"

"Sorry." Addena let go of her. "I just… Wow."

"It worked." Glinda continued to take in her surroundings. The immaculately made bed and overloaded but organized book shelves reminded her of Elphaba's side of their room at Shiz. Only this didn't have the sterile feel of a dorm. No, this had the homey feel of a much loved space. She was willing to bet it was Breena's room.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Elphaba still had her arm around her.

Glinda cuddled against her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Not to be a bad host, but Elphaba knows her way around and I have to find Betak. I'll give you the grand tour later." Breena didn't give anyone a chance to reply before starting down the stairs leading to the rest of the house.

"Bree?" Elphaba sighed as she disappeared from view.

"She needs you."

"I know."

Glinda pulled away from her. "Then go be with her."

"I'm not sure I know how. I've never been very good at the emotional stuff."

"You're better at it than you think." Glinda cupped a green cheek. "Just let her know you're there like you did at the cavern. That's what she needs right now."

Addena glanced at them. "Shouldn't one of us go after her?"

"Elphie's got it." Glinda took her broom. "Go on. We'll catch up in a minute."

Elphaba nodded, staring into Glinda's eyes a moment longer before heading for the stairs. Why did this kind of thing always make her feel so inadequate? Her childhood hadn't been perfect, but it wasn't like she was emotionally stunted either. How many times had she comforted Nessa when they were growing up? Of course most of those were imagined injustices or slights that her overly dramatic sister blew out of proportion and a seemingly sympathetic ear or pat on the head were all it took to calm her down. It wouldn't be that easy with Breena. She had lost her best friend.

The thought tore at Elphaba's heart. Milynn might have betrayed Breena but she had seen more than enough when she was hiding here to know how close they were. Theirs was a relationship unlike any she'd ever had. Yes she grew up with Nessa but they were never close. Even what she had with Glinda wasn't the same.

Her thoughts scattered when she reached the bottom of the staircase to find Breena leaning against the wall of the second floor hallway, her left arm held tight against her side as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Bree?" Worry mixed with anxiety as she rushed to her cousin's side.

Breena looked up, her green eyes a storm of physical and emotional pain. "I..." She swallowed hard. "I don't think I can do this."

Elphaba wrestled with herself, her heart telling her to hug Breena while her brain told her not to touch her for fear of hurting her again. It took less than half a second for her heart to win as she pulled her cousin into her arms.

Breena didn't return the embrace, she just leaned against Elphaba as her tears continued to fall. "This makes it all so final." A sob shuddered through her. "If I go down there, she'll really be gone."

Elphaba rubbed her back, not sure of what she should say.

"Can we just stay here?"

The devastation in that single question brought tears to Elphaba's eyes. "We could." She pulled back to look at her. "But we're a lot alike, Bree. And I know I would never forgive myself for not being with her today."

"It just..." Breena sighed wearily. "It hurts so damn bad."

Elphaba pulled her close again. "That's because you love her. You need to honor those feelings by saying goodbye, not try to bury them by hiding up here. Because in the end it's going to hurt the same no matter what you do."

Breena sniffled. "You're right." This time she pulled away, avoiding her cousin's gaze. "Why don't you go get Glinda and Addena and I'll..."

"No." Elphaba shook her head. "I'm staying with you."

"I'm not going to run away. And they don't know their way around."

"The house isn't so big that they can't find their way downstairs." She lifted her cousin's chin, forcing her to look at her. "I love you, Bree. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

Fresh tears filled Breena's eyes. "I love you too."

"RHAR!!!"

They both jumped as the roar filled the air and Lion came charging up the stairs from the first floor.

"I don't know who you are but..." His voice trailed off when he saw them. "I guess I do know who you are."

Elphaba frowned at the huge wooden spoon he was carrying. "What were you going to do with that?"

"I, uh..." Lion gestured sheepishly with the cooking utensil. "I heard voices and this was the first thing I could get my hands on."

"Elphie?! Breena?!"

Lion raised the spoon over his head as Glinda and Addena came charging down the stairs behind the other two women.

"We heard an awful noise. Are you all right?" Glinda drew the last word out when she saw Lion.

"Glinda!" Lion smiled.

"What's he doing with that?" Addena nodded toward him.

Lion started to lower the spoon again until he noticed her standing there. "Who are you?"

"Easy big fella." Breena wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "She's with us."

"Lion, I'd like you to meet my sister, Addena Upland." Glinda made the introductions. "Dena, this is a dear friend of mine, Lion."

He blushed at the term of endearment. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Addena continued to stare at the spoon.

If it was possible, Lion's blush got even deeper. "Like I was saying, I was in the kitchen and heard voices."

"Were you eating?"

"Huh?" He frowned at the question. "Oh, no. It was just the first thing handy to grab on my way up here."

Addena nodded. "Interesting choice of weapons."

Lion switched his attention back to Elphaba and Breena. "Wow. You two look terrible."

"He's got quite a way with words too." Addena commented.

"What happened? Did you get the Grimmerie? How did you get here?" Lion was too caught up in looking at the witches to hear her comment.

"We used a spell." Elphaba decided to answer the easiest of his questions.

"That makes sense." He nodded as if it were an every day occurrence for people to show up out of thin air. "You weren't here when we went out to bury Milynn and I didn't see you on my way back to the house to get a drink afterwards."

"Afterwards?" Breena's blood froze. "You mean we're too late?"

"For the ceremony? Yeah. We finished up about half an hour ago."

"Damn it." Breena growled as she paced away from the group. "Damn it!" She punched the wall.

"Breena!" Addena started toward her to see if she hurt her hand but stopped short when she saw the look on her face.

"Where's Betak?"

"She..." Lion quaked at the rage in her voice. "She's..."

"Spit it out!"

He somehow managed to say, "She's still by the graveside," before hiding behind Glinda.

"I'm sorry Lion." Breena's anger went as quickly as it had come. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just..." She shook her head, muttering another, "I'm sorry," as she hurried downstairs.

"Bree, wait." Elphaba followed her.

"I didn't mean to make her angry." Lion's voice was pleading as he looked at Glinda. "We waited as long as we could."

"I know." Glinda kindly rubbed his arm. "She's not mad at you. She's just upset."

"So is Betak." Lion shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if they get into it."

Glinda shared a look with her sister.

"I have no idea who the two of you are talking about, but obviously you want to be with Elphaba and Breena. So go." Addena made a shooing motion with her hand. "I'll get him to show me the way once he calms down a little."

"This is about as calm as I get." Lion said with a straight face. "And we should go with her. The graveyard is tiny and out in the middle of nowhere. It's easy to get lost. Fiyero did earlier."

"Fiyero?" Addena frowned at Glinda. "As in _Fiyero_ Fiyero, your ex-fiancé?"

Lion looked surprised. "You know him?" He smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course you do. She's your sister."

"That can wait." Glinda interrupted before either of them could say anything else. "Can we please just go?"

She herded them both toward the stairs, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that they needed to catch up with Elphie and Breena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breena was running on pure adrenaline as she practically sprinted toward the graveyard, ignoring the protests her body kept sending out in a feeble attempt to get her to slow down. How could she have missed the funeral? How could her best friend have been laid to rest without her there to say goodbye?

"Bree!"

She could hear Elphaba struggling to keep up with her but she didn't wait for her or even turn to look at her, knowing all too well she would see her own pain over going to Upland Manor instead of coming to Munchkinland reflected in her cousin's eyes. That wasn't something she could handle right now. She wasn't even sure how she was supposed to face Betak.

Her steps finally faltered as she reached the clearing containing the small cemetery where her mother and Milynn's parents were buried. Betak was on her knees next to a fresh pile of dirt, Fiyero keeping watch over her. He looked up when he heard her approaching but she couldn't tear her eyes off of the old woman.

"This should be my grave, not hers. I was supposed to go first."

Tears clouded her vision again. "I'm sorry, Betak."

"You missed it."

Her heart skipped a beat as Betak turned to look at her. Try as she might she couldn't avoid those eyes. They were an older, wiser version of Milynn's.

"You should have been here."

"I know and I'm..."

"You _could_ have been here, but you chose not to be."

Breena hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Betak echoed the word as she climbed to her feet. "You leave me to bury her by myself without so much as a goodbye and that's all you have to say? You're sorry?"

Glinda, Addena and Lion joined Elphaba, who had come to a stop a few feet behind Breena, as the old woman spoke.

"I..." Breena struggled to think, to breathe. What else was she supposed to say?

"How could you?" Betak's dark eyes snapped with anger as she advanced on her. "How could you run away like that? How could you abandon her when she needed you the most?"

"Stop it." Glinda came to Breena's defense.

"Leave her be, Glinda." Breena never took her eyes off the old woman. "She has every right to be angry with me."

"Damn straight I do." Betak came to a stop in front of Breena.

Glinda tried again. "She's upset enough without you attacking her."

"Upset? She throws my granddaughter aside for someone she hardly knows and she's upset?"

"She and Elphaba are cousins." Addena joined in. "I wouldn't call that hardly knowing each other."

"They've only known they were cousins for a few years ago. Milynn was her best friend for half her life." Betak stood on tiptoe to slap Breena. "Why?" She just as quickly slapped her again with her other hand. "Why?! She was practically your sister!"

"Elphaba _is _her sister!!" Glinda clamped her hand over her mouth as the words erupted from her lips.

The collective gasp her confession created seemed to snap Betak out of a stupor. Tears swam in her eyes as she looked at the younger woman before her.

"Oh Breena. I'm... I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around the girl's midsection. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right." Breena clinched her jaw to keep from groaning at the pain the embrace caused her.

"What's wrong?" Her reaction wasn't lost on Betak.

"Nothing."

"Why did you say that?" Elphaba asked her lover.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Breena threw her hat in with Elphaba, not wanting to go into detail about her latest adventure just yet.

"To try to snap her out of it." Glinda tried to cover her tracks, chuckling nervously when she saw the matching looks on Elphie's and Breena's faces. "You're not falling for that, are you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, we're not."

Glinda sighed. "I said it because of the green bottles."

Addena furrowed her brow. "What green bottles?"

"Elphie and Breena have matching green bottles that belonged to their mothers."

"And their mothers were sisters." Fiyero pointed out. "Maybe they were family heirlooms."

"But someone else had the exact same bottle."

"Who?" Breena frowned.

"The Wizard."

"What?!"

Glinda flinched at the intensity of Elphie's reaction. "At Kiamo Ko you left three things behind to make me believe you were really gone... the hat I gave you, the Grimmerie and your green bottle. I was holding the bottle and thinking about you when I realized I had seen a bottle exactly like it somewhere. The Wizard carried it with him."

"Now that you mention it, he did have a green bottle." Fiyero nodded. "He offered me a drink from it in celebration of becoming captain of the guard."

"So what." Breena shrugged. "He could have bought it somewhere."

"That's what I thought." Glinda swallowed hard, knowing what she was about to say next would reveal the reasoning behind her suspicions to everyone. "So I confronted him. I told him Elphie's bottle belonged to her mother and he broke down. He said he left it behind with his 'dark eyed beauty.'"

"But for Breena and Elphaba to be sisters, he would have to be their father." Addena reasoned.

"He could be." The words came from Betak, not Glinda. "Leandra tried to convince me he was Breena's father one night over a shared bottle of wine but I wouldn't believe her. I thought she was drunk."

"Maybe she was." Breena huffed.

"It's a little coincidental, don't you think? Your mother going missing around the time she got pregnant? She and Melena being pregnant at the same time?" Betak reasoned with her.

"And the Wizard admitted to having an affair with Melena." Glinda tried to touch her love's arm but Elphaba pulled away.

"See, I told you you knew them."

They all looked in the direction of the new voice to find the Wizard, Boq and Yackle standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Congratulations!" Yackle clapped the Wizard on the back. "You have two daughters!"


	30. Chapter 30

1"Boq." Breena tensed, her hands balling into fists as memories of the last time she saw him filled her mind. She was moving away from Betak, putting herself between him and Elphaba, when she saw the brown blur streaking across the clearing. Before she could wonder what it was, it hit the tin man, knocking him off his feet.

The sound his metal body made as it slammed into the ground resonated through the air, drawing everyone's attention to the scene developing before them.

"I should have finished you off when I had the chance."

"What are you talking about?" Boq tried to shove his burden away, frowning when he saw who was straddling him to hold him down. "Lion?"

"Shut up!" Lion half spoke, half roared the words.

"But..."

"What did I say? One more word out of you and I'll..."

"Lion!" Fiyero stopped him from completing his threat as he rushed over to them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking care of him before he can hurt anyone."

"I'm not going to..." Boq's voice died in his throat as Lion growled.

"Let's just take it easy, all right?" Fiyero tried a soothing tone in the hopes of calming Lion down. The big cat could be cute and cuddly, but he was still a lion. And Fiyero had never seen him so upset.

"He's the one who stabs people, not me."

Lion's words would have lit a fire in Fiyero's veins if he still had any. How could he have forgotten that Boq stabbed Elphaba? That he took a dagger and... The bastard almost killed his Fae!

He took a step back, motioning for Lion to continue what he was doing.

"Scarecrow?" Boq looked at him questioningly, knowing he was about to lose the one ally he might have had.

"Don't look at him." Lion pawed him on the side of the head, forcing him to look away from Fiyero. "Or them." He hit him with his other paw when he realized he was now looking at the girls. "Not Breena." Paw. "Or Glinda." Paw. "Or Glinda's sister." He glanced at Addena as he pawed him again. "Sorry, I can't remember your name." Paw. "Or Betak." Paw. "And especially not Elphaba."

"Oh, get on with it already." The Wizard was exasperated. "Either rip his head off or don't."

Betak shot him a look. "You stay out of this."

"Well someone had to say something." The Wizard defended himself. "As fun as it is to watch him being batted around like an oversized ball of yarn, we have other things to discuss."

"No one asked you." Betak fired back.

"I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but he's right." Breena spoke up.

"What?!" Fiyero frowned at her.

"Don't give me that look." Breena frowned right back.

"The boy says he was under the influence of someone else when he stabbed my daug..." The Wizard stopped short of saying 'daughter.' "When he hurt Elphaba."

"That's true." Boq practically squealed. "Nevin made me do it."

"Really?" Betak narrowed her eyes. "I didn't see anyone holding your hand when you drove that dagger into Elphaba's chest."

"Everyone stop!" Breena snapped. "Nevin _could_ control the thoughts of others. And the dagger Boq used was a special issue Gale Force piece. He couldn't have gotten it from anyone but a high ranking officer. So just let him up already."

"Is she for real?" Lion sounded disappointed.

Fiyero helped the feline to his feet. "I'm afraid so."

"Thank you." Boq spoke when he was finally free to climb to his feet.

"Don't think this lets you off the hook. Personally I despise you for what you did to Elly." Breena glared at him. "If you so much as look at her the wrong way I'll come up with a spell to turn you into Morrible's girdle. Understand?"

Boq was too stunned to do anything but nod.

"Good." Breena sighed as what little energy she had disappeared, leaving her visibly drained.

The Wizard looked at her with worry on his brow. "Are you all right?"

"You're so anxious to talk." Elphaba deflected his attention away from Breena as she went to her side, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you start with how long you've been standing there?"

Everyone else switched their attention to the three of them, ready to watch what promised to be an even better drama than the last one.

"We've been here since blondie started talking." Yackle answered before he could.

The Wizard shot her a warning look. "I heard everything Glinda said."

"And is it true?" Elphaba clinched her jaw.

"If you're asking about my sleeping with your mothers, yes I believe I did." The Wizard looked back and forth between the two women. "And am I your father?" He paused, trying to keep a grip on his emotions. "I think I am."

"You think?" Elphaba looked at him coldly. "Could you be a little more vague?"

He looked at the others. "Perhaps we should discuss this in private."

"They've heard everything so far." Breena dismissed the idea. "Just get on with it. Unless you have something to hide."

Yackle cackled. "You tell him girlie."

"Of course I don't have anything to hide." The Wizard was quick to defend himself. "I just thought this might be easier if it was the three of us."

"Well it's not." Elphaba quirked an eyebrow when he didn't continue right away.

He looked at Breena, not surprised to see a similar expression on her face. "If that's the way you both want it."

"It is." Breena nodded.

"OK." The Wizard started pacing as he talked. "I met Elphaba's mother in a marketplace." He tapped his chin as he reconsidered. "No, met probably isn't the right word. I saw her from across the way and she was so beautiful. She would have caught a blind man's eye." His gaze drifted to Elphaba. "You look a lot like her. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Elphaba held up the index finger of her free hand. "Don't go there."

The Wizard furrowed his brow. "I meant it as a compliment."

"I don't want compliments from you."

"All right." He raised his hands in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "No more compliments. I promise."

Breena rolled her eyes. "Would you stop trying to charm her and get back to the story?"

"Charm her? I wasn't trying to..." The Wizard trailed off as Breena stared at him. "OK, no more charm and no more compliments." He shook his head again. "You two sure are hard to please."

"Welcome to fatherhood." Betak's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Be glad you missed the teenage years."

The Wizard looked at her for a moment before he spoke again. "As I was saying, I saw your mother in the marketplace and became completely infatuated. She didn't want anything to do with me. At least not at first. But I was in a new land and she was a pretty lady and I was determined to get to know her." He grinned wistfully. "Eventually I got through to her and we started talking. I'd meet her at the market and help her shop."

"Is that supposed to be sweet or something?" Lion asked Fiyero. "Because it sounds kind of creepy. I'd beat someone up for following me around like that."

"I didn't know she was married." The Wizard didn't seem to hear him. "Or maybe I did and I just didn't care. She was my dark eyed beauty and I had to have her."

"And you did." Elphaba's tone was bitter.

"Yes," he nodded. "I did. Until your mother came for an unexpected visit." He looked at Breena. "She didn't like me very much."

"I can't imagine why," Breena quipped.

"I'm not ashamed to say that made me want her too."

"Ew." Breena scrunched her face. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"It wasn't like that." The Wizard gestured with his hand. "Sometimes the sweetest of loves is born out of hate or animosity."

Addena said, "I think I'm going to be sick too," to no one in particular.

"Your mothers..."

"They had names."

He looked at Betak again. "Excuse me?"

"I said 'they had names.'" Betak spoke slowly and loud enough for half of Oz to hear her.

The Wizard frowned. "Of course they did."

"Do you know what they were?"

"What?" His frown deepened.

"You keep calling them 'Elphaba's mother' or 'your mother.'" The old woman pointed out. "Not by name." She stared challengingly into his eyes. "I don't think you remember them."

"How could I possibly forget? Melena and Leandra." The names rolled off his tongue. "Two of the sweetest sounding words I've ever heard."

Breena and Elphaba locked eyes, both wondering how he knew their mothers' names if what Glinda said wasn't true. Elphaba moved her hand to put her arm around her cousin's… or was that her sister's… shoulders while Breena snaked her right arm around the green woman's waist, each needing to know the other was close.

"I apologize for not calling them by name before. I can see where that would make you a little suspicious of me."

"Oh I'm more than a little suspicious of you." Betak continued to stare at him.

The Wizard tugged on the lapels of his jacket before jumping back into his story. "Leandra caught Melena and I… How should I put it?" He pursed his lips. "In a rather compromising position. Needless to say that didn't exactly start us off on the best of terms."

"Really?" Betak chortled. "You were only helping her sister cheat on her husband."

"At first I tried to get on her good side so Melena would see me again." He ignored her comment, choosing to concentrate on Elphaba and Breena instead. "But the more time I spent with her, the more I realized I had feelings for her too. Leandra was…" He sighed. "She was magnificent. The total opposite of her sister. Being with them was the most exciting thing I've ever experienced."

Betak spat, "Horny bastard."

"No." The Wizard spoke firmly. "What the three of us had went much deeper than carnal feelings and I won't have you or anyone else cheapening it. I'll admit the whole thing with Melena started out as a way to sew some wild oats, but it became so much more. If you only believe one thing I say, believe this. I loved them." He looked at the girls beseechingly. "I wanted to build a life with them."

"Then why didn't you?" Elphaba voiced the question.

"Melena was already married, Leandra didn't take me seriously and, I'm ashamed to say, other ambitions got in the way." The Wizard started to pace again. "You see, I was a salesman at heart. So when one of the shopkeepers from the market said he had a business proposition for me I jumped at the chance. Little did I know it would change my life forever."

"The Merchants Council." Glinda spoke for the first time in a long while.

"Yes." He nodded. "The Merchants Council. They realized what kind of influence they had over their customers, but none of them were willing to step up as a public figure. I was new in Oz and could sell snowballs to Eskimos so I was a perfect candidate."

"Snow whats to who?" Lion frowned.

"Never mind." The Wizard waved off his question. "The important thing is I took the opportunity. I became their spokesman. In no time I was traveling Oz and…"

"Forgetting all about our mothers." Breena finished his thought for him.

"Unfortunately." He sighed. "There's just something about having people hanging off your every word. It's addicting." He pointed at Glinda. "You know what I'm talking about. There's nothing quite like a captive audience who adores you."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to her." Elphaba hissed. "She's nothing like you."

"So that's it." Breena spoke before Elphaba could say more. "You ran off to be the Wonder Wizard of Oz and left our mothers to deal with being pregnant."

"Yes."

"Wait a minute, you mean you knew?" Elphaba was shocked. "You knew our mothers were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And you left them anyway?! What about all that 'I never had a family of my own' stuff you spouted off when I first met you?"

"I used that line on everyone." The Wizard looked at his shoes. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"You know, I was kind of hoping you would say you didn't know. Maybe then I could have found some redeeming quality in you." Breena's eyes filled with sadness. "No wonder my mother said you were a bastard."

"Now wait a minute!"

"You have no right to yell at her." Betak pointed at him.

"I have every right." The Wizard glared. "I'm her father. I won't stand here and be called a bastard by my own daughter."

"What should I call you?!" Breena pulled away from Elphaba. "Put yourself in our shoes for a second. You abandoned our mothers! You abandoned us!!"

"Bree…" Elphaba reached for her again.

"No, Elly. You went through hell at the hands of Frex and for what? Because he wasn't willing to be a father and the apple of Oz's eye at the same time?" Breena stormed over to the Wizard. "Do you have any idea how she's been treated? Even before Melena died everyone acted like she didn't exist because of the color of her skin. Then Frex used her as a prop in his sermons. Put her on display like some kind of freak for people to ridicule."

The Wizard looked appalled. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't! Because all you cared about was yourself and your precious popularity." Breena was breathing heavily by now. "But what you did was worse. You tried to use her and when she wouldn't have any part of it, you turned her life into a living hell. You nearly succeeded in killing your own daughter! How does that make you feel?!"

Elphaba jointed them, grabbing Breena's shoulder and turning her around. "He's not worth getting this upset over."

"No, but you are. It was bad enough when I thought about you going through all of that when you were my cousin. But to know you're my sister…" Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Elly, you're my sister." She half grinned.

Elphaba caught her as she started to pitch forward. "Bree?"

"I'm all right." The words no sooner left her mouth than her knees buckled.

The Wizard instinctively reached out to help them. "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't touch her!" Elphaba pulled her further away from him, but wasn't strong enough to keep them from sinking to the ground. "Bree?" She pulled her into her lap, tapping her on the check when she saw her eyes were closed. "Breena!"

"Let me look at her." Addena appeared at her side, Betak right behind her.

"Is she all right?" The Wizard loomed over them.

"She's had a rough couple of days." Addena absentmindedly replied as she looked Breena over.

"And you're not helping any. So back off!" Betak gave him a none to gentle shove.

"She's out again. Which doesn't really surprise me considering the roller coaster ride you two have been on today." Addena glanced at Elphaba. "You're not looking so hot yourself."

"I'm fine." Elphaba kept her eyes on Breena.

"We need to get you both back to the house so you can rest."

"I'll take her." The Wizard volunteered.

"Like hell you will." Elphaba snapped. "Lion?"

"Right here." The big cat scurried over to her. "Come on, Breena." He gently picked her up out of Elphaba's arms, cradling her against his chest.

"All this fuss." Yackle tisked. "She's a healer. She'll be fine."

"How did you…" Elphaba shook her head. "You know what, right now I really don't care. All I want to do is make sure my cous…" She looked pointed at the Wizard as she corrected herself. "My sister is all right."

"That's fine. We can chat later." Yackle waved her away. "I'm not going anywhere."

"And neither am I." The Wizard stated. "Now that I have the two of you back I'm never letting you go again."

Elphaba ignored him as she started to climb to her feet.

"Elphie?" Glinda's voice was timid as she offered her lover a hand up.

"Thanks." Elphaba mumbled as she accepted.

"Elphie, I…"

"Glinda, I can't do this right now." She cut her off, instantly regretting the sting in her voice when she saw the pain in the blonde's eyes. "I'm sorry. I just need some time, OK?"

Glinda nodded. "OK."

Elphaba held her gaze a moment longer before falling into step with Addena, Lion and Betak as they headed toward the house.

"Come on, Glinda." Fiyero slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I'll walk you back."

She let him lead her away.

"Don't look so sad. You know Elphaba. She just needs some time to adjust to everything that happened today." Fiyero tried to cheer her up.

Glinda knew Elphaba all right. She was with her at the palace when they met the Wizard. She had seen first hand what happened when the green woman felt betrayed. First she got angry and then she wanted nothing more to do with him.

Elphie was already angry. What if she decided she didn't want any more to do with her either? What if she ended their relationship? What if she pushed her away and never looked back?

Glinda's heart broke at the thought. She couldn't lose her Elphie. She just couldn't.


	31. Chapter 31

1Elphaba leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs leading to the loft, half watching Betak as she paced the hallway. She had always thought of herself as a patient person, but waiting for Addena to finish examining Breena was making her half crazy. Not that she could blame the doctor for kicking her and the older woman out until she was done. Betak asked to see her medical credentials and second guessed every move she made. And she had an overwhelming need to be next to Breena which meant she kept getting in Addena's way. Addena put up with them for all of about five minutes after Lion put Breena on the bed before telling them to get out.

So here they were… waiting. Elphaba almost grinned as Betak stopped at the bottom of the stairs, muttering to herself for a moment before continuing to pace. The Munchkin was like a mama bear where Breena was concerned. It made her feel good to know that someone cared that much for her sister.

Sister. It still didn't seem possible. The only experience she'd ever had with siblings was Nessa and no matter how hard she tried, they were never close. As a matter of fact, she wasn't close to anyone. No one wanted her so she thought she didn't want or need anybody either. Then Breena came into her life like a whirlwind. Not only was she more than willing to admit they were related, she genuinely cared what happened to her. She showed her it was all right to let someone in. Elphaba tried to chalk it up to the fact that they didn't grow up together and having someone like her around... someone green... was still a novelty. But now she had to wonder. Maybe their compatibility had more to do with genetics than she thought.

"How is she?"

Elphaba jumped when she heard Betak's anxious question.

"She's going to be fine." Addena answered from the top of the stairs.

Betak frowned. "You think she's going to be all right or you know she will?"

"Like I said, she's going to be fine."

"Can we see her?" Elphaba interrupted before they could really get going.

"Of course. But only for a few minutes. She needs her rest."

"Like I need to be told she needs her rest. She's known her what, a day?" Betak grumbled under her breath as they made their way upstairs. "I've known her her whole life. I've been through this more times than I care to remember. She's got some nerve, coming in here and taking over."

Elphaba knew she should tell the older woman to take it easy on Addena, but the instant she reached the top of the steps her eyes found Breena on the bed and all she could think about was getting to her. She skirted around Betak and hurried to her side.

Her more practical side told her Breena would be fine but seeing her so pale and motionless made her heart tighten in her chest. She drank in her features, wondering how she ever could told herself they were related. They had the same jaw. The same cheeks. The same nose. Looking at Breena was like looking in a mirror.

She reached for her, half flinching until their hands made contact and she knew she wasn't hurting her.

"Sit down."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Addena's voice. "What?"

"You're exhausted." Addena put a chair down next to her. "And I know there's not a chance in hell of you leaving her right now. So I'm doing what I can to make sure you rest." She pointed at the chair. "Sit."

"You could try being nicer."

Addena furrowed her brow at Betak's comment. "Excuse me?"

"That was a little bossy. Thropp women don't respond well to that kind of thing."

She almost said something about the pot calling the kettle black considering Betak was always telling someone what to do but she didn't have the energy to join their bickering right now. Besides, Addena seemed to be able to hold her own.

"I wasn't being bossy."

Betak chuckled sarcastically. "That's a matter of opinion."

Elphaba shook her head. It wasn't very often that Betak found someone who was willing to spar with her. She certainly wouldn't do it. The older woman's sharp tongue cut a little too deep for her. The only person she had ever seen stand their own with her was Breena.

She left them to their fun, keeping her grip on Breena's hand as she moved the chair closer to the bed. Her body protested the movement as she lowered herself into a sitting position but she managed to make it without groaning. The last thing she needed to do was draw Betak or Addena's attention so they could gang up on her.

It took her mind a moment to register just how heavenly it felt to be off her feet. Now if she could just get rid of the nagging headache she'd had all day.

Her eyes started to droop as she looked at Breena, her mind flashing back to her mandatory trip to Colwen Grounds before she went to Shiz. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Breena showed up at her door in the middle of the night with a grin on her face. At first Elphaba thought she was mentally unbalanced or something. After all, this was the same girl who made no secret of following her around during her last visit. But that night was different. Breena blurted out that they were cousins, handed her a book on Ozian history she had always wanted to borrow but her grandfather would never let her touch and promptly started calling her Elly. Instead of kicking her out she let her stay and Breena burrowed her way into her heart. Now she didn't know what she would do without her.

"Elphaba."

She didn't realize she had closed her eyes until they slowly opened as someone shook her shoulder. "Hmm?"

Betak looked at her fondly. "It's time to go to your own room and get some sleep."

She looked at Breena. "But..."

"Didn't we have this same discussion last night?" Addena's spoke from the other side of the bed, her voice teasing. "There's nothing you can do for her right now. And can you imagine what would happen if she woke up and found you asleep in a chair?"

"She'd be pissed." Betak answered.

Addena quirked an eyebrow at the tiny woman for a moment before returning her attention to Elphaba. "Just go for a little while. You can always come back after you wake up."

"I don't want to."

"Well you're going to anyway." Betak grabbed her free hand and tried to pull her out of the chair.

"You might want to take it easy on her." Addena admonished. "She's probably still pretty sore."

"Then she should get up and not give me a hard time."

"All right." Elphaba frowned. "If it will get you two to stop, I'll go."

"That's a good girl." Betak patted the hand she was holding. "Tell your sister goodnight and let's go."

"You don't have to go with me." Elphaba slowly stood. "I can make it by myself."

"Sure you can." Betak's tone was doubting. "Besides, doctor fancy pants over there is kicking me out too."

"I'm not kicking anyone out." Addena gave her a look. "I merely suggested you take Elphaba to her room and go check on the others so Breena can rest."

"And what about you?" Betak raised her eyebrows. "Will you be leaving too?"

"Just as soon as I make sure she's comfortable."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Enough." Elphaba growled as she looked back and forth between them. "With you two going at it I'm surprised she's getting any rest at all."

"What do you..." Betak's voice trailed off when she felt the weight of Elphaba's stare.

"I'll see you in a little while Bree." Elphaba leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before turning toward Betak again. "Let's go." She looked at Addena as they started to leave. "Take good care of her."

Addena nodded. "Count on it."

"And remember what you said about leaving." Betak said as they started down the stairs.

"Wow." Addena ran her hand through her hair as soon as she was sure they were out of ear shot. "That woman is..."

"Overbearing but harmless."

She jumped, half expecting to see Betak at the top of the stairs again.

"And she means well."

"I just bet she does." A hint of a grin played across Addena's face as she turned toward the bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know Betak likes you."

"That's liking me?"

Breena half chuckled. "It might not seem like it, but yes, it is."

"I'll keep that in mind." Addena took her wrist to check her pulse. "Why were you pretending to still be unconscious?"

"Because I knew Elly would never leave if she thought I was awake." She sighed. "Besides, I was only half pretending."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a tree bit me."

Addena shook her head as she pulled open the shirt Breena was wearing to take a look at her side. She had unbuttoned it earlier but Betak threw such a fit about what she was doing that she decided to leave well enough alone and didn't push the issue. She could have had a look after she sent Betak and Elphaba out of the room, but something told her the old woman would know what she did and give her hell again. It wasn't like she was undressing Breena for kicks. She had to be able to see her injuries to treat her. The fact that Breena wasn't hard on the eyes was an added bonus.

"Your bruises look a little better, but I think you overdid it today."

"I think you're right." Breena closed her eyes in a wince as Addena gently probed her side. "Did I really pass out in front of everyone?"

"You sure did."

"Great." She grumbled. "That's going to put a major dent in my tough girl image."

"I don't know about that." Addena spoke as she pulled the shirt back into place after finishing her mini examination. "Most people in your shape are laid up in bed or in the hospital, not using mirrors to travel across Oz. That makes you pretty damn tough in my book."

"Maybe." Breena expression turned serious. "Was I a huge drama queen?"

She hesitated, not quite sure what Breena wanted to hear.

"That bad huh?"

"No." Addena was quicker to answer. "I mean, yes, you let the Wizard have it, but with good reason. You had a major bombshell dropped on you when you were already upset over your friend. And he was an ass, admitting he abandoned your mother and Elphaba's mother when he knew they were pregnant. If it was me I probably would have ripped his head off." She shrugged. "I wanted to anyway and it didn't have anything to do with me."

Breena locked eyes with her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She looked away when the gaze lasted a little too long for comfort. "I should be going. You need your rest."

"No." Breena grabbed her hand before she could move away. "Stay."

Addena swallowed hard, suddenly finding it hard to think. "What?"

"Please." Breena suddenly looked exhausted. "I..." She clinched her jaw and continued. "This might sound childish, but I really don't want to be alone right now."

"That's not childish at all. Of course I'll stay."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Addena sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her for a moment before she ran her fingers through her short ebony hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax."

Breena's eyes started to drift shut. "My mom used to do the same thing."

"Oh." Addena stilled her hand, not wanting to upset her.

"Don't stop." Her voice was getting sleepier by the second. "It feels good."

Addena grinned.

"I could get used to this."

"To what?"

"Having you around."

Her grin became a full fledged smile as Breena's eyes finally closed. She waited until she was sure she was asleep to whisper, "I could get used to it too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda clutched the mug in both her hands, the coffee inside long since cooled. Not that the warmth it once held did anything for the chill that coursed through her anyway. It wasn't the kind of thing something hot to drink or sitting by a fire could help. Not when it started in her heart, having nothing to do with being cold and everything to do with losing Elphaba.

That's why she was in the living room instead of the kitchen with Lion and Fiyero. The two of them were having too good of a time catching up for her to ruin it with her mood.

"What are you doing in here?"

The sound of Betak's voice drew her from her revere. "I..." She swallowed hard when she saw the look on the older woman's face. "Sorry." She started to get up. "I didn't know it was off limits."

"Off limits?" Betak frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. You can go wherever you want in this house. Breena wouldn't have it any other way. I just meant why are you down here instead of upstairs with your lady?"

"I'm not so sure she's my lady anymore."

Betak's frown deepened at her mumbled response. "What was that?"

Glinda shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't try that with me." Betak chastised her. "I've been around enough young ladies to know when one is upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." The tears she had been holding back since they were in the clearing suddenly filled her eyes. "I'm afraid Elphaba doesn't love me anymore."

"What?!" Betak was genuinely shocked. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"I..." Glinda hiccuped on a sob. "I knew about the Wizard being her father and I didn't tell her until today. And I shouldn't have told her and Breena the way I did but I didn't want you to be mad at Breena for coming to help us. Now she's angry with me. Really angry."

The older woman shook her head, trying to make sense of the jumbled words the blonde had just strewn together. "So you think Elphaba is angry with you?"

Glinda nodded.

"And you think that means she doesn't love you anymore?"

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded again.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Betak continued before she could reply. "You're overreacting. You've been through a lot lately, both emotionally and physically and you're not thinking clearly."

"But..."

"I've never seen two people more in love than the two of you. The kind of love doesn't just disappear."

"You don't know Elphie." Glinda sniffled. "She hates feeling betrayed."

"Don't know..." Betak's voice trailed off as she chuckled. "Child, I've been around Thropp women nearly my entire life. If there's one thing I know, it's them. I'm sure Elphaba was caught off guard by what happened today. And Breena passing out in the middle of that whole scene didn't help anything. But that doesn't mean she thinks you betrayed her. And it certainly doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore. And I know for a fact she wants to see you."

"How?"

"I just walked her to her room and she kept looking toward the stairs like she was expecting to see someone."

Glinda sighed. "That doesn't prove anything."

"If that's what you think, I can't help you." Betak took the mug from the blonde's hands as she started out of the room. "But if I were you I would go talk to her. That's the only way you're ever going to put your mind at ease. And the longer you stay away, the more likely she is to think you're the one who's upset with her."

That got Glinda's attention. She certainly didn't want Elphaba to think she was mad. And maybe Betak was right. Maybe she was overreacting.

"Upstairs, second door on your left."

The corner of her mouth turned up at Betak's directions as she climbed to her feet and started upstairs. Her newfound bravado quickly disappeared though once she was outside the door the old woman indicated. She had never been a coward but the prospect of Elphaba rejecting her almost had her going back downstairs to think some more. The idea of her love thinking she was upset with her just as quickly had her turning the knob and stepping inside.

"Elphie?" Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the green woman sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. "Elphie, are you all right?!"

Elphaba looked up as Glinda fell to her knees in front of her. "Glinda?" She pulled the blonde into her arms. "Oh Glinda."

"What is it?" Glinda pulled back to look at her. "Is it Breena?"

"No, she's resting."

"Are you in pain? Do you need me to get Addena?"

"No." Elphaba pulled her close again. "I just need you to know how sorry I am for snapping at you earlier. I was overwhelmed and upset and worried about Bree and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. But you know how I get when I'm on emotional overload. I lash out. And you just happened to be there. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Glinda interrupted, pulling away before she could say more. "I should have told you about the Wizard sooner. But when I realized he might be Breena's father too I wanted to talk to the two of you at the same time. The right time. And it never seemed to work out."

"Glinda..."

"Telling you the way I did wasn't right either, but I didn't want Betak to be angry with Breena for coming to help us. And I certainly didn't expect the Wizard to suddenly appear out of the blue."

"You don't..."

"But I do, Elphie. I want you to know what happened because..." Her emotions got the best of her again. "I don't want you to think I betrayed you. I..." Her tears started to fall. "I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

"Hated you? Glinda, I could never hate you."

"Yes you could. I hurt you, Elphie. I hurt you and I hurt Breena and I made a mess of things."

"First of all I could never hate you. I love you." Elphaba put her hands on the blonde's cheeks. "And you didn't hurt anyone."

"How can you say that? I knew..."

"You knew a secret, Glinda. One that shouldn't have been your responsibility to reveal. My mother and Leandra and the Wizard are the ones at fault here, not you. It was there choice to keep the truth from everyone. I'm just sorry you figured it out and shouldered the burden for their mistakes." She used her thumbs to wipe tears from the blonde's cheeks. "And I'm even more sorry that you thought I was angry at you."

"I love you." She whispered the words.

"I love you too." Elphaba brought their lips together in a sweet caress.

Glinda rested her forehead against her love's after they parted, staring into the eyes she adored.

"We're about the sorriest pair I've ever seen."

She giggled in spite of herself. "We are, aren't we? You were up here thinking I was mad at you and I was downstairs thinking you were mad at me."

"Is that why you didn't come up until now?"

Glinda nodded. "That and I didn't want to intrude on your time with Breena."

"You..."

"Don't tell me I couldn't because I could. She's your sister, Elphie. The two of you are going to need time to yourselves."

It was Elphaba's turn to nod. "Time when she's not flat on her back unconscious."

"Exactly." Glinda pulled back when Elphie stifled a yawn. "I think it's time for someone to lay down."

"Only if you join me."

"You couldn't keep me away." Glinda grinned as she got up to join Elphie on the bed. "We're OK, right?"

"We're more than OK." Elphaba drew her into another kiss. "Promise me we'll never let something like this happen again. That we'll talk instead of assuming we know what the other is thinking."

"I promise." This time Glinda initiated a lingering lip lock.

"We better stop that or neither one of us is going to get any sleep."

Glinda giggled. "You're right. Now come here and I'll..."

"No, I want to hold you this time." Elphaba laid down, opening her arms to the blonde, who gladly accepted the invitation. She ran her fingers through blonde curls once they were settled. "I love you, Glinda."

Glinda snuggled closer into her shoulder. "I love you too, Elphie."

In no time at all they were fast asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

1"Imbecilic piece of Vinkus ox shit!"

Morrible's words echoed around the throne room as she flung the partial Grimmerie away from her.

"It's useless. Absolutely useless!"

She ranted as she paced. If she could have seen herself she would have realized she looked like a lunatic. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was an absolute mess from her pulling it in frustration and she kept talking to herself. It was a far cry from the normally poised image she tried to present.

"All that time spent in Southstairs studying languages and for what? So I could spend an eternity trying to decipher symbols that look like gibberishness?!"

She glared at the book, which had landed a short distance from the fireplace.

"That's it… I'll burn it!" She rushed over to the huge stone edifice. "Then Thropp won't have it either!"

Her blood boiled at the thought of the girl having the book in the first place. She was a child. Still so wet behind the ears she should have been hiding behind her mother's skirts to avoid the big bad world. How was it fair that someone so inexperienced could read the book when a seasoned professor of sorcery like herself couldn't? Or anyone else in the magical world for that matter.

No, that wasn't quite true. The other one could probably read it too. If they were sisters, as she suspected, it only made sense. Children of the Wizard… children of both worlds who could do electrifying magic without so much as an hour spent practicing and could read the ancient text to boot. Everything came so easily for them.

It made her want to hunt them down and torture them both for good measure. Of course they were probably still recovering from her attack the day before, if they survived it at all.

The thought brought a smile to her face. Killing them would be the ultimate vindication. After all, they came to Oz and stole her thunder. At least Thropp had. And as far as she was concerned the other one was guilty by association. Yes, ridding the world of two such miscreants was a job she was more than willing to undertake.

"Excuse us."

Her head snapped up when she heard the voice. She was shocked to find the Merchants Council standing in the doorway to the room.

"What do you want?" Her voice cut the air like a knife.

"We, uh…" The spokesman hesitated as he took in her appearance. "We need to speak to you."

"Now really isn't a good time."

"Now is the only time." One of the other councilmen declared from the back of the group.

"Uh…" The spokesman swallowed hard, realizing the other man must not have been able to see her or he wouldn't have been so quick to demand her time. "Maybe we should come back later."

"Nonsense." The same man spoke again as he shoved his way through the crowd. "We have something to say and we're going to be…" His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw her. "Heard." The last word came out in a squeaky voice.

She grinned at their nervousness, resisting the urge to tell them to bow before her to see if they would actually do it. That would be childish. And she had too much power to use it for such things. That's what got her poor, misguided Nevin in enough trouble for her to put him out of his misery. She had her eyes on a much bigger reward.

The total domination of Oz.

"Maybe he's right." The second man swallowed hard as he spoke. "We should come back when…"

"No." Her voice boomed around the room again. "You said you had something to say, so say it."

"It's, uh…" The original spokesman looked like he was about to wet himself. "It's really not that important."

"Obviously it is or you wouldn't have come all this way." Morrible eyed him. "And stop saying 'uh.' It makes you sound like an uneducated dolt."

"That's enough." Another man spoke up as he made his way to the front of the group. "You may intimidate them, but you won't intimidate me." He was so full of himself he actually managed to keep his voice steady and expression neutral when he caught sight of her. "You have been ignoring our requests for an audience with you and we want to know why."

"Requests for an audience?" She frowned. "Why in Oz would you be requesting an audience? And why should I care? I'm in control now."

"But…"

"But nothing!" She cut him off. "I know you think you wield the real power here, but I have news for you. You don't. At least not any more. It made me sick to see the Wizard and my son both grovelize for your approval. I'll be damned if I'll do the same."

"But…"

"You're starting to sound like him." She nodded toward his counterpart. "Consider this your official termination as a governmental group." Morrible waved them away. "Now be gone."

"No!" The last man to step forward spoke again. "We have been in power for too long to let you…"

"Power?" Her voice was full of malice. "I'll show you power!"

A massive whirlwind erupted from her hands as she gestured toward them. It picked the group up, throwing them around inside its cone like rag dolls as it lifted them almost to the ceiling before suddenly disappearing again, leaving them to fall to the hard stone floor of the room.

Morrible looked around at them in disgust. "Any questions?" She smiled as one of them groaned. "I thought not."

The inspiration she had been looking for struck as her eyes fell on the Grimmerie again. She had the last chapters. What if there was information on how to make out the spells in the front of the book? The Wizard never let her have a proper look at the text. He showed her a page in the middle, asked her to read it and slammed it shut when she couldn't. After that he kept it under lock and key until Elphaba came to the Emerald City.

Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? All she had to do was find the other half of the book and all her problems would be solved. She already knew who had it. All she had to do was find her.

And when she did Glinda Upland wouldn't know what hit her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba frowned as something touched her forehead. She tried to swat it away only to feel it brush against her cheek. That sensation had barely passed when she felt it again on her lips.

"What in Oz…" Her voice trailed off when she heard Glinda giggle. She opened her eyes to find the blond leaning over her with a mischievous grin on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up." Glinda placed another gentle kiss on her lips. "How are you feeling, Elphie?"

"Much better." She stretched. "It's amazing what a little sleep can do for you."

"Tell me about it. I was having the most wonderful dream." Pink lips met green again.

"Really?" Elphaba asked when they parted. "About what?"

Glinda ran her fingers through raven locks. "Us."

"Sounds interesting."

"You have no idea."

The corner of Elphaba's mouth turned up. "You woke me up to tell me that?"

"No. I was watching you sleep and thinking about how beautiful you are." Glinda kissed her yet again. "And I got hungry."

"Imagine that." Elphaba chuckled. "The infamous Upland appetite made an appearance." She started to sit up. "Let's go down to the kitchen. I'm sure Betak…"

"I don't think you understand." Glinda pushed her back down on the mattress. "I'm not talking about food."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "Then what are you…" Her eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. "Glinda!"

"What?" The blonde pouted. "Being this close to you makes me think about what we did at the hot springs." She kissed her again. "And in the hot springs." And again. "And by the hot springs."

"So you're saying you're…" Elphaba's voice trailed off as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Glinda nodded. "Very."

"And you woke me up to have your way with me?"

"Or you could have your way with me. Or we could have our way with each other. Or…"

Elphaba captured her lips. "I get the point."

Glinda quirked an eyebrow. "And?"

She pretended to swoon on the bed. "Have away."

Glinda giggled. "I knew there was a reason I adored you."

"I…" Elphaba swallowed hard as the blonde started nuzzling her neck.

"What was that?" Glinda breathed against her skin as she worked on the buttons of her shirt.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought." She moved to her mouth for a scotching kiss.

"What are you doing here?!"

They both jumped when Betak's voice filled the house.

"What was that?"

"Betak." Elphaba frowned. "And she didn't sound very happy."

"Get out!"

"We better go see what's going on." Elphaba looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry my love. But our luck hasn't exactly been the best lately."

"I know." Glinda sighed as she climbed off of her. "But you're going to have to start wearing something I can slip over your head or that zips in the back. We never seem to get very far when I have to mess with those buttons."

Elphaba smiled as she re-buttoned her shirt. "Sounds like a reason to go shopping."

"Yea!" All thoughts of being depressed disappeared when she thought about hitting the stores with her lover. "We'll have such a good time."

"I meant you, not me."

Glinda smacked her on the arm. "Meanie!"

Elphaba chuckled as she stood, offering Glinda her hand and pulling her to her feet so she could wrap her arms around her. "Will you settle for this?" She kissed her passionately. "And a promise that we'll pick up where we left off very, very soon."

"Maybe." Glinda walked her fingers up Elphie's arm seductively. "If you promise to reconsider shopping with me."

"We'll talk about that later too."

"We'll be doing something later but it won't be talking." She pecked her on the mouth. "Let's go before I start something else we can't finish." She gripped Elphaba's hand and led her out of the room.

"Calm down, Betak. You're going to stroke out."

Glinda frowned as they started down the stairs. "Was that Breena?"

"I think so." Elphaba quickened their pace.

"Are you taking her side?"

"There aren't any sides here."

"Of course there are. She showed up with the Wizard and Boq didn't she?"

They rounded the corner into the kitchen to find Breena pouring coffee in mugs and Betak standing in the middle of the room looking darts at the old woman sitting at the table.

"I was invited." The crone pointed at Breena. "I saw her outside and she asked me in."

"What?!" Betak gave Breena a look.

"She said she knew Mom."

Elphaba frowned. "What were you doing outside?"

"Well good morning to you too." Breena griped as she joined the woman at the table, giving her one of the mugs. "Don't worry about her." She nodded toward Betak. "Her bark is much worse than her bite."

"I'll show you what's worse than my bite." Betak continued to stare at her. "How could you invite her in?"

"And while you're at it you can answer my question too." Elphaba went to stand next to Betak. "What are you doing out of bed let alone outside?"

"Hi Glinda." Breena ignored the two of them. "Would you like some coffee? I'll be glad to get it for you."

Glinda shook her head, not wanting to get involved.

"Are you sure?" She made a show of taking a drink from her cup. "I make a mean pot of java." She looked at the old woman. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Surprisingly so." The woman nodded. "I'm usually more of a tea person."

Glinda continued to shake her head, trying her best not to smile. It was obvious Breena was feeling better and having fun giving Betak and Elphie a hard time.

"How about some juice then? Or milk?"

"Breena!" Betak's voice was stern.

"Don't Breena me. You're angry because I asked..." She trailed off, looking at the old lady.

"Yackle." She supplied.

"Because I asked Yackle in for a cup of coffee. She said she knew Mom and I naturally wanted to find out how." Breena switched her attention to Elphaba. "And to answer you question, I was outside taking a walk to get some fresh air. I overdid it a little yesterday but sleeping like a rock all night did the trick." She sighed when she saw the look of doubt on Elphaba's face. "If you don't believe me, ask Addena. She played doctor…"

"Who played doctor and why wasn't I invited?" Addena interrupted her as she walked into the room, too caught up in seeing her sister to notice the blush that crept into Breena's cheeks. "Good morning you two." She gave Glinda a hug. "How are you feeling Elphaba?"

"Fine." Elphaba nodded toward Breena. "Is she really all right?"

Addena shrugged. "She was a lot better when I examined her this morning." She grinned at Breena. "Now I get it… played doctor. I thought you meant something else."

"See." Breena fought to keep from blushing even harder.

"Well enough to take a walk?" Betak asked.

"I didn't say anything about a walk." Addena gave Breena a look.

Breena sighed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"She's a healer." Yackle spoke up. "If she says she's fine, she's fine."

"Thank you." Breena did a double take. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was a healer?"

"Your mother came to see me about you once."

"That's it!" Betak snapped her fingers. "I knew I recognized the name Yackle. You're one of those crack pots Leandra consulted when Breena was a child."

"I'm no crack pot." Yackle defended herself.

Betak frowned. "According to Leandra you were."

"That's because she didn't want to hear what I had to say." Yackle took another drink of coffee. "It scared her."

"Scared her?" Elphaba frowned.

Yackle nodded. "It's not easy for a parent to hear that their child is different."

Breena shook her head. "My powers never scared Mom. As a matter of fact she was fascinated with them."

"She certainly was." Betak agreed. "That's why she said this one was a crack pot." She gestured toward Yackle.

"I don't care what she told you. She was terrified by what you could do and what it meant."

Addena looked at Glinda. "Is she making any sense to you?"

"She's not to me." Breena frowned. "I never scared my mother."

"Not you, girlie. Your powers." Yackle pointed out. "Think about it. You can heal yourself and others of just about any injury and perform magic like it's the most normal thing in the world."

Breena's frown deepened. "And?"

"That's more than enough to upset someone. Especially if they were smart like your mother and realized what it meant for you."

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba had moved so she was behind Breena, wanting to lend her support.

"No one ever cared enough about you as a child to be scared, did they?"

"Hey!" Glinda shot her a look. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"I was just speaking the truth." Yackle didn't seem phased by her anger. "She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

"Can we get back on track here?" Breena interjected.

Yackle gave her a look. "Where does your magic come from?"

"What do you mean where does it come from?" Elphaba was getting agitated. "It comes from us."

"Does is?" The old woman questioned.

"Yes." Breena growled, obviously angry.

Elphaba put her hand on her sister's shoulder to center them both. "Stop being so cryptic and spit out whatever it is you're trying to say."

"Your power is like a separate entity. You both can draw on it, but it can draw on you as well."

Glinda furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

"I think she means the power may be a part of them, but goes beyond them as well." Addena tried to explain.

"Exactly." Yackle pointed at her. "It's a combination of two worlds. A creation of the time the Wizard spent with their mothers. And now that it's alive so to speak, it will do anything to remain."

Breena swallowed hard. "Even make me heal Elphaba when I normally wouldn't have."

"Make you?" Betak frowned. "Have your powers been acting up."

"I'm not sure what you'd call it." Breena answered. "Elly and I were both hurt when Morrible attacked us at Upland Manor. We wouldn't have stood a chance if she decided to come back to finish what she started."

"Not acting up, acting out." Yackle nodded. "It was insuring its own survival."

"How is that possible?" Betak was clearly confused.

"How is any of what they do possible?"

"I never thought of it that way." Glinda gave Elphie a concerned look.

"Is it dangerous?" Addena was fascinated. "Can it harm them?"

"No one can be sure, but I don't think so. Without them it ceases to exist at all. But I can tell you this..." Yackle looked between the two sisters. "By working together you can achieve anything."

"Hey guys." Lion spoke as he and Fiyero came into the room. "How are all of you beautiful women this..." His voice trailed off when he saw Yackle. "How are all of the women I've been formally introduced to this morning?"

"We're getting what I think is a line of bull." Betak sneered at Yackle.

"They can prove it." Yackle accepted the challenge. "What's the biggest spell either of you has cast?"

"That's easy." Elphaba looked at Fiyero.

Breena nodded. "Elly turning a certain Winkie prince into a scarecrow."

"Winkie prince?" Addena frowned. "Are you saying he's Fiyero?" She jerked her thumb toward the scarecrow. "You're Fiyero?"

"That would be him." Lion clapped him on the shoulder.

"Fiyero Tiggular." He offered her a straw stuffed hand. "We haven't met."

"Where are my manors?" Glinda shook her head. "Fiyero, this is my sister, Addena. Addena, this is Fiyero."

"Wow." Addena started at him for a moment before looking at Elphaba. "I can't believe you transformed him into a scarecrow."

"Neither can I." Elphaba sounded sad.

"You saved my life, Fae." Fiyero tried to make her feel better.

"Reverse the spell."

"What?!" Betak looked at Yackle like she had sprouted a second head. "Everyone knows you can't do that."

"Poppycock." Yackle waved her away.

"I don't like poppies." Lion scowled.

"I already told you, together they can do anything. Including the reversal of a spell."

"But that spell came from the Grimmerie." Elphaba stopped her from saying more. "And we only have half the book right now."

"Half the book?!" Betak, Fiyero and Lion spoke at the same time.

"That's not important right now." Breena shushed them. "Well I guess it could be kind of important to Fiyero." She sighed. "Just let Yackle finish!"

"I can't remember what part of the book the spell was in. Or even if I read it exactly as it was written." Elphaba was frustrated. "I wasn't in the best frame of mind when I cast it."

"Tell me the words you spoke aren't ingrained in your mind and we'll have a problem." Yackle looked at her expectantly.

"Of course they are." Elphaba was quick to answer. "But..."

"No buts. Share them with your sister and together you can change him back into a man."

Breena looked over her shoulder at Elphaba. "What do you think sis?" She half grinned at the new nickname. "Do you think we should give it a try?"

"I..." Elphaba stammered. "I don't know."

"What can it hurt?" Yackle tried to convince her. "He's already a scarecrow."

"That's true." Fiyero nodded. "If you want my approval to give it a try, you have it." He looked down at his flimsy legs. "It would be nice to be able to walk normally again."

Elphaba met Breena's gaze. "Do you really think we can do it?"

Breena shrugged. "We'll never know if we don't try."

"All right."

"That a girl!" Yackle cackled.

Elphaba swallowed hard as everyone else started talking at once, wondering if she made the right decision.


	33. Chapter 33

1"It's amazing."

Breena swallowed hard as Addena's hand caressed her skin.

"There's not a trace of the cut you had." Addena loved the feel of the smooth skin against her hand. "And the bruising is gone too."

"Yeah." Breena tried to keep her voice even. "The whole healing thing comes in pretty handy sometimes."

Addena furrowed her brow when she felt Breena's breath quicken. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." She bit her lip to keep from saying 'but you could if you wanted to.'

"I'm going to check your side again just to be sure."

Breena sighed, not sure how much more of the contact she could take. "But…"

Addena raised her eyebrows. "Doctor's orders."

"Fine."

"Good girl." Addena gave her a grin before she started pushing on her side just above her hip. "Does that hurt?" She moved her hand up Breena's side a little when she shook her head. "How about there?" She moved her hand again when she got the same response. "Now?"

"No." Breena resisted the urge to close her eyes for fear Addena would take it as a wince of pain. Thank the Unnamed God she was almost done.

Addena's own breath quickened as she put her hand just below Breena's breast. Thank goodness she was wearing a bra this time or it was hard to tell what might happen.

"See something you like?" Breena regretted the words the instant they left her mouth. Why did she always do that? The instant she felt uncomfortable she made some off the cuff remark. Not that having Addena so close was a bad thing. It was the overwhelming urge she had to grab her and kiss her that was causing her discomfort.

Her question pulled Addena from her thoughts, making her wonder just how long she had been standing there staring like a fool. "Oh, uh…"

Addena swallowed hard, looking for a suitable excuse for her behavior. Lucky for her reading minds wasn't one of the woman's many talents. At least she didn't think it was. The prospect of Breena knowing what she was thinking made her blush.

"I was just joking." Breena tried to do damage control, feeling like an idiot when she saw the blush creeping across Addena's face. "I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Sometimes I don't think about what I'm saying. And your cheeks are awfully red."

"It's just hot in here." Addena bristled. "I'm fine."

"OK." Breena didn't push the issue. If Addena was willing to leave well enough alone, so was she. "How about me?"

"What? Oh…" Addena mentally kicked herself when she realized she was still had her hands on her. "You're fine too."

Breena frowned. Was she sending off some kind of vibe that was making Addena so jumpy or had her comment made her angry? "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Peachy." Addena moved away from her. "You can get up now."

"I told you I was OK." Breena sat up, trying to make small talk as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and started buttoning her shirt. She was majorly blowing things as far as Addena was concerned. The sooner she got out of the room, the better.

"I know, it's better to be safe than sorry and you did this more for Elly's benefit than anything, but it really wasn't necessary." She had absolutely no idea what she was saying. Words were tumbling out of her mouth of their own free will. She just hoped they were making sense.

Breena was talking but Addena didn't hear the words. She was too busy imagining what it would be like to touch her. To feel that toned body. To kiss those lips.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. What the hell was she doing? Breena was her patient for crying out loud. She should have been able to do a simple examination without turning it into some peep show where she ogled a woman she barely knew and daydreamed about kissing her silly.

"And then we realized Glinda was pregnant."

Addena frowned. "What?!"

Breena grinned half heartedly. There she went again. She saw Addena frowning so she said something stupid. That didn't mean she had to let Addena think she was a complete moron. "I knew that would bring you back."

"Back?"

"You were a million miles away."

"I was?" Addena mentally kicked herself. Could she come up with any other ways to draw attention to herself? "Sorry."

"No apology necessary." Breena assured her. "I wasn't saying anything important anyway." She swallowed hard, needing to smooth things over between them. "Is something bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Addena echoed her words. "What makes you think anything is..." Her voice caught in her throat as she met Breena's gaze. Was she the cause of all the turmoil she saw in those gorgeous green eyes? "Bothering me." The words had a breathless quality to them.

Breena inwardly sighed at her reaction. Now Addena could hardly stand to look at her. "Because you keep doing stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" Addena deflected the comment, hoping it would just go away. Why was she acting like this? Because she was so attracted to Breena it made her head spin, that's why. "I'm not doing anything."

"Never mind." Breena shook her head. "I've got a clean bill of health, right? I mean as far as you're concerned I'm ready to help Elly."

Addena missed the sharpness of her tone in the content of what she was saying. How was she supposed to answer that? Technically Breena was the picture of health again but the thought of her attempting something like reversing a spell made her half sick. A lot of things could go wrong when you used such powerful magic and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Breena squirmed under her silent scrutiny. Why did those blue eyes have to be so damn hypnotic? "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." Addena shook her head. "I'm just worried about you." She couldn't believe that slipped out.

"Really?"

Addena scrambled for something to say. Something that wouldn't give her away. "Of course. You're my patient."

"Your patient." The grin that was forming on Breena's lips disappeared as her heart sank. That's all she was to her? A patient? Couldn't she feel whatever it was going on between them? "I have to go."

Addena frowned at the new expression on the woman's face. Was that disappointment? "Breena?"

"Elly's waiting." Breena hurried over to the steps, throwing a, "Thanks," over her shoulder as she left.

Addena sighed as she disappeared from view, wondering what in the hell was going on between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda watched Elphie as she paced, surprised she wasn't muttering under her breath as she trekked back and forth across the room. She could still remember the first time she saw her lover in such a state. They had only been friends a few days when she came back to their room to find Elphie pacing away, gesturing with her hands as she mumbled about stupid narrow minded people. She earned a glare that sent a chill down her spine when she asked who upset her. So then, just like now, she sat on a bed and waited the green girl out. She still had no idea who upset Elphie at Shiz, but she knew what was bothering her now. She was nervous about trying to reverse her spell.

It was odd to think of Elphaba being nervous. She was always so cool, calm and collected. But even the strongest person had their weakness and Elphie's had always been her magic. Being raised in an atmosphere where she was punished for merely thinking about her powers and constantly being told she was evil could do that to a girl. Glinda hated Frex for creating that kind of emotional baggage for her love.

"I can't do it."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Elphie's voice.

"What was Yackle thinking? You can't reverse a spell. Everyone knows that."

Glinda resisted the urge to answer her. Elphie would let her know when she was ready to include her in the conversation.

"Bree isn't ready for something like this either. She just got out of bed this morning. I know she says she's fine, but she's too damn stubborn to admit if she wasn't. What if this causes her to have some kind of relapse?"

She couldn't blame her for being concerned about Breena. She would be too if it was her sister. But Dena wouldn't say Breena was all right if she wasn't. Even the Thropp charm couldn't make her go against her oath as a doctor.

"And what if something happens to Fiyero? What if we try this and it ends up making things worse?" Elphaba chuckled humorlessly. "What am I talking about? I already ruined his life by turning him into a scarecrow. It doesn't get much worse than that."

Glinda couldn't stop herself from replying this time. "Elphie, don't say things like that."

Elphaba looked at her as if she forgot she was in the room. "What?"

"You haven't ruined anyone's life."

"How did you..." Elphaba's voice trailed off. "I was talking out loud again, wasn't I?" She gave her love a sheepish shrug when she nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I know how you deal with things. And I'm more than willing to let you handle this on your own, but I draw the line at sitting here listening to you bash yourself."

"I wasn't bashing myself." She tried to return the blonde's stare but failed miserably. "Fine, maybe I was. But it's hard not to when you know you're responsible for turning someone's life upside down. I took a perfectly healthy young man and turned him into a scarecrow." She sat down next to Glinda. "You have no idea what that's like."

"No, I don't." Glinda slipped her hand into a green one. "But I know you didn't do it to be malicious. Fiyero was right Elphie. You saved his life. If you hadn't cast that spell, the Gale Force would have beaten him to death."

"Maybe."

Glinda waited a moment to speak again. "I know you well enough to know you moved past this a long time ago." She looked into her troubled brown eyes. "So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

"It's just I..." Elphaba took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Yackle got Fiyero's hopes up for nothing. I really don't think Bree and I are going to be able to reverse the spell."

"Then why did you agree to try?"

"Because as soon as she mentioned it his eyes lit up for the first time in a long time. He's never said anything, but I know he has to wonder why I've never tried before." Elphaba shook her head. "I couldn't dash his hopes that it might work."

"Who knows." Glinda squeezed her hand. "Maybe it will."

Elphaba grinned. "Ever the optimist." She brought her free hand up to cup a rosy cheek. "That's something I've always admired about you."

"What, that I'm a real the glass is half full kind of girl?"

"Exactly."

"And I've always admired your determination." Glinda continued to stare into her eyes as she leaned into her hand. "Don't go into this thinking it's impossible, Elphie. You might just be selling yourself short."

"I'm trying to keep an open mind, but it's hard to believe that Bree and I might be able to do something that's never been done before. I know we're powerful, but are we really that powerful?"

"I guess we're going to find out."

Elphaba sighed. "I guess so."

"You don't have to do this, Elphie. If it makes you that uncomfortable we'll tell everyone you changed your mind."

"That's just it, I haven't." Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment. "Part of me keeps saying this isn't going to work and the rest is excited to find out if it will."

"You poor thing." Glinda's voice was compassionate. "I wish I could tell you if it will or it won't, but I can't. So you'll have to settle for my version of a pep talk." She leaned in, placing a gentle but meaningful kiss on Elphie's lips. "And as many of those as you need to keep yourself centered."

"I might need quite a few."

"I'm well stocked."

"We'll have to see about that." Elphaba initiated the kiss this time, deepening it as she lowered Glinda to the bed.

They got lost in the mingling of their lips as their hands roamed over the other's body.

"This is much more fun when we're naked." Glinda giggled when they finally came up for air several minutes later. "But I'll take what I can get." Her breath caught in her throat when she saw tears in her lover's eyes. "Elphie, what is it?"

"Are you afraid of me, Glinda?"

"What?" She was shocked by the out of the blue question. "Of course not. I love you."

"Leandra loved Bree but she was scared." One of her tears spilled down her cheek. "I don't think I could stand it if you were afraid of me."

"Like Yackle said, Leandra wasn't scared of Breena, she was scared of her powers. And I won't lie to you, I get a little freaked out sometimes by what you can do. But I love you, Elphie. All of you."

"Really?"

"Really." Glinda nodded. "I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt that."

"You didn't." Elphaba laid her head on the blonde's chest. "I was just being stupid."

"You're anything but stupid." Glinda held her tight. "You've been through a lot in a very short amount of time, Elphie. You need to learn to cut yourself some slack."

"That's easier said than done sometimes."

"Then I guess you're lucky I'm around to remind you."

"The luckiest woman in Oz." Elphaba snuggled closer. "I love you."

Glinda smiled. "I love you too."

"Elly?" Breena's voice sounded from the other side of the closed door. "Are you in there?"

"She'll be right out." Glinda answered.

"I guess this is it." Elphaba spoke as she pulled away from her. "The moment of truth."

Glinda kept her arm around her to keep her from getting up. "Remember, no selling yourself short." She kissed her soundly. "And no matter what happens, I'll still be completely and madly in love with you."

Elphaba grinned. "I've always been completely and madly in love with you."

"And that's why we make such a great pair."

They kissed again, holding nothing back.

"OK, that's enough of that." Glinda swallowed hard as they parted.

"Getting hungry again?" Elphaba smirked.

"Ravenous." Glinda swatted her playfully on the backside. "Now go let your sister in before she gets the wrong idea."

Elphaba snorted as she climbed off the bed. "She always has the wrong idea when it comes to us being alone. I bet she'll ask if she's interrupting anything."

"What are you betting?" Glinda's eyes got big as Elphaba leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "I hope I lose, but if not, here's what you get." She returned the favor and whispered in her ear.

A grin spread across Elphaba's face as she listened. "Maybe we should call it a draw right now so we both lose."

"Oh, I like that idea." Glinda pulled her down for another kiss.

"I'm just going to wait for you downstairs, OK? Take your time and come down whenever you're ready. Or not. Whatever." They could hear Breena's heavy sigh through the door. "You know where to find me."

"Something's wrong." Elphaba frowned as they parted. "Maybe Addena told her she couldn't help."

"Or maybe she's just nervous like you." Glinda added her own opinion. "Go find out."

Elphaba nodded, giving her another kiss before straightening up. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't forget this." Glinda handed her the Grimmerie from the nightstand.

"Thanks."

"Good luck or whatever it is you say for something like this."

Elphaba gave her a smile as she opened the door. "Bree?" She called out when she saw her sister hadn't stared down the stairs yet. "Wait up." Her smile slipped away when Breena kept walking. "Hey." She hurried to catch up with her. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Breena huffed.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact you're sprinting through the house." Elphaba struggled to keep up with her once they hit the first floor. "Bree? Bree!" She finally got close enough to grab her arm. "What's going on?"

"I already told you, nothing." Breena pulled her arm free and continued on her way.

Elphaba sighed and followed her into what was known as the apothecary. It was one of her favorite rooms in the house. Chalk full of books and potion ingredients and just about anything else associated with sorcery. It was off limits to anyone who couldn't perform magic so it was where she felt the most comfortable hiding during the time she spent with Breena after fleeing the Emerald City. Where the two of them bonded the most. Where they thought they might be able to come up with a way to reverse her spell.

But not until she figured out what was wrong with her sister.

She watched Breena for a moment before trying again. "Bree, talk to me." She ignored the look Breena gave her. "It's obvious something is bothering you." Still no response. "Did Addena find something when she was examining you?"

Breena's annoyance with Addena's comment earlier paled in comparison to the guilt she felt when she heard the concern in her sister's voice. "No. It's nothing like that."

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief when she answered. "Then what is it?"

"I..." Breena sighed. "Not to be mean Elly, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. I promise I'm putting it away so it won't distract me while we're working."

"I'm not worried about whether or not you're distracted, Bree." Elphaba touched her arm again. "I want to help."

"I know you do." Breena nodded. "And you'll be the first person I come to when I'm ready to talk."

"Not Betak?"

That got a chuckle. "No, this is definitely a sister kind of discussion."

"Then I guess I'll wait."

Breena grinned. "Thanks for caring."

Elphaba shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't have anything more pressing to do."

"You mean besides the blonde in your room upstairs?"

"Bree!" Elphaba's mouth fell open.

"I can't believe things I say still shock you." Breena's grin became a smile as she finally managed to shove Addena to the back of her mind. "Are we ready to do this?"

"I hope so."

Breena gave her a nudge. "It's all right to be nervous, Elly. Just remember, we're in this together."

Elphaba gripped her hand. "And together we can do anything."

"Exactly. Now let's turn Fiyero back into a man."

"Right." Elphaba immediately felt more at ease knowing Breena was with her.

If only the same could have been said several hours later when they were both mentally and physically exhausted from trying.

"Why don't you two take a break?" Fiyero spoke up from where he was sitting in a corner of the room. The girls called him in a couple of times to try different things and finally ended up telling him he could stay as long as he didn't interfere. "You've been at it a long time."

"A break's not going to help." Breena tried not to snap at him. "It's here." She gestured at the huge stack of books cluttering the work table she and Elphaba were using as their base of operations. "We just have to find it."

"She's right, Yero." Elphaba agreed. "I can feel it."

"It was just a suggestion." Fiyero shrugged.

"I've got it!" Elphaba and Fiyero both jumped when Breena yelled a couple of minutes later. "Backward."

Elphaba frowned. "What do you have backward?"

"No, I mean we should try the spell backward. Maybe reversing the words will reverse their effect."

"That won't work." Fiyero sounded defeated. "Will it?"

"It's worth a try." Elphaba started writing the spell on the paper in front of her. "Lurline knows we've tried everything else." She took a moment longer to finish. "Here we go."

Breena moved in close to her side so she could see the paper too. "Ready?"

Fiyero nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"Not you." Breena growled.

"I'm ready too." Elphaba took a deep breath, giving a little nod to signal her sister when to start chanting.

"Nemhan Akele Mut Ha Mut Ha, Nemhan Nemhan Akele."

Their voices blended beautifully, the perfect compliment to one another as they continued to chant. They kept it up, feeling their power course through them until it filled the room, knocking them off their feet.

"Bree?" Elphaba's voice was panicked as she sat up.

"I'm all right." Breena was quick to reassure her as she climbed to her feet. "Are you?"

"I think so." Elphaba accepted her sister's hand to help her up. "What happened?"

Breena shrugged. "I have no idea."

Elphaba squeezed the hand she was still holding. "Fiyero!"

They both drew in a shocked breath when they looked to where he was sitting.

_AN : I just want to thank everyone who's been reading and those who take the time to review. Especially TheWarrior12, Gorgeous Smile and Gelphie Love for sticking with me. And of course The Wolfinator for giving me #100! _


	34. Chapter 34

1"What in the name of Oz was that?" Fiyero was too busy talking to himself and righting the chair he was in to notice Breena and Elphaba picking themselves up off the floor. "Did you feel it?" He still didn't look at them. "It was like a big gust of wind or something. Blew me and the chair right back against the wall. Of course it doesn't take much to blow straw around, does it?" He knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. He had a tendency to do that when he was nervous.

He told himself to stop being ridiculous. He didn't have anything to be nervous about. He was with the girls. Elphaba and Breena would never hurt him. At least not intentionally. So what if they were, if Yackle was to be believed, two of the most powerful witches ever to exist? So what if they could conjure a wind like that merely by chanting some gibberish sounding words?

He told himself to stop again as he turned to face them. The looks they were giving him did nothing for his state of mind. "What?" His eyes flicked back and forth between them. "It didn't work did it?" He sighed. "Even so it was a fine last ditch effort." He gestured with his hand. "At least you…" Not a straw filled hand, a real hand. "Tried."

The word was drawn out as he held both hands out in front of him, flipping them from front to back. "I have skin." He quickly reached for his face. "I'm human again!" He hurried toward the girls and grabbed a shiny pot off the work table, holding it at eye level so he could see his face as he turned his head in several different directions. "And I'm still damn handsome!"

He threw his arms around the silent girls, loving the feel of his muscles moving against the fabric of his shirt. "You did it!" He drew them to him in a bone crushing hug. "You did it!!"

"Yippee!!" He kissed each of them on the check before letting them go. "I've gotta go show everyone else!" With that he ran out of the room.

"He… He was…" Elphaba stammered.

"We did it, Elly." Breena turned toward her sister, her face splitting into a lopsided grin. "We reversed a spell."

"We reversed a spell." Elphaba echoed her words, her voice still devoid of emotion. "What does that mean?"

"It means Yackle was right." Breena gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "Together we can do anything."

Elphaba shook her head. "Doesn't that scare you?"

"No." Breena answered truthfully. "But it does make me certain that we're sisters."

"You doubted it too?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, but yes, I did. I mean neither one of our mothers is around to confirm or deny it. And Frex would never be willing to admit you weren't his."

"No, he wouldn't." Elphaba confirmed. "And the Wizard isn't exactly a reliable source of information either. But everything keeps adding up."

"And the connection we share." Breena blew out a breath. "It goes beyond anything I've ever imagined."

"Me too." Elphaba smiled. "We're sisters, Bree."

"Yes we are."

"And we reversed a spell."

"Yes we did."

Elphaba pulled her into a hug. "We did it!"

Breena chuckled. "We sure did. But we better go make sure Fiyero let everyone know we're all right. He probably scared them by running into the living room like an idiot."

It was Elphaba's turn to chuckle as she let go of her. "Can you imagine if Glinda or Betak had to come looking for us?"

"That's what I'm trying to avoid." Breena led the way out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three hours since Breena came to get Fiyero. At first everyone was excited by the prospect of her and Elphaba making some progress in their quest to help him, but as time went by and no one came to tell them what was going on things changed. It was amazing how much tension could build up in one hundred and eighty agonizingly long and incredibly uneventful minutes.

"I don't like this." Betak shook her head as she paced in the middle of the room. "I don't like this at all. It's…"

"Let me guess, taking too long?" Yackle snorted. "These kinds of things take time."

Betak shot her a look. "And just how would you know? Have you ever seen someone reverse a spell?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"More like definitely not."

"It's none of your concern."

"No one asked you whose concern it was!" Betak hissed.

"No one asked you either."

"No one has to ask me!"

Yackle shrugged. "Then why would they have to ask me?"

"Would you two stop?" Glinda frowned.

"Thanks." Lion, who had been looking back and forth between the two of them as they argued, sighed gratefully. "They were making me dizzy."

"We're all worried." She pointed out to them.

"I'm not." Yackle corrected her.

"Fine, everyone but Yackle is worried. Is that better?" The blonde's frown deepened.

Addena put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "How about if we all just shut up and wait to see what happens?"

A loud knock on the front door startled them all.

Yackle pointed. "Or one of you could answer the door."

"I'll get it." Betak gave her a dirty look as she left the room. A few seconds passed as she made her way to the door and opened it. "What the hell do you want?!"

"I came to see my daughters."

Glinda sighed when she heard the Wizard's voice. "Great. That's all we need."

"I'm sure Betak will be able to handle him." Addena assured her.

"They're busy right now." Was Betak's curt response. "And they wouldn't want to see the likes of you even if they weren't."

"You can't keep them from me."

"Don't touch me!" Betak growled. "No one said you could come in!"

"Obviously not." Glinda climbed to her feet and hurried to help Betak, Addena hot on her heels. They didn't get very far away from the couch before the Wizard stepped into the room followed by Boq.

"Ah, Glinda my dear." The Wizard smiled at her warmly. "Where are those daughters of mine? I know something they'll want to hear."

"I already told you they're busy!" Betak shoved past Boq. "Move it you oversized sardine can!"

Boq meekly stepped aside, wondering why he had come with the Wizard in the first place.

"Is he giving you a hard time, Betak?" Lion was on his feet the instant he noticed Boq.

"Why, were you going to pommel him again if he was?" Yackle asked.

Lion narrowed his eyes at Boq. "Maybe."

"Then yes, he was." Yackle sighed when she felt everyone looking at her. "What? It's been boring as a nun's convention in here. We need something to liven things up."

"Look!" Fiyero dashed into the room. "I'm human again!"

Yackle grinned. "Never mind. He'll do."

"Fiyero?" Glinda turned when she heard his voice, shocked to see he was indeed, a man again.

"Boq!" Fiyero's jubilant smile disappeared the minute he saw the tin man. "What are you doing here?"

"He was…" The Wizard's voice trailed off as Fiyero marched over to Boq and punched him. "Oh my."

"Ouch!" Boq blinked his eyes.

"Ow!" Fiyero shook his right hand.

"Fiyero!" Glinda chastised him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Something I couldn't do before." He grimaced as she took his hand in both of her own.

"What, breaking your hand?" Addena joined them.

"No, getting him back for stabbing Elphaba." Fiyero answered truthfully.

"Is anyone ever going to stop being mad at me for that?" Boq sighed. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you'll realize it wasn't something I plan on doing again?"

"What's not something you're planning on doing again?" Breena spoke as she and Elphaba came into the room. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"Stabbing Elphaba and he shoved his way in here with him." Betak gestured toward the Wizard as she answered.

"Damn straight you're never going to stab Elly again. Remember what I said about making you into Morrible's girdle." Breena frowned at Boq. "And what does she mean you shoved your way in here?" She switched her attention to the Wizard.

"Elphie!" Glinda forgot all about Fiyero when she saw her love. She hurried over to the green woman and hugged her tight. "Are you all right?"

"I wanted to see you." The Wizard furrowed his brow. "And why is Glinda asking if you're all right, Elphaba? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine." Elphaba buried her cheek in blonde curls as she returned Glinda's embrace, ignoring the Wizard all together.

"That doesn't mean you can just come barging in." Breena ignored his questions too. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe we don't want to see you?"

"I tried to tell him you were busy, but he wouldn't listen." Betak added her two cents worth.

Yackle had joined Fiyero and Addena. "Look at you. Such a fine young specimen." She didn't seem to notice Fiyero trying to shrink away from her touch. "I told you it would work."

"Hold still." Addena frowned as Fiyero squirmed. "I can't get a good look at this if you keep moving around."

"Don't stare like that." Lion growled at Boq.

"Everybody shut up!!" The Wizard's voice filled the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Breena glared at him.

"I will not be ignored, young lady." The Wizard met her gaze. "I am your father and I demand to know what's been going on here."

"Demand all you want." Betak snapped. "No one has to answer you."

"Yeah." Yackle agreed. "They just reversed a spell. Be proud of your daughters and stop yelling."

"Reversed a spell?" The Wizard looked at her like she was crazy. "But that's impossible."

"Anything is possible." The crone corrected him.

"Not that." He countered.

"Oh yes it is." Lion jumped in. "Fiyero was the scarecrow and now he's Fiyero again."

"The scarecrow?" The Wizard chuckled. "That's preposterous."

Yackle clicked her tongue. "You don't listen very well do you?"

"But he's a boy. A human boy. How did he become a scarecrow?"

"The same way I became a tin man." Boq answered, looking at Elphaba. "Magic."

"But..."

"He's right." Fiyero cut the Wizard off. "Elphaba cast a spell that turned me into a scarecrow."

The Wizard looked at Elphaba. "You did?"

"Yes." Elphaba nodded.

"It was a spell from the Grimmerie, wasn't it?" The Wizard was in awe. "But why? Why did you do it?"

"To save his life." Glinda kept her arms around Elphie.

"How in the world could something like that save his life?"

"The Gale Force would have captured Fae in the corn field after Nessa died if I hadn't stepped in." Fiyero flinched as Addena continued to look at his hand. "After she escaped they started beating me to see if I knew where she was going."

"What?!" The Wizard shook his head. "I never authorized anything like that."

"You told Morrible to do whatever it took to get Elphie back." Glinda reminded him.

"But I didn't mean for them to hurt anyone."

"Maybe you should have made yourself more clear." Betak sneered at him.

"Elphaba, you have to believe me." The Wizard looked at her beseechingly. "All I wanted was the chance to talk to you again."

"What about Nessa?" Breena challenged him. "You didn't hesitate to use her to get to Elly."

"I had no idea Madame Morrible would drop a house on her." The Wizard defended himself. "I thought she would talk the poor girl into making a public plea for Elphaba to come see her."

"Seems to me you trusted the wrong people." Yackle clucked.

"Apparently." The Wizard sighed. "All I ever wanted was to get out from under the thumb of the Merchant Council so I could rule Oz as I saw fit. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Betak snorted. "Well it did."

"I know and I'm sorry." He looked at his daughters again. "Truly sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. All you ever did to me was abandon my mother." Breena gestured at Elphaba. "She's the one whose life you ruined."

"I wish I could just make this all go away, but I can't. All I can do is say I'm sorry and hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me someday. And maybe, just maybe, realize that I never wanted you to be labeled as wicked or hunted by the paranoid people of Oz. Madame Morrible overstepped her bounds where you were concerned."

"Ow!" Fiyero's hiss of pain interrupted the tender moment.

"Oh for Oz's sake." Breena grabbed his hand away from Addena. "You're such a wimp."

"I punched metal face over there to..."

"Prove what a man you are?" Breena couldn't help but grin. "There you go Mr. Macho. Good as new."

"Thanks." Fiyero flexed his now healed hand. "That felt really weird."

"Well obviously my apology is going to go unacknowledged so I might as well tell you what I came here for." The Wizard huffed. "Madame Morrible…"

"She doesn't like to be called that anymore." Breena interrupted him. "She goes by just Morrible now."

The Wizard frowned at her.

"She told us that at the palace when she was trying to have me thrown in Southstairs." Glinda confirmed.

"You were at the palace?" The Wizard's frown deepened as he continued to stare at his daughter.

"You don't want to know." Breena waved away his question. "What was it you wanted to tell us?"

The Wizard paused for a moment, desperately wanting someone to tell him what had been going on in his daughters' lives instead of giving him snippets that caused more questions.

"Morrible killed some of the Merchant Council." Boq blurted out.

"What?!" Elphaba finally rejoined the conversation.

"Sorry." Boq gave the Wizard a sheepish look. "But you were taking too long."

"He's right." The Wizard continued.

"About you taking too long?" Yackle asked.

"No." He snapped at her. "About Morrible. Apparently the Council went to see her and she attacked them. Seven died and three more are in pretty bad shape."

Breena gave him a look. "How do you know this?"

"I went into Munchkin Proper today." He explained. "I suspected you two were up to something when Yackle disappeared and I know neither one of you think much of me, but I worry about you. What kind of father would I be if I could sit around twiddling my thumbs while my daughters were up to Oz knows what? So I went for a walk. Everyone was in quite a tizzy over what she did."

"Can you blame them?" Breena clinched her jaw. "She's out of control."

"We have to stop her." Elphaba agreed.

"Not to mention getting the rest of the Grimmerie back from her." Glinda swallowed hard. "I would hate to think what she could do if she learned to read it."

"Rest of the Grimmerie?" The Wizard echoed her words. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Breena was quick to answer.

"She has part of the Grimmerie?" He pushed the issue.

"Me and my big mouth." Glinda chastised herself.

The Wizard sighed. "Would someone please tell me what she's talking about?"

"No one recognized you?"

He furrowed his brow at Betak's question. "What?"

"You said you took a walk into Munchkin Proper today." Betak reminded him. "No one recognized you?"

"It's not like I made a spectacle of myself."

"But you were the ruler of Oz for years."

"A reclusive ruler."

Betak looked confused. "Meaning?"

"Reclusive means he didn't get out much." Yackle supplied.

"I know what reclusive means." She hissed at her. "But he makes it sound like no one knew who he was."

The Wizard shrugged. "Very few people actually saw me. I'll admit in my younger days I was quite the man about town, but as I got older the responsibilities of ruling forced me to keep my true identity a secret. That's why I built the electronic contraption everyone dealt with when they came to see me."

"I remember that thing." Lion shivered.

"You made a pretty public spectacle of yourself by flying off in that balloon." Betak ignored the feline's comment. "Half of Oz was there to see you leave."

"Yes, but..." The Wizard narrowed his eyes. "If you're trying to insinuate I'm working with Morrible, you're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes." His voice was indignant. "How could you think such a thing?"

Betak snorted. "You're a lying, manipulative bastard. Working with that crazy woman would be right up your alley."

"I never worked _with_ her, she worked _for_ me." He corrected her. "And what could I possibly have to gain from coming here with this kind of story about her?"

"Power. Money. Who knows, maybe the two of you are shacking up."

"Ew!" Fiyero looked like he was going to vomit.

"We most certainly are not!" The Wizard bellowed. "This is ridiculous!"

"If it's so ridiculous, why are you getting upset?" Betak questioned.

"Because it's a lie! Because I find that woman morally reprehensible and would never help her in any way! Because you're making it sound like I'm trying to hurt my daughters!"

"You come in here spouting off some story about her killing people knowing these two are too damn brave for their own good and will want to do something about it. What am I supposed to think?"

"That I'm telling the truth."

"Ha! You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the ass."

"Stop!" Elphaba surprised everyone by yelling.

"Elphie?" Glinda gave her a concerned look as the green woman pulled away from her.

"I can't stand it anymore. Betak, I appreciate you watching out for Breena and I, but enough is enough. We're both perfectly capable of being suspicious of him without anyone's help." Elphaba looked at the Wizard. "And you. Acting like we're supposed to welcome you with open arms because you say you're our father."

"I am your father."

"Don't interrupt me!" Elphaba's eyes flashed. "You abandoned us for over twenty years. What kind of father does that?" She raised her right hand to keep him from answering. "As Glinda is so fond of saying, that was a rhetorical question. The bottom line is, you may very well be our father, but that doesn't mean we have to let you into our lives. We don't even have to like you. So don't act like you're our obligation."

"Elphaba..."

"Just shut up and go." She cut him off.

"Breena?" The Wizard looked at her hopefully.

"Don't drag me into this." Breena shook her head. "I'm the one who gave you hell for being here in the first place."

"So that's how it's going to be?" He looked back and forth between them.

"Yes." Elphaba met his gaze.

"What she said." Breena added.

"Maybe you should just go." Glinda tried to be the diplomatic one before things got any worse.

"I think you're right." The Wizard gave her a half nod. "But this doesn't mean I'm giving up." He directed the comment at his daughters. "I'm still your father." With that he walked out of the room.

"I... Um... I better go with him." Boq awkwardly skirted out of the room.

"Let me see you to the door." Betak trailed after him.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Elphaba asked her sister.

"Nah." Breena shook her head. "She'll probably congratulate you for finally venting some of your feelings toward him."

"Good but that's really the least of our worries." Elphaba pursed her lips. "What are we going to do about Morrible?"

"Nothing."

Both Thropps frowned at Glinda's response.

"At least not right now." She continued. "You two have been at the whole magic thing all day. And you're barely recovered from the last time you faced her. You need to relax for the rest of the night and think about this tomorrow when you're more clear headed."

"She's right." Fiyero sided with the blonde. "The two of you reversed a spell today. We should be celebrating."

"That's a great idea." Glinda gave him an appreciative look. "A little party could be just what the doctor ordered." She wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, Dena."

"No, you're right. It is a good idea." Addena looked at Breena and Elphaba. "You both need to unwind after the day you've had."

"But..."

"Don't argue with them." Betak shut Breena up as she walked back into the room. "You know they're right so just go with it. Lion?"

"Yes?" The big cat waited for her to say something else.

"How would you and Fiyero like to pick out a couple bottles of wine while I whip up something for us to eat?"

"You have wine?" Fiyero's ears perked up.

"Are quoxwood trees tall? You're in Munchkinland. We produce some of the finest wine in Oz."

"It's true." Yackle climbed out of the chair she'd been sitting in. "Come on boys, I'll show you the wine cellar."

Betak frowned. "How did you know there's a wine cellar?"

"I got bored earlier and gave myself a tour of the house."

"That's just rude."

"How is it rude? I was already inside. Why shouldn't I have taken a look around?"

"I have better things to do right now than argue with you." Betak started toward the kitchen.

"That's doubtful." Yackle followed her, motioning for Fiyero and Lion to do the same.

"You keep an eye on these two." Adeena nodded toward the sisters. "I'll go try to keep Betak and Yackle from hurting each other."

Glinda gestured toward the couch as everyone else left the room. "You heard the lady. Have a seat."

"I guess they told us." Breena grinned.

"They certainly did." Elphaba grabbed Glinda as she sat down, pulling her into her lap. "I like when you're bossy."

"I prefer to call it taking control." Glinda giggled. "And I haven't decided if I like submissive Elphie yet."

"I'll show you submissive."

Breena rolled her eyes as they started kissing. This could prove to be a very interesting evening.


	35. Chapter 35

Glinda had always been a party girl. As a child she would argue with her parents about having to go to bed when they were hosting one of their infamous soirees. Nine times out of ten she won, getting permission to mingle with the older people until they either went home or she curled up somewhere to fall asleep. Her teenage years were spent at so many outings her parents finally gave up on enforcing her curfew, trusting her to make good decisions about where she went and who she was with. By the time she reached Shiz she was a seasoned pro who could make it to several parties in a night and still look good when she showed up for class the next morning.

That's why she couldn't understand why she wanted to leave their little get together so soon. It wasn't like she was having a bad time. Things might not have worked out between her and Fiyero but that didn't mean she wasn't happy to help him celebrate being human again. And Elphie and Addena and Breena were there. Who wouldn't want to sit around drinking wine with the love of their life, their sister and the woman who was shaping up to be one of the best friends she'd ever had?

Yet the longer they were clustered around the kitchen table the more overwhelming her need to get away from everyone else became. It wasn't until Elphie flashed her one of those all too rare, heartfelt smiles that she realized why. As awful as it sounded, she didn't want to share the green witch. She wanted her Elphie all to herself. A voice in the back of her head told her to stop being ridiculous, that Elphie was having a good time but her urge kept getting worse and worse until she finally did something about it.

"Elphie."

Elphaba turned from the conversation she was having with Addena. "Yes?"

Glinda started at her, not sure of what she should do. She hadn't meant to say her name. "I... Um..."

"What is it?" Elphaba turned to face her better, grinning when she saw her empty goblet. "Do you need more wine?"

"No." She was quick to answer. "I think I've had enough already. I'm not feeling very well." The lie slipped out easily.

"Really?" Addena was instantly concerned. "Maybe I should..."

"No." Glinda cut her off before she could offer her medical skills. "I think I just need to lie down."

"You haven't had that much to drink." Fiyero looked to Breena, who, as the unofficial host, was responsible for refilling people's glasses. "Tell her she hasn't drank that much."

Breena eyed the blonde for a moment, knowing Fiyero was right. They'd been through three bottles of wine and she couldn't remember pouring more than one goblet for Glinda, but obviously she wanted to go for some reason. And who was Breena to stop her? It wasn't like she'd be alone with Addena. Fiyero and Lion would still be there. So she gave the woman a knowing grin. "If she says she has, she has."

Glinda barely stopped herself from smiling. "I have."

"Come on." Elphaba gently slipped her arm around her shoulders, helping her to her feet. "I'll take you upstairs."

"Night Glinda." Lion stopped lapping up wine from the bowl in his paw long enough to give her a little wave. "Sorry you don't feel well."

"Come get me if she starts feeling worse." Addena told Elphaba.

"I will." Elphaba pulled Glinda closer to her. "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"

As tempting as it was to be swept up in those gangly green arms Glinda knew that would be taking it too far. "No, I think I can make it."

"Fresh dreams you two." Breena gave Glinda a wink as she muttered, "If you get any sleep," under her breath.

"What do you mean 'you two?'" Fiyero frowned. "You're putting her to bed and them coming back down, aren't you Fae?"

"No." Elphaba looked at him like he was crazy. "She doesn't feel well, Fiyero. I'm staying with her."

"She's a big girl. She can drag herself to the bathroom if she needs to puke."

Lion looked up again. "Someone's puking?"

"No." Breena sighed. "Fiyero, just say goodnight and stop being a jerk."

"Fine." He groused. "Good night. But I want to go on the record as saying I think she's fine," he quickly added.

"That's because you're too drunk to know any better." Lion pointed out.

"You know, I think you might be right." Fiyero chuckled.

"Just go." Breena made a shooing motion with her hand. "Otherwise he'll find some way to keep you down here all night. Take good care of your girl and we'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Elphaba called over her shoulder as she led Glinda out of the room, setting a pace she hoped wouldn't upset the blonde anymore than she already was. "Are we going too fast?"

"No." Glinda tried to keep the giggle out of her voice. She knew she should feel bad for tricking Elphie but it was nice to know the witch cared. Besides, she would more than make up for it once they reached their room.

The corner of her mouth turned up in a grin as they passed the living room. Yackle and Betak were both sound asleep on the couch, a half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of them. They had wondered off earlier with the bottle, arguing about who could drink who under the table. For arguing all the time they sure seemed chummy. It reminded her of how she and Elphie started out.

"Just lean on me." Elphaba spoke as they started up the stairs.

She was more than happy to comply, nestling against her side as they climbed. It still amazed her, the combination of butterflies in her stomach and absolute joy that washed over her whenever she was around Elphie. It was exciting and exhilarating all at the same time. And it made her want Elphie more than ever.

"Luckily we didn't have to far to go." Elphaba opened the bedroom door. "Now why don't you..."

Glinda shoved her back against the door as she closed it, crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss as she flipped the lock.

"Glinda." Elphaba breathed the shocked word against the blonde's lips. "I don't think we should be doing this."

"Why not?" Glinda kissed her again.

"Because being thrown up on tends to ruin the mood."

"But..."

Elphaba put her hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "We'll go to bed and maybe, if you're feeling better in the morning..."

"I feel fine." Glinda reached for her.

"But you said..."

"I lied."

"You what?"

"I wanted to be alone with you." Glinda pulled free of her grip and wrapped her arms around her slender waist. "So I told you I didn't feel good." Blue eyes stared into brown. "Don't be mad." She swallowed hard when she didn't get a response. "Elphie?"

"You've been bad." She started walking, forcing the smaller woman toward the bed. "And I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished."

She let out a sigh of relief. "You had me scared there for a second."

"You should be."

Glinda squeaked in surprise as the back of her legs hit the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"This." Elphaba reached around her, unzipping her dress. "And this." She slipped the material down pale shoulders and arms, letting it fall to the floor before shoving her down onto the bed. "And this." She straddled her. "And this." She started kissing her throat, working her way down to her chest.

"Oh my." Glinda threw her head back, savoring the feel of those soft lips against her flesh.

Elphaba ran one hand up Glinda's thigh, stopping when she got to her panties. "We need to get rid of these too."

Glinda raised her hips, moaning as a green hand slid the underwear off her body.

"And last but not least." Elphaba unfastened the clasps of her bra, leaving the straps on her shoulders as she kissed the newly freed breasts.

"Oz!" Glinda's voice hitched in her throat. "Elphie, I..."

"I know."

Her breathing stopped completely when she felt slender fingers entering her. Between their hypnotic rhythm and the lips devouring her flesh it didn't take her body long to reach its limit. Sweat slicked her skin as she climaxed, screaming her lover's name.

"Shhh." Elphaba laid down next to her, pulling her into her arms. "Do you want everyone to know you were faking?"

Glinda chuckled. "If they heard that they're going to know I wasn't faking."

Elphaba shook her head. "You've been around Bree too much."

"Elphie that was..." Glinda closed her eyes. "I can't even find the words."

"Good? Great? Spectacular? Unbelievable? Stupendous?"

She propped herself up on one elbow so she could look down at Elphie as she laughed. "You really think you're funny don't you?"

"I know I am."

"And incorrigible." Glinda shook her head. "I guess instead of telling you how that made me feel, I'm going to have to show you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Show me?"

"Yes." She kissed her as she reached for the buttons on her shirt, pulling back before she actually starting undoing them. "And if we hear anything this time, we're ignoring it."

"Even if it's me screaming your name?"

"Good point." Glinda kissed her on the end of the nose. "Anything other than that."

"Deal."

Their mouths came together in a fiery embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen:

"And then she started to dance." Fiyero demonstrated by swinging his arms wildly over his head, barely missing Addena's face as the motion threw him off balance and he almost fell out of his chair.

"Easy." Lion shoved him back into an upright position.

"You're her sister." He looked at Breena as if nothing happened. "Do you dance like that too?"

"No." Breena answered.

"You don't or you just won't admit you do?" Fiyero started to lean again, swatting at Lion's paw when he tried to help him. "I think she should show us." He returned his attention to Breena. "You should show us." He pointed at the floor next to his chair. "Dance."

"I don't dance."

"What?" Fiyero his brow furrowed. "Everyone dances."

Breena shrugged. "Not me."

"You don't dance. You don't drink." He shook his head. "What do you do? Oh yeah, magic." He waited all of about half a second to answer his own question. "That's way cooler than those other things."

Lion rolled his eyes. "Someone can't hold their liquor."

"Sure I can." Fiyero grabbed his goblet. "See." He tried to twirl the stem between his fingers but only succeeded in throwing the empty glass toward Addena.

She closed her eyes and swore under her breath, waiting for it to hit her. When nothing happened she slowly opened one eye to find Breena's hand mere inches from her face, the glass gripped safely between her palm and fingers.

"Thanks." Addena gave her a smile.

Breena avoided her gaze. "Don't mention it." She cocked an eyebrow at Fiyero. "I think you've had enough."

"Me too." Lion stood, pulling his friend up with him. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"But it's still early." Fiyero whined. "And I'm not ready to go to bed."

"Tough." Lion looked at the ladies. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Do you need my help?" Breena asked as she stopped Fiyero from grabbing a bottle of wine off the table.

"No, I've got him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Lion answered as he started to lead him away.

"I knew you when you were just an itty bitty teeny weeny tiny little cub." Fiyero slurred in his face.

"Uh huh."

"And you're so soft." He grabbed a hand full of Lion's chest hair. "Has anyone ever told you that before?"

Addena raised her eyebrows as they disappeared from view. "Wow. Fiyero is going to be feeling that in the morning."

"Yeah." Breena nodded, not looking at her.

"Lion didn't even seem to be effected, did he?" She waited for an answer but didn't really expect one. She wasn't disappointed. Obviously small talk wasn't going to work. "Breena..."

"I need some air." Breena cut her off, making a beeline for the back door. She could feel Addena's stare as she stepped out into the night but she didn't dare turn around. One look in those baby blues and she'd be even more confused than she already was. It was safer to just stay away from her.

She felt like a coward as she made her way across the back yard and into the woods. Normally she was a straight forward, brutally honest, hold nothing back kind of girl. But she couldn't be that way with Addena. There was just something about the doctor that made her feel tongue tied and light headed at the same time. How were you supposed to describe that to someone when they asked what you were feeling? Addena would probably think she was sick and want to do another examination and she would never make it through that. Not without laying one on her.

The mere thought of her lips touching Addena's made her feel weak in the knees. She'd never had that kind of reaction to anyone before and quite frankly she didn't want to be having it now. It turned her into a blabbering idiot who would rather stare at her shoes then look at the beautiful woman before her.

She clinched her jaw. Great, she couldn't even go five seconds without thinking about Addena in some way, shape or form. She needed to help Elly get the rest of the Grimmerie back from Morrible so she could get the hell out of Oz for a while. Nothing permanent, just long enough to clear her head.

"Hey Mom."

Her own voice sounded odd to her as she knelt beside her mother's gravestone.

"I would have come sooner but things have been a little hectic." She absentmindedly used one of her hands to brush leaves from the stone. "The funny thing is, I'm so confused right now I don't even have the energy to be mad at you about the Wizard being my father. But that doesn't mean I won't be back for that discussion eventually." She backed up her threat by pointing at the letters of her mother's name.

"I wish you were here, Mom. I..." She sighed. "I think I might be falling for someone. I know I told you I never would but like you said, it happened when I least expected it. And it's a girl." She flinched. "I hope that doesn't disappoint you too much. You always had your heart set on me giving you a whole house full of grandchildren. Of course we could always adopt."

Breena rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, talking like we're a couple or something. I can't even be in the same room with her right now." She growled. "You need to point me in the right direction here, Mom, because I'm driving myself crazy. Do I risk it all and tell her what I think is happening between us or do I ignore it and hope it eventually goes away? Because to be honest with you, I don't think I could handle her rejecting me."

"Maybe she wouldn't."

Breena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her. She sprang to her feet, surprised to find Addena walking toward her.

"Maybe she would tell you she's been feeling the same things. Maybe she would tell you she's just as confused as you are." Addena stopped in front of her. "Maybe she would say you could work it out together better than you can apart."

"How..." She swallowed hard, trying to wet her suddenly dry throat. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know we're in the same boat." Addena stared at her. "Breena..."

What happened next took them both by surprise. Breena reached out, cupping one of Addena's cheeks for a moment before bringing their lips together in a sweet caress. What started out as chaste soon became something more when Addena responded by throwing her arms around Breena's neck. Their lip lock lasted so long they were both breathless when they finally parted.

"I'm sorry." Breena scrambled for the right thing to say when she recovered enough to speak. "I..."

"Don't." Addena put her finger over Breena's mouth. "It's pretty obvious we're both feeling the same thing. But the how and why and what happens from here can wait until later. Right now we both need this..." She replaced her finger with her lips.

Breena wound her arms around Addena, pulling her toward her so their bodies melted together as their tongues mingled. One thought ran through both their minds when the kiss became a full blown make out session...

This felt so right.

_AN: I thought I would give everyone a little fluff as a Christmas present. Tis the season and all. LOL_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS:)_


	36. Chapter 36

1Lion loved to run. There was nothing quite like the feel of your feet on the earth and the air in your face to get the blood bumping. Not to mention it served as a way to get rid of some of the seemingly endless energy his body produced. He was still young, little more than a cub as Betak was fond of saying, and he didn't want to burden the others with his being hyper all the time. So he found what outlets he could. Like running and eating and beating the snot out of Gale Force guards.

The thought made him grin. His life had been anything but dull since he left the palace with Breena and Glinda. Every time he turned around they were in some kind of danger. Even now, when things appeared so calm and relaxed there was trouble brewing beneath the surface. Between the Wizard and Boq showing up out of the blue and Morrible having half of the Grimmerie it was hard to tell what would happen next.

Not long ago just the thought of such things would have had him cowering in a corner somewhere, praying someone would come along to rescue him. Now he wanted to be in on the rescuing. And he owed it all to the people he was with.

Being a coward was easy when you didn't have anyone to care about. Sure he traveled with Dorothy and spent a lot of time with the tin man who was Boq and the scarecrow that ended up being Fiyero, but he wasn't really close to any of them. The only reason he tagged along in the first place was because being alone in the forest scared him and Dorothy seemed like a nice kid. Once she was gone he was back in the same lonely boat he had been in before. So he stayed with Boq in the hopes of making things better. But it wasn't until he knew Glinda was in danger and Breena revealed herself that he really came alive. Because for the first time in his life he had friends.

His grin became a full fledged smile. The people he chose to surround himself with might have been far from normal, but they were all his. Glinda with her beauty and charm and Elphaba with her tenacity and kindness made the perfect couple. Then there was Betak with her gruff exterior and heart of gold and Breena with her quick wit and ability to make everything seem all right. Even Glinda's sister and Fiyero were quickly finding their places in his little circle of friends. And having friends meant having something to fight for. He would rather lose his beloved tail then let something happen to one of them.

That brought him back to Boq, the Wizard and Morrible. He used to be able to tolerate Boq until he stabbed Elphaba. Now he felt like he had to keep a close eye on him all of the time to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else. The Wizard didn't seem too bad. He was a bastard for what he did to Breena and Elphaba's mothers but he seemed sincere in wanting to be a part of his daughters' lives. And Morrible was a wild card. You never knew what she was going to do next.

His thoughts scattered as his foot caught on something, sending him sprawling to the forest floor. That was great. Why did he have to be such a klutz? At least no one was around to see it happen. And from what he could tell he wasn't hurt. Wouldn't have that been something, to pull a muscle or cut himself and then try to explain it once he got back to the house? They really would have thought he was...

A surprised, and decidedly un-lion like squeak escaped him when he saw what he tripped over. He did a double take to make sure he wasn't imagining things before pushing himself to his feet. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. What was he supposed to do now?

Get help, that's what. Elphaba and Glinda would know what to do.

He took off toward the house without a backward glance, knowing he needed to hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Like this?"

Elphaba flinched as the cold oil made contact with her stomach.

"Sorry." Glinda wrinkled her nose. "I'll try to remember to warm it up next time."

"It's fine." Elphaba assured her as dainty hands made their way over her skin. At first she thought her lover was crazy for wanting to learn more about her oil baths, but now that they were in the bathroom she had to admit she was enjoying herself. Who wouldn't with a naked Glinda standing in front of them.

Her brow furrowed into a half frown at the thought. No one was allowed to see Glinda in the buff but her.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

The corner of her mouth turned up at the anxious question. "There's not really a right or wrong way to..." She gasped as Glinda switched her attention to her breasts.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said." Glinda grinned at her reaction. "Now you know how I felt a minute ago." She continued to lovingly caress Elphie's chest as she chastely brought their lips together. "Only I didn't get a kiss when it was my turn."

"How could I have forgotten the most important part?" Elphaba wrapped her arms around her, pulling her as close as she could to capture her mouth.

"Oh yeah." Glinda breathed as they parted. "That definitely makes it better." She pouted when Elphie grabbed a towel and started to pat oil off of them both. "We're done already?"

"I don't want to have to explain how we got oil all over the sheets."

Glinda giggled. "Then let me help." She grabbed a towel too.

Several minutes and about twenty lingering kisses later they were on their way back to the bed.

"We'll continue your lesson later." Elphaba spoke between lip locks. "But for right now I..."

Glinda put her hand on her lover's shoulder. "I think we should get dressed."

Elphaba frowned, obviously taken aback. "What?"

"I love seeing you naked." Glinda trailed kisses up a green neck. "But I get so hot when we undress each other."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It's like a Lurlinemas present. The gift is definitely the best part but getting to it is fun too."

Elphaba chuckled. "All right. But only if I get to be the bad girl who needs punished this time."

Glinda giggled as she slapped her on the butt. "Just wait until you see your punishment."

They reluctantly separated after another heated kiss and hurried to pull on some clothes.

"I can't believe Breena had all these things here for me."

"We weren't sure where you would end up if something happened at the palace." Elphaba swallowed hard when she caught sight of Glinda's pink, frilly underwear. "So we kept some things here and I kept some with me on the road."

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I wanted you with me, Glinda. Lugging a couple of outfits around with my other things was a small reminder that it might happen someday."

"Might?" Glinda echoed the word. "Would you have told me you were alive if Nevin and Morrible hadn't tried to throw me in Southstairs?"

"Yes. Eventually." Elphaba hated the pain her reply brought to the blue eyes she adored. "We were destined to be together. Their plot to take over Oz just sped things up a bit."

"Then I'm glad they did what they did. I was dying without you."

"Glinda..."

"I'm serious Elphie. I'm just not me without you." She turned in a silent request for her love to zip her dress.

"I'm not me without you either." Elphaba gently kissed the alabaster skin of her shoulder as she pulled the zipper up. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"It won't." Glinda turned, seizing the same lips that had caused her to shiver mere seconds ago with her own. "We'll get the rest of the Grimmerie and come up with a plan to get rid of Morrible."

"We?" Elphaba pulled away before they could kiss again.

"Yes. I'm going to help you get the rest of the book back."

"No."

Glinda frowned. "What do you mean no?"

"Just what it sounds like." Elphaba pulled on a black shirt that matched the pants she was already wearing. "I'm not letting Morrible anywhere near you ever again."

"Elphie..."

"You died the last time, Glinda! If Addena hadn't been there..." Her voice trailed off as she shook her head. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened."

"She hurt you too," was Glinda's retort. "What am I supposed to do, stand by and watch as you take her on again."

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

"I can't!"

"You can and you will." Elphaba turned to face her. "Breena and I can handle it."

"She almost killed both of you." Glinda tried to reason with her. "What if the same thing happens again?"

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

"We'll be ready for her this time."

"I can be too."

"It's not the same."

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that." Glinda growled. "You can't leave me out of this, Elphaba."

"Oh yes I can."

"Damn it!"

"Swearing won't change anything." Elphaba gripped her arms. "Morrible is my responsibility, Glinda. I won't let her hurt you again. I can't." Tears filled her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to survive losing you."

Matching tears swam in Glinda's eyes. "And you think I could if something happened to you?"

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Go away." Elphaba barked when she recovered.

"I can't." Came the whispered response from the other side of the door.

Glinda frowned. "What?"

"I said I can't go away." The voice sounded again, even quieter than the first time if that was possible. "I need the two of you."

"Well we're busy." Elphaba looked down at Glinda. "I..." She clinched her jaw as another knock interrupted her. "I said we're busy!"

"And I said I need you!" The speaker got quiet again. "Please."

"Fiyero, I swear by the Unnamed God I'll rip your eyebrows off if you don't..." Elphaba's voice trailed off when she opened the door and saw who was on the other side. "Lion?"

"Are my eyebrows safe?" The oversized cat nervously traced the patch of hair over his left eye.

"You're fine." Glinda joined them. "She's just in a bad mood."

"I am not in a bad mood!" Elphaba snapped, causing him to flinch. "I'm sorry, Lion." She softened her tone. "What's going on?"

He looked at Glinda, who nodded that it was all right to talk. "I was out for a run this morning when I literally tripped over something."

"You're this upset over a tree root?" Elphaba gave him an incredulous look.

"Stop it." Glinda poked her in the side. "Go ahead, Lion."

"It wasn't a tree root." He swallowed hard. "It was either Breena or what's her name... your sister." He looked at Glinda again. "Sorry, I'm having a really hard time remembering her name."

"Addena?" Elphaba supplied it for him. "What do you mean it was either one or the other of them?"

"They were both there." He clarified. "But I couldn't tell which one I tripped over."

"Did you hurt whoever it was?" Glinda asked.

"No."

"And they were together?"

He nodded in response to Elphaba's question.

"Then what do you need us for?" The witch looked confused. "If they're together and you didn't hurt either one of them..."

"They were unconscious." Lion interrupted.

"What?!" Glinda grabbed his arm. "Are you sure?"

"No." He swallowed hard again. "I didn't check to see if they were..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "Their eyes were closed so I just assumed they were unconscious."

"Where are they?" Elphaba demanded.

"Under a tree out by the cemetery."

"A tree?" Glinda looked even more confused that Elphie.

"Yeah." Lion gestured with his free paw. "They were all propped up together with their eyes shut. They didn't even flinch when I tripped over whoever it was."

Glinda let go of him to grip a green hand. "Elphie?"

Elphaba gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Show us."

"What do you think happened?" Glinda's voice was anxious.

"It's hard to tell." Elphaba tried not to show how worried she was. "We'll know soon enough."

"Shhh!" Lion shushed them as they approached the living room. "Betak's still asleep. I didn't want to worry her."

"You're right not to." Elphaba agreed, knowing all too well how the old woman was when it came to Breena. "Let's make sure there's something to worry about before we let her in on what's happening."

They crept soundlessly past the living room, breaking into more of a trot than a run as soon as they reached the front door. After what felt like an eternity to Elphaba and Glinda Lion finally stopped.

"See." He pointed at the two bodies under a tree on the outskirts of the cemetery.

Glinda tightened her grip on Elphie's hand as they looked at them. Lion was right, it was definitely Breena and Addena. They were sitting on the ground, Breena's back against the tree and her arm around Addena. Addena was next to her, half curled against Breena's side with her arm flung over her waist.

"It looks like they're breathing." Lion inched closer, yelping in shock and darting behind Glinda and Elphaba when Breena suddenly yawned and stretched.

Addena groaned at the movement, drawing a grin from Breena. "Sorry."

"You're all right." The doctor's voice was gruff as she stretched too. "Where are we?"

"Outside." Breena yawned again. "I think we fell asleep."

"I think you're right." Addena smiled. "We must have worn each other out."

"Must have." Breena agreed as she looked at her. "But what a way to wake up."

Addena pulled her closer. "The best." She started to bring their lips together.

"I might have morning breath."

"I'll risk it."

Lion drew in a shocked breath as they kissed. "Did you see that?" He pointed at them again.

"What the..." Breena's voice trailed off as she pulled out of the lip lock and caught sight of their audience.

"Glinda!" Addena looked up at her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I would say taking lessons." Breena answered for her as she climbed to her feet. "But from what I've seen the two of them have pretty good form already."

Addena accepted her help up, quickly letting go of her hand once she was on her feet. "It's not funny."

"Sure it is." Breena countered. "It's not like they wouldn't have found out sooner or later anyway."

"Found out about what?" Elphaba asked.

Breena shrugged. "Us."

"Us?" Glinda looked back and forth between them. "You're an us?"

"Yes."

"No."

Breena frowned as she and Addena answered at the same time. "What do you mean no?"

"We're not an us." Addena chuckled nervously.

"We're not?" Breena's frown deepened.

"Of course not." Addena gave her sister and Elphaba an 'I have no idea what she's talking about' look.

"Then what was last night?"

"Last night?" Lion interrupted. "You two spent the night out here together?" He lowered his head when Breena shot him a glare. "Sorry."

"Answer me, Addena." Breena only had eyes for the doctor.

"It... It was..." She stammered. "Can we talk about this in private?"

"No."

"Breena..."

"Oh, I get it." Breena clinched her jaw as she nodded. "This was some kind of experiment, wasn't it? You see how happy the two of them are," she gestured at Elphaba and Glinda, "so you decide to give it a try too. But now that someone knows about it, it never happened."

"I didn't say that." It was Addena's turn to frown.

"You might not have spoken the words, but your eyes gave you away."

She sighed. "Breena, I just woke up. My eyes aren't capable of doing much of anything yet. Just like you're not thinking straight."

"You could have fooled me." Breena chortled. "And I'm thinking just fine, thank you very much."

"Obviously not, jumping to conclusions like that."

"Conclusions like what? That what we shared last night makes us more than just friends? That it's not a big deal that someone caught us kissing because it will happen again?" Breena waited for a response but none came. "You're embarrassed." She closed her eyes. "I am so stupid."

"We need to go back to the house and discuss this like two rational adults." Addena reached for her hand.

"No, I get it." Breena stepped away from her. "Save the 'it didn't mean anything' talk for someone else." With that she stormed away.

"Bree." Elphaba called after her.

"Go on." Glinda encouraged her. "We'll deal with them and then finish our discussion."

Elphaba frowned. "There's nothing to finish."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"_Yes_ there is."

"I told you you're not getting anywhere near Morrible and I meant it."

Glinda sighed. "Elphie..."

"End of discussion." Elphaba started to follow her sister.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Elphaba Thropp." Glinda ground her teeth when the green woman didn't even look back at her. "Fine! Be pig headed! Just keep in mind that you can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Elphaba threw an, "I just did," over her shoulder as she caught up with Breena.

"Oh!!" Glinda grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on, Dena!"

Lion stood where he was, watching both sets of sisters as they walked away in different directions. "That's not good."


	37. Chapter 37

"I just did." Glinda mimicked her lover's last words to her as she continued to drag Addena toward the house. "Who does she think she is?"

"Linny, slow down."

"Like she's the boss of anyone."

"Linny..."

"How would she like it if I started telling her what to do?"

"Glinda!" Addena finally yelled.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda came to a screeching halt, her free hand going to her chest. "Dena, you scared the life out of me!"

"Well you were pulling my arm out of its socket, so we're even." Addena pulled away, massaging the shoulder in question. "When did you get so strong?"

"Sorry." She looked at her sister sheepishly. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll live," was the curt reply. "What did Elphaba do to make you so angry?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

Addena frowned. "What?"

"I'll tell you why I'm mad at Elphie if you tell me what happened between you and Breena." Glinda raised her eyebrows when she didn't respond. "Well?"

"All right." Addena agreed. "But you go first."

"Morrible." She said the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I don't even know how we got on the subject. One minute we were rubbing oil on each other..."

"Oil? Why were you... Never mind. I don't want to know."

"But..."

"I said I don't want to know." Addena interrupted her.

"It's not kinky or anything." Glinda rolled her eyes. "We're not into that. At least not yet. But it's still early in our relationship."

"Linny!"

"What?" She tried to look innocent but ended up grinning. "You should see the look on your face."

"You're not funny." Addena's voice was clipped as she started walking again.

"I'm sorry." Glinda followed. "I should know better than to mess with you when you're in a bad mood."

"I'm not..."

"Elphie baths with scented oils." She cut her off before she could continue. "I wanted to see how she did it, so we practiced on each other."

"Oh yeah, the whole water allergy thing."

"Actually, she's not allergic to water after all. That was just a rumor that started at Shiz."

"Then why does she use oils?"

"She grew up in Quadling Country." Glinda explained. "She said the water there wasn't even fit to bathe in so her father made them use the oils. And I got completely off track." She mentally reprimanded herself. "Anyway, we were doing just fine and the next thing I know she's telling me I'm not allowed to help her get the rest of the Grimmerie back. Can you believe that?"

Addena nodded. "Yes."

"I..." Glinda stopped to frown at her. "What did you say?"

"I said yes, I can see why she would say that."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Hers when it comes to Morrible. She's obviously deranged, Glinda. And she hurt you. I don't think you should go anywhere near here." She held up her hand to silence her sister's protests. "But I don't think Elphaba should either. Chalk the rest of the book up as a lost cause and move on."

Glinda looked at her like she was crazy. "We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Addena challenged. "Can she read it? Obviously not or she would have used it against us already." She answered her own question. "So let her keep it until you come up with a way to get rid of her."

"It's not that Elphie wants to get it back. It's that she's telling me I can't help. She said she wouldn't be able to survive losing me."

"What would you say if they tables were turned?"

Glinda wrinkled her nose. "Huh?"

"If you felt you needed to do something that might put Elphaba in danger, what would you say to her? If you wanted to go after Boq for stabbing her but you didn't want her to go, what would you do? Would you tell her she couldn't help you?"

"Of course I would. He almost killed her."

"I rest my case." Addena gestured with her hand. "For all intents and purposes, Morrible _did_ kill you, Linny. It was only for a few minutes, but you didn't see Elphaba. She was a wreck. She even threw Breena across the room to keep her from touching you."

"She did?!"

"Yep."

Glinda sighed. "This whole relationship thing is harder than it looks, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Addena kicked at a rock on the path.

"What happened between you and Breena? And don't you dare tell me nothing." Glinda pointed at her as they started walking again. "You said you would share."

"All right." Addena paused. "We kind or sort of... kissed." Her voice trailed off on the last word.

"Did you say kissed or kicked?"

"Kissed."

Glinda's eyes got big. "Really?"

Addena nodded.

"And?" She gestured for her to keep going.

"And it was great. I've never felt this way about someone before."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I have those extenuating circumstances, remember?" Addena spoke as she opened the back door.

"Are you kidding?" Glinda turned her head to look at her as she walked into the house. "Just tell Mom and Dad..."

"There you are." Betak interrupted her. "We were wondering where you were off to."

"She did." Yackle corrected her. "I really didn't care."

"Can you two please keep it down?" Fiyero growled, his elbows on the table and his head cradled in his hands.

Yackle glared at him. "You're the one being loud."

"Here." Betak sat a mug down in front of him. "Drink this. It'll help."

Fiyero dropped his hands, making a face when he leaned down to sniff the contents of the mug. "What in Oz is that?"

"My hangover cure." Betak put another mug down in front of Yackle before returning her attention to the sisters. "I see the two of you faired better than us as far as last nights wine drinking went."

"That's because Breena and Addena are spoil sports and Glinda faked being sick so she could have Elphaba all to herself." Fiyero made an even worse face as he took a sip of the concoction. "Gross! What's in this?"

"Sorry, it's a family secret."

"More like a family poison." He pushed the mug away.

Betak winked at the girls. "So where are Elphaba and Breena?"

"Who knows." Glinda shrugged.

"Who cares." Addena griped.

Yackle raised her eyebrows. "Trouble in paradise for our young couples?"

"Young couples? Don't you mean young couple? Unless..." Fiyero looked at Addena. "You're kidding me, right? You and Breena are... You're a..."

"We're not an anything." Addena voice let him know she didn't want to talk about it.

"All right, geez." He held his hands up in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "What about you, Glinda? Did you and Fae have a tiff?"

"You could say that." She sat down next to him. "She told me I couldn't help her get the rest of the Grimmerie back from Morrible and I told her not to tell me what to do."

"That a girl." Yackle clapped her on the shoulder.

"Let me guess," Betak rejoined the conversation. "She and Breena stormed off together."

Glinda nodded. "They went one direction, Dena and I went the other."

"Wait a minute." Fiyero frowned. "You argued over getting the Grimmerie back and then let her walk off in a huff?"

"What was I supposed to do, beg her to stay?" Addena blushed when she realized what she'd said. "I meant she. What was she supposed to do, beg Elphaba to stay?"

"Did you at least try to calm her down?" Fiyero groaned when he saw the expression on Glinda's face. "I really didn't need this this morning." He pushed away from the table and stood on unsteady legs. "I'll go after them."

"What?" Addena looked confused. "Why?"

"They're going to go after the Grimmerie." Yackle's tone was matter of fact.

"No they won't." Glinda scoffed until she saw the way Fiyero and Betak were looking at her. "Would they?"

Fiyero nodded. "This is Elphaba we're talking about. Hot headed, has to have everything her way Elphaba."

"Impetuous." Betak added. "Just like Breena. Was she in as bad a mood as her?" She inclined her head toward Addena, sighing when Glinda swallowed hard. "We'd better find them."

Yackle waved away their concern. "Let them be. They can handle Morrible."

"You weren't there last time." Glinda stood too.

"They're more capable now." The crone pointed at the former scarecrow. "Anyone who can do that can take care of a bag of wind like her."

"I agree." Addena nodded.

"What?" Glinda walked over to where she was leaning against the counter. "What if something happens to them, Dena? Do you really want to leave things the way they are with Breena?"

"Why not? She's the one who walked away from me."

"That doesn't mean you have to let her go off half cocked without showing her you care enough to try to stop her from doing something stupid. And neither do the extenuating circumstances you mentioned earlier. Not if you really feel something for her." Glinda shook her head when her sister didn't respond. "Fine. Stay here. I'm going with Fiyero and Betak."

Addena clinched her jaw, watching them until they were almost out the door. "Wait!" She hurried after them.

"Ah, young love." Yackle cackled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that all about?" Breena, who had stopped to wait for her sister when she realized she was going to follow her, asked as they started to walk away together.

Elphaba gave her a sideways glance. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"There's nothing much to tell." Breena shrugged. "Like an idiot I thought there might be something between Addena and I. But I was wrong."

"You're not an idiot." Elphaba put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I thought I sensed something between the two of you too."

"Must be faulty Thropp wiring where a certain Upland is concerned." Breena sighed. "I'll just go back to thinking I'll never meet someone. It's safer that way."

"Don't give up so easily. If I had I wouldn't be with Glinda right now."

"You're not with Glinda right now."

"You knew what I meant." Elphaba gave her shoulder a squeeze. "If it's the real thing it's worth fighting for."

Breena locked eyes with her. "How am I supposed to know if it's the real thing?"

"You'll know."

"Now you sound like my mom."

"She must have been a very smart woman."

The corner of Breena's mouth turned up. "Cheeky much?"

Elphaba returned her grin. "It cheered you up a little didn't it?"

"More like has me thinking, which we both know is never a good thing. So let's change the subject. What happened with you and Glinda?"

"We fought over Morrible."

Breena furrowed her brow. "I thought you two went upstairs to have a little fun."

Elphaba nodded. "We did."

"Then why were you talking about her? She's got to be a major mood killer."

"You have no idea. And I'm not quite sure how we got on the subject. Glinda said something about getting the rest of the Grimmerie back and I told her she wasn't getting anywhere near Morrible again."

Breena flinched. "I bet that went over well."

"Yeah." Elphaba's voice dripped with sarcasm. "We were, to use the word lightly, discussing it when Lion came to tell us he found you and Addena under a tree." She noticed that her sister suddenly averted her gaze. "Glinda mentioned it again after we knew the two of you were all right and rather than argue more, I put my foot down."

"No, you said 'end of discussion' and walked away."

Elphaba shrugged. "Same difference. Glinda would be mad at me either way. But what was I supposed to do, Bree? I can't stand the thought of something else happening to her. I..."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." It was Breena's turn to grip her shoulder. "I understand completely. I mean, I see why Glinda would want to be with you too considering everything you've been through, but I don't blame you for wanting to keep her safe."

"At least I know you'll always be on my side."

"I wouldn't go quite that far. We're too much alike for us to see eye to eye on everything. But if you're thinking about going to get the Grimmerie, I'm game."

"You mean now?" Elphaba looked shocked.

"Don't pretend you weren't thinking about it. Didn't I just say we were a lot alike?" She looked around. "And Glinda's not here to stop you."

"And Addena's not here to stop you."

"Don't start."

Elphaba chuckled. "Well we need to come up with some kind of game plan. We can't just walk into the palace and demand the book back."

"You're right." Breena nodded. "We're going to have to come up with some way to distract her. Or better yet, knock her out."

"Count me in."

They both turned when they heard the new voice to find the Wizard behind them.

"Where did you come from?" Elphaba frowned.

"Your grandmother." He smiled.

Breena gave him a look. "Was that some kind of joke?"

The Wizard pursed his lips. "Obviously not."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"To offer the two of you my services."

"Sorry, but we're not buying." Breena turned her back to him, pulling Elphaba with her. "Maybe if we ignore him he'll go away."

"That's not very likely." Elphaba whispered.

"Not likely." He said as he walked around them.

"See." Elphaba sighed.

Breena ran her hand through her hair. "Can't you just leave us alone? We were having a private discussion."

"Out in the open."

"Where you eavesdropped."

"I happened by."

"It's the same thing."

"No, there's a difference."

"I'll show you a..."

"Enough!" Elphaba looked back and forth between them, stopping on the Wizard. "Thanks for the offer, but we really don't need your help."

He rocked on his feet. "I beg to differ."

"You don't have to beg."

"Bree." Elphaba raised her eyebrows at her.

"Sorry." Breena was quick to apologize.

"You two want to get the rest of the Grimmerie back, right?" The Wizard pulled on the lapels of his jacket. "I'm the perfect distraction."

"You're something all right but I don't know if it's a distraction. Ow!" Breena rubbed her arm where Elphaba elbowed her. "Sorry. They just slip out."

"All I'm saying is, if you want someone to distract Morrible, who better than me?" He ignored the interruption.

"She's on a major power trip." Breena pointed out. "She might see you as a threat."

"I don't plan on staying now do I? And if she sees me as too much of a threat and tries to do something unspeakable to me, the two of you will be there to protect me."

"What makes you think we'll protect you?" Elphaba regretted the words the second they left her mouth.

Breena grinned. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"I know you two don't like me very much but how am I supposed to change that if you don't give me the chance? Let me do this." He was practically begging. "Let me distract Morrible so you can get the book. Let me prove myself to you."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Breena eyed him.

The Wizard sighed. "You don't still believe I'm working with her do you? That was a load of rubbish that old woman..."

"A word to the wise, watch what you say about Betak." Elphaba warned him. "Unlike you, we trust her."

"Because she doesn't appear out of nowhere all the time." Breena added. "Oh yeah, she didn't abandon our mothers either."

"I've apologized for that. And I've told you countless times that I've had no contact with Morrible. She was in Southstairs and I..." He paused for a moment. "Breena, just before you took five years off my life by passing out the other day, you asked me how it felt to know I almost killed my own daughter. I'll tell you, it was awful. I kept wondering how I could be alive when such a vibrant young woman like Elphaba was gone. And that made me think of you and I knew I would have ruined your life too. When my balloon started to crash I was hoping it would all end, but it didn't. So rather than go back to the life I had before, I lived as a hermit in the hopes of gaining some insight into why I did the things I did." Tears swam in his eyes as he looked at his daughters again. "And now I've been given a second chance with both of you. I don't intend to squander it like I did the first time around."

An uneasy silence fell between them.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Elphaba finally spoke.

"Yes." The Wizard nodded. "I regret the things I did before. All I'm asking for is a chance to make it up to you. Helping you get the Grimmerie back seems like a good starting place."

"More like a convenient one." Breena felt her sister looking at her. "I had to get one more in, didn't I? We can go to Colwen Grounds. The place is chalk full of mirrors."

The Wizard frowned. "Mirrors?"

Elphaba grinned. "You'll see."

Breena grabbed the Wizard's arm as Elphaba started to walk away. "If anything happens to her." She clinched her jaw. "Just don't let us down."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He used his free hand to cover hers.

Breena stared at him for a second before pulling free. "Let's go."

The Wizard couldn't stop himself from smiling as he fell into step next to her. He was finally getting the chance to spend some time with his daughters. Yes they were doing something incredibly dangerous, but they would be together.

And maybe, just maybe, they would finally realize he wasn't the enemy.

_AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE :)_


	38. Chapter 38

Boq put one hand against the trunk of the tree shielding him from view in an attempt to keep himself from voicing his opinion on what he just heard. First of all, he was eavesdropping. Yes he innocently stumbled across the three of them when he was out for a walk but that didn't mean he had to stop and listen. Secondly, none of them would care what he had to say. The Wizard would ignore him completely, Breena would glare and Elphaba... He couldn't quite pinpoint the expression on her face when she looked at him. It was somewhere between pity and remorse and annoyed him to no end. Why couldn't she just hate him like he hated her?

And last, but certainly not least, why should he care what they did or didn't do? It wasn't like they were friends or even acquaintances for that matter. To them he would always be the one who stabbed Elphaba and to him Elphaba would always be the one who ruined his life. So who cared if they went and got themselves hurt or killed taking on Morrible?

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The sound of the Wizard's voice drew him out of his thoughts and back to a scene that was almost too sweet for words. The old man was standing there holding hands with Breena, a look of pure affection in his eyes. It made Boq want to vomit.

"Let's go."

Luckily Breena spared him from seeing more by pulling away and following Elphaba, who had already started walking again. He came out of hiding as they headed through the massive gates of Colwen Grounds. If they were going anywhere else he might have followed them just for curiosity's sake but not there. The mere idea of stepping back into that hell hole sent a shiver of fear through his tin body.

He turned away, wondering what he should do now. Usually information gleaned from an overheard conversation would have been valuable to someone, but not this time. None of the others would want to listen to what he had to say. Unless...

A smile spread across his face. He was slowly but surely coming to terms with the fact that Glinda was in love with Elphaba. It didn't take a genius to see the looks they shared or the way they were always touching each other. He had never really stood a chance with the blonde anyway. But she would be frantic with worry if she knew what Elphaba was up to. Maybe he could get back on her good side by being the one to tell her. After all, it would be better to be her friend again than nothing at all.

He started back toward the house with a new spring in his step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have stayed behind." Betak clucked. "I'm slowing us down."

"No you're not." Glinda assured the old woman.

"It's not like we know where we're going anyway." Addena mumbled, earning her a look from her sister. "Well it's true." She was quick to defend herself. "They could be anywhere."

"But they started out going this way." Fiyero was just as quick to defend their choice of direction.

"That doesn't mean they still are."

"It doesn't mean they're not either."

"Would you two stop?" Glinda frowned at them. "You're bickering isn't helping anything."

"She started it." Fiyero nodded toward Addena.

Addena rolled her eyes. "That's really mature."

"What did I just say?" Glinda growled.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Addena frowned at Fiyero's comment.

"It means you've been bitching and moaning since we left the house." He clarified. "Give it a rest."

"I'll give you a rest!"

"Dena!" Glinda grabbed her sister before she could make good on her threat.

"Glinda, why don't you walk ahead with Fiyero?"

Glinda furrowed her brow as Betak gently took her hand off her sister's arm. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." The older woman nodded. "Addena won't mind keeping me company, will you?"

"I guess not." Addena groused as she glared at Fiyero.

"We're wasting time." Fiyero called over his shoulder as he continued to walk.

"Go on, Glinda." Betak motioned for her to join him. "We'll be all right."

Glinda looked at her sister, who shrugged. "OK." She reluctantly followed Fiyero.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to stay with me." Betak broke the silence that lingered after Glinda's departure. "I wanted to talk to you." She waited for a response but none came. "About Breena."

Addena sighed. "Look, I know you mean well but..."

"It's hard loving a Thropp woman."

"I never said I..."

"No, but you haven't said you don't either." Betak cut her off. "I've seen the way your eyes light up when she walks into a room. The way you look at her when you thinks she's not paying attention. But the really telling thing was the way you took care of her when she was hurt. You never left her side."

"I'm a doctor. Of course I took care of her."

"Your concern went beyond that of a doctor for her patient. I think you were more worried about her than I was."

"I..." Addena squirmed under the older woman's scrutiny before deciding to go on the offensive. "And you'd be all right with that?"

Betak furrowed her brow. "All right with what?"

"Another woman falling for Breena."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem pretty opinionated." Addena gave a half shrug. "And everyone knows how narrow minded Munchkins can be when it comes to things like this."

"Luckily I'm not like most Munchkins." Betak's tone was patient. "People can't control who they fall for. The heart wants what it wants. And Breena's heart wants you."

Her honesty caught Addena off guard.

"I have to admit I was shocked when I realized she loves you. She's kept herself closed off from the prospect of finding someone for so long..." Betak's voice trailed off as she shook her head. "That being said, I'm asking you not to hurt her."

"Hurt her?" Addena frowned, trying to concentrate so she could follow what the other woman was saying.

"Yes, hurt her. Toy with her. Mess with her emotions. Whatever you want to call it. If you have feelings for her, act on them. If not, walk away before she gets any more attached. She may seem tough, but on the inside she's fragile. More so than anyone would ever guess."

"I..." She shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't know what to say or you're not sure what you're feeling?"

Addena sighed. "A little of both I guess."

"That's to be expected." Betak patted her on the arm. "The two of you have only known each other a few days. Of course it can happen in the blink of an eye." She pursed her lips. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought someone should give you a version of the 'hurt her and I'll hurt you' speech considering her mother's not here to do it and her father... Well, we won't go into that right now."

Addena regarded Betak for a moment before she spoke again. "I care about Breena. A lot. Probably more than I should considering we don't really know each other, but there's something you should know. About me."

Betak looked intrigued. "What's that?"

"I'm..."

"Boq."

Fiyero's hissed exclamation drew their attention. They looked up the road to find the Tin Man walking toward their companions.

"Now Fiyero, don't… Fiyero!" Glinda tried to stop him as he advanced on Boq but unlike Addena she couldn't hold him back. He dragged her with him as he closed the gap between them.

"Oh for the love of..." Betak growled. "I'm sorry, can this wait until later?"

Addena started to answer but the older woman was already walking away. She muttered, "I guess it will have to," under her breath before following her.

"What are you doing here?!" Fiyero put himself nose to nose with Boq.

"I… I'm…" Boq stammered.

"I didn't really expect you to answer." Fiyero's hand curled into a fist.

"Stop it." Glinda somehow managed to squeeze into the space between them. "You'll just hurt your hand again if you punch him. And Breena's not here to heal you this time."

Fiyero continued to glare at Boq. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"You'll face the wrath of Oz from both Elphaba and Breena if you hit Glinda by mistake." Betak spoke as she joined them.

"I have no intention of…"

"Oh cut the macho crap." Addena interrupted him. "You're mad at him for what he did to Elphaba, we get the point. Hitting him again isn't going to change what happened. So just leave him alone."

"Leave him alone?" Fiyero couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He nearly killed Fae and you want me to leave him alone?! Is that what you would do if it was Glinda?"

"No, I'd rip his arm off and beat him with it." Addena shrugged. "But that's me. Be a bigger man and leave well enough alone."

"What's going on?" Lion asked as he jogged up to them. "And why is Glinda standing between Boq and Fiyero?"

"Fiyero was getting ready to hit him again," Betak answered.

"Good." Lion glared at the tin man too. "I'll help."

"Oh no you won't." Addena pointed at him. "You'll stay right there. He doesn't need your help causing trouble."

"But…" Lion dropped his gaze when she raised her eyebrows. "Fine."

Glinda looked at Boq. "Just go."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Fiyero clinched his jaw.

"I…" Boq swallowed hard. "I have something to tell Glinda."

Fiyero gripped the blonde's arm, pulling her away from Boq. "I don't think so."

"It's about Elphaba."

"Elphie?" Glinda pulled away, replying before anyone else could. "What about her?"

"What have you done to her this time?" Lion roared, taking a step toward him until he caught the look on Addena's face and stopped.

"I haven't done anything." Boq sounded defensive. "But I did overhear her and Breena making plans with the Wizard."

"The Wizard?" Betak gave him a doubtful look.

"Yes, the Wizard. They're going to the palace to get the rest of the Grimmerie."

"Together?" Betak sounded even more doubtful than she looked.

Boq nodded. "The Wizard is going to distract Morrible while Elphaba and Breena look for the book."

"No, no, no." Glinda shook her head vehemently. "They can't do that."

"Well they're going to. They're already at Colwen Grounds."

Fiyero frowned. "I thought you said they were going to the Emerald City."

"They are. They're going to use the mirror spell." Glinda answered for Boq, fear shining in her eyes as she looked at her sister.

"We have to stop them." Addena's voice mirrored her concern.

"But how?" Fiyero's frown deepened. "It's not like you two can use the same spell."

"Maybe not, but we could use Elphie's broom."

"What?!" It was Addena's turn to frown.

Glinda nodded. "It's the only way we're going to get there in time. And I know how to use it." She added, "Kind of," under her breath.

"There has to be another way." Fiyero argued.

"If there is I'd like to hear it." Glinda looked around at the others expectantly.

"We could wait and see what happens." Boq flinched at the looks everyone gave him. "It was only a suggestion."

"No one asked you." Lion snapped.

Boq frowned at him. "Glinda did."

"It was a rhetorical question." Glinda cut them off before they could start arguing. "Come on, Dena." She grabbed her sister's hand.

"Wait a minute." Fiyero stepped in their way. "Why does she get to go? I'd be better in a fight."

Addena looked offended. "Says who?"

"Oh please." He chuckled sarcastically. "Think about this, Glinda."

"Linny is going because she loves Elphaba and I'm going because I..." Addena swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat. "Because I care for Breena. So just shut up and deal with it."

"But..."

"You heard the girl." Betak spoke over him. "Shut up and deal with it."

"Let's go." Glinda started pulling her sister back toward the house, not paying attention to whether or not the others were coming too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're taking him, right?"

"No, I think you should take him."

"Bree."

"Elly."

"But..."

"Fine, we'll flip a coin to see who has to do it."

"Please girls, such flattery will go straight to my head." The Wizard quipped as Breena dug in her pocket for a piece of change. "Why are you arguing anyway? Why can't I do whatever it is by myself?"

"Because you can't." Breena looked at Elphaba. "And I say we both take him."

Elphaba looked confused. "Both of us?"

"He has two hands doesn't he?"

"What do my hands have to do with this?"

"I guess that's fair." Elphaba ignored his question.

"I thought you'd feel that way." The corner of Breena's mouth turned up. "What do you say we get this show on the road?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Does that mean I'm finally going to find out how we're getting to the palace?" The Wizard spoke as they chanted something. "What was that?" He looked back and forth between them but they didn't pay any attention as they each took one of his hands in their own. "What are you doing?" He frowned as they started walking toward the mirror. "We're going to..."

His voice died in his throat as the surface of the mirror rippled around them. The next thing he knew they weren't at Colwen Grounds anymore.

"I... We..." He stumbled away from them. "That was the oddest thing I've ever experienced." He looked at his daughters. "How did we get here?" He furrowed his brow. "Wherever here is."

"You mean you don't recognize the palace after all those years of ruling?" Breena quirked an eyebrow.

"The palace?" The Wizard looked around. "Well I'll be. How did we get here?"

"We don't have time for that." Elphaba avoided his question.

"But we just..."

"Shhh!" Breena shushed him. "Do you want to let everyone in Oz know we're here?"

"Sorry." He wrinkled his forehead sheepishly. "So what's the plan?"

"We find the book," Elphaba answered.

"That's it?" He felt the girls bristle. "I mean, I thought you'd have something more in mind."

"Maybe if we knew where the book was, we would. But we don't, do we?" Breena gave him a look. "Come on, Elly. We should get started."

"Elly." The Wizard grinned. "I like that nickname. Do you mind if I use it?"

"Yes." There was no room for debate in Elphaba's reply.

"Oh." He looked hurt.

"Can we just... Move!" Breena shoved them both into the nearest room.

"Hey! What's the..." The rest of what he said was lost when Breena clamped her hand over his mouth. His brow settled into a frown as he stared at her.

"Morrible." Breena whispered as she pointed out the doorway.

"That was close." Elphaba watched the former press secretary as she passed the door, completely oblivious to their presence.

"Too close." Breena agreed. "Especially with him squawking like a bird."

He tried to reply but his words were muffled.

"What? Oh." Breena blushed as she moved her hand. "Sorry."

"I should hope so." The Wizard huffed. "You could have just told me to be quiet."

"I thought I did."

"Can you two save the squabbling for later?" Elphaba interrupted. "We need to find out where Morrible went and..."

"She went in the throne room." The Wizard returned the favor. "What? I was watching too." He waited a moment, speaking again when neither of them said anything. "So now what?"

"Go distract her and we'll find the book."

"Right." He nodded at Breena. "I'll go distract her and... Wait a minute." He looked confused. "We're splitting up?"

"Well we can't go with you." Elphaba said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, I just... I thought..." He stammered.

"The whole point in you coming was to distract her." Breena reminded him.

"I know."

Elphaba ground her teeth. "If you don't want to do it just say so."

"No, no. That's not it at all." He was quick to answer, not wanting to disappoint them. "I'm just worried about the two of you roaming around alone."

"We can take care of ourselves." Breena assured him.

"I know, but it's a father's prerogative to worry about his children." He gave them a weak smile. "I'll go take care of her. You find the book."

With that he left the room, resisting the urge to look at the girls over his shoulder as he rounded the corner into the hallway. He was afraid they would see the fear in his eyes if he did. And he didn't want them thinking he was a chicken on top of being a rotten bastard for abandoning them. He could be just as brave as them.

His resolve slowly disappeared the closer he got to the throne room. The thought of seeing Morrible again made his skin crawl. There had always been something off about her. But she had the perfect job to help him find someone who could read the Grimmerie so he put up with her. And she didn't seem so bad as his press secretary.

If he only knew then what he knew now.

"Who's there?"

He didn't even realize he had walked into the throne room until he heard her voice.

"I said who's... Oh, it's you." Morrible did a double take. "You!"

The Wizard pulled on his lapels, hoping he looked nonchalant. "Imagine meeting you here."

"But I thought you left Oz."

"Indeed I did. But I decided to come back." He stayed where he was, nervous enough under her watchful eye without moving any further into the room. "And I couldn't resist a visit when I heard you were in charge."

"Really?" Morrible narrowed her eyes. "I find that hard to believe."

"Nonsense. We were relatively close once upon a time. Why wouldn't I want to congratulate you on your good fortune?"

"Good fortune?" She echoed his words before laughing. "Is that what you call having the Wicked Witch running around again? Oh, I'm sorry." She put her hand over her mouth demurely. "She's your daughter."

"Think nothing of it." He waved off the comment.

"But I do think something of it." Morrible retaliated. "Would you like to know what I'm thinking?"

The Wizard shrugged. "If you want to tell me."

"I think you're here with both your daughters." She started toward him. "That's right, I know all about the other one. And I think they sent you in here thinking I would be so happy to see you I wouldn't give the rest of the palace another thought. They're searching for the other half of the Grimmerie."

He scrambled for something to say, finally settling on, "Nonsense."

"You can drop the facade." She stopped right in front of him. "I can sense them you know."

"What?" He swallowed hard.

"That kind of power is hard to miss."

"I... uh..."

"I'll spare you the trouble of coming up with another lie." Morrible smiled wickedly. "Guards!"

"Don't do that!" The Wizard held up his hands.

"I'm afraid you're not in charge anymore." She threw back her head. "GUARDS!!"

He ran from the room, one word on his lips. "Girls!!!!"


	39. Chapter 39

1"Let's start upstairs." Breena spook as soon as the Wizard went into the throne room.

Elphaba fell into step beside her as she started walking. "What's upstairs?"

"The private suites. It's where I would keep the Grimmerie if it was me. There are too many people in and out down here and Morrible wouldn't want to risk anyone finding out she has the book. Not when she and our dear old dad made such a big deal of you having it."

"Makes sense." Elphaba agreed.

"Plus I thought you might want to see Glinda's room."

The green woman tensed. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're not mad at her anymore. You never were. The two of you were arguing over who loves who more for crying out loud. Her for wanting to help you or you for wanting to keep her safe." Breena raised her eyebrows when she felt her sister staring at her. "Tell me I'm wrong and I'll take it back." She held her gaze for a moment before nodding. "That's what I thought." She waited a beat to say, "She wasn't really mad at you either you know."

Elphaba sighed. "Maybe not, but she will be when we get back."

"That's only because she worries about you."

"I know. That's the problem."

"Having someone adore you as much as she does isn't a problem, it's a blessing. Now stop being such a downer. It's not like I won't be there to take some of the heat for you."

"Right." Elphaba's voice dripped with sarcasm as she drew out the word. "You'll be too busy with the wrath of Addena."

Breena chortled. "I'm glad you think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she and Glinda may be sisters, but they're nothing alike. Glinda cares about you. I'm nothing more than an experiment for Addena. She doesn't give a damn about me and she never will."

"That's not true, Bree." Elphaba put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Give her time."

"I've given her enough." Breena pulled way.

Elphaba wanted to say more but she knew better than to push her sister. Now really wasn't the time anyway. But she had no intention of letting Breena off the hook that easily. They were going to have to have a talk when they got back to the house.

"You know, I never really took the time to appreciate this place when I was here before. I was too…"

"Nervous? Terrified?" Breena gave her a grateful grin as she filled in the blank for her.

"Something like that." She was glad changing the subject worked. She couldn't afford to have Breena in a funk. "I can definitely see why people are so impressed."

"You just like it because if something happens you can blend in with all the green."

She chuckled. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Hardly."

The light hearted exchange did little to sooth the butterflies in Elphaba's stomach. She kept her eyes peeled as they started up the staircase. "Is it just me or is it a little too quiet in here?"

"Relax. This isn't the public part of the palace. Besides, unless I've completely lost track of days it's the weekend. All but a few staff members go home to spend time with their families on the weekends, so unless there's some sort of celebration going on the place is pretty dead."

"Can you please not put it like that?"

Breena smirked. "Besides, how in their right mind would want to be around Morrible anyway?"

"True." Elphaba nodded. "Especially if the rumors about her turning on the Merchants Council are true."

"And here we are," Breena spoke as they reached the top of the steps.

Elphaba stared, slack jawed, at the sight before her. The walls were a shimmering green, twinkling like a million stars as the light from the green cast glass chandeliers overhead played along their surface. The soft lighting also enhanced the varying shades of green in the marble floor.

"The marble was a gift from the Winkies. Apparently they have one of the best quarries in Oz." Breena narrated as her sister continued to look around. "And the paint on the walls has emerald powder in it. That's what makes it shine."

"You certainly know your stuff."

"Believe it or not you have to sit through a lecture on the construction of the palace when you join the guard."

"Really?" Elphaba ran her hand along the wall. "It's gorgeous."

"You fit right in."

She grinned. "Don't go getting all soft on me."

Breena smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now can we keep moving or should I be concerned about how much time you're spending with that wall?"

Elphaba gave her a playful nudge as she rejoined her in the middle of the hall. "Where should we start?"

"You pick. The halls form a square so we're going to end up back here eventually. But Glinda's room is the first one on the left that way." She pointed to her left.

"The left it is."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

Elphaba followed her sister, feeling the need to carry on their conversation to keep her nerves at bay. "So, are all of these occupied?"

"Not even close. They're mostly used for muckety mucks or visiting dignitaries. And of course Glinda was up here because we couldn't have said muckety mucks or dignitaries thinking the ruler of Oz can't afford to live in the lap of luxury."

Her eyes lit up with concern. "Do you think there's anyone up here right now?"

"We'll know if we walk into a room and see someone."

"Bree!"

"What?" Breena half laughed at her sister's exasperated tone. "How am I supposed to know if someone is staying up here?" She rolled her eyes as Elphaba gripped her hand. "So much for keeping you calm."

"I'm calm."

"Right. And I'm the..." Her voice trailed off as she opened the door to Glinda's room. There were ripped clothes and shoes and various pieces of furniture thrown all over the place. She could even make out a piece of the blonde's favorite wand.

"What in Oz happened in here?" Elphaba took in the wreckage too.

"Morrible." Breena hissed.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so." Breena pointed to the only untouched item in the room, the writing desk next to the french doors leading out to the balcony.

"The Grimmerie." Elphaba hurried toward the desk, scooping the book up like it would disappear if she didn't get to it soon enough. "Morrible must have been using this room to try to decipher the text."

"And taking her frustrations out on Glinda's things." Breena shook her head. "This is ridiculous."

"We can't tell Glinda." Elphaba went back to surveying the damage. "It would break her heart to know all of her things have been destroyed."

"Agreed." Breena picked up one of the other books on the desk, perusing the title before picking up another one.

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?"

"These are some really rare books on magic." She continued to look at the books, making a few more selections before picking up what had once been an oversized purse to put them in. "What?" She scowled when she realized her sister was staring at her. "It's not like the old sour puss will miss them. Put the Grimmerie in and let's go."

"Do you realize we didn't work out any kind of signal with the Wizard?" Elphaba asked as she safely tucked the Grimmerie in with the other books and Breena slung the bag over her shoulder. "How are we supposed to let him know we found it?"

"You mean we can't just leave him here?" Breena managed to keep a straight face for a good ten seconds before she smiled. "I'm just kidding. I couldn't do that, even to someone like him."

"Girls!"

They both jumped when they heard someone yelling out in the hallway.

"Girls!! Are you up here?!"

"Speak of the devil and he shows up screaming his head off." Breena led the way out of the room.

"There you are!" The Wizard jogged up to them, putting his hands on his knees and panting for breath once he reached them.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba glared at him. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

"I'm afraid that's not an option." He swallowed hard. "Morrible knew you were with me. She said she could sense you."

"Damned magic anyway." Breena ran her hand threw her hair. "Come on, we'll go to one of the other rooms and..."

"Watch out!" The Wizard knocked her off her feet as he shoved her back toward Glinda's open doorway and grabbed Elphaba just as a shot rang out. He grunted in pain as the bullet tore across his right bicep before lodging in the wall.

"There goes the paint job." Breena picked herself up.

"We found them!"

She turned when she heard the voice, not at all surprised to see Gale Force guards charging up the stairs toward them. "Absentis!" Her spell sent them tumbling down the stairs, giving her a chance to look at her sister. "Elly?"

"I'm fine but he's been shot." Elphaba's face was pale as she supported the Wizard's weight.

"Damn it!" Breena cast another quick spell as she rushed over to them. "Are you still with us old man?"

"Of course." He tried to keep his voice light even though his forehead was creased in pain. "It barely got me." The corner of his mouth turned up. "And it would take more than a bullet to slow me down."

Breena shook her head. "He sounds all right to me."

"Here." Elphaba shoved him toward her sister. "You heal him, I'll handle the guards."

"Healing me can wait." The Wizard interjected. "We need to get out of here before we're caught."

"Get them!"

"Agito!" Elphaba handled the new wave of guards running at them from the other end of the hall. "Where did they come from?"

"There's another staircase." Breena answered as she took out another round of guards on the stairs. "He's right. We need to get out of here."

"Is there a mirror in the room across from Glinda's?"

"There's at least one in each of the rooms." The Wizard answered.

"Contego." Elphaba cast a protection spell as the guards in the hall prepared to open fire. "Go. Get him back to the house. I'll hold them off."

"No way!" Breena growled. "I'm not leaving you here. Presidium." She cast a similar spell as some of the guards on the stairs recovered enough to start shooting as well.

"Bree, one of us has to stay here to make sure the others get away."

"Then I'll do it!"

"No, I'll do it." The Wizard tried to reason with them. "I'm already hurt. What more can they do to me?"

"Kill you." Breena was brutally honest. "Which is exactly why none of us are staying here. Amitto!" She made the guards on the stairs disappear. "We'll do the same to the other guards and…"

"Must you leave so soon girls?"

Elphaba's blood ran cold when she heard the former press secretary's voice. "Morrible."

"Elphaba." The older woman returned her greeting as she appeared behind the guards in the hall. "It is good to see you again. I have to say you look much better than the last time we met."

"Ignore her." Breena supported the Wizard with one arm and used her other hand to pull Elphaba with them as they headed for the room across from Glinda's.

"And you." Morrible switched her gaze to Breena. "I was afraid we might have lost you when you flew out that window."

The Wizard looked at his daughter. "You flew out a window?"

"Now is _so_ not the time." She kicked in the door to the suite.

"I'm afraid I'll have to charge you for damages."

Breena glared at her. "Bite me."

Morrible laughed. "You certainly are a feisty one. It's a shame I have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Elphaba's hands were clinched into fists at her side.

"What did I tell you about ignoring her?" Breena pulled them over the threshold of the room, obscuring Morrible from view. "Let's just cast the spell and get out of here."

"Leno hac itaque illac." They wasted no time saying the words.

"It's rippling." The Wizard commented.

"Then let's..."

"Not so fast dearies." Morrible smiled from the doorway. "I have a little present for you." One of her infamous mini twister's formed in her hand. "To help you on your way."

"Go!" Breena shoved her sister and the Wizard as she turned to try to block the spell but it was already too late. The twister hit her hard, throwing her back into the mirror. She was shocked to hear the glass shattering around her as she fell but what shocked her more was the fact that she didn't hit the wall on the other side. She just kept falling.

And the glass was going with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is it?" Glinda growled as she dug through the closet in her and Elphaba's room. "Any other time the stupid thing would be leaning against the wall. But not today. No, not when I need to it."

"Linny…"

"And I know Elphie didn't have it with her." She emerged from the closet, her blond curls in disarray. "Damn it!"

"Hey." Addena reached for her. "Maybe…"

"Don't you dare say maybe we shouldn't go." Glinda pointed at her. "Because I have to go. I have to be there with Elphie." Tears swam in her eyes. "If anything happens to her…"

Addena pulled her into a hug. "Nothing's going to happen to her."

"But what if it does? They're going to face Morrible. And I yelled at her, Dena. I don't want that to be the last thing she remembers between us."

"It won't be." She rubbed circles on her sister's back. "And I wasn't going to say we shouldn't go. I was going to say maybe we should check upstairs in Breena's room."

"That's a good idea." Glinda pulled out of the embrace, grabbing her sister's hand to drag her along as she practically sprinted out of the room.

Addena was lost in thought as she let her sister lead her down the hallway and up the stairs. She had never seen Glinda so determined to do anything in her life. On second thought, yes she had. Her sister had been equally determined to find the Grimmerie after Morrible attacked them at the manor. Both times her single minded concern stemmed from a need to protect Elphaba. Glinda loved her so much she was willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe. Was that really how she felt about Breena?

Fear and anxiety churned in her stomach at the thought. Yes she had been in relationships before but she'd never been in love. At least she didn't think she had. How were you supposed to know what if felt like?

"I'll take the closet, you look under the bed."

Glinda's words barely registered as she continued to contemplate her situation. The moment she laid eyes on Breena she felt a connection. It sounded crazy, but it was true. When she stepped out of her mother's closet and saw Breena standing there her heart skipped a beat and a mass of emotions unlike anything she'd ever felt invaded her senses. It was like having some kind of sickness and the only cure was Breena.

"Got it!" Glinda squealed, furrowing her brow when her sister didn't respond. "Dena?"

"Huh?"

"I found it." Glinda gestured with the broom in her hand. "Now we can… Hey!" She tightened her grip as the broom tried to float out of her hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

Addena frowned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Not you, the broom."

"The broom?"

Glinda clinched her jaw as the thing tried to slip away again. "Yes, the broom. Apparently it has a mind of its own."

"Brooms don't have minds, Linny."

"Well this one does."

Addena cocked her head as the broom gave another jerk. "Did you do that?"

"No." Glinda put her other hand on the broom stick too. "You better behave or I'll tell Elphie." Her shoulders relaxed when it stopped struggling. "Good…" Was a broom male or female? "Thing."

"I thought you said you knew how to use it."

"I do. Kind of."

"Glinda!"

"But I can get us to the palace." Glinda was quick to reassure her. "I know I can."

Addena shook her head. "If you think I'm getting on that thing you're crazier than I ever gave you credit for."

"But…"

"But nothing." Addena's expression was serious as she looked at her sister. "We're not going to be any good to either of them if we break our necks."

Elphaba and the Wizard chose that moment to walk out of the mirror across the room.

"Someone is breaking necks here too?" The Wizard sat down on the bed. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Elphie!" Glinda launched herself at her lover. "Are you all right?" She pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry about earlier. Say you forgive me!"

Elphaba held her close. "There's nothing to forgive."

Addena saw the blood on the Wizard's sleeve and went to check on him. "What happened?"

"Morrible knew we were there." Elphaba pulled away from Glinda but kept her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "She sent the Gale Force after us and he got shot."

"Shot?" Glinda was shocked.

"I'm fine." The beads of sweat on his brow and paleness of his complexion contradicted his statement.

"I'll be the judge of that." Addena started inspecting his wound.

Glinda held onto Elphie. "Where's Breena?"

Elphaba swallowed hard. "I'm not sure."

Addena's head snapped up. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"We got separated." The Wizard answered for his daughter. "Morrible showed up as we were about to use the mirror and she shoved Elphaba and I through."

"You mean she's still there? With her?!" The Wizard was forgotten as Addena went to her sister and Elphaba. "We have to do something. We can't just leave her there!"

"Get back!"

All eyes turned toward the mirror when they heard the disembodied voice.

"Breena?" Addena took a step closer to the looking glass.

"No! Get back!!"

"It's her." Glinda tightened her grip on Elphie.

"But why is she telling us to get back?" The Wizard frowned.

It happened so fast none of them could react. Breena came hurtling out of the mirror, slamming into Addena, Glinda and Elphaba as the glass from the palace sliced through the air like daggers. The Wizard used his good arm to cover his head as he threw himself down against the mattress.

"Girls?" He called out from his relatively safe position. "Elpahba? Breena?" He tried again as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position, shards of glass falling to the floor as he moved. "Are you all right?" His heart stopped in his chest when he saw all four of them on the ground, cut and bleeding. "No." The word was barely audible as he climbed to his feet. "Girls?!"

None of them answered.


	40. Chapter 40

This had to be a bad dream. No, scratch that. This had to be the worst nightmare in the history of this or any other world. Any minute now he would wake up in his shack. Or, better yet, he would find himself still in charge of Oz. Still the wonderful wizard who would never use his power or influence to turn people against a poor innocent girl like Elphaba. Yes, he would close his eyes and when he opened them again his daughters wouldn't be hurt or...

The very idea of thinking the word made his stomach turn. They weren't... They couldn't be... Not so soon after he got them back. This was supposed to be his chance to make things up to them. His chance to finally be the father he always knew he could be.

He closed his eyes, praying it would make this whole mess go away. But images of the girls were ingrained in his mind. Elphaba on top of Glinda, the back of her shirt tattered and covered in blood. Breena several inches away from them, half on her right side and half on her back with her face turned away from him.

"Elphie?"

His eyes snapped open, breath he didn't realize he was holding rushing from his lungs when he heard Glinda. It wasn't one of his daughters, but it was the next best thing. If anyone could get a response out of Elphaba it was the blonde.

"Glinda?"

He jumped when he heard Breena's voice, surprised to find she was already well on her way to sitting up. Apparently Glinda had a way with both of his daughters.

"Thank Oz!" He started toward her. "Are you all right?" The words died in his throat as she turned to look at him. There was some kind of green fluid coming from a nasty looking gash on her left cheek and even more of the same stuff running down her right arm, which was littered with cuts.

"If you count getting thrown around by Morrible again as being all right then I'm peachy." Breena winced as she slowly stood, frowning when she realized he was staring at her. "What? Don't even start lecturing me about getting up. I have to make sure the others are all right and I can't do that from down there."

"No," he shook his head. "I... You... What did she do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Breena watched as he tentatively reached for her cheek, realizing what was going on as his finger came away green. "Morrible didn't do that. You did."

"Me?"

"Who knew having parents from different worlds could make things green?"

"But blood can't be..."

"Obviously it can." She sounded annoyed. "Mine has been my whole life."

"I..." He mentally kicked himself for upsetting her. "Here." He pulled a handkerchief out of the inside pocket of his jacket and held it out to her. "For your cheek."

She fought the urge to tell him to stick it where the sun didn't shine. He was just trying to make amends. And he couldn't be faking the concern she saw in his eyes. "Thanks."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

"Elphie?" Glinda tried again, her voice just shy of frantic. "Elphie, can you hear me?!"

"Glinda?" Elphaba groaned more than spoke.

"Elly?" Breena turned to look at them as she mopped the blood from her cheek.

"You can…" The Wizard didn't have any choice but to take the used handkerchief when she literally shoved it into his hand. "Keep it."

"Easy tiger." Breena was already at her sister's side, her hand on Elphaba's arm as she tried to push herself up. "I don't think you should be moving around."

"But I'm squishing Glinda."

"No you're not." The blonde was quick to reassure her as she peeked around her lover at Breena. "Is it her back?" She swallowed hard when Breena grimly nodded. "Can you heal her?"

"Not without taking a closer look at her cuts to make sure there's no glass in them. If there is and I heal the skin over it she could get an infection."

"Then we'll take her downstairs. Addena can check her out before you heal her." Glinda sadly stroked a green cheek. "Don't worry Elphie, we'll make you all better."

"I know." Elphaba gave her a weak grin. "But to do that I'm going to have to get up."

"She's right." Breena agreed before Glinda could say anything. "No one's going to be able to carry her without causing her a lot of pain. Unless I knock her out."

"No." Elphaba shot the idea down. "I can walk. I'll set my own pace."

Breena ignored her comment. "It's a simple enough spell. You'd only be out a few hours."

"Elphie, maybe you should…"

"No, Glinda. I'm hurt, not maimed. I need to know what's going on. What if Morrible tracks us here somehow?"

"Then I'll handle her." Breena answered.

"You're going to heal me and him," Elphaba looked at their father, "and still have enough energy to take her on? I don't think so."

"Elly."

"Don't argue with me, Bree. Just help me up." She hissed in pain as she tried to move.

"Damn stubborn people." Breena mumbled to herself.

"Look who's talking." Elphaba rebutted.

The corner of the Wizard's mouth turned up as he watched the interaction between the two. Just moments before he was afraid he might have lost them both and now they were bickering. They looked a bit rough around the edges, but they were alive.

"Whoa." Elphaba clutched her sister's arm as she finally reached her feet and the room started spinning.

"That's it, I'm…"

"Going to stop overreacting." She cut Breena off. "I just got a little dizzy."

"Elphie?" Glinda was instantly at her side, not waiting for anyone to help her up.

"You're bleeding." Elphaba looked at the cuts on her love's arms with concern.

"Not nearly as much as you." Glinda shook her head. "You just had to play human shield, didn't you?"

"I learned from the best."

The Wizard blushed as his daughter glanced at him.

Glinda desperately wanted to hug her but gingerly slipped her arm through her lover's instead. "I've got her."

"OK, I'll get Addena and we'll head downstairs." The whole thing with Elphaba only took a few minutes so Breena really wasn't surprised that they hadn't heard anything from Addena yet. The poor thing was the closest to the mirror when she came flying through meaning she took the brunt of the impact. She was probably still stunned.

"Addena?" The blonde was on her side facing away from everyone else. "I need your help with Elphaba." She waited for a response, furrowing her brow when none came. "Adde…"

She sucked in a shocked breath as she put her hand on Addena's shoulder and she rolled limply onto her back. The front of her shirt was soaked in blood from the large shard of glass sticking out of her stomach.

"No." Breena shook her head as she drank in the woman's pale features.

"Breena?" Her eyes fluttered open.

Her voice was like music to Breena's ears. "Don't talk, all right. I'll have you as good as new in no time."

"Is everything all right, Breena?"

She froze when she heard Glinda's voice.

Addena gripped her hand. "Don't let her see me like this."

"Bree?" Elphaba frowned.

"Please." Addena begged.

"Uh, yeah." She somehow managed to get the words out as she shifted to her right, blocking Addena's midsection so the others couldn't see. "Everything is fine. Addena just needs a second to get her bearings. Why don't you guys head downstairs and we'll join you in a few minutes."

"Dena?" Glinda didn't sound convinced.

"I'm…" Addena swallowed to wet her dry throat. "I'm fine, Linny. Go ahead."

"Come on girls." The Wizard picked up on the fact something wasn't right but knew Breena wasn't the type to keep anything from her sister or Glinda unless it was necessary. "I'll walk you down."

Addena locked eyes with Breena as soon as they started down the stairs. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. It's going to hurt like hell when I pull that glass out to heal you. Not to mention how pissed Glinda's going to be when she finds out you were hurt and didn't want her to know."

"No."

Breena chortled. "No what? No it's not going to hurt or no Glinda's not going to be pissed?"

Addena was all business. "If you pull it out I'll bleed to death."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"No it's not." She tried to sound sure of herself, not willing to believe what she was hearing.

"Breena, I'm a doctor, I know these things."

"So that's why you didn't want Glinda here. You don't want her to watch you die."

Addena frowned. "You don't have to be so blunt."

"Isn't that what you were implying?" Breena was getting angry. "That I can't help you because you're doomed? 'If you pull it out I'll bleed to death... I'm a doctor, I know these things,'" she mocked her. "I'm not giving up on you, Addena. I can't. I won't!"

"Don't yell at me." Tears swam in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Not for what I said." She took a deep breath, her brow creasing in pain. "For what I did this morning. I…" She shook her head. "I was scared."

"Don't talk anymore. You're wearing yourself out."

"I didn't want to admit… what I feel for you."

"We can have this discussion after I heal you."

"But I do feel something… something amazing." Addena looked deep into her green eyes. "Kiss me."

Breena looked confused. "What?"

"Kiss me." She repeated herself. "Like you did last night. One last kiss… before I go."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Just kiss me."

The words tore at Breena's heart. Addena was giving up, just like Milynn had. But she wasn't about to lose her too. She leaned in close so the blonde couldn't see what she was doing.

"Forgive me."

Addena furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"This." Breena brought their lips together as she closed her hand around the piece of glass and pulled it free, deepening the kiss when she felt her powers kick in. She held on even after she couldn't feel Addena's pain anymore, wanting to make sure she was healed. It wasn't until her lungs were screaming for oxygen that she pulled back to look at her.

"You... That was..." Addena grinned dreamily. "I can die a truly happy woman."

"Stop saying you're going to die."

"Breena, we've been over this."

"Not since I healed you." Breena showed her the piece of glass.

"What?" Addena looked down at herself. "When... I mean I thought... I was sure..."

"See what you get for thinking?"

"I'm being serious!"

"Me too." Breena grinned. "If anyone says anything you can blame it on being lightheaded from blood loss. Or the fact that doctor's make the worst patients and should never self diagnose themselves."

"You didn't give up on me." Addena looked at her with new admiration.

Her teasing tone was gone when she said, "I told you I couldn't."

Addena propped herself up on one elbow, pulling Breena down for a kiss with her other hand. "Thank you."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Addena chuckled as she let herself melt into another smoldering lip lock.

"You're way too good at that." Breena reluctantly pulled out of kissing range. "And as much as I would love to make out with you right now, we need to get downstairs and take care of Elphaba and the Wizard."

"I know about the Wizard. How bad is Elphaba?"

"Not good. She has a bunch of cuts on her back."

"She was protecting Linny, wasn't she?"

"It's Elly we're talking about."

Addena nodded. "Of course she was protecting Linny."

"Anyway, I'm afraid there might be glass in some of them."

"So you want me to clean her up before you heal her."

It was Breena's turn to nod as she started at Addena. She suddenly reached out to cup her cheek. "Don't ever scare me like that again, OK?"

Addena leaned into her hand. "Only if you agree not to scare me either."

"If that's the deal breaker I guess we're going to have to be just friends. Ow!" She frowned when Addena smacked her on the arm. "Some of us haven't healed yet you know."

"Like I believe..." she was shocked to see green covering her palm. "Breena, you're bleeding!"

"I wasn't until you hit me. I mean I was, but not as bad as I am now." Breena sighed as she inspected her right arm. "Thanks a lot."

"But you're a healer."

"I can't heal someone else and myself at the same time."

"Then heal yourself now."

"I can't do that either."

"Why not?" Addena demanded.

"Because my injuries are minor compared to Elphaba and the Wizard's. If I did I won't have enough energy to heal them."

"Then you take a little break between now and then."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. I'll find a chair for you to sit in."

"Addena..."

"Don't Addena me. Heal!"

Breena gave her a look. "I'm not a dog."

"No, you're a stubborn jackass with some kind of martyr complex. Elphaba and the Wizard wouldn't want you to suffer so you can heal them."

"That's just it, I'm not suffering."

"Does your arm hurt? Or the hole in your cheek?"

"Of course my arm hurts. And I don't have a hole in my cheek."

"Then you're suffering." Addena gestured with her hand like it was the most obvious conclusion in the world.

Breena closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why do we always end up arguing?"

"We're not arguing."

"Then what do you call this?"

"You being ridiculous and me watching you drip blood on the floor."

"I'm going downstairs." Breena looked over her shoulder as she headed toward the stairs. "And you might want to borrow a shirt if you don't want Glinda to freak out. Second drawer down in the dresser."

"Breena, wait." Addena scrambled to get up, surprised by how good she felt. "Breena?" She sighed as she practically sprinted down the stairs, finally catching her. "You can't just walk away from me like that."

"Why not?"

"Because we were having a discussion."

"Obviously we have different definitions for the word discussion." Breena gave her a sidelong glance as they made their way down the hall. "But for future reference, in my book this is an argument."

"Duly noted. Now can we please talk about this whole healing thing like rational adults?"

She answered by opening the door to Elphaba and Glinda's room. "After you."

"Breena?" Addena rolled her eyes when she didn't say anything. "Fine. I guess I'll see what Elphaba has to say about this. Maybe she'll be able to talk some sense into that thick head of yours."

"Elphie won't be talking to anyone. She's saving her strength." Glinda's voice was tight as she looked down at the green witch, who was laying on her stomach on the bed. Her shirt and bra had been removed to reveal her severely lacerated back. Glinda lovingly running her fingers through raven tresses. "What in Oz took you two so long? I was about to..." Her voice trailed off when she looked up and caught sight of her sister. "Dena!" She hurried over to her. "Are you all right?!"

"What?" Addena looked confused.

"Your shirt," Glinda reached out, cringing as she touched the blood on it.

"Oh, that's nothing."

"That's a lot of nothing."

Breena grinned as she walked around them to get to the bed. "I told you to change."

Addena made a face at her. "No one asked you."

Glinda looked back and forth between them. "Someone better tell me what happened."

Breena shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm just a stubborn jackass with a martyr complex."

"A martyr complex?" Elphaba echoed her words.

"Shhhhh." Her sister shushed her. "This should be interesting."

Glinda put her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting!"

Addena gave her a sheepish smile, hoping she wasn't about to get in too much trouble.


	41. Chapter 41

Glinda stroked Elphaba's cheek. "Does it hurt my love? And please keep in mind you're a terrible liar."

Elphaba responded by squeezing the blonde's hand. "Stop worrying."

"Never." Glinda stared at her lovingly.

Breena rolled her eyes. "Are you almost done? Their cuteness is starting to make me queasy."

"It could be blood loss." Addena didn't look up from the cut she was cleaning.

"Blood loss?" Concern wrinkled Elphaba's brow. "I thought you said you were all right."

"Ignore her." Breena shot Addena a look.

Addena shrugged. "All I'm saying is this is going to take a few more minutes. You could be healing yourself while you're waiting."

"Ow!" Elphaba hissed.

"Could you be any rougher?" Glinda glared at her sister.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Addena still didn't look up.

"That was before you hurt Elphie."

"Glinda, I have glass in my back. It's bound to sting a little when she takes it out." Elphaba tried to reason with her lover. "Bree, come here so I can get a better look at you."

"Thanks for the help Elphaba, but I can handle my sister on my own." Addena sighed. "I'm used to her being a brat."

"Brat?!" Glinda growled.

"Would you two just knock if off already?" Breena completely ignored her sister's request.

Addena frowned at her. "Stay out of this."

"Yeah," Glinda agreed. "You're still in the dog house for helping her in the first place."

Breena frowned too. "I apologized for that."

"It doesn't mean I accepted your apology."

"Glinda." Elphaba chastised her. "She saved Addena's life."

"Exactly." Glinda gestured with her free hand. "She told us everything was OK, that it was all right to come down here and the whole time Addena was laying there with a piece of mirror in her stomach. What if something horrible happened?"

"It didn't." Addena answered.

"But it could have!" Glinda fired back.

"But it didn't." Addena wasn't about to let her sister have the last word.

"Stop it." Breena looked back and forth between them.

"You say that like the whole thing was no big deal." Glinda ignored her. "If that's so, then why didn't you want me to know you were hurt?"

Addena shrugged. "Because it would upset you."

"Bull. I mean yes, of course it upsets me, but you did it because you thought you were going to die."

Elphaba's mouth popped open in astonishment. "Glinda!"

"No Elphie. I know how she thinks." The irate blonde turned her attention back to her sister. "Admit it. You were convinced you weren't going to make it and you didn't want me there so you had Breena lie for you."

"All right, fine." Addena clinched her jaw. "You're right. Is that what you want to hear? I saw an injury similar to mine during my emergency training and when they tried to remove the knife the guy had been stabbed with he bled out. So yes, I thought I was going to die."

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Glinda pointed at her. "And you didn't think I would be strong enough to deal with what was going on so you kept it from me."

Addena shook her head. "No, I didn't want to put you through something like that."

"Because you think I'm weak!"

"Because I love you!"

"Enough!!" Breena finally reached her limit. "Can you two even hear what you're saying? Glinda, you're harping at your sister for trying to shield you from something that would have devastated you. And Addena, you're mad at her for caring. It's ridiculous!"

"I…"

"It's my turn to talk, Addena." Breena's voice was a barely veiled threat. "You two are sisters. She loves you and you love her so just get over this whole stupid thing and kiss and make up already because I think I speak for Elphaba and myself both when I say we're tired of hearing it!" She waited for someone else to say something. "I'll be back in a few minutes Elly."

Addena frowned as she watched her walk across the room. "Where are you going?"

"Like you said, this is taking a while. I'm going to heal the Wizard while you're finishing up."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Addena tried to reason with her.

"If it gets me away from you two for a few minutes it's a great idea."

"Bree?" Elphaba turned her head in an attempt to see her sister.

"It's all right, Elly. I won't leave you alone with them for too long." Breena gave her a fake grin before leaving.

"Damn it." Elphaba half growled as she turned to face Glinda again. "I hope you two are happy now."

"Us?" Glinda frowned. "She goes off and we get blamed?"

"You're the ones who put her in the middle of your argument."

Glinda shook her head. "I didn't put her anywhere. Dena's the one who got her to lie."

"Give her some time, Elphaba." Addena addressed the green witch. "She's not really mad at Breena anyway."

"Oh yes I am," Glinda contradicted her.

"No, you're not." Addena insisted. "You're stressed and scared and a little freaked out, but you're not mad."

"Scared?" Glinda sounded offended. "Why would I be scared?"

"Let me see…" Addena pretended to think about it for a moment. "You're being hounded by Morrible, the love of your life is getting glass picked out of her back because she put herself in harm's way to keep you safe and you almost lost me." She ticked the reasons off on her fingers as she spoke. "That's more than enough to freak anyone out. And anger has always been your defense mechanism Linny. Especially when you're scared."

"But Elphie's not afraid." All the anger was gone from Glinda's voice. "Or Breena. Or you. Just me." She shook her head, her words barely audible. "It seems like I'm always scared."

"That's because you're one of the most compassionate people I've ever met. You wear your heart on your sleeve."

Glinda shot her sister a look. "Are you calling me a sissy?"

"No, she's not." Elphaba stepped in before she could get too defensive. "She's saying you care. And you do. Even if it's someone or something you don't particularly like, you still give it your all. You're an emotional person Glinda and there's nothing wrong with that. Just like there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

The blonde looked at her with tears in her eyes. "You never are."

"You honestly believe that?"

Glinda nodded.

"Then I must be a better actress than liar because I'm scared a lot of the time."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true. Our lives have been one close call after another lately. Not too long ago that wouldn't have bothered me as much, but now…" She tightened her grip on Glinda's hand. "Now I've got so much more at stake. You and Breena and this circle of friends we're building. I finally have everything I've ever wanted and Morrible keeps reminding me of how it could all be gone in the blink of an eye."

Glinda captured a tear as it rolled down Elphie's cheek. "You really are scared."

"I'm not just scared, I'm petrified. But everyone handles their fear differently."

"Yes they do." Addena rejoined the conversation. "Like a big sister thinking her time had come and not wanting to put her little sister through the pain of watching her go."

"Oh Dena." Glinda let go of Elphie to throw her arms around her sister. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. And when you told me I almost did…"

"But you didn't." Addena held her close. "And I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the big sister. It's always been my job to watch out for you. And as terrified as I was when I realized I was hurt, I was even more scared for you. All I could think was, 'please don't let her see me. Please don't put Linny through this.' That's why I asked Breena to lie."

"But I want to be there for you, Dena. I don't want you to think you have to keep things from me. We're sisters."

"I know." Addena pulled back to look at her. "You grew up on me when I wasn't looking." She played with her sister's curls. "I won't keep things from you if you promise not to be ashamed of how you feel."

"I won't." Glinda sniffled.

"Good, now why don't you go get Breena so she can work her magic on your woman."

Glinda perked up. "You're done with Elphie?"

"Finally." Elphaba sighed. "I'm tired of lying here."

"You'll stay there as long as it takes." Glinda kissed her sister on the cheek. "I love you."

Addena grinned. "I love you too."

Glinda went back to Elphaba's side. "And I love you."

"I'll love you even more if you go get Bree for me."

"You couldn't possibly love me more than you already do."

Elphaba shook her head. "You saw through that one too. I really am a bad liar."

Glinda leaned in for a kiss.

"OK, Breena was right. Your two are so cute you make me want to puke." Addena made a shooing motion with hand. "Be gone with you, Linny."

"Yeah." Elphaba grinned. "But hurry back." She gripped Glinda's hand as she started to walk away. "And try to smooth things over with Bree."

"You know I will." Glinda gave her another quick peck, earning her a raised eyebrow from Addena. "All right, all right. I'm going. I'm going."

She was giggling as she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breena slipped out of the room, closing the door before leaning against it for support. She couldn't blame Glinda for being upset about what happened with Addena, but she didn't have the strength to watch the Uplands go at it again. Her trip through the mirror and the glass shower afterwards had taken more out of her than she cared to admit. She just wanted to get everyone healed so she could find a bed somewhere and pass out for a little while.

"Are you OK?"

"Jeez!" She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice.

"Sorry." The Wizard gave her a sheepish look. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Well you did a good job of it anyway." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "You should watch sneaking up on a witch like that. I could have put you through a wall."

"Lucky for me you have excellent self control." His expression was serious as he looked at her. "But my original question still stands."

Breena resisted the urge to squirm under his scrutiny. "I'm fine. I was actually on my way to find you."

"Why? Is something wrong with Elphaba?" The Wizard grabbed her arm. "Is she worse?"

"No." She half hissed as a wave of pain radiated from the cut he was squeezing. "I can't heal her until Addena is through cleaning her up so I thought I would take care of you first." She swallowed hard. "Can you please let go of me?"

"Oh." He quickly removed his hand. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't worry about it." Breena cut him off. "Just turn down the intensity a little, all right? Elphaba is going to be fine."

He started to reach for her again but stopped short of actually touching her. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll live."

"You can sock me in the arm if you'd like." He shrugged. "Make us even."

"Maybe later." Breena avoided his gaze, not wanting to see the concern swimming in his eyes. "Let me take a look at this." She felt him tense as she took his arm in her hands. "I'll be as gentle as I can. I just want to make sure there's nothing in the wound before I heal it."

"It's not that. I…" The Wizard sighed. "Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing." The corner of his mouth turned up when she quirked an eyebrow. "I was just going to say how nice it is to be with you. Even like this."

Her stomach dropped. What was she supposed to say to that?

He picked up on her reaction. "And now I've made you uncomfortable." He raised his free hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to reply. "Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes." He looked at her wistfully. "You have your mother's eyes. Not the color, mind you, but the shape." He shook his head. "I'll be shutting up now."

"No." Breena was quick to reply. "I take that as a compliment. My mother was a beautiful woman."

"Yes she was." The Wizard nodded. "But this is…"

"Strange?" She filled in the blank for him. "You're right. It is. But if we're going to give this father daughter thing a try we have to start somewhere."

"You mean…"

"You're making an effort. The least I can do is try to meet you halfway."

Tears filled his eyes. "Thank you."

Breena shook her head. "Don't thank me yet. There's no guarantee this will work. You could do something to piss me off tomorrow and I'll go right back to being a jerk. That might sound harsh, but it's how I feel."

The Wizard smiled. "It's more than I deserve."

"And I hope you know I'm not speaking for Elly."

"I do."

"You put her through a lot."

He hung his head. "I know."

"So don't expect me to go to bat for you where she's concerned. When or if she decides to forgive you, it has to be on her terms."

"I understand."

Breena gave him a look. "So we're clear on the ground rules?"

"As crystal."

"Good." She put her hand over his wound and concentrated.

"What are you…" His voice trailed off when he realized what she was doing. "Incredible." He watched as the path the bullet cut across his arm healed. "Absolutely astounding." His amazement quickly turned to concern when Breena stumbled. "Hey! Are you all right?"

"I'm good." Breena gave him a weak smile. "Just give me a second."

"Maybe you should sit down." He looked around as if he expected a chair to appear simply because he wanted one. "You should definitely sit down."

"Relax." She chuckled. "I'm fine. See." She pulled out of his grasp and made a show of walking. "Look, no hands."

"That's not funny, Breena."

"Sure it is." She sighed when he continued to stare at her. "Healing people just takes a little out of me sometimes."

He looked at his arm again. "How do you do it?"

"Sorry, that's a trade secret."

"Thank you just the same."

Breena shook her head. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. You saved Elly's life at the palace."

"I don't know if I would take it quite that far."

"You put yourself between her and someone with a gun and got shot in the process." Breena corrected him. "Don't start being modest now that you actually have something to brag about."

That got a chuckle. "I would do the same for you in a heartbeat."

"I bet Betak could get the blood out of your sleeve and sew the hole so no one would know it was ever there." She glossed over his sentimental comment.

"Maybe if you asked her. I don't think she likes me very much."

Glinda chose that moment to come out of the room. "Oh." She seemed shocked to see them standing there. "Hi." She closed the door behind her.

"Hello." The Wizard returned her greeting. "How is Elphaba?"

"Better. Addena is finished cleaning her cuts."

"Which means she's ready for me." Breena looked at her father. "I'll see what I can do about the jacket."

He grinned. "I'd appreciate that. It's not much, but I'm rather fond of it."

"Breena." Glinda put her hand on the taller woman's forearm as she started to open the door.

"I, uh…" The Wizard, picking up on the fact Glinda wanted to speak with his daughter, tried to come up with a suitable excuse to leave them alone. Luckily the sound of the others coming through the front door provided him with an out. "I'll just go tell them what's been going on."

"Thanks." Breena watched him walk away before turning her attention to the blonde. "What's up?"

"You two seemed awfully chummy." Glinda mentally kicked herself as the words left her mouth. That's not what she wanted to say to Breena.

"I'm giving him a chance. It's no big deal." She made another move for the door.

"Wait." Glinda tightened her grip on her arm. "You look exhausted."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Breena grinned. "You don't have to make small talk, Glinda. I'm not mad at you for what happened earlier."

She looked at her shoes. "You should be."

"Why?"

"Because I acted like an idiot."

"You were upset."

Glinda shook her head. "That doesn't mean I should have taken it out on you."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Will you stop making this so easy for me?"

"Hey." Breena used her hand to lift Glinda's chin so she could look at her. "If it will make you feel better I'll cross my arms and stomp my feet a couple of times. I'll even say things like 'how could you' and 'it better never happen again.'"

Glinda grinned in spite of herself. "I'm still going to say I'm sorry."

"You go right ahead."

"I'm sorry, Breena." Glinda threw her arms around her. "And thank you for healing Addena. I don't know what I would do if…"

"Don't even finish that thought." Breena returned her embrace. "She means a lot to me too you know."

"She does?" Glinda pulled back. "How much?"

Breena laughed. "We can dish later."

"Right. Elphie is waiting."

"Elly is waiting."

Glinda smiled at her, kissing her on the check before taking her by the hand and dragging her into the room.

All Breena could do was blush.


	42. Chapter 42

Addena looked up from packing her medical bag when she heard the door open. "That didn't take long." The smile that was forming on her face quickly faded when she got a good look at Breena. "You're flushed." She hurried over to her. "Do you have a fever?"

"No." Breena swatted her hand away when she tried to feel her forehead.

"Bree?" Elphaba's tone was questioning.

"I'm fine." She gave Addena a look when she tried to touch her again.

"She's not flushed, she's blushing." Glinda spoke as she made her way over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Elphie.

"Blushing?" Elphaba frowned.

Addena cocked her head at the witch. "You blush?"

"Everyone does." Breena grumped.

"I didn't think you knew how."

"Well I do."

"It's a good look for you." Addena chuckled.

"Leave her alone." Glinda came to her defense. "It's not her fault I kissed her."

"Kissed her?" Elphaba's amused voice and Addena's shocked one mingled on the question.

"You kissed her?" Addena scowled at her sister for a second before turning her attention to Breena. "You let her kiss you?"

Breena shrugged. "So what if she did."

"So what if she did?" Addena threw her hands in the air. "So what if she did?!"

"Be careful Dena." Glinda winked covertly at Breena. "If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous."

"Me too." The short haired witch played along. "She just wanted to see what it was like to kiss another Thropp."

Elphaba's face was turned away from Addena so she couldn't see her grinning as she asked, "Do we have similar technique?"

"Not really." Glinda shook her head. "But it's kind of hard to tell from just one kiss. I'd have to do more research to give you a better answer."

"Any time you need a guinea pig just let me know."

"Breena!" Addena stared at her with wide eyes.

Glinda pursed her lips. "I might just take you up on that. If it's all right with Elphie."

Elphaba sighed. "Sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

"Don't worry." Glinda patted her lover on the head. "You can watch."

"What?!" The doctor was about to lose her temper when her sister snorted. She rolled her eyes as she realized she'd been duped. "You three aren't the least bit funny."

"Sure we are." Breena teased.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Glinda could barely speak for laughing.

Addena nodded. "I guess I should have known you'd never kiss anyone but Elphaba."

"Oh I kissed her."

"You did?" Elphaba was shocked.

Glinda smiled sweetly. "Yep."

"On the cheek, Elly." Breena was quick to clarify.

"As a thank you for healing the hot and bothered one over there," Glinda added.

"I wasn't hot or bothered." Addena contradicted her.

"Really?" The younger blonde arched an eyebrow. "So you wouldn't care if she went around kissing other people?"

"I think that's enough about kissing for right now." Breena decided it was time to put an end to the whole conversation. Addena might have made a move earlier but their relationship was too on again off again for her to let anyone push the woman too far. "What do you say we fix that back of yours now, Elly?"

"Are you sure you feel up to it? Because if you don't..."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Breena cut her sister off before she could continue. "And I think that statement applies to anything you were about to say too." She spoke as Addena opened her mouth. "You could keep yourself busy by checking those cuts on Glinda's arms."

"Why?" Glinda frowned. "They're just scratches."

"They're more than that." Elphaba disagreed.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Addena followed Breena across the room.

"But they don't even hurt." Glinda pouted as her sister came to a stop beside her. "Are you going to use the stingy stuff?"

Addena grinned. "I won't know until I take a look." Her examination didn't take long. When she was done she clicked her tongue as she shook her head.

"What?" Glinda looked at her anxiously. "It's the stingy stuff for me, isn't it?"

"No." Addena let her off the hook. "You did an excellent job protecting her, Elphaba." She started rummaging in her supply bag. "She only has a few that even need bandaged."

"There's nothing in them?" Breena asked.

Addena furrowed her brow at the question. "No."

"Then forget the bandages." Breena put one hand on Glinda's shoulder and the other on Elphaba's side before letting her powers flow. It didn't take long for her strength to fade but she held on, making sure they were both healed before letting go.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Addena growled.

"Making a small contribution to science." She grinned tiredly. "I have a feeling they're going to want to perform some kissing experiments of their own tonight. We couldn't have a few cuts getting in the way of perfecting a technique. It could be a major breakthrough for kissers everywhere."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Elphaba sat up, pulling the blanket she was laying on with her to cover herself.

Breena nodded. "I just need to crash for a little while."

"More like all night." Addena murmured under her breath, closing her medical bag and slinging it over his shoulder before slipping her arm around Breena's waist.

The sudden contact made Breena wrinkle her brow. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"I can walk on my own." Breena tried to get away.

Addena pulled her closer. "I'm sure you can, but as your doctor I'm not willing to risk it. Now tell these two good night and let's go."

"But the sun hasn't even gone down yet."

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Breena heaved a sigh. "Good night you two."

"Good night." Glinda pulled them into a hug. "I owe you big time, Breena."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Then I do." Elphaba gripped her sister's hand as Glinda let go. "Thanks, Bree. I..."

"Just leave it at thanks," her sister interrupted. "I'm too tired for anything else right now."

Elphaba grinned. "Then I guess I'll save it for later."

Addena steered Breena toward the door. "Come on you."

Glinda saw them out, giving them another goodbye before shutting the door again. "Aren't they adorable together?"

"Something like that." Elphaba's grin slipped when she noticed Glinda staring at something. "What?"

Glinda answered by picking up the shirt she had so hastily taken off her lover when they got to the room earlier. She stared at it for a moment before holding it out for Elphie to see. "It's soaked with your blood." She put her index finger through one of the many holes. "You saved me Elphie. You put yourself between me and all that flying glass and nearly got cut to ribbons in the process."

"It wasn't that bad." She tried to downplay it, hoping to avoid what she knew was bound to happen.

"You could have been killed. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Elphaba tried to come up with something reassuring to say but Glinda turned to face her before she could. Instead of the tears she thought she would see she found something completely different shining in the blonde's eyes. Desire.

"Glinda?"

She grinned at the green woman's uncertain tone. "I know I should be close to hysterics right now considering what happened, but..." she shrugged. "All I can think about are the stories my mother read to me as a child where the princess was saved by the knight in shining armor." She let the shirt slip from her fingers as she walked back toward the bed. "I always tried to imagine what my knight would be like. Would he be ruggedly handsome or more of the boy next door? Would he be dark and mysterious or blonde and fair?" She stopped in front of Elphie. "But no matter how many times I tried to conjure his image, it never came to me. And now I know why."

Elphaba swallowed hard at her close proximity. "Really?"

Glinda nodded. "Because I was never meant to have a knight. I was destined to have a witch." She shoved Elphaba back onto the bed. "A dark haired,"she pulled the blanket away to reveal her lover's body, "emerald skinned," she climbed up on the bed to straddle her, "witch with a heart of gold and the soul of a saint."

"A heart of gold and the soul of a saint?" Elphaba raised one eyebrow.

"Whose story is this?" Glinda leaned down to capture the green lips she longed for, deepening the kiss when Elphie eagerly responded.

She let herself get completely lost in the sensation of their connection until she felt Elphie unzipping her dress. She broke the lip lock long enough to sit up and let the material fall from her shoulders before reclaiming Elphie's mouth.

Elphaba continued to undress her lover as they kissed. First it was the bra, which was easy enough to unclasp and throw across the room. The dress was a bit trickier but she somehow managed to get it down over Glinda's hips to the point that the blonde could wiggle free and kick the thing off the bed. She was reaching for her underwear when Glinda pulled back.

"I've got them." She shimmied out of the panties, grinning when she saw the way Elphie was watching her. "This is the part of the story you never heard."

"What?" Elphaba's voice was husky as she drank in the blonde's body.

"The damsel turning into a sex kitten." Glinda caressed green breasts. "And enjoying every second of undressing her love." She kept one hand busy with Elphie's chest as the other unfastened the pants she was wearing. The witch helped out by arching her back, making it easier to slide the pants off. She was forward thinking and took Elphie's underwear at the same time. She stared down at the naked body beneath her in awe. "Your beauty takes my breath away."

Elphaba purred, "Now you know how I feel every time I look at you."

Their lips came together again as their hands explored. It seemed fitting that they found the others center at the same time. They set a leisurely pace, matching each other stroke for stroke in rhythm until they both reached their limit. Glinda, always more vocal, threw her head back to voice her pleasure while Elphaba breathed heavily, her lover's name on her lips.

Glinda gave herself a moment to recover before looking down again. "I love you Elphie. I..." She choked as tears filling her eyes. "I had to let you know. To show you."

"It's all right my sweet." Elphaba pulled her into her arms. "I know."

Glinda burrowed against her, finally coming to rest with her ear against Elphie's chest. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she listened to her heartbeat. "Thank you."

Elphaba held her close. "For what?"

"Caring enough to keep me safe." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"You would have done the same thing."

"Maybe."

Elphaba rubbed circles on a pale back. "Definitely."

Glinda stayed where she was for several minutes before lifting her head. "Elphie?"

"Hmm?" She kept a tight grip on the blonde.

"Do you still want to be the bad girl?"

Elphaba smiled. "I guess that would depend on my punishment."

"I'm sure I can come up with something appropriate."

"I love you." Elphaba ran her fingers through golden curls.

Glinda grinned wickedly. "Remember that when I make you scream my name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is gorgeous." Addena spoke as they walked into the room at the other end of the hall.

"Yeah, my mom had great taste."

"This was your mother's room?"

Breena nodded, stifling a yawn. "I thought you could use it while you're here."

"I..." Addena was shocked. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You've been taking care of me since we got here otherwise you could have had your choice of rooms. This one has it's own bath and," she couldn't stop her yawn this time, "it's close to my room."

"Are you implying I'll need to take care of you more?"

"Take care of me, make out with me." Breena shrugged as she sat down on the bed with a sigh. "It's like a little slice of heaven."

Addena grinned. "Take off your shirt."

Breena raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"So I can clean your arm." Addena shook her head. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You're the one propositioning me and I'm the one with my mind in the gutter?"

"Your mind is always in the gutter." Addena chuckled until she looked up to find her flinching as she tried to get her shirt off. "Here, let me help." She hissed as she slid the shirt free and saw the cuts marring Breena's right arm. "Ouch."

"They're not as bad as yours earlier." Her voice was pained.

Addena laid her down. "That doesn't mean they don't hurt."

Breena watched her as she took a closer look. "It's the dreaded stingy stuff for me, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. The good news is I don't see glass in any of them."

"I guess that's something."

Addena started cleaning the cuts but her eyes kept getting drawn to Breena's face. The witch was laying back against the pillows, her eyes closed and her brow slightly furrowed. How many times had she seen her in various stages of undress now? Would she ever get her into bed when she wasn't treating her as a doctor?

The thought made her blush.

"I'm, uh..." She tried not to stammer. "I'm going to clean the one on your cheek now."

Breena opened her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She was quick to answer. "I just thought I'd let you know."

"Right."

Addena tried to avoid her gaze but those eyes were hypnotic. Before she realized what she was doing she kissed her. "I'm..." She swallowed hard as she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Breena brought her down for another one.

Addena tried to keep it chaste but her emotions got the better of her and she ended up crawling on top of Breena. There was something about thinking you were going to die that brought things into perspective. Like the fact she could no longer deny her feelings for the woman beneath her.

"Addena." Breena breathed against her lips as they parted for a moment, but it did little to stop the doctor from capturing her mouth again. She let herself melt into another kiss before using her left arm to push her away. "Addena."

"What?" She realized how harsh the question sounded. "I'm sorry." She cupped Breena's left cheek. "What's the matter?"

"I want this, I really do, but..." Breena sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this." She stared into Addena's blue eyes. "I think we should wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes, as in not do this now."

"Wow." Addena pulled back.

"No." Breena threw her arms around her to keep her from moving any further. "It's just that I'm exhausted right now and I think the world of you and if we're going to do something like this I want to be at the top of my game and we should make it special and..."

"Shhh." Addena put her finger against her lips to make her stop. "I understand."

"Really?" Breena looked at her anxiously.

"Yes." She grinned. "I was getting a little carried away." She half shrugged. "And it figures I would fall for a romantic."

"You're falling for me?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"I'm not. I mean I kind of am, but..." She sighed. "Can you tell I ramble when I'm tired?"

Addena's grin became a full fledged smile. "You're cute."

Breena grinned too. "I am, aren't I?"

"It is definitely time for you to go to sleep." She tried to get up again.

Breena tightened her grip. "Where are you going?"

"I thought..."

"Just because I said we shouldn't make love yet doesn't mean we can't have a cuddle session."

"A cuddle session?"

"You wouldn't deny an injured woman a little comfort would you?" Breena pouted. "I sleep better when you're around."

Addena pretended to think about it.

"Never mind." Breena let go of her. "Go take a cold shower or something. There are towels in the bathroom."

"Breena?"

"Don't worry about me." She closed her eyes.

"Come on." Addena kept waiting for her to smile to let her know she was teasing, but she didn't. "Bree?" She used Elphaba's nickname but still didn't get a response. "I was only kidding."

Breena cracked open one eye as she smirked. "Me too."

"Brat!" She smacked her on the arm.

"Ow!" Breena yelped in pain as her hand made contact with one of the cuts.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Addena looked to make sure she wasn't bleeding. "Maybe this will help." She gently kissed the skin next to the torn flesh.

Breena's breath caught in her throat. "All better."

Addena grinned as she settled in against Breena's left side, her head nestled against her shoulder and her arm draped over her midsection. "This is nice."

"Very."

"Do you mind if I call you Bree?"

"Only if I can call you Addy."

"Addy?"

"Mmmhmm." Breena's eyes were getting heavy. "I know Glinda calls you Dena, but I like Addy better."

"Addy." Addena let it roll off her tongue. "I like it too."

"Good." Breena used her arm to pull her closer. "Night Addy."

"Good night Bree." Several seconds passed before she whispered, "I love you."

A smile spread across Breena's face as she replied, "I love you too."


	43. Chapter 43

"Shhh!"

Elphaba's body jerked as the noise pulled her from the depths of slumber.

"I swear if you two wake those girls I'll skin you alive!"

She frowned, wondering who Betak was threatening in the hallway.

"And don't think I'm kidding! Now scoot!!"

The old woman's voice retreated as she continued to chastise whoever she was talking to. It wasn't like she was yelling at the top of her lungs or anything. There was just a certain spot right outside the door where you could hear everything someone said.

"Do it again Elphie."

Her eyes opened when she heard Glinda's voice, instantly landing on the blonde, who was using her stomach as a pillow. Glinda giggled in her sleep as she cuddled closer to the green witch.

Elphaba stared at her lover. She looked so innocent, all alabaster skin and perfectly mussed curls. Like one of those cherubs artists were so fond of painting. Just stick a pair of wings on her back and the image would have been complete, right down to the deceptively sweet grin gracing her lips. But Elphaba knew better. As a matter of fact, she probably knew Glinda better than anyone.

She was one of the privileged few who got the opportunity to see the real Glinda Upland. Not the poised and polished leader of Oz so many people adored but the overly emotional, always there with a kind word, would give you the shirt of her back if you asked for it Glinda. The one who loved so hard her affection knew no limits. Who could charm just about anyone, including an anti-social, hard headed witch that was convinced the entire world was out to get her. That's the Glinda who captured Elphaba's heart and wrapped it around her dainty little pinkie.

Which meant Elphaba saw a side of Glinda no one else did. Only a lover would know the grin on her lips wasn't so sweet after all, but testimony to the fact she had succeeded in making a certain someone scream her name the night before. OK, so it was really more of a loud moan but Glinda was very proud of her accomplishment.

The thought brought a wistful smile to her face. As a child she never imagined having a knight in shining armor like Glinda described. As a matter of fact she never imagined having anyone. Not until she met Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands at Shiz and started dreaming of what it might be like to spend her life with her. Even then she never thought it would actually happen. Especially after she faked her death to keep Glinda safe. But here she was, waking up after a night of passion to the person she cherished most in the world.

She whispered, "I love you doesn't even begin to cover it," as she tenderly ran her fingers through golden locks.

Glinda mumbled, "I love you too, Elphie."

Elphaba stilled her hand until the blonde started to snore softly, making her chuckle. That was a sure sign Glinda wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. And as fun as it would be to languish where she was until she did, Elphaba told herself to get out of bed. She came up with the idea of cleaning Breena's room as a thank you for healing her and she couldn't do that if she was lying around.

She grabbed one of the pillows, somehow managing to position it under Glinda's head as she scooted out from under her. The blonde was none the wiser as she latched onto the pillow and continued snoring.

"Sweet dreams my love." Elphaba planted a soft kiss on her brow before making sure she was covered with the sheet. "I'll see you in a little while."

She went to the closet, opting for a long black dress rather than pants and a shirt. Glinda would appreciate the change in apparel. Especially if they decided to try for a repeat performance of their activities the night before. The dress didn't have any buttons.

Elphaba gave Glinda one last glance before leaving the room, trying not to think of the blonde as she made her way toward the stairs leading to Bree's room. It wasn't easy, but she had to concentrate on how she was going to get rid of the mess in her sister's room rather than how nice it would be to watch Glinda sleep. Otherwise she would crawl back in bed and Breena would end up cleaning her own room.

Unless she came up with a spell to do away with the glass then she could go back to her lover with a clean conscience. After all, it wasn't like Breena would be up any time soon. Addena wouldn't let her out of her sight until she was sure she was rested.

She nodded at the idea. No fuss or muss with the clean up and she could still get back to Glinda before the blonde woke up. Then she wouldn't miss that adorable little yawn Glinda always let out as she opened her eyes.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the Wizard standing in the middle of Breena's room until she almost ran over him. She reached out to steady them both, shocked to see he had his nose in the half of the Grimmerie they liberated from Morrible.

He jumped so bad he nearly dropped the book. "Elphaba." He gave her a wane smile when he realized he'd been caught. "You scared me."

Her eyes drifted to the book before returning to his face. "What are you doing?"

"I…" He stammered. "I was just…"

"Just what?"

"Uh..." The intensity of her stare made him gulp.

Elphaba frowned as she ripped the book out of his hands. "I can't believe I was starting to trust you."

"No!" The Wizard raised his voice but just as quickly lowered it again. "You can still trust me, Elphaba. I wasn't doing anything with the book."

"You're acting awfully guilty for not doing anything."

"You startled me." He pointed out. "I came up here to clean up the mess the glass made as a thank you to Breena, but Betak must have taken care of it after I explained things to her last night because the place was spotless when I got here. I noticed the... whatever that is," he gestured toward the mangled purse Breena had chosen to carry the books, "and curiosity got the better of me. I know I shouldn't have touched it, but I couldn't help myself. There's just something about it that draws you in. But I wasn't going to do anything with it. I couldn't even if I wanted to. It's gibberish." He looked at her pleadingly. "You have to believe me."

Elphaba didn't have to do anything of the sort, but there was so much conviction in his voice and honesty in his eyes. It was nothing like the 'I'm saying what I know you want to hear' routine he pulled when they met for the first time at the palace so long ago.

"Please, Elphaba."

Great, now he was begging.

"Say you believe me."

"I believe you." The words left her mouth almost before she thought them.

"You do?"

His hopeful tone made her breath catch in her throat. He was trying. Really trying.

"You mean it?" The Wizard reached out as if to touch her arm but stopped short.

"Yes." Her flat tone probably didn't sound very convincing but her head was reeling too bad for her to care. The man standing before her, the man she had so despised just a few short days before, was seeking her approval. No, not just a man... her father.

Once upon a time she would have given just about anything to have someone come along and say Frex wasn't her real father. It could have been a scholar or a ditch digger, she wouldn't have cared. But if someone had told her the Wizard was her father she would have laughed in their face. He was her hero. The one person she knew wouldn't care about the color of her skin or get upset over the powers she possessed. And he would never use her as a prop, letting people poke and prod and ridicule her to make himself look better.

Or so she thought. The pedestal she had put him on quickly crumbled when they met and he immediately conned her into giving Chistery wings to prove she could not only read the Grimmerie but cast the spells it contained. And when she stood up to him he let Morrible turn the whole of Oz against her. He even challenged a child to kill her and bring him her broom to prove she was gone.

She should have hated him, but she couldn't. Instead she wanted to let him fill the roll he seemed so eager to play.

"Thank you."

The sound of his voice shattered her thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"If I blew it with you right now it would ruin any chance I have with Breena. You girls tend to stick together, which is understandable mind you. I just didn't want her thinking I was feeding her a line last night."

Elphaba frowned. "Last night?"

"We had a little chat." The corner of the Wizard's mouth turned up. "She said she was willing to give the whole father daughter thing a try. To be honest with you I think between her injuries and being worried about you she wasn't in her right mind but I'm going to hold her to it. She set the rules and I plan to follow them."

"Rules?" She echoed his words again.

He nodded. "Number one on her list was that she wouldn't get involved in things between us. She said when or if you forgave me it had to be on your terms. But I know if you're upset she'll be angry with me. So thank you."

"You're welcome I guess."

"And I owe you an apology."

"You? I think I'm the one that should be apologizing. And saying thank you for that matter."

It was his turn to frown. "For what?"

"I haven't thanked you for what you did at the palace yesterday. And I'm sorry for automatically assuming you were up to something just because you were looking at the Grimmerie."

"You don't have to thank me and I don't blame you for being suspicious. I don't exactly have the best track record where that book is concerned."

"That doesn't mean I should have jumped to conclusions." Elphaba spoke up before he could say more. "You've been up front about your intentions and I'm ashamed to say that Breena and I haven't made things easy for you."

"Why should you?" The Wizard gestured with his hand. "I abandoned your mothers, Elphaba. I knew I was going to be a father and I opted not to face up to my responsibility to either of them or you girls. The way I see it I was getting what I deserved."

"No one should be treated that way."

"You ought to know." He looked at her sadly. "That's what I wanted to apologize for. I don't know how I'll ever make up for the things I've done to you but…"

"Stop." Elphaba cut him off again. "You can't change the past so stop beating yourself up over it."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm willing to drop it, why won't you?"

"I should stop looking a gift horse in the mouth, right?" The Wizard shook his head. "I can't believe we're talking like this."

Elphaba grinned. "Me either."

"Does this mean you won't tell Breena about the Grimmerie?"

"On one condition."

He nodded. "Anything."

"You give me the same chance you're giving Bree."

"What?" He was completely blown away. "Did you just… are you saying…"

"If you two are going to work at this, why shouldn't I?" She shrugged. "The way I see it, we're a family. We should be in this together."

"Oh Elphaba!" The Wizard pulled her into his arms and spun her around.

Elphaba couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course it's a yes!" He pulled back to look at her. "Thank you. I…" Tears swam in his eyes. "I can't even find the words."

"You don't have to. Your reaction said it all."

He stared at her for a moment before hugging her again. "This is like a dream come true."

She started to answer when an image of Morrible filled her head. She tried to push it away but it didn't do any good.

The Wizard felt her tense. "Elphaba?"

_Morrible standing on a balcony, looking out over an angry mob of Ozians._

"Elphaba?"

_Raising her hand to conjure a turbulent storm cloud._

"Elphaba?" He tried again as he pulled back to look at her.

_Lightning splitting the sky as it streaked toward the crowd._

He held her wooden body in one arm, passing the other hand in front of unseeing eyes but getting no reaction. "Can you hear me, Elphaba?"

_People screaming as the bolt struck its target, another quickly following the first._

"Answer me."

_Gale Force seeming to appear out of nowhere as rain started falling in droves._

"Talk to me, Elphaba."

_People being shot, stabbed and beaten as the soldiers advanced._

"Answer me!" He gave her a shake just as her body went limp, barely catching her before she slid out of his grasp. "Elphaba?" His swallowed hard when she didn't respond. "By the Unnamed God what have I done?" He scooped her up and hurried over to the bed. "Please wake up, Elphaba," he gently laid her down. "Please."

She laid there, completely oblivious to his pleads.

"What do I do now?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Breena. I'll find Breena. She'll know what to do." He started to turn away from the bed but stopped himself short. "I have no idea where she is!" He looked down at Elphaba again. "Glinda! She's bound to be in your room."

He didn't hesitate this time. He flew down the steps and the hall, not stopping until he reached the door he was looking for.

"Glinda!" He pounded on the door, barely waiting a second before he slammed his fist against it again. "Glinda!!" He threw it open. "I…" His voice failed as she started to sit up, the sheet covering her doing very little to conceal the fact she was naked. "Oh!" He put his hand over his eyes and turned away.

"What?" Glinda groggily looked at him. "What's going on? Why…" Her eyes got big as she woke up enough to realize who she was talking to. "What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm sorry." He kept his eyes covered even though he wasn't looking in her direction.

"Get out!"

"But…"

"Get out!" Glinda repeated herself, throwing the pillow she'd been laying on for emphasis.

"I…"

"Just go!"

"It's Elphaba!" he yelled, hoping she would listen.

"Elphie?" Glinda frowned. "What about Elphie?"

"She… I…" The Wizard was still flustered at the situation.

"Spit it out."

"She's unconscious."

"What?! What happened?!"

"We were talking and I hugged her and…"

"She let you hug her?" Glinda shook her head. "Sorry, not important. Keep going."

"She tensed up," he did as he was told. "I tried to get her to answer me but she wouldn't so I gave her a little shake and her eyes rolled back in her head and now I can't get her to wake up."

"She was all right before that? She wasn't acting strange or anything?"

He shook his head. "No. She was fine."

The blonde visibly relaxed. "She had a vision."

"A vision? What are you talking about? She's unconscious! You have to come with me!"

Glinda raised her eyebrows at his outburst. It obviously wasn't going to do any good to try to explain the situation to him. Of course if the same thing happened to her in front of her father he would go off the deep end too. And she had to admit, The Wizard really was trying with Elphie and Breena.

"All right," she agreed. "Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll come with you."

"I'll just… wait in the hall." He awkwardly shut the door again, mentally kicking himself once he was alone in the hall. Not only had he knocked his daughter out, he saw her girlfriend naked.

"Let's go."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Glinda's voice, shocked when he turned to find she was already dressed. "That didn't take long."

"When it comes to Elphie I don't mess around. Where is she?"

"Upstairs." The Wizard quickly averted her gaze, wondering if he would ever be able to look at her again without blushing.

"With Breena?"

"No, I think Elphaba and I both had the same idea to clean up the mess from last night as a thank you to Breena but it was already done by the time I got there. I'm not sure where she is. That's why I came to get you."

"Makes sense." Glinda nodded.

The Wizard risked a glance at her. "I want to apologize again. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't mention it. It's not like you really saw anything anyway. Now we better stop standing around here chatting and go check on Elphie."

"Right!" He couldn't believe he momentarily forgot what they were doing.

He followed Glinda as she started down the hall, praying to whoever was listening that his daughter was going to be all right.


	44. Chapter 44

She was in love. As hard as it was for her to believe she, Addena Upland, was completely and utterly head over heels for the woman laying next to her. It felt so good to finally admit it she wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but getting overly excited about things had always been more of a Glinda thing. So she opted to stay where she was instead, laying face to face with the object of her affection.

Her hand took on a mind of its own, gently tracing Breena's now healed cheek as she drank in her features. Sometime during the night they shifted around to spoon. Waking up with her back against the witch and one of those strong arms wrapped around her waist was indescribable. She basked in the closeness for a while before turning around, being sure to keep that arm right where it was. The second she saw Breena she knew she made the right decision. Saying 'I love you' had been her way of making amends for sending such mixed signals. The last thing she wanted to do was lose Breena because she was being so indecisive. A weight she didn't even realize was there lifted from her shoulders when Breena said she loved her too.

The hoopla suddenly made a lot more sense. Before when she heard people talking about love she took what they said with a grain of salt. After all, it was hard to understand something you'd never experienced from anyone other than your family. But hearing those four words come out of Breena's mouth broke down the wall of doubt surrounding her heart and left a sense of completeness in its place. She couldn't explain how, but she knew they were meant to be together. That fifty years from now when they were both old and gray she would still feel the same exhilarating mix of emotions whenever she looked at her.

"You better not be having second thoughts. Because I'm holding you to what you said last night."

Hearing Breena's voice sent Addena's thoughts scattering.

"Yes it was a rough day and we were both emotional and it's a well known fact that stress can sometimes make people do or say things they normally wouldn't, but you can't use any of that as an excuse."

Addena grinned. "I can't?"

"No." Breena pulled her closer. "You're mine and that's all there is to it."

"Yours, huh? Maybe it's the other way around. Maybe you're mine."

"Not a chance."

"Oh really?" Addena closed the gap between them, capturing Breena's lips as she started to say something more. What was supposed to be a simple peck turned into something much steamier.

She grinned when they finally parted. "What do you say now?"

"I…" Breena swallowed hard, trying to regain her bearings. "I've got you right where I want you?"

Addena chuckled. "Shouldn't that have been a statement, not a question?"

"Shut up." Breena took the initiative to start a kiss that could have peeled paint off the walls. "See?" her voice was breathless when they finished. "Right where I want you."

"You win." Addena touched her nose to Breena's. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, but seeing your face when I opened my eyes was nice." She stared at her intently. "I meant what I said, Addy. No second thoughts."

"No second thoughts," she agreed. "I love you, Bree."

"I love you too."

Their lips came together again in a soft, slow testament to what they were feeling for one another.

Addena was all smiles when she finally pulled back. "Now that's what I call a good morning." She cupped Breena's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Breena rolled her eyes at Addena's doubtful expression. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Why don't you let me take a look at you?"

"Addy."

"Bree."

They had a stare down for a good minute before Breena sighed. "Fine."

"Stay down," Addena pushed her onto her back when she started to sit up.

"But…" Breena raised her eyebrows when the blonde straddled her. "Is this how you examine all your patients, Doctor Upland?"

"Only my favorites."

"Lucky me." She watched Addena. "So what's the verdict?"

"It's perfect." She ran her hand over the unmarred flesh of Breena's arm before looking down at her. "You're perfect."

"I don't know about that." The last word was drawn out as Addena starting caressing her breasts through the fabric of her bra. "Wha..." she struggled to keep her voice steady. "What are you doing?"

"A thorough examination."

"Is this something else you do for all your favorites?"

"Only my most favorite." Addena started kissing down Breena's neck. "Only you."

Someone chose that moment to go clomping by outside their door.

Breena frowned. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Someone just... Oh my." Breena lost her train of thought as Addena reached her chest.

"Just what?" Addena continued kissing her.

"Never mind." Breena grabbed her, claiming the lips that were driving her crazy.

"Glinda!" Pounding could be heard down the hall. "Glinda!!"

Addena jumped so bad she started to fall off the bed. Breena tried to catch her but got pulled along for the ride instead. They ended up in a heap on the floor.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Addena growled as she sat up.

Breena was too busy laughing to answer.

Addena frowned at her. "This is so not funny."

"Are you kidding me? We were... and then he... and we fell on the floor!"

"You do realize what we were about to do, right?"

"Yes."

"And you still think it's funny?"

"Hilarious."

"Well I'm glad one of us is amused."

"Get out!"

Breena started laughing harder as Addena jumped again when Glinda yelled. "At least you weren't on the bed this time."

"Shut up!" Addena shoved her, making her hit her head on the night stand. "Now that's funny." She chuckled until she realized she wasn't moving. "Breena?" Her heart dropped when she didn't get an answer. She crawled the short distance to her. "Bree?"

"I'll teach you to shove me and then laugh about it." Breena grabbed her just as she was leaning over to make sure she was all right.

"Jerk!" Addena slapped at her. "I thought you were hurt."

"Like a table could dent this thick skull." Breena rolled her onto her back, furrowing her brow as Addena turned her head when she tried to kiss her. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on." Breena waited for a reply but none came. "You're not going to talk to me?"

Addena shook her head.

"Even if I do this?" She nipped at her ear. "Or this?" She followed Addena's example, running one hand over a pert breast as she trailed kisses down her neck. "I'm at a disadvantage here. You're still wearing your shirt."

"I..." Addena's breath caught in her throat as Breena started pulling her shirt over her head.

"She's unconscious! You have to come with me!"

They both froze at the new outburst.

After a moment of internal debate Addena said, "We should find out what's going on."

"Yes we should." Breena agreed, reluctantly climbing to her feet before helping Addena up.

She kept her grip on Breena's hand when she started toward the door. "Where are you going?"

Breena frowned. "To find out what's going on."

"With your goodies practically showing?"

"What are you..." She suddenly realized she was only half dressed. "A shirt would be a good idea, huh?"

"I think so." Addena nodded. "But not that one," she was quick to add as Breena reached for the shirt she'd been wearing the night before.

"Why not?"

She eyed the bloody thing. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Like yours is any better." Breena gestured at the dried gore covering the front of the doctor's shirt.

"Good point." Addena took the shirt and pulled it over Breena's head, tears filling her eyes as she looked at her.

"Hey." Breena was caught off guard by the sudden mood change. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just so glad you're all right." She fingered the tattered material of the shirt.

"I'm glad I'm all right too." Her words had their desired effect when Addena gave a half chuckle. "But not nearly as glad as I am that you were wrong about me being able to help you," she pulled the doctor close. "I can't imagine not having you around."

"I'm right here." Addena kissed her passionately.

"Wow!" Breena grinned.

Addena returned her grin. "Come on before I decide someone else can handle whatever's going on." She screamed when she opened the door to find herself face to face with Glinda and the Wizard.

Glinda reacted the same way, putting her hand on her chest as she shot a look at her sister. "You scared me."

"Well you scared me too."

"And you both deafened me." Breena shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears as she joined them in the hall. "What's going on anyway?"

"It's Elphaba." The Wizard was almost beside himself with worry.

"Elly?" Breena frowned. "What happened?"

"Can we walk and talk at the same time?" He motioned for the girls to go up the stairs ahead of him. "We were having a discussion upstairs when she suddenly… I don't know. Fainted?"

"Blacked out." Glinda corrected him. "She doesn't do girlie things like faint." She looked at Breena. "I think she had another vision."

Breena's frown deepened. "They make her pass out?"

"The last one did. It happened when we were on our way to Upland Manor to get the Grimmerie," Glinda clarified. "She saw you fighting Morrible and passed out on the broom."

"While you were in the air?" Addena looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Yes. It was pretty scary. She tensed up and wouldn't answer me and then blacked out."

"That's what she did this time." The Wizard joined in. "She was just staring off into space and then her eyes rolled back in her head."

They reached the top of the stairs to find Elphaba sitting on the edge of the bed, her head cradled in her hands.

"Elphie!"

"Elly."

Breena and Glinda's voices meshed as they both rushed toward her.

"I'm fine," she was quick to reassure them.

"Are you sure?" Glinda looked at her anxiously as she sat next to her. "Do you need to lie back down?"

Breena added, "Do you want Addy to take a look at you?"

"Addy?" Elphaba glanced up at her sister. "Things must be serious if you gave her a nickname."

Breena blushed. "Would you…"

"And it's no wonder you wouldn't let me get a good look at you last night." Elphaba interrupted her as she took in her shirt. "Are you all right?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that." Breena knelt in front of her. "Now stop changing the subject and tell me you're OK."

"I'm OK."

"Elphie," Glinda put her arm around the green woman's shoulders, "your hands are shaking."

"It was the vision." Elphaba swallowed hard.

"Tell us," Breena put her hand on her sister's knee.

"Morrible. She was…" Elphaba closed her eyes. "She was killing Ozians. They were outside the palace and they were angry. She conjured a storm so lightning would strike the crowd and then…" she bit her lip. "Then Gale Force troops attacked. They were shooting them and beating them stabbing them." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda pulled her into a hug.

"Do your visions always come true?" Addena spoke up from behind Breena.

"The last three have." Elphaba leaned against Glinda, needing the love she felt radiating from the blonde. "At least certain aspects of them."

"And they've all been in the future?" Breena narrowed her eyes as she sister nodded. "Then we're just going to have to take Morrible out before she can hurt anyone."

"That's what I've been saying all along."

They all turned when they heard Yackle's voice to find her, Betak, Lion and Fiyero standing at the top of the stairs.

"We heard all the commotion and thought we better come see what was going on," Betak said as a means of explaining.

"I told them you were up here playing sex games." Yackle eyed the two young couples. "I wasn't far off, was I?"

"There's a game called sex you can play?" Lion asked Fiyero.

"Uh…" Fiyero stammered.

"Yes, but you have to wait until you're older to learn the rules." Betak saved the former scarecrow. "So you're going after Morrible?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Breena sighed as she stood up. "We can't let her go psycho on people."

"She's right." Elphaba pulled away from Glinda to join her sister. "The things I saw…" She shook her head. "They can't happen."

"Maybe there's a spell in the Grimmerie you can use." The Wizard tried to help out.

"Of course there are spells in the book that would take care of her," Yackle chastised him. "But they're not ones your girls can use."

Breena frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you can't."

Addena sighed when the old woman didn't continue. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"There's nothing to elaborate." Yackle shot her a look. "There are spells in the book they can't read."

"What?" It was Elphaba's turn to frown.

"It's true," the hag nodded as she picked up the part of the Grimmerie that had fallen to the floor when Elphaba passed out. She flipped through a few pages before finding what she was looking for. "Here, try this one."

Elphaba grabbed the book, anxious to prove the old woman wrong. But try as she might she couldn't make any sense of the markings on the page. "That's not possible."

"See, I told you," Yackle crowed.

Breena looked at the page over her sister's shoulder. "I can read it."

Yackle's triumphant expression disappeared. "No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!" The old woman repeated herself.

"Maybe she can." The Wizard came to his daughter's defense. "It would make sense if she could. They're both my children. I bet Elphaba can read spells that Breena can't."

"No," Yackle shook her head emphatically. "You don't understand. _No one_ can read those spells. Not unless they've used their magic to do something awful."

"Like kill someone?"

Elphaba's frown deepened. "You've never…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the look on her sister's face. "Bree?"

Every pair of eyes on in the room turned to the witch, hoping she would say one thing but knowing she was about to say another.

Breena took a deep breath before saying, "I used a spell to kill someone."


	45. Chapter 45

"_I used a spell to kill someone."_

The words echoed through Breena's mind as the room erupted in a chorus of denial. What the hell was she doing? They weren't supposed to know. No one was ever supposed to know. Just listen to them, all so quick to jump to her defense. How were they going to react when they found out it really happened?

"Hey!" Fiyero yelled, forcing everyone into silence. "All this talking isn't getting us anywhere. Let's just give her a chance to explain."

Breena swallowed hard as everyone looked at her expectantly. What was she supposed to say?

"Bree?" Hope shone in Elphaba's eyes.

"I..." For a split second she thought about lying but knew she would never get away with it. "It's true." Her heart broke as her sister dropped her gaze.

"No it's not." Betak shook her head. "You wouldn't do something like that."

"Yeah," Lion agreed. "You act all tough but on the inside you're just a big softie." He waved the thought away with his paw. "You wouldn't hurt a flea."

"But I did!" Breena clinched her jaw, willing herself to calm down. "I appreciate the fact you're all willing to think better of me, but I did it." Her voice was softer when she spoke again. "I killed a man."

"How?" Elphaba looked up again, clearly confused. "When?"

"That day at the cavern when... when Milynn... when she..." She damned the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Bree?" Addena put her hand on her arm.

"I went out to check on Leto, remember?" She pulled free, afraid of what she would see if she glanced at the blonde. "I found him talking to a Gale Force lieutenant. He was going on and on about how he was living a lie and all he wanted was his family's money back. I realized he was the one feeding information to Morrible and Nevin and I…" She sighed. "I froze. I just stood there while the lieutenant gloated about Nevin going back on their deal and how his troops had the cavern surrounded. The next thing I knew he shot Leto in the chest."

"The bastard deserved it," Betak spat.

"But it wasn't your fault." Glinda was quick to add. "You didn't kill Leto."

"No, I killed the lieutenant."

"What?!" Lion jumped, shocked by his own outburst. He blushed sheepishly. "Sorry."

Breena ignored him. "Something came over me. I got so..." she searched for the right word, "angry doesn't do it justice. I didn't even think about it. I just opened my mouth and this spell came out of nowhere and he..." She closed her eyes, wishing the scene would quit replaying itself in her head. "He literally fell over dead." She took a ragged breath. "I killed him."

A heavy silence followed her admission.

"I wasn't going to tell any of you. I know it's selfish, but I didn't want you to know. I thought maybe if I pretended it never happened it would go away." She chortled. "I was so stupid."

Elphaba couldn't take it anymore and reached for her. "It'll be all right."

"How can you say that? I killed someone, Elly."

"Bree..."

"Don't." She backed away from her sister. "Just don't, OK? I..." A single tear made its way down her cheek. "I'm evil."

"Oh for the love of Oz you are not." Yackle spoke up before anyone else could.

"Really?" Breena contradicted her. "What's the first rule of witchcraft? 'In it harm none.' I more than harmed someone, I killed him."

"Yes..."

"And you said the only way I could read that spell was if I did something awful with my powers." Breena interrupted her. "It doesn't get much more awful than killing someone."

"But..."

"There aren't any buts. I did it." Breena pointed at her chest. "I killed him. Not anyone else. Me." She chuckled drily. "I'm no better than Morrible."

"Don't say that." Addena pointed at her. "Don't you _dare_ compare yourself to that woman. You're nothing like her!"

"Addy..."

"She's right." It was Yackle's turn to interrupt her. "And before you say it again, I think we've already established that you killed the lieutenant."

Breena looked at her in disbelief. "How can you be so nonchalant about all of this? I tell you I killed a man and you act like it's no big deal."

"Because it was a Gale Force guard. It's not like you took Lion out back and bashed his brains in."

"She wouldn't do that." Lion's tail twitched. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Of course not." Addena glared at the old woman. "I think the point she was trying to make is that Bree didn't kill an innocent." Her eyes softened as she looked at Breena. "You took out a man who wouldn't have hesitated to do the same to you if he was given half the chance."

Breena avoided her gaze. "That still doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't. But it doesn't make you evil either." Yackle raised her hand to keep her from speaking. "It's like your girlfriend said, you did it out of necessity not spite."

"Girlfriend?" Lion looked back and forth between the two women. "You're a couple?" He grinned. "That's great!" His face fell when he realized Fiyero and the Wizard were staring at him. "I know that's probably not what I should be concentrating on, but it's exciting. They're so cute together."

"Thanks Lion." Addena gave him a half hearted smile.

"It doesn't matter why I did it." Breena argued.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and think about it for a minute." Yackle growled. "Do you remember what I told you about your powers being bigger than you and your sister? You were understandably shocked when you learned the truth about this Leto character. And you knew everyone else was in danger. You were being pulled in a dozen different directions. I think your powers sensed what was happening and provided a solution to your dilemma."

Elphaba frowned. "Are you trying to say her power killed the lieutenant?"

"In a way." Yackle nodded.

Breena rolled her eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Oh, but it does." The old woman continued to nod. "You were upset and in a very precarious situation. If you had left the lieutenant after he shot what's his name, he would have gone back to his troops. And if you took the time to fight him it would have taken you even longer to get back to the cavern. Then what would have happened?"

Lion leaned in close to Fiyero. "Are we supposed to answer that?"

"No," Yackle responded. "I was voicing a few of the many questions going through Breena's mind when all this happened. She wanted to get back to all of you but at the same time she knew the lieutenant had to be dealt with. Her powers kicked in to help by providing a way to get rid of him."

"Are you saying our powers can just take over whenever they want?" Elphaba asked.

"No. This wasn't any ordinary situation, was it? You were trapped, Elphaba, surrounded by men who wanted to kill you. She knew that she had to get back to you or there was a very real chance you could die. As a matter of fact, someone did die, didn't they? Would the rest of you have fared any better if those troops had the lieutenant to lead them?"

"No," Fiyero shook his head. "Their attack was sloppy. If they had been organized things would have been a lot worse." He met Glinda's eyes. "What? I didn't become the captain of the guard because of my looks."

"If Breena hadn't come along with that spell to make people disappear, we would have been toast." Lion added his two cents worth.

"Did that one come to you too?" Yackle asked Breena.

"What?" The question pulled Breena from the sea of thoughts she was drowning in.

"The spell you used when you got back to the cavern. Did it just come to you too?"

She frowned. "Yes."

"Is that what happens with all of your spells?"

"Most of them."

"What about you, Elphaba?" Yackle switched her attention to the green woman.

"Sometimes." Elphaba answered. "I've learned most of my spells from Bree."

"Which makes since considering she's was more open to her abilities growing up. See," Yackle smiled reassuringly. "The power senses you just like you sense it and provides what you need."

"But I…"

"Bree," Elphaba cut her sister off. "You can't keep beating yourself up over this. Like Yackle said, you were in a no win situation. You did what you had to do."

"Did I?" Breena finally looked at her sister. "You would have come up with some way to knock him out or something. But you never would have killed him."

"Don't be so sure about that. If you or Glinda were in danger I would do anything to keep you safe. And I do mean anything."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do." She approached her again. "Love makes us do funny things, Bree. And whether you want to believe it or not right now, I love you. I always will."

"I…" Breena finally gave in to her emotions and started to cry. "I love you too."

Elphaba took her in her arms. "We'll get through this, I promise."

Breena responded by pulling her closer.

Glinda sniffled as she made her way over to her own sister and gripped her hand.

"Their power is kind of creepy," Lion commented offhandedly to Fiyero.

"It's more along the lines of practical." Yackle corrected him.

"What?" He had a deer caught in the carriage lights look on his face. "You…" His voice cracked. "You heard that?"

Yackle nodded, "I'm not deaf."

"It's all right, Lion." Betak patted his arm. "If the girls were paying attention they wouldn't take offense."

"I'm having a hard time getting my head around this." The Wizard looked at Yackle. "You make it sound like this power you keep describing is a separate entity."

"No, it co-exists with Breena and Elphaba. As I said before, they can manipulate it but it can influence them as well."

"Like when it made Bree heal Elphaba even though she was too weak to be doing it." Addena supplied.

"Exactly." Yackle nodded.

"Do you think that's why Elphie has visions?" Glinda joined in.

"Yes I do. Her visions serve as a warning system."

"A warning system?" Breena pulled away from her sister, giving Elphaba a grateful look when she kept her arm around her waist.

"Her visions give you a heads up on potential danger and your healing ability gives you an edge on staying alive."

"I had no idea this, whatever you want to call, ruled your lives so much." The Wizard looked at his daughters. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Yackle frowned at him. "Magic is on the rise again in Oz. You two are an essential part to the process." She glanced at Elphaba and Breena. "Just as your children will be when their time comes."

Addena raised her eyebrows. "Children?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Betak looked at Yackle like she had sprouted a second head. "Where are you getting all of this?" The munchkin advanced on the other woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yackle."

Betak glared at her. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then maybe you should say what you mean."

"Maybe you should just answer my question miss know it all!"

"Betak, calm down." Breena chastised her. "Yackle, she's right. I think we need some kind of explanation."

"Me too." Elphaba nodded. "How do you know so much about the Grimmerie? About us?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Yackle grinned. "It's good to know I can still be mysterious."

"More like confusing," Lion mumbled.

"You've been talking in riddles since I met you." The Wizard sighed. "Try being truthful for a change."

"I'm always truthful." Yackle frowned. "Painfully so."

"Get on with it already," Betak shook her head.

"Fine." She huffed. "My ancestors wrote the Grimmerie."

"Excuse me?" Betak's expression was bemused. "I could have sworn you just said your family wrote the Grimmerie."

"They did." Yackle confirmed. "My great great something aunt and two of my cousins gathered the spells and copied them onto the pages."

"But you can't read it?" The Wizard frowned.

"No. No one in my family has a magical bone in their body. That's why we were chosen to create the book."

"Why was it created in the first place?" Elphaba fired off the next question.

"Because once upon a time magic wasn't taboo like it is now. As a matter of fact there were several very powerful families in Oz. But that kind of power has a way of corrupting and a couple of those families decided it gave them the right to rule over others. They started using their powers to get what they wanted. The other families formed an alliance to stop them and an all out war developed. It wasn't until non-magical folks joined the fray that the good guys gained the upper hand. When they did it was decided that magic would be outlawed until it could be handled more responsibly. My family gathered the spells and put them in the book. After it was completed it was enchanted so no one could read the text and my family members were killed."

Lion audibly gulped. "Killed?"

"It was the only way to insure the content of the book wouldn't be corrupted. Other members of my family were given the responsibility of keeping the book safe until the right person, or in this case persons, came along to claim it."

The Wizard continued to frown. "And who decided who the right person would be?"

"The book." Yackle said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Somehow the enchantment was set to sense when someone worthy of knowing the secrets it held came along."

"Someone like Elphie." Glinda looked at her lover proudly.

"But why did the Wizard have the book?" Betak's attention was still on Yackle. "Shouldn't it have been with your family for safe keeping?"

"It was." Yackle growled.

"I believe I can answer your question better." The Wizard spoke up. "I won it from an old man in a card game not long after I landed in Oz."

"That old man was my brother. He was the keeper of the book. But he didn't believe that anyone would ever be able to read it, so he didn't take the job too seriously. He didn't even tell me about losing it until he was on his death bed a few years later."

"You said you can't read the book, right?"

Yackle nodded. "Yes."

"Then how did you find what you were looking for a little while ago?" Betak kept hammering at the older woman.

"There are pictures associated with each of the spells. I can't read them but I need to know which is which so I know what it does."

"Why?" Lion looked confused.

"Because I'm supposed to help whoever can read the book."

"So you're a walking reference guide to the Grimmerie." Breena nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"Where were you before?" Betak wasn't giving up. "When Elphaba was on the run with the book, where were you?"

"Hoping it would resurface. By the time it was revealed to the public that the Witch... no offense Elphaba, had the book it was too late. She was dead and I assumed it was destroyed with her."

"How did you find us then?" Elphaba furrowed her brow. "If you thought I was dead and the book was destroyed, how did you track us down?"

"The news broke that you were very much alive and were responsible for kidnapping Glinda. I knew you had ties in Munchkinland so I took a shot and headed in that direction. The closer I got, the more I knew about you and Breena. I have no idea how, but by the time I actually found you I knew everything there was to know about each of you." She gave Breena a pointed look, "Well, almost everything. I guess the power you share wanted me to be able to help with more than just the book."

"Apparently." Elphaba looked down at the part of the Grimmerie she was still holding. "So, there are spells in here that will help us defeat Morrible?"

Yackle nodded. "All you have to do is decide if you want her dead or alive."

"Alive." Breena was quick to answer. "I know she's a monster, but I for one would feel better knowing I wasn't responsible for any more deaths."

"She despised Southstairs." Glinda presented a solution. "I was always getting complaints from the guards about her. She would hate to be sent back."

Elphaba shrugged. "Then Southstairs it is."

"You'll want to strip her of her powers." Yackle took the book from Elphaba and flipped through the pages. "It's not in this part."

"The rest is still down in the apothecary. I'll go get it."

"Why don't we all go get it? The three of us can discuss the ins and outs of the spell while everyone else gets back to whatever it was they were doing before you fa…"

"Blacked out." Glinda spoke over her.

"I don't faint." Elphaba clarified.

"Right." Yackle winked at her. "I'll meet you downstairs." She waved her hands at the others. "Let's go people. Show's over."

"Bree, why don't you get cleaned up?" Elphaba gave her a gentle squeeze, knowing her sister needed a moment alone. "I promise I won't let Yackle start without you."

"That's a good idea. Although if I showed up like this I might scare Morrible." Breena chuckled as she looked down at her shirt.

"Yeah well it scares me too, so change it."

"I will. And thanks, Elly." Breena gave her a grin. "For everything."

Elphaba grinned too. "Any time." She moved to join Glinda and Addena at the top of the stairs. "I think she could use a pep talk from someone besides me."

"I know she could, I just…" Addena sighed. "I'm not sure she'll want me around right now."

"She wants you around, Dena. Take it from someone else who has to deal with the Thropp moodiness."

"Hey." Elphaba put on a hurt expression.

Glinda giggled. "Come on, Elphie." She took her by the hand and led her down the stairs.

Addena watched them go before taking a deep breath and turning around to face Breena.


	46. Chapter 46

Addena watched Breena as she walked to her dresser, her shoulders slumped. She seemed so fragile. So lost. It made her want to rush across the room, take her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be all right. But coddling wasn't what Bree needed right now. Just like she didn't need someone talking at her. It wouldn't be easy, but Addena was going to have to get her to open up if she really wanted to help her.

"You don't have to stay."

Breena's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"I'm a little old for a babysitter."

"I didn't stay because you need someone to watch you. I just thought," she shrugged. "I thought maybe you would want to talk."

"I'm all talked out." Breena kicked herself as the words left her mouth. Why was she being such an ass? "Addy, wait…" She turned, shocked to find the blonde right behind her.

"Did you honestly think a little attitude would get rid or me?"

Breena couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from turning up. "I should know better by now."

Addena grinned. "You're learning." She ran her hand up one of Breena's arms. "I had to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine."

"Hey," she used the same hand to lift Breena's chin when she started to lower her gaze. "What's with not looking at me? I'm suddenly not pretty enough for you?"

"No. I mean yes, of course you're pretty. Gorgeous actually. I just…"

"It was a joke, Bree." Addena felt guilty when she saw the anxiety in her eyes. "I should have known better than to tease you right now."

Breena visibly relaxed. "I guess we're learning together."

"It's a process." She looked at the open drawer before them. "Want some help picking out a shirt?"

"There's really not a whole lot to choose from."

"So I noticed." Addena's voice dripped with sarcasm. "What is it with you and Elphaba wearing black all the time?"

"It goes great with her skin tone." Breena shrugged. "And it brings out my eyes."

Her grin made another appearance. "We're going to have to add some color to your wardrobe." She wrinkled her nose as she started going through the shirts. "A shopping trip is definitely in order."

"For you and Glinda maybe."

"Are you saying you won't go shopping with me?"

"Yes."

"Not even if I say pretty please?" Addena stuck out her bottom lip.

"Especially then." Breena rolled her eyes. "Would you stop that already?"

"Ah ha, a sucker for the pout. I'll have to remember that." Addena couldn't resist anymore and put her arms around Breena, pulling her close. "And I love you even if you don't like shopping." She frowned when she felt her stiffen. "Bree?"

"Addy, we need to talk."

Her frown deepened when Breena pulled away from her but tried to keep her voice light. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I think…" Breena sighed. "I need some space."

Addena was too blown away to respond.

"All the kissing and flirting have been nice, but..."

"But what?"

"We barely know each other, Addy. All this is happening way too fast."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think we should slow down."

"Slow down?" Addena echoed her words. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Breena's voice was flat.

"I don't believe this." Addena clinched her jaw, unwilling to accept what was happening. "Can you look me in the eye and say the same thing?"

Breena stared into her blue eyes, her face void of emotion. "I think we should slow down."

"I… You…" Addena stammered. "Fine." She let go of her. "If that's how you want it."

"It is."

"Then I guess I'll leave you alone."

Breena answered by nodding.

Addena stood where she was for a second, hoping Breena would say something else but she didn't. She wouldn't even look at her.

She turned on her heel and stormed toward the stairs. She would have loved to let Breena have it with both barrels, but wasn't about to let her know how upset she was. Why give her the satisfaction? It was pretty obvious she didn't want her, which was just fine. The witch could rot for all she cared. She would go downstairs and… and…

And try to come up with a way to get her woman back. Because as much as she hated to admit it, she needed Breena. Now that she had finally admitted her feelings for her, the thought of not being with her made her want to curl up in a little ball somewhere and cry.

She stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell was she doing? If she was going to fight for Breena she might as well start right here, right now. Running away wasn't going to solve anything.

Breena sighed when she turned back around, "Addy."

Addena didn't say a word. She marched over to her, grabbed her by the arm and put their mouths together, pouring everything she was feeling into the lip lock. Her breath hitched in her chest when she finally pulled away. "Now try to tell me you don't want the same things I do."

"I..." Breena growled in frustration before crushing her mouth against Addena's, reciprocating the kiss she had just received. "I can't." She breathed against her lips. "I can't want you, Addy."

"Sure you can," she moved in for another kiss.

"No," Breena pushed her away. "I can't. Please Addy, just drop it."

Addena guffawed. "You say that like it's the easiest thing in the world. You can't want me and I can't not want you. So I'd say we have a problem because I'm not going anywhere until you convince me I'm wrong."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She turned away when the blonde shrugged. "Damn it, Addy. You're not playing fair."

"Me? What about you? One minute we're fine and the next you're telling me we're going too fast. How do you think that made me feel? I gave you my heart and you threw it back in my face."

"I... I didn't mean to."

"Well you did." Addena watched her paced. "That's all I get, an 'I didn't mean to.'"

"What is it you want to hear?" Breena ran her hand through her hair. "How my heart does this weird flip every time I see you? How my mouth goes dry and my stomach ties itself in knots whenever we're alone? How I can't live without you? Fine. It's all true. Every word of it. You're everything I've ever wanted, Addy."

"Then I don't see the problem."

"Of course you don't because you're thinking with your heart and not with your head."

Addena looked confused. "What?"

"Being with me is dangerous."

"You're not making any sense."

"You heard Yackle!" Breena closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again. "I can't get away from this, for lack of a better word, power I'm tapped into. I've already lost my best friend. I can't lose you too."

"What happened to Milynn wasn't your fault. And you won't lose me."

"You don't know that. I damn near did already! If anything happens to you because of me I..."

Addena went to her, putting her finger over her lips. "Stop." She raised her eyebrows when Breena tried to open her mouth again. "What did I just say?" She nodded when the witch stayed silent. "That's better. I appreciate you watching out for me, Bree, but don't you think I should have a say in this whole thing?"

"I..."

She kept her finger firmly over the other woman's lips. "I'm not going to let you push me away. I can't."

"Addy..."

"No, I'm putting my foot down. I love you you idiot." Addena captured her lips in a passionate caress.

Breena leaned her forehead against the doctor's once they tore themselves apart to breathe. "You win."

"I do?"

Breena nodded. "I love you too. I can't do this whole Morrible thing without you."

"Damn straight you can't." Addena put her arms around her again, giving her another gentle kiss before pulling back to look at her. "Just for the record, there won't be any more talk of us slowing down or not being together, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I said those things. It was my way of giving you a chance to reconsider those second thoughts we talked about before."

"I told you I didn't have any."

"I know, but..." Breena shook her head. "After everything that happened earlier I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"We're not going there again." Addena gave her a squeeze. "And it's really sweet of you to try to give me an out. But if you ever try to get rid of me like that again I'll kick your ass. Whatever happens from now on, we're in it together."

"Together." Breena started another kiss, deepening it as she steered Addena toward the bed.

"Hey!" Addena chirped when she found herself sprawled on the mattress. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I already…" Addena's voice trailed off as Breena quickly unbuttoned her shirt and unfastened the clasps of her bra, placing a gentle kiss between her breasts. "Oh my."

Breena grinned as she crawled on top of the doctor, trailing feather light kisses up her stomach, chest and neck until she reached her mouth, which she promptly conquered.

"Elphaba."

Breena frowned at her response. "Please tell me you didn't just say my sister's name."

"I did." Addena looked up at her. "Not because I'm picturing her in my head or anything because I wouldn't do that. You're the only one for me." She mentally kicked herself for rambling. "She and Yackle are waiting for you downstairs. What if someone comes looking for you? And you said you wanted our first time to be perfect." She kept going before Breena could say anything. "Well so do I. Not that what you were doing wasn't amazing, but you would have to rush and once we were done you would have to run and I don't want that. I want us to be able to do it until we're both half dead from exhaustion. And then I want to fall asleep in your arms and…"

Breena silenced her with another kiss. "I get the picture. And you're right, now really isn't the time." She reluctantly moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be mad." Addena joined her, refastening her bra.

"I'm not." She smirked mischievously. "Half dead from exhaustion?"

Addena blushed. "That just kind of slipped out."

"I like how you just kind of think."

"Shut up." She gave her a playful push before climbing to her feet. "I'll get you a clean shirt."

Breena grabbed her hand, pulling her into her lap for another drawn out kiss. "Thanks."

Addena grinned. "For what?"

"Not giving up on me."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." She ran the back of her hand down Breena's cheek before continuing her trek to the dresser. "I meant what I said about adding some color to your wardrobe."

"And I meant what I said about not shopping with you."

Addena stuck her tongue out. "Do you mind if I borrow a shirt while I'm in here?"

"You mean you'd wear one of those drab things?"

"Don't start."

"Would helping me change make it up to you?"

They shared a smile as Breena joined her at the dresser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba was experiencing major information overload. Normally what Yackle had just thrown at them would have taken her at least a week to process but she didn't have the luxury of that kind of time. If they were going to succeed in stopping Morrible, she needed to be thinking clearly when they got downstairs. But how was she supposed to do that when her head was practically spinning?

If Yackle was to be believed, there was some invisible all knowing, all seeing bond between her and her sister that was just waiting to step in and 'help' if need be. Part of her agreed with Lion when he said it was creepy but the other half thought it was interesting. How many people could claim to have a magical guardian angel of sorts watching over them?

Oz only knew they would need it when they took on Morrible again. Remembering her vision still left her feeling weak in the knees. She couldn't let her get away with hurting any more Ozians. Enough people had already fallen victim to the weather witch's greed for power. The spell Yackle mentioned could be just what they needed. Stripping her of her powers and throwing her back in Southstairs seemed like the perfect way of getting rid of her once and for all but it all seemed a little too easy.

And then there was her biggest worry… her sister. She had failed Breena in the worst possible way. How her sister could have been going through something like killing someone without her noticing was beyond her. She might have gotten through to her upstairs but she had a feeling it was just the tip of the ice burg. She was going to have to work harder at getting Breena to open up to her.

Hopefully Addena would be able to work some of the Upland magic on her. Oz only knew Glinda had her ways of…

She suddenly found herself pressed against the wall, a familiar pair of lips gently teasing her own. "Glinda?"

The blonde pulled back to look at her. "There you are. You had me worried for a second."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I kept talking to you but you weren't answering. I thought maybe I was being more boring than usual until I turned around and noticed you were too busy staring off into space to even hear me. So when I snapped my fingers in your face and you still didn't respond I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"You snapped your fingers in my face?"

"Twice."

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"I hoped that was it. I don't think I would have been able to carry you if you had another vision and passed out again."

Elphaba frowned as she took in their surroundings. "What are we doing in our room?"

"Like I said, you were almost catatonic. I brought you in here in case a kiss wasn't enough to pull you out of it." Glinda grinned. "I don't think the hallway would have been the best place for phase two of operation 'get my Elphie back.' Lion might have inadvertently learned a few of the sex game rules."

"Glinda." She blushed.

"I know, I know... Yackle is waiting for you and we don't have time for that kind of thing. But Breena won't be down for a few minutes. And I need to know that you're all right."

"I'm fine."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Glinda kissed her again, letting her lips linger on green ones for what seemed like an eternity. "No, it's still not quite right." She brought their mouths together again, instantly seeking out Elphaba's tongue for a wrestling match. "Em," she grinned when she finally came up for air. "That's much better."

"Glad I passed. Feel free to test me again anytime." Elphaba quirked an eyebrow as the blonde took her hand and led her toward the bed. "I thought we didn't have time for this."

"We're just going to talk, silly."

"I've heard of talking turkey but never talking silly."

"I'm trying to be serious, Elphie." Glinda pulled her down beside her as she sat on the bed. "Are you all right?"

Elphaba nodded, hating the concern she saw in those baby blues. "I'm fine Glinda, really."

"But you passed out. Vision or no vision that's not normal." She gently caressed her cheek.

"I know. It's almost like I get too emotionally involved in what I'm seeing and it short circuits my system."

"Maybe it does. Seeing your sister fighting someone like Morrible and watching innocent people being attacked can have that effect on a person."

"All I know is I can't let Morrible hurt anyone else."

"She won't." Glinda assured her. "You'll stop her."

Elphaba pursed her lips. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I am. Remember what Yackle said? There's nothing you and Breena can't accomplish together." She felt her lover tense. "You don't think Breena will be able to help you?"

"No, that's not it. I just hate that she has to go through something like this so soon after what happened upstairs."

"Are you afraid it will distract her?"

"Just the opposite. I'm afraid she'll use this as an excuse to pretend it never happened again. It will eat her up inside if she does."

"Dena won't let that happen, Elphie. She loves her. And we Upland women tend to protect the things we love." Glinda put herself nose to nose with the green woman. "Let me show you."

Elphaba met her halfway, savoring the feel of those soft lips against her own. One kiss led to another and another until they were completely lost in each other. Somewhere along the way they laid down, curled in each others arms.

"How do you always know just what I need?"

"Like I said, we Upland women have our ways." Glinda snuggled closer. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much." Elphaba grinned. "You didn't bring me in here to protect Lion, did you?"

"Yes."

"Glinda."

"What?" She giggled when a green hand started tickling her side. "Fine. I thought maybe you could use a pep talk of your own." She stared into the brown eyes she adored. "Did it work?"

"Like a charm." Elphaba brushed her lips against Glinda's.

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Glinda."

"I could stay here with you like this forever."

"Me too. If only Breena and Yackle weren't waiting for me downstairs."

Glinda sighed. "Is that our cue to go?"

"I'm afraid so." Elphaba put her hand on Glinda's cheek. "But we'll pick up where we left off soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Glinda clung to her a moment longer before scooting off the bed and holding out a hand to her love. "The sooner we go the sooner you get rid of Morrible."

Elphaba grinned as she accepted her help off the bed. "That's my girl."

"Just remember your promise." Glinda pulled her into her arms. "You have to come back to me for us to pick up where we left off."

"I'll always come back to you."

They shared another kiss before leaving the room. Glinda stepped out in the hall just in time for Breena and Addena to scare her. She and Addena both screamed.

"Wow." Elphaba's eyes got big.

Breena winced. "Try having it happen twice in one day." She looked back and forth between the blondes. "We've really got to stop meeting this way. It's making me deaf."

Addena elbowed her in the side. "I thought you two would be downstairs by now."

"We needed a pit stop." Glinda grinned.

"Pit stop, riiight." Addena winked at her.

Elphaba looked at her sister. "Bree I..."

"It's all right, Elly. We can talk about everything later. Right now we need to concentrate on Morrible." She reached for her sister's hand.

"Not so fast." Glinda stopped Elphaba as she started toward her sister. "I think you need one of these to tide you over." She kissed her gently.

"Me too." Addena agreed.

Breena pretended to frown. "You're going to kiss Elly?"

"Shut up." The doctor pulled her into a lip lock, giving her a soft, "I love you," as they parted.

Elphaba held Glinda's gaze for a moment once they were through. "Ready Bree?"

"As I'll ever be." Breena gripped Addena's shoulder before following her sister.

Glinda moved to Addena's side as they watched them walk away. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you actually wearing black?"

"Don't go there."

"Want to worry with me?"

Addena sighed. "I thought you'd never ask."


	47. Chapter 47

Elphaba watched her sister as she followed her down the stairs. She was acting more like her old self. It made her feel good to know she was in a better place than she had been earlier. They would still have a talk about what happened with the lieutenant at some point but it was nice to know it didn't have to be now.

Breena looked at her over her shoulder. "Staring is overrated."

"Depends on what you're staring at." Elphaba grinned. "Things seem to be going well between you and Addena."

"That they are."

"It's strange, isn't it? Feeling something so intense for someone else?"

"More like scary." Breena shook her head. "I have no idea what Addy sees in me."

Elphaba nodded. "I wonder the same thing about Glinda sometimes. Then I look into those blue eyes and it doesn't matter. I'm just glad she sees it."

"I tried to give Addy an out upstairs."

"By an out do you mean you tried to push her away?" She sighed when her sister nodded. "Bree, why would you do that?"

Breena gave her a look. "We're not exactly normal, Elly. I wanted to give her the chance to walk away knowing there wouldn't be any hard feelings."

"More like you tried to convince her you didn't care and then would have been devastated if she actually left."

"Exactly."

"Obviously she didn't."

"No," Breena grinned. "She kept pushing until I cracked and then told me if I ever tried anything like that again she'd kick my ass."

"Good for her." Elphaba smiled. "She sounds like my kind of woman."

"Hands off sis. You already have an Upland of your own."

"Speaking of Glinda, do you think Addena would mind if I used her nickname for her? I think Linny fits her perfectly."

Breena's grin stayed in place. "I'm sure Addy wouldn't mind. And you could call Glinda 'hey you' and she'd be thrilled."

Elphaba chuckled. "She would not."

"Oh yes I would." Glinda giggled as they both jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes she did." Addena spoke up from behind her. "And Elphaba, I would be honored if you called her Linny."

"You should feel special, Elphie." Glinda smiled at her sister. "She doesn't even let Momsie and Popsicle use her nickname for me."

"I do too."

"Do not. I remember you pouting when they tried."

Addena sighed. "That's when I was a kid."

Glinda shook her head. "It was the last time we were all together. I believe that was Lurlinemas last year."

"Just go." Addena hurried her along.

Breena looked at Addy once they joined them at the bottom of the stairs. "How long were you two back there?"

Addena shrugged as she slipped her hand into Breena's. "Long enough."

"You changed clothes so it couldn't have been that long." Breena eyed her new pink outfit. "You just couldn't stand wearing black, could you?"

"It's not her fault." Glinda put her arm around Elphaba's waist. "Neither one of us looks good in black."

Elphaba followed suit by wrapping her arm around Glinda's shoulders. "But I thought black was this year's pink."

Glinda shook her head. "That was so last year, Elphie."

"Yeah Elly, what were you thinking?" Breena's smile faded when they reached the living room and the Wizard, Betak, Fiyero and Lion all turned to look at them.

Addena instantly picked up on her unease. "Bree?"

She gave Addy's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and stepping forward. "I know what I said upstairs was pretty shocking and you're all entitled to your own opinion about what I did. But it doesn't make me a different person. And if I found myself in a similar situation again I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing."

"Of course it doesn't make you a different person." Betak looked at the others in the room through narrowed eyes. "And no one else thinks so either, do you?"

Breena smiled. "Betak, I love you, I really do. But you can't bully them into feeling the same way you do."

"I wasn't bullying anyone." The munchkin huffed.

"Yes you were." Breena contradicted her.

"She doesn't have to bully me." Lion spoke up. "I know you'd never bash my brains in."

Breena couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Lion."

"Aw, shucks." He waved her off bashfully.

"Frankly I think you did the right thing." Fiyero was lounging on the couch next to Betak, his feet up on the coffee table. "Like Addena said, he wouldn't have hesitated to shoot you too. Ow!" He glared at Betak as she smacked him on the leg. "What? I'm telling her we're good."

"And I'm telling you the table's not a foot stool."

"I could never think badly of you. Either of you." The Wizard ignored them, looking at his daughters lovingly. "You're my little girls."

"How touching." Yackle's voice dripped with sarcasm as she walked into the room. "I hate to interrupt but we really need to get busy if you two want to stop Elpahba's vision from coming true."

"You lead, we'll follow." Breena gestured for her to go back the way she came. "And thanks everyone, your support means more than you know."

"Not so fast." Addena reclaimed Bree's hand as she started after the old woman. "I'm proud of you. What you just did took guts."

"What? Getting rid of Yackle?"

Addena pulled her close. "You knew what I meant."

Breena stared into her blue eyes. "And you know better than to start something we can't possibly finish right now."

Elphaba tightened her grip on Glinda as she watched them. "You were right before. They're adorable."

"Elphie," Glinda leaned against her. "I..." She started to say she was scared but thought better of it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elphaba whispered, "And I'll be fine," in her ear.

"You're cute couples, we get it. Now break it up and get a move on." Yackle looked at the Wizard over her shoulder. "You better come too. I think you're going to play a big part in this plan."

"Me?" The Wizard looked confused.

Breena gave Addy a peck on the cheek before pulling away. "Come on, Dad." She snagged his arm as she walked by him.

His eyes lit up. "Dad?"

Elphaba's head snapped up from kissing Glinda gently on the lips. "Dad?" Agreeing to give their father a chance was one thing, calling him dad was another.

"The way I see it, if Yackle wants him to come along we better start buttering him up. The last time we took him to the palace he got shot."

The Wizard frowned. "Let's not talk about that."

Breena patted his arm as Elphaba joined them in following Yackle. "You were protecting Elly."

"It's not the shooting I don't want to think about, it's what happened afterwards." He shook his head. "If that woman had taken either one of you away from me I..."

"You what?" Yackle challenged him as they walked into the apothecary. "Would have given her a good scolding?"

"Yackle." Elphaba's voice was a warning.

"What?" The old woman furrowed her brow. "He couldn't whip his way out of a wet paper bag."

"I most certainly could." The Wizard protested.

Yackle cackled. "Good comeback."

"Can we just get on with this?" Breena cut in before her father could respond.

"All right, all right. Don't get your panties in a twist." Yackle bustled over to the work table. "I think I should start by telling you not to be scared of Morrible."

Breena frowned. "We're not scared of her."

"Just checking," the old woman was quick to soothe her ruffled feathers. "She's been a sorceress for a very long time. She picks up on the fact that you're both young and insecure in your abilities."

It was Elphaba's turn to frown. "You make us sound like a couple of children."

"Compared to Morrible you are." Yackle pointed out the obvious. "I'm not saying this to offend you. I'm saying it because it's true. Is she powerful? Yes. Is she more powerful than you? No. But she picks up that you're new to your powers and uses it to intimidate you. He knows what I'm talking about," she tipped her head toward the Wizard. "That's how he got you to reveal you could read the Grimmerie, Elphaba."

"How would you know?" The Wizard didn't like being reminded of his past with his daughter. "It's not like you were there."

"Maybe not but people like you are all alike."

"People like me?"

"Those who don't care who they step on or hurt to get what they want."

"I..."

"Don't even try to deny it." Yackle interrupted him. "Not only did you turn the whole of Oz against an innocent young woman, you sent a child to deal with her once she became a problem."

He tried again. "I..."

"You what? You want to defend your choices?" She gestured with her hand. "Go ahead. This I've got to hear."

"I thought we came in here to discuss a spell to use on Morrible." Elphaba spoke up.

Yackled nodded. "We did."

"Then I think we're a little off track." Breena jumped on the band wagon, looking back and forth between the two older people. "Unless we're supposed to bicker her back into her cell at Southstairs."

"We weren't bickering," Yackle scoffed.

"Yes you were." Elphaba disagreed. "You were rehashing something the Wizard and I have already agreed to move past and not giving him a chance to say much of anything."

"But..."

"Bree and I are giving him a chance. You should too."

"I can't." Yackle glared at the Wizard. "It's my job to watch out for both of you. And anyone who hurts you is fair game for me to belittle, harass or..." she searched for another word to use. "Whatever else I see fit to do."

"Am I mistaken or are you the one who brought him here in the first place?" Breena asked.

The crone smirked. "Have you ever heard of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer?"

The Wizard rolled his eyes. "I've owned up to my mistakes and have every intention of doing my best to make up for them. The girls know that."

"Which brings us to you explaining why you want him to come to the palace with us." Breena looked at the old woman expectantly.

"I can't believe you're both defending him."

"Well we are." Elphaba declared.

"Fine." Yackle sighed. "He's going along to kill Nevin."

"Kill who?" The Wizard stammered.

Breena shared a look with her sister. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I keep forgetting I haven't told you everything. Sit down." Yackle motioned at the stools around the worktable.

"Why?" Elphaba's tone was suspicious.

"You're all making me nervous standing around like that." Yackle pointed at the stools again. "Now sit." She waited until they were settled to speak. "I've been doing some research."

"Really?" Breena's voice dripped with sarcasm as she took in the stacks of books in front of her.

"Yes," her effort was lost on the old woman. "I kept thinking about Nevin and his mysterious illness so I did some digging. Have you ever heard of the living death potion?"

Breena nodded. "Someone asked Mom to make it once. She got really mad and kicked them out of the house. I tried to get her to tell me what the potion did and she told me never to talk about it again."

"With good reason." Yackle picked up one of the books. "It puts a person in a coma and turns their brain to mush."

"Mush?" The Wizard echoed the word.

"Technically it destroys all higher brain function, leaving the person in a vegetative state. They're alive with no hopes of ever waking up." She read from the text.

"No wonder Mom was so upset."

Elphaba frowned. "Why would she do that to her own son?"

"To take over as ruler of Oz. People adore Glinda, so when she denounced Morrible they turned against her even worse than they turned against you Elphaba. No one cared that she was in Southstairs. And no one would have listened to a word she said once Nevin released her without his help."

"You mean he brainwashed the guard and the council into accepting her as his co-ruler?"

Yackle nodded at Breena's question. "And then used the potion on him so she would have all the power for herself."

It was the Wizard's turn to frown. "But wouldn't that break any spell Nevin cast?"

"His spells last until the person he cast it on completes the task he gave them or he dies."

"So Boq is no longer under his spell because he stabbed me?" Elphaba was trying to keep everything straight.

"Yes."

"And you want the Wizard to come with us so he can finish Nevin off and free the Gale Force from his spell so they won't listen to Morrible anymore?" Breena joined in.

"Exactly." Yackle grinned. "You girls catch on quick."

"There's just one problem." The Wizard paused for a moment. "I can't kill that boy."

"You won't be."

"Is he still breathing?"

Yackle sighed. "Yes."

"Then I'll be killing him." The Wizard stood. "I can't do it."

"Morrible killed him, you'll just be putting him out of his misery. You can do that."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!"

"Let me put it to you this way," the crone locked eyes with him, her voice threatening. "You can and you will."

The Wizard held her gaze. "I can't and I won't!"

"Fine. I guess the girls can hold off the Gale Force and try to cast the spell on Morrible at the same time. I mean, that's worked so well for them in the past."

He frowned. "I didn't think of that."

"And if one of them gets hurt Breena can use her healing power." Yackle pursed her lips. "I just hope they can get out of the palace with Morrible once the spell is cast. Otherwise the guard is likely to turn on them and try to get their precious Morrible back. They're trained to be loyal to their ruler, aren't they Breena?"

"Now wait just a..."

"And Southstairs will be out of the question. No one there will lock up the leader of Oz. I guess the girls will just have to keep Morrible with them. They can all go into hiding together."

"Hiding?" The Wizard's frown deepened.

"Did you miss the part where I said the Gale Force would try to save Morrible? She might not have powers but she'll still be in power." Yackle looked at him like he was dumb. "Not that it matters. I'm sure Addena and Glinda will go with them. They can take turns making sure the ropes holding Morrible so she doesn't turn on them are tight and live happily ever after while everyone in Oz mourns poor Nevin in his comatose state. After all, it's what he deserves for trying to rid the land of someone as wicked as Elphaba and people like Breena who associate with her. He's a hero."

"Stop!" The Wizard bellowed. "I'll do it. Just tell me what it is you want me to do and I'll do it!"

Breena turned to Yackle. "Maybe we should..."

"No!" He interrupted her. "She's right. This is what I can do to help and I'm going to do it. Morrible has to be stopped."

"But if it's going to upset you," Elphaba left her statement open ended.

"He'll be fine." Yackle scoffed. "It's not like we're asking him to suffocate him or drive a dagger into his chest. All he has to do is slip this into the boy's mouth and let nature take it's course."

The Wizard looked at the contents of the vial she held out to him. "What is it?"

"Oxvine root." Breena answered. "It stops a person's heart instantly." She looked at Yackle. "And it's extremely rare. Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter. I have it and he can use it." Yackle shoved it into the Wizard's hand. "Keep it safe. Now, as for you two and your spell," she rifled through the pages of the Grimmerie. "Here you go." She turned it so the girls could see it.

Elphaba skimmed the spell. "I can read this one."

"Of course you can. It's only a power stripping spell."

"Only a power stripping spell she says." Breena mocked her as she looked at the book too. "Seems simple enough."

"It is." Yackle agreed. "Her powers will vanish when you finish, you throw her in Southstairs and get on with your lives."

Elphaba looked at her sister. "It almost sounds too easy."

"It will be easy once you actually get to Morrible." Yackle confirmed. "But there is still one problem we haven't addressed." She paused dramatically. "Who will take over when she's gone?"

"She's right." The Wizard pursed his lips. "Someone will have to step in, otherwise Oz will fall apart."

"Don't look at me." Elphaba held her hands out in front of her. "I'm the Wicked Witch of the West, remember? And don't automatically assume Glinda will do it either."

"She never really ruled anyway." Breena shook her head. "The people love her but she was just a buffer between them and the council. Throwing that kind of responsibility on her wouldn't be fair."

"I agree."

Yackle raised her eyebrows at the Wizard. "Are you volunteering for the job?"

"Not necessarily."

"So you're not saying no."

He sighed. "Would you just stop?"

"Once upon a time you liked being in charge. Think of how happy all those Ozians would be if their beloved Wizard was back in the palace."

"It's not fair to push this off on him either." Breena tried to step in.

"But he's the most qualified for the job." Yackle persisted. "And what's he going to do when this is all said and done? Spend all his time with the two of you?"

The Wizard sighed. "I'll do it."

"Can we just concentrate on Morrible and worry about this afterwards?" Elphaba didn't hear him.

"Oz is already in shambles, Elphaba. We have to have some kind of plan in place." Yackle reasoned with her.

"I'll do it." The Wizard repeated himself.

"She's right, Elly." Breena spoke at the same time. "The rug was already pulled out from under everyone's feet when Glinda disappeared and they were left with Nevin and Morrible. They deserve better this time."

"I'll do it!"

Yackle glared at the Wizard. "There's no need to yell. All you had to do was say so in the first place."

"Are you sure about this?" Breena looked at her father.

Elphaba did too. "It's a lot of responsibility. And you shouldn't feel obligated to do it."

"I don't. At least not in the way you're thinking of." The Wizard gripped Elphaba's shoulder. "I wronged more than just you before. The people need me."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Yackle looked at the girls. "Everything is in place. The rest is up to you."

Breena nodded. "Then I guess we should get going."

"We should." Elphaba agreed. "The mirror spell?"

Breena continued to nod. "The mirror spell."

"Really?" The Wizard looked back and forth between them. "After what happened last time?"

"You'll be fine." Yackle reassured him as they all got up and started out of the room. "You're in the best possible hands."

The Wizard let himself be led along. "It's not them I'm worried about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morrible?"

She looked up when she heard her name. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Morrible echoed the young officer's words. "Who could possibly be here to see me?" She mumbled to herself before waving him off. "Tell them to go away."

"I would have, but..."

"There shouldn't be a 'but' involved when I tell you to do something."

"And normally there isn't." The young man defended himself. "But I know you'll want to see him."

"Oh really?" Morrible's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes," he stepped aside to reveal the visitor.

"You." Morrible spat the word. "What do you want?"

The visitor took an unsure step into the room as the guard left. "I need to talk to you."

"Need to?" She scoffed. "I hardly think so. Leave." She turned her back on him.

"But..."

"I said leave!"

"I know where to find them!"

Morrible's back straightened. "Excuse me?"

"I know where to find them." He repeated himself.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No."

"You honestly expect me to believe you're just going to offer them up to me on a silver platter?" She turned back to him. "Again?"

Boq swallowed hard under her intense stare. "There's nothing for me there." He looked away, not wanting her to see the sadness in his eyes. "There's nothing for me anywhere."

Morrible regarded him for a moment. "What do you hope to gain by doing this?"

"Revenge. Elphaba and the others..." His voice trailed off. "Let's just say they need to be dealt with."

"And I'm the woman for the job."

Boq nodded. "The only one."

"That's it?" Morrible narrowed her eyes. "There's no other motivation?"

"I thought maybe..."

"Spit it out boy."

"Glinda." He finally met her gaze again. "I want Glinda."

Morrible smiled at the hatred she saw in his eyes. "Welcome aboard." She slipped her arm around his metal shoulders. "Let's have ourselves a talk."


	48. Chapter 48

"I've changed my mind. You can't go."

Under different circumstances Elphaba might have grinned at Glinda's pouting. After all, she was absolutely adorable with those blue eyes and her bottom lip sticking out. It wasn't any wonder she was spoiled rotten as a child. It almost made her forget what was going on.

"You know what happens when someone tells me I can't do something."

"Elphie, now is hardly the time for jokes."

"Who's joking?"

Glinda sighed. "You still haven't given me a good reason why Dena and I can't go."

"Linny, we've been over this." Elphaba gripped her lover's hand. "It's too dangerous. The thought of that woman being anywhere near you makes me want to..."

"Don't call me Linny." Glinda interrupted her rant. "Not now. Not like this."

"All right," Elphaba switched gears, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was. "I'll save it for when we celebrate Oz finally being rid of Morrible."

Breena grinned at Addy. "I've got something better than a nickname in mind for our celebration."

"I'm sure Elphaba does too." Addena ran her hand up Bree's arm. "I don't think I want you to go either."

"Sorry, it has to be done." Breena pulled her into her arms. "But I promise to make it up to you."

"I'd rather you promise to come back in one piece."

"That too."

Addena wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, Addy."

Her heart clinched when Bree's breath brushed against her ear as she whispered the words. "Promise me."

"What?"

She tightened her grip, holding her closer. "Promise me you'll come back in one piece."

"Addy..."

"Fine. I'll settle for relatively unscathed."

"I'm coming back." Breena rubbed gentle circles on her back. "I promise."

"Did you hear her?" Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes. "If she can do that, so can you."

"Glinda..."

"No." She shook her head. "Don't pull that 'I don't make promises I can't keep' crap right now, Elphaba Thropp. You _will_ come back to me. Now promise or I'll never speak to you again."

"She promises. Ow!" Breena yelped when Addena smacked her arm. "What? I was just trying to help."

Addena pulled back to give her a look. "Well don't."

"But she used her full name." Breena defended her actions.

Glinda was too busy staring at Elphaba to hear them. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"To what?" Yackle asked as she walked into the room.

"Stay out of it." Addena was quick to warn her.

Elphaba put her hands on Glinda's shoulder. "I already told you once that I would always come back to you."

"That's not the same as promising."

"I know." Elphaba pulled her into a hug. "But it's the best I can do."

"Are we all set to..." The Wizard's voice trailed off when he saw the girls. "Sorry. I thought you would be done with your goodbyes by now."

"They're not saying goodbye." Glinda's voice was muffled against Elphaba's shoulder.

Yackle frowned. "What did she say?"

"Never mind." Breena smirked at Addena. "Are we OK?"

"I'll be better when you get back." Tears swam in Addena's eyes. "Bree..."

"No more mushy stuff, all right?" Breena cut her off before bringing their mouths together. "That's to tide you over until we get back."

"I'm greedy." Addena closed the gap between them for another, more passionate kiss.

"I didn't mean it, Elphie." Glinda pulled back to look at her sadly. "I would have spoken to you again."

"I know, my love." Elphaba brushed her lips against the blonde's, deepening her effort when she felt her responding.

"I love you." Glinda breathed against her lips as they parted. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and tie you up."

"Don't be getting any ideas for later," Elphaba quipped as she turned away from the blonde to face the mirror on the wall of their bedroom.

"That's my cue." Breena untangled herself from Addena, following her sister's lead and not looking back as she went to join her.

"Here's hoping we have better luck with this mirror than the one in Breena's room." The Wizard mentally kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry. I say stupid things when I'm nervous."

"You say stupid things all the time." Yackle was more than happy to correct him. "Do you have the root?"

The Wizard patted his jacket pocket. "Yes."

"Good. Remember to keep it safe." The old woman looked at the girls. "And you two have your copies of the spell?"

"We're good to go." Breena answered.

Yackle nodded. "Then I wish you a safe and successful journey."

"Ready sis?" Elphaba spoke as she took her father's right hand in her left one.

Breena grinned at her use of the term as she gripped the Wizard's other hand. "Ready."

They said the all too familiar spell and walked toward the mirror, Breena in the lead. Elphaba looked over her shoulder as she was about to pass through, locking eyes with Glinda. "I promise."

"Oh Elphie." Glinda took a step forward as the green witch disappeared.

"At least you got your promise." Yackle furrowed her brow when she noticed Addena frowning at her. "What?" She held the younger woman's gaze for a moment before looking away. "I'll just be going back downstairs now."

"Good idea." Addena waited until she was out of the room to turn to her sister. "Linny?"

"They're gone Dena." The tears Glinda had so bravely been holding back finally spilled down her cheeks.

"Come here." Addena pulled her into an embrace, holding her close. "They're going to be fine. We have to keep telling ourselves that."

"I'm trying, it's just..." Glinda sniffled. "I can't stand being in the dark. Especially where Elphie is concerned. What if something happens? What if she needs me and I'm not there?"

"I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

Addena nodded. "Bree has a bad habit of getting hurt when she's around Morrible. What if I'm not there to take care of her?"

The corner of Glinda's mouth turned up. "Are we turning into those moony eyed women we used to make fun of at Mom and Dad's parties?"

"No, we joined the ranks of those moony eyed women the instant we gave our hearts to the Thropp sisters."

"So we're not pathetic?"

"No. We're in love."

They both jumped when a loud bang sounded downstairs.

"What was that?" Glinda asked.

"I'm not sure." Addena looked toward the door.

They both jumped again when the house erupted in a cacophony of noise. There was shouting and growling and an odd sort of clanging noise.

"Let's go." Glinda grabbed her sister's hand as they hurried out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Gale Force."

Addena swallowed hard. "How did they find us here?"

"I..." Glinda shook her head. "I don't know."

"Get out!"

They both looked when they heard Betak's voice, spying the Munchkinlander at the fringe of the Gale Force group. She didn't seem to notice them as she used a cast iron skillet to crack one of the guards in the knee.

"Ouch!" The man looked at her like she was crazy as he bent over to clutch his leg. "You hit me!"

"And I'm going to hit you again." She took another swing, this time connecting with the side of his head. A hint of a smile played across her lips as he slumped to the floor.

"She's one tough cookie, isn't she?" Addena's tone was full of admiration.

"Girls." Betak seemed relieved to see them. "I wasn't sure if they got to you yet. The two of you should..." The rest of what she was going to say was lost as a guard grabbed her from behind, knocking the skillet out of her hand in the process.

"Gotcha!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Let her go!" Glinda started after them as the guard drug Betak toward the living room.

"Linny, wait. We should get our wands!" Addena tried to grab her arm but missed, growling as Glinda continued toward the living room. She hated to leave her, but there was no way they would be able to hold off all these guards without a magical assist. And since Breena and Elphaba weren't there to help they would have to do it themselves. She was going to have to go get their wands.

She turned toward the stairs only to find a group of Gale Force disappearing into the upstairs hallway. So much for that idea. All she could do was follow her sister.

"Did you hear me?" Glinda was frowning at the guard. "I told you to let her go!"

"Glinda!" Fiyero spotted her as he ducked a punch. "Get out of here!"

"But..."

"Just do it!" He managed to take out the guard swinging at him but another immediately took the first one's place, punching him in the jaw before he could react. He didn't even have a chance to hit the floor before two other guards grabbed his arms, keeping him upright.

"How in Oz are we supposed to subdue a lion?"

The Uplands turned again when they heard the question to find Lion snarling at the guards who had him backed into a corner of the room.

One of the other guards shrugged, "Shoot him."

"No!" Addena beat her sister to protesting the idea.

The man who posed the question pulled his sidearm out of its holster and pointed it at the feline.

"Stop!!!" Glinda bellowed as his finger tightened on the trigger. She seemed shocked when everyone in the room turned to look at her.

Someone in the crowd said, "It's Glinda."

Another bowed to her. "Your Goodness."

Glinda paused for a moment before saying, "What do you think you're doing?"

Addena raised her eyebrows at the change in her sister. There wasn't a trace of the fear that had been in her voice a moment ago. Just authority. She wasn't little Linny anymore, she was Glinda the Good... ruler of Oz.

The guard who bowed started to answer but someone else said, "They're following my orders."

Glinda's breath caught in her throat when she heard the voice. She and Addena turned at the same time to find themselves face to face with Morrible.

"It's wonderful to see the two of you again." She gave them a sickeningly sweet smile.

"They're not here." A guard breathlessly stated as he ran up to her.

"What do you mean they're not here?"

The man put his hands on his knees. "We've searched the whole house. The witches aren't here."

Morrible clinched her jaw but somehow managed not to look angry when she turned her attention back to the girls. "Would one of you mind telling me where they are?"

"Don't tell her a damn thing!" Betak spat.

"No one asked you." Morrible answered with just as much venom. "This is between me and them."

The Munchkin snarled, "Anything concerning them concerns me."

"Yeah." Lion agreed. "Me too."

"You?" Morrible scoffed. "Mr. Cowardly himself?" She laughed outright. "What are you going to do, hit me with your tail?"

"No, I'll sic Elphaba and Breena on you. They're not going to be very happy if you hurt their girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?" You could almost see the light bulb forming over her head as she echoed what he said.

"Lion!" Fiyero shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Lion looked confused. "All I said was..." His face fell. "Oh."

"Oh indeed." Morrible smiled. "I always knew there was something unnatural about your relationship with Thropp."

"There's nothing unnatural about us!" Glinda hissed.

"Whatever you think my dear." The weather witch looked down her nose. "So none of you are going to tell me where I can find them?" She waited for an answer. "Fine. Make sure those three get back to the Emerald City safely," she gestured toward Lion, Fiyero and Betak.

"As you wish." The bower bowed again.

Fiyero struggled against the guards holding his arms. "What about Glinda and Addena?"

"Don't worry about them." Morrible assured him. "They'll be with me."

"You?" Lion's voice quaked.

"But of course. I can't have the girlfriends being manhandled by mere guards can I?"

"You're a bitch," Betak sneered.

Morrible smirked at her. "Says the woman barely tall enough to kick me in the shin. Take them!" Her voice boomed through the house as she walked to Glinda and Addena, putting one of her hands on each of their shoulders. "Prepare yourselves. This could be a bumpy ride."

With that the three of them disappeared in a tornado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're all straight on the plan, right? We take care of Morrible and Nevin and, if everything goes smoothly, we meet up in the throne room where you," Elphaba glanced at the Wizard, "can have Morrible thrown back in Southstairs as your first act as the newly restored ruler of Oz."

"Don't you mean when."

Elphaba frowned at Breena. "What?"

"You said 'if everything goes smoothly.'" Breena gestured with her hand. "Don't you mean when?" She grinned at the look she got. "Just trying to think positively here sis."

"I'm glad someone is." Elphaba switched her attention to their father. "Are you ready?"

The Wizard's mind reeled as he looked into her brown eyes. He wanted to say 'hell no' and run in the opposite direction, but he couldn't. His girls were counting on him to hold up his end of the deal and he was going to do it... Even if he was terrified. Because he knew deep down inside they were just as scared as him.

"Yes." He kept his voice even, not wanting them to pick up on his inner turmoil.

"Do you remember how to get to the private suites from here?"

He looked at Breena when she spoke. "Are we even sure Nevin is in one of the suites?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't have to say it. How in Oz are you supposed to know where he is?" He sighed. "Refer back to my statement about saying stupid things when I'm nervous."

"We're all flying blind here." Breena patted him on the arm. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

He wanted to laugh in her face. How could he not be hard on himself? Didn't she realize where they were? What they were about to do? What if this was it? What if they couldn't get the upper hand on Morrible? What if things went horribly wrong and he never saw them again?

"We're giving you a fifteen minute head start." Elphaba went back to discussing the plan. "Hopefully you can find Nevin and neutralize him so the guards won't be a problem once we say the spell."

"If not we can hold them off until you're done." Breena was quick to add. "So just take your time giving Nevin the root. I mean, don't take all day, but we don't want you to feel overly rushed either."

"Just remember, time might be of the essence, but the job has to be done right too." Elphaba agreed in her own roundabout way.

"And whatever you do, don't open that vial until you're at his bedside. Oxvine root doesn't like air. If it's exposed for too long it will shrivel and then it's no good to anyone."

He moved before he even realized he was going to, pulling them both into a tight embrace. "Please be careful girls. Please." He begged, not giving them a chance to return the hug before letting do and rushing out of the room.

They appeared in the lounge of the first floor ladies room, meaning he only had to take a left and he could start up the stairs. He took them two at a time, ignoring the protests of his knees as he climbed. The sooner he found Nevin the better. He just prayed he was in one of the suites. But as Breena had pointed out, people would have been suspicious if he just disappeared once Morrible took over. His term was short lived, but he had still been the ruler of Oz. And if anyone knew how loyal the people of the land were, it was him. Most of them never laid eyes on him when he was in office but they still worshiped the ground he walked on.

"You there. What are you doing?"

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the question.

"Hey! I asked you what you're doing!"

The Wizard's head snapped up to find a Gale Force officer looking at him from the bottom of the stairs. His heart instantly started racing in his chest. "I, uh..."

"You what?"

He did the first thing that came to mind. He ran.

"Stop!" The guard started up after him. "Everyone be aware, we have an intruder!"

He flinched at the intensity of the man's voice as his words echoed around him. He forgot just how good the acoustics were on the stairways. But even a bullhorn wouldn't do that poor fellow much good now. Two more stairs and he would be the floor with the suites and there wasn't a sign of another guard anywhere. All he had to do was...

Time stood still as his foot caught on the top stair, spilling him forward. He hit hard but it wasn't the sound of flesh on marble that drew his attention, it was the barely audible shattering of the vial in his pocket.

"No." He scrambled to his feet when he heard the guard getting closer, reaching into his pocket as he hurried down the hallway. Tiny shards of glass pricked his finger but he barely felt them as his fingers closed around the root, pulling it from his pocket.

The world fell away as he watched it shrivel in his hand.

Now what was he supposed to do?


	49. Chapter 49

The girls stood side by side, staring at the door their father had just rushed through, too lost in thought to do anything else. Coming up with a plan that put not only their own lives but the Wizard's at risk was one thing. Actually carrying it out was another. Especially now that the ball had officially started rolling.

"These are going to be the longest fifteen minutes of our lives, aren't they?"

Elphaba didn't hesitate to say, "Yes."

They continued to stare until the deafening silence finally became too much for Breena. "It's too quiet in here."

"That's what happens when no one says anything," was Elphaba's flip response.

"Really?" Breena's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I never would have guessed."

Elphaba mentally kicked herself. "I'm sorry, Bree."

"Me too." She half heartedly grinned. "I guess it doesn't pay to have two stressed out smart asses in the same room."

The only answer she got was a nod as they went back to their own thoughts. But it didn't take long for Breena to speak up again. "I can't just stand here. I have to do something."

"Do something?" Elphaba echoed her words.

"Yeah, like talk." She used her hand to gesture back and forth between them. "We could talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Nothing too heavy just..." Breena shrugged. "Small talk."

"Small talk?" Elphaba sounded doubtful. "Neither one of us is any good at that."

"It doesn't mean we can't try."

"All right. Go ahead."

"Me?"

"It was your idea wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but..." She sighed when she saw the look she was getting. "All right. How about..." she looked around. "Why do they put chairs in here?"

"What?"

"It's not like anyone sits in them. As a matter of fact, no one ever really uses this room. They're always in too big of a hurry to get to the good stuff in there." Breena pointed toward the actual restroom. "At least I know I've never paid any attention to the lounge. Have you?"

"I spent most of my life in Quadling Country. We were lucky to have a latrine let alone a…"

"Elly," Breena interrupted her. "Work with me here."

"I am. You asked if…"

"I know what I asked. And I know where you grew up."

Elphaba bit her lip, "I was being too literal again wasn't I?"

Breena nodded. "Just a little."

"Sorry, I have a bad habit of doing that."

"It's all part of your charm. Like being a smart ass."

Elphaba grinned. "You know now that I think about it, you're right. Who needs a lounge?" She grabbed her sister, pulling her through the open doorway leading into the restroom. If she wanted small talk she'd give her small talk. "Just think of how many more sta..." The word 'stalls' stuck in her throat as Breena shoved her into the closest one to their right. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Breena shushed her. "Stand on the toilet."

"What?!"

"Shhh!"

"What?!" Elphaba repeated herself, only quieter this time. "I agreed to small talk, not whatever this is."

"We're going to have to stand on the toilet seat if we don't want them to see our feet."

"If we don't want _who_ to..." Elphaba's voice trailed off when she heard the hinges on the outside door squeak. She whispered, "Someone's coming," as she hurried to stand on one side of the toilet seat.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Breena's voice was barely audible as she joined her. They leaned toward each other to keep the top of their heads from being visible.

"What if whoever it is tries to come in here?"

"We'll just have to take care of them."

Elphaba looked at her like she was crazy. "How are we supposed to do that without attracting attention?"

"We'll..."

"Because I'm not walking all the way to the mens room when there's a perfectly good one right here." A man's voice interrupted their hushed conversation.

Elphaba frowned and nodded toward the closed door of the stall in disbelief earning a shrug from Breena.

"But this is a ladies room." Another man's voice quickly followed the first.

"So? A toilet's a toilet. And if you think I'm getting too far away from the throne room after what happened earlier you're crazy."

"What makes you think anything else is going to happen?"

Both girls froze as the door to the stall next to theirs banged open and the man started relieving himself.

"This is Morrible we're talking about."

"So?"

"So she's a loon. She wouldn't have taken off like a bat out of hell with all those guards if something wasn't up. I can't believe I'm not with her."

It was Breena's turn to look at Elphaba. How were they supposed to strip Morrible's powers if she wasn't even there?

"Where did she go?"

"I already told you. Munchkinland."

Shocked green eyes locked with equally surprised brown.

"Why would she want to go there?"

"Who cares? Now let's get back before she does. I don't want to miss anything else."

Elphaba and Breena stayed where they were until they heard the outside door shut. Even then Breena crept down from her hiding place and silently opened the stall door, peering around the doorframe into the lounge to make sure no one was there before turning back to her sister.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"We have to go back." Elphaba stated.

"But what about the Wizard?"

"I don't want to leave him here any more than you do, but she's going after Glinda and Addena. Why else would she go to Munchkinland?"

Breena ran her hand through her short hair. This wasn't supposed to be happening. They weren't supposed to be choosing between their father and their girlfriends. Because as much as she wanted a relationship with the Wizard, she wanted one with Addy more. The blonde would win hands down every time. "You're right. Let's go."

Elphaba swallowed hard, knowing they were doing the right thing but hating it just the same. "We'll come back for him as soon as we're sure they're safe."

"I know."

With that they joined hands and hurried to the mirror in the lounge, barely waiting until they finished the chant to walk into it. Before they could blink they were back in Elphaba's bedroom.

"I'm telling you there isn't anyone up here. We've already checked three..."

They both froze as the door opened and two Gale Force officers stared at them.

"Times." The officer on the right finished his thought. "Well I'll be damned."

"It's the Witch and... whoever that is!" The one on the left whined as he gripped his counterpart's sleeve.

"I can see them." The man snapped, shaking his head. "I don't know where you two were hiding but Morrible..."

"Where is she?" Elphaba interrupted him.

"What?" He frowned.

"She asked where Morrible is." Breena reiterated the question.

"She's not here." The frightened man answered. "She took Glinda the Good and her sister and left."

"Damn it!" Breena growled. "We're too late."

"No, you're just in time." The first man grinned. "I'm going to..."

"Amitto." Breena didn't even look to see if the spell made them vanish, she just kept looking at her sister. "That bitch has Addy and Glinda. She could have taken them anywhere."

"No," Elphaba shook her head. "She'll take them to the palace."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's us she wants, Bree. They're just bait."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Breena turned back to the mirror. "Let's get this over with once and for all."

"Hey!" The sound of Lion's voice drew their attention to the open doorway.

"Watch it you idiot!" Fiyero's voice almost overlapped.

"You two stay out of this." It seemed only fitting that Betak spoke next. "I can take care of myself."

"What's going on here?" An unfamiliar male voice joined in.

Fiyero's reply was laced with rage. "He was putting leg irons on her!"

"And?"

"And? And?!" Fiyero was livid. "She's an old woman! Do you honestly think she's going to run away?!"

"Leg irons are standard procedure with prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Breena hissed the word, keeping them from hearing more of the other conversation. She clinched her jaw as she started out of the room.

Elphaba grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To help them."

"But..."

"We've already left our father behind and lost Addy and Glinda, I'll be damned if I'm going to let something happen to Betak too."

"I wasn't trying to stop you." Elphaba defended herself. "I was just going to say you can't go charging down there. We need to have a better idea of what's going on first."

"You're right." Breena relaxed in her grip. "It's just... Nothing is going the way it was supposed to. Everything is falling apart."

"Which means we can't." Elphaba moved her hand from her sister's arm to cup her cheek. "Look at me, Bree." She waited until she complied. "We're going to make it through this. Together we can do anything, remember?"

The corner of Breena's mouth turned up. "You better watch out, Elly. You're optimistic side is showing again."

"Heaven forbid." She stroked Bree's cheek. "Let's go help the others."

"I'm sorry." Breena spoke as Elphaba started toward the door. "I didn't mean to freak out."

"You call that a freak out?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They joined hands and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panic tried to seize him but he somehow kept it at bay as he ran down the hallway. Now was hardly the time or place for a meltdown. Not that the situation didn't warrant one. He had just singlehandedly ruined their plan. The Oxvine root was gone. His only chance to do his part and get rid of Nevin was nothing more than a useless piece of shriveled nothing now. The girls were going to face Morrible with the Gale Force at her beck and call because he was too clumsy not to fall coming up the stairs. They were doomed and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

A little voice in the back of his head told him that wasn't completely true. The root was just an easy out for him. There were still ways he could kill Nevin.

His throat went dry at the prospect. He was guilty of many things in his life but murder wasn't one of them. The mere thought of taking someone else's life was enough to make him sick. He wasn't capable of doing something so horrible.

That annoying voice spoke up again, reminding him of the fact he might not have killed anyone himself but that didn't mean there wasn't blood on his hands. Who ordered all those atrocities against animals and Animals alike? Yes it had been an edict from the Merchants Council but he could have taken a stand and tried to say no. And who was it that asked Dorothy Gale to kill the Wicked Witch and bring her broom back as proof that she was gone? He had sent a farm girl after his own daughter.

Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't lose Elphaba or Breena. He wouldn't. The moment he realized they were his daughters a hole he didn't even know was there filled in his soul. He was a father to two incredibly beautiful young women who were counting on him not to let them down.

He couldn't believe they were willing to give him a chance. Neither one of them said much about their pasts, but he knew they had suffered at the hands of the male figures in their lives. Elphaba was raised by Frex, who treated her as more of a side show attraction than a child. The thought of her going through half of what Breena described made him want to track the fool down and beat some sense into him. Then there was Breena, who was forced into slavery by her own grandfather when her mother died. Of course they called them servants, not slaves, but he knew better. His Eminence wasn't shy about telling stories when he came to the Emerald City for political gatherings. Remembering how the old man's eyes would light up when he talked about the horrors he put his servants through made the Wizard's skin crawl.

No, he wouldn't become another disappointment to the girls. He was going to come through for them. Even if it did mean killing someone.

But first he had to find Nevin. And in order to do that he was going to have to lose the guard that was still chasing him. At least he hoped it was still only one. He hadn't heard anyone else join the pursuit and the young man was too intent on catching him to sound a proper alarm.

He stopped at the next door he came to, praying it was unlocked. Maybe if he ducked inside the boy would pass him by and he could get back to finding the former captain of the guard instead of running for his life.

Luck seemed to be on his side when the knob turned. He opened the door and slipped into the room, quickly shutting it behind him.

"Is that you Cade?"

His blood ran cold when he heard the words come from somewhere in the suite of rooms.

"It's about time."

He thought about running again but something told him to follow the sound of the voice instead.

"Thank goodness her royal pain in the ass agreed to let us work in four hour shifts instead of the eight we used to. Otherwise I'd die of boredom."

He stopped outside the open bedroom door, wiping his suddenly damp palms on his pants.

"What's the point in sitting here anyway? It's not like he's going anywhere. You heard the doctor when he was here yesterday. He's in a permanent vegetative state. Whatever that means."

His breath caught in his throat as he walked into the room. There, laying in the bed in all his glory, was Nevin. He couldn't have mistaken him for someone else if he wanted to. The boy was the spitting image of his mother. Not the hefty, mean tempered woman she had become but the svelte, oddly pretty in her own way younger woman he had met so long ago when he personally welcomed her as the new headmistress of Shiz.

"Hey, you're not Cade."

He looked at the guard, taken aback by his hulking appearance. Couldn't he have been a bit smaller like the one that chased him up the stairs? "No." He tried to keep his voice even. The man would be able to tear him limb from limb easily enough without letting him know he was scared. "I'm not."

The man frowned. "Then who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

He swallowed hard, knowing things were about to get interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boq drummed his silver fingers on the armrest of the throne as the elbow of his other arm leaned heavily on the opposite armrest, his chin in his free hand. He knew he looked like a pouting seven year old but what else was he supposed to do? Morrible had been gone for what seemed like an eternity.

As if on cue a tornado suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, forcing him further back on the seat of the throne. He watched, mesmerized, as Morrible stepped gracefully from the swirling funnel. Barely a second later Glinda and Addena spilled unceremoniously to the floor behind her when their mode of transportation disappeared.

If he had a heart it would have beat faster at the sight of the blonde. Even with her windblown appearance she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her sister wasn't exactly hard on the eyes either. Maybe he could talk Morrible into letting him have them both.

"What are you doing?"

Morrible's mocking question pulled him from his thoughts. "What?"

"I said," the older woman sneered, "what are you doing?"

He said the first thing that came to mind. "Waiting for you."

"I guess the Scarecrow wasn't the only one who needed a brain." Morrible sighed. "Let me rephrase the question. What are you doing _there_?" She stared at him icily as she gestured at the throne.

"I..." Boq finally caught on to what she was talking about. "Oh. I just..." He quickly climbed to his feet as she raised her eyebrows. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." She swept past him, taking his spot in the chair. "And don't confuse this situation for more than it is. We're not friends, Tin Man. We're not really even business associates. You provided information and I intend to pay you for it. But not until the witches have been dealt with." She shooed him away with a wave of her hand. "Now go entertainify yourself with them until Elphaba and her sidekick get here."

He tried not to shake too badly as he nodded and started toward the girls.

"You." Addena's voice was pure venom as she helped her sister to her feet. "You sold us out!"

He was too busy staring at Glinda to pay attention to what she said.

"Why Boq?" Glinda shook her head. "Why would you do this?"

"Vengeance." The word slipped easily from his lips.

"What?" Addena frowned.

"Elphaba did this to me." He gestured at his metal body.

"To save your live," Glinda was quick to defend Elphie.

"So she says." Boq snapped. "But how do we know, Glinda? Were you there? I was and I can't even remember what happened. One minute I was finally telling Nessa off and the next thing I know I wake up made of tin."

"Nessa tried to cast a spell on you. Elphie..."

"Saved my life." He finished the sentence for her. "She turned me into a walking scrap heap, Glinda! How did that save my life?"

Addena instinctively put herself in front of her little sister.

"And Nessa hated magic. Why would she suddenly try to use it on me? I'll tell you what I think happened. Elphaba realized the depth of my feelings for you and got jealous, so she turned me into something she knew no one could ever love."

"That's not true!" Glinda growled.

"You have your version of the truth and I have mine."

"You're twisted." Addena commented.

"No I'm not!" Boq raged. "I'm finally going to see Elphaba Thropp get what she deserves! Her and that freak sister of hers!"

Addena took a half step toward him, her hands curled into fists. "Bree is not a freak!"

"Yes she is! They both are!"

"You're upset because they reversed the spell on Fiyero, aren't you?" He didn't answer but Glinda could see the truth on his face. "Oh Boq, Elphie and Breena would have made you human again too if they could."

"No they wouldn't!"

"Yes they would."

"Then why didn't they offer?!"

"Because they can't." Glinda's voice was sad. "Nessa cast the spell that shrank your heart, not Elphie."

Boq frowned. "What in Oz are you talking about?"

"When you told Nessa you were leaving she got angry and tried to cast a spell out of the Grimmerie. But she didn't know what she was doing and instead of making you fall in love with her, it shrank your heart." Glinda explained.

"No."

"Elphaba did the only thing she could at the time to save your life." Addena joined in. "She turned you into someone who doesn't need a heart."

"You're lying!" Boq looked back and forth between them. "You would do anything to defend them!"

"She's not lying, Boq. Elphie..."

"Don't call her that." Boq interrupted her. "If you want to talk about her you have to call her the Witch."

Glinda glared at him. "Never!"

"Then I won't have to hear any more about her, will I?" He smirked when he saw tears swimming in her eyes. "Don't worry Glinda. This will all be over soon and then we can be together."

Addena knocked his hand away as he reached for her sister. "Back off!"

He switched his attention to the older blonde. "I'm thinking about asking for you too."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll never have either of us." Addena's tone was confident. "Elphaba and Breena are going to come here and..."

"What?" Boq looked at her expectantly. "You two are at her mercy," he tipped his head toward Morrible. "They're going to come running with their tails tucked between their legs and beg her not to hurt you."

"Shut up!" Glinda screamed.

"Truth hurts sometimes doesn't it?" He smiled. "Soon ladies. Very, very soon you'll both be mine."


	50. Chapter 50

Morrible's face was sour as she watched Boq talking to Glinda and Addena. He was taunting them. That's what his type did. They couldn't make anything happen for themselves but if they were lucky enough to find someone who could they latched on and rode their coattails for all they were worth. He was acting as if he were the one who went to Munchkinland to kidnap the blondes. Yes he told her where she would find them, but that wasn't the same as bringing them to her. She did all the work and he thought he deserved all the rewards. Well she had news for him. No one shared in her spoils. No one.

Maybe if he didn't have that nauseatingly stupid look on his face she might have reconsidered. After all, it wasn't easy being lonely at the top. But every time he looked at Glinda she could practically see his heart melt. What was it about the overly perky girl that drew so many people to her? Elphaba... Nevin... Boq. They all fell for whatever it was she had to offer.

She pushed the thought away as she rose from the throne. Sitting around was making her edgy. And if there was one thing she couldn't stand it was feeling powerless.

Which meant she was just going to have to find some way of passing the time. A dark smile passed over her features as she thought of the perfect plan.

"Boq." She sighed when he didn't respond. "Boq! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh!" The Tin Man jumped so hard his body clattered. "What is it?"

"I need to take care of some things. Keep an eye on them for me."

"What?" Boq's eyes went wide. "You're going to leave me alone with them?"

"I'm not an imbecile." Morrible looked down her nose. "There will be guards stationed in the room and outside the door. But they are your responsibility. If anything happens, I'll have your head."

"My..." He swallowed hard. "My head?"

"Your head." She confirmed. "I'm not big on knick knacks but I could make an exception where you're concerned."

With that she swept out of the room, leaving a still shaking Boq in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba leaned over her sister to peer around the corner before pulling back to push herself against the wall at the top of the stairs, trying to make sure she wasn't seen. "You weren't kidding when you said she brought half the Gale Force with her."

Breena nodded, her voice clipped. "She was expecting us to be here." Her right hand curled into a fist when she heard something break. "We can't stand here forever."

"I know," Elphaba sighed. "But we can't just go running down there without a plan either."

"Yeah because our other plan worked so well."

"Bree."

"Sorry Elly." She clinched her jaw. "I just want to get back to the palace."

"I'm worried about them too but getting ourselves captured or worse isn't going to help anyone." Elphaba hoped her sister would listen. The way Breena threw caution to the wind to keep other people safe scared her. They had to stay in one piece if they wanted to get Glinda and Addena back.

"I say we go down there and use the spell to make them all disappear."

Elphaba nodded. "That's actually a good idea."

"Hey." Breena pretended to be hurt. "You say that like I don't have many."

"Listen!" They both tensed as one of the men downstairs yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him. "We need to get on the road, but we don't want to make it too easy for any would be rescuers! So shut up and split into three groups! One prisoner per group!"

"Damn it." Breena gently punched the wall behind them.

"What?" Elphaba looked confused.

"We can't pick and choose who we make disappear. If they split up into groups we'll have to get Betak, Fiyero and Lion away from the guards before we can cast the spell."

"Come here, grandma."

The new voice was followed by a yelp of pain from Betak. Breena and Elphaba both peeked around the corner in time to see a guard dragging the small woman around by the chain between the shackles on her wrists. Breena instantly started toward them but Elphaba stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

The guard smiled as Betak almost fell. "Not so tough without your skillet, are you?"

"Leave her along!" Fiyero yelled from nearby.

"Mind your own business!" The guard fired back as he pulled Betak closer. "My friend has to get stitches because of you."

The Munchkin held his gaze. "Ask me if I care."

"You better learn to show some respect. It's a long walk back to the Emerald City."

Lion shouted, "Don't you dare threaten her," from somewhere across the room.

"Or what?" The guard laughed. "You three have no idea how much trouble you're in. Morrible only wants you in the city to make an example of you."

"Shut up." Betak growled.

"She's going to use you to let everyone know what happens when you associate with the wrong people." He persisted. "Like the Witch."

Betak spit in his face. "You're the one who should be ashamed. Taking orders from someone like Morrible!"

"Why you..." His voice trailed off as he wiped the spittle from his face, staring at it for a second before backhanding her, chuckling as she crumpled to the floor.

That was the last straw for Breena. She pulled out of Elphaba's grasp and thundered down the stairs, launching herself at the guard once she reached the bottom.

He started to shove her away when she landed on top of him but stopped when he got a good look at her. "Hi there."

"Hi." Breena drove her fist into his face. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?" She hit him again.

"It's the Witch!" One of the guards raised his rifle as Elphaba started down the stairs.

"No!" Fiyero yelled. "Elphaba, watch out!"

Breena's head snapped up at the warning but the man beneath her chose that moment to land a punch of his own, knocking her backward.

Luckily Elphaba was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. "Agito." She threw the guard before he could fire.

"Bastard!" Breena scrambled to an upright position, decking him again. "He could have killed her!"

"That was the point." Another guard spoke as he put the barrel of his sidearm against the back of Breena's head. "Ah uh." He cautioned Elphaba when she started to speak. "One wrong move and she gets it."

"Don't listen to him, Elly."

"He has a gun to your head." Elphaba looked at her like she was crazy.

Breena eyed the guards moving toward her sister. "Just do it."

"No."

"Good choice." The guard smirked.

"No one asked you."

He pushed the gun harder against her scalp. "Shut up."

"Now you're just being rude." Breena slammed her fist down on his foot, quickly reaching up to grip his gun hand as he screeched in pain. She wrenched the weapon free before letting go so he could tend to his injury.

"Amitto." Elphaba made the approaching guards disappear as soon as she saw her sister was safe. "Bree?"

"I'm good." She elbowed the guard she tackled in the face as he tried to grab her again. "Do yourself a favor and stay down."

Fiyero clinched his hands together and started swinging at the men around him. Lion was about to follow suit and managed to let out a ferocious roar before Breena pointed at him and said, "Prodo."

"Whoa." Lion squealed as an unseen force propelled him across the room and to the girls. "How'd you do that?"

Breena ignored his question. "Would you like to do the honors with Fiyero, Elly?"

But her sister was already saying, "Prodo?" to try it out. Much to her surprise Fiyero was pulled to them.

Breena grinned. "Well look at who didn't even have to point."

"Now is hardly the time for bragging." Betak chastised them as Lion helped her to her feet.

"Amitto!" Breena and Elphaba's voices mixed on the word, making the still stunned guards around them disappear.

"Where..." The guard who manhandled Betak tried to crawl away from them. "Where did they go?" He looked at Breena and Elphaba in bewilderment. "What did you do to them?!"

"The same thing they're going to do to you as soon as you give us the keys to these," Fiyero shook the shackles on his arms.

"Yeah." Lion agreed.

"Wh..." the guard stammered. "What?"

Fiyero leaned in close to him. "Give us the keys!"

"So they can kill me?" He shook his head violently. "I don't think so."

Lion shrugged. "We could always let Breena finish what she started."

"You don't need keys." Everyone turned as Yackle walked out of the living room. "You have them," she nodded toward Breena and Elphaba.

"Where in Oz have you been?" Betak scowled at her.

"The wine cellar."

"You were hiding?!"

"Someone had to keep the Grimmerie safe." Yackle defended her actions.

"What does she mean you have them?" The guard frowned. "How are they supposed to get those shackles off when I have the keys?"

"Hello." Fiyero looked at him in disbelief. "They just made all of your friends disappear. Do you honestly think a few chains are going to be much of a challenge?"

"Expositus."

Breena quirked an eyebrow as her sister's spell freed their friends. "You've been practicing."

"No." Elphaba's face was a mask of shock. "It just came to me."

"Welcome to the club." Breena clapped her on the shoulder.

"You're connecting to your powers." Yackle beamed.

"She's freaking me out." The remaining guard added his two cents worth.

"Betak told you to shut up." Breena made him disappear before turning to the Munchkin. "Are you all right?"

"I'll live." Betak hugged her the best she could before pulling back to look at her anxiously. "Morrible. She showed up right after the two of you left. She has..."

"We know." Breena cut her off. "We overheard a couple of guards talking at the palace." She hung her head. "But we got here too late."

Betak gripped her arm. "You'll get them back."

"Of course they will." Yackle agreed.

"Because love conquers all." Betak thought they were on the same wavelength for once.

"Love?" Yackle wrinkled her nose. "Don't be ridiculous. They'll get them back because of their powers."

Betak frowned. "Their powers?"

"Of course. They're getting more and more comfortable with them."

"And?"

Yackle shrugged. "And Morrible won't stand a chance against them."

"Not everything is about their powers you know."

"True. But most of it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

Betak moved so close to the hag they were practically nose to nose. "No it's not."

Yackle didn't back down. "Yes it is."

Elphaba shook her head as they continued to argue. "Should we just go?"

"Definitely." Breena flinched as Betak's voice went up an octave. "Fiyero, be a pal and send them to their neutral corners if they start throwing punches."

"They can handle themselves." Fiyero squared his shoulders. "I'm going with you."

"Me too." Lion was quick to jump on the band wagon.

"No you're not." Breena shook her head.

"Yes we are." Fiyero disagreed.

"No," Breena's voice didn't leave any room for debate, "you're not."

"She's right." Elphaba sided with her sister.

"If they're going, so am I." Betak stopped arguing with Yackle to join in.

Breena sighed. "None of you are going."

"Listen to the girl." Yackle nodded. "She knows what she's talking about."

Fiyero clinched his jaw. "I let Glinda and Addena down earlier. I owe it to them to be there."

"No."

"Damn it Breena, this isn't your decision!"

Betak frowned at Fiyero. "Don't curse at her."

"He didn't really mean it as a curse." Lion gestured at the former scarecrow with his paw. "He was just emphasizing a point."

"No," Fiyero disagreed as he stared Breena down. "I cursed at her because she's too damn stubborn for her own good sometimes. We can help."

Yackle laughed. "More like get in the way."

"Stay out of this," Betak turned her ire on the old woman.

Elphaba, who had been taking it all in, closed her eyes and yelled, "Stop it!!"

Her words seemed to echo around the room for a moment before she spoke again. "Bree is right. None of you are going."

"Fae..."

"Don't even try it, Fiyero. I know you want to help, but you can't. This is something Bree and I have to do alone."

"She's right." Yackle pursed her lips when both of the Thropps shot her a look. "Sorry."

"It's not that we don't appreciate the offer." Breena picked up for her sister. "But it's too dangerous. We don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"We don't want anything to happen to you either," Betak countered.

"We're wasting too much time. You're staying, we're going." Elphaba put her foot down before she started toward the stairs.

"Girls." Betak's voice was laced with the tears swimming in her eyes.

The corner of Breena's mouth turned up as she looked at the Munchkin. "We'll be back soon with Addy and Glin... Shit!" She grabbed the smaller woman, putting herself between her and wall as something came crashing through.

Morrible stepped from the whirlwind she traveled in, smiling as she surveyed the damage her arrival caused. Elphaba was slumped by the stairs, the cat and the boy were out cold and Breena was laying in a heap next to the old woman. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Elphaba struggled to stand.

"Nice to see you again Thropp." Morrible's smile stayed in place. "I bet you think I'm here for you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Breena?"

Elphaba's heart sank when she heard Betak say her sister's name. "Bree?"

"She..." Betak's voice quivered. "She won't open her eyes."

"That's what I'm here for." Morrible pointed toward them. "You were taking too long, Thropp. I have your precious Glinda the Good and you still didn't come to the palace so I thought I would try another one of your friends." She said the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I never imagined it would be your sister, but it works for me."

"You're not getting anywhere near her." Elphaba's voice was steely as she stood.

Morrible gestured with her hand, throwing Elphaba through the bannister of the stairs.

"No." Betak shook her head as Morrible walked toward her. "Keep your hands off of her." She stared into the woman's eyes as she started to pull Breena into her arms. "You'll have to go through me to get to her."

"Fair enough." Morrible pointed at the old woman, pushing her away from Breena with a strong gust of wind.

"Bree." Elphaba scrambled to her feet.

Morrible stood over the unmoving witch, smiling. "I'll see you soon."

"No." Elphaba didn't get a chance to move before the whirlwind reappeared and Morrible disappeared again, taking Breena with her. "NO!"


	51. Chapter 51

The Wizard resisted the urge to squirm under the guard's scrutiny. The man was a monster, all bulging muscles and intimidation. First he ruined the root and now he had to face down a giant. Couldn't things ever be easy for him?

"Are you deaf or something?"

The question pulled him out of his thoughts. "I…"

"Spit it out old man." The guard interrupted him. "I don't have all day."

"And I can't tell you who I am if you interrupt me like that." The Wizard mentally kicked himself. What was he trying to do, get himself killed?

The guard stared at him, emotionless, as silence reigned between them for what seemed like an eternity. "Am I interrupting you now?"

"No."

"Then get on with it."

The Wizard paused for another moment, trying to gauge the man's blank expression. "You really don't know who I am?"

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Should I?"

"Maybe."

"Well I don't."

"Good. I mean..." He scrambled to cover his tracks. Now was hardly the time to celebrate the fact the boy didn't recognize him. "I'm..." he glanced at Nevin and said the first thing that popped into his head. "His father."

"_His _father?" The guard nodded toward the bed. "That means you slept with her." He laughed out loud before clapping the older man on the shoulder. "I hope you were drunk."

"I was." The Wizard played along. "Very."

"Bet you never touched the stuff again. But at least you got a half way decent kid out of the deal."

"I wouldn't know. I never met him."

The guard frowned. "Were you one of those dead beat dads?"

"What?" The Wizard was confused by the question.

"Are you one of those bastards that gets a woman pregnant and then runs off?"

He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying, 'Yes, as a matter of fact I am.' The guard could probably come up with an even more colorful phrase for him considering he had two women pregnant at the same time and abandoned them both.

"Because I can't stand guys who do that."

The guard curled one meaty hand into a fist, prompting the Wizard to say, "No. Of course not."

"She wouldn't let you see him, huh?" The guard shook his head as he relaxed again. "Figures. She seems like the type."

"Yes," was all he could manage. What the hell was he doing? He didn't have time for small talk. The girls were counting on him to take care of Nevin.

"That's a shame. He was a good kid. Gave a lot of guys, like me, a chance to prove we were worth something. Then he ends up like that." The guard nodded toward the bed again. "Go ahead and visit all you want." He sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed and picked up the magazine he's been reading when the Wizard came into the room. "It'll be our little secret."

"Thanks." The Wizard tried to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. Was this really happening? The guard's chair was facing the door, which meant if he went to other side of the bed, he would have to walk behind the guard to get there. All he had to do was figure out how to incapacitate him and…

"Don't get freaked out."

"What?"

"I know it's kind of creepy, him laying there looking like the picture of health when he's never going to wake up again. But you get used to it after a while."

"OK." The Wizard drug the letters out, now quite sure of how he was supposed to answer.

"Just thought it might help." The guard shrugged his massive shoulders as he buried his nose in the magazine again.

He started around the bed, keeping a close eye on the guard as he went. It would be just his luck for the behemoth to suddenly realize who he was and shred him to pieces. Then what would happen to his girls?

A voice in the back of his head spoke up with a resounding, "Nothing! Because you're not going to let them down!"

He nodded in response. He _wasn't_ going to let them down. If he did they would never count on him again and he couldn't have that. They were his daughters. His flesh and blood. And he loved them.

A grin spread across his face. So that's what caused the warmth in his chest every time he saw or even thought about Breena and Elphaba. Love. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And he had no intention of losing it by letting something happen to either one of them.

He spotted the vase and knew it was exactly what he was looking for. Of course it had to weigh a ton. It took every ounce of self control he had not to groan and give himself away as he struggled to pick it up. He managed to get it off the table and walk the few steps to stand behind the guard before it slipped from his grasp. Luckily he was holding it high enough that it came down on the back of the guard's head with a sickening thud. He fell limply from the chair as the vase continued its journey to the floor without breaking.

"Oh my." The Wizard played his part as he looked down at the guard. "Are you all right?" He dropped the façade when he nudged the man with his foot but got no response. "Thank Oz," he mumbled to himself as he turned to back to the bed. "And now for you."

His mouth went dry when he looked at Nevin. He was just a kid, no older than Breena or Elphaba. And he looked so innocent laying there. Knocking a guard out was one thing but killing a defenseless boy was another. How was he supposed to…

He told himself to stop being so soft. Nevin was anything but innocent. And as long as he continued to breathe Elphaba and Breena were in danger. He wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing it for his daughters. He owed them that much.

He willed his hands not to shake as he reached for one of the many pillows propping the boy up in bed. All he had to do was hold it over Nevin's face for a few minutes and it would be over. Like everyone told him, he was doing the boy a favor by putting him out of his misery. But if that was true why did it make him sick to his stomach to think about it?

"Freeze!"

The Wizard nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the new voice. He had been so deep in thought that he didn't hear the bedroom door open or notice the guard from earlier come into the bedroom. But he saw him now. And the gun he held in his hands was hard to miss too.

He muttered a disbelieving, "Damn it," as he realized his short lived luck had run out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda clinched her jaw as Morrible disappeared, trying not to think about how much she hated the woman. She watched Boq slink further away from them before turning to her sister. "OK, now's our chance."

Addena frowned at her whispered words. "Chance to what?"

"Get rid of Boq and escape."

"Escape?"

"Yes," the smaller blonde hissed. "Stop repeating everything I say."

"Say something that doesn't make me think you're losing it and I will."

Glinda rolled her eyes, "Dena."

Addena raised her eyebrows, "Linny."

"I'm not losing it. I'm trying to be proactive."

"No, you're getting antsy. There's a difference."

"Don't whisper." Boq chastised them from his position next to the throne. "It's rude."

Glinda held his gaze until he looked away. "We could take him."

"I know we could." Addena agreed. "But what about the guards?"

"Between the two of us we could…" She trailed off, trying to come up with the right phrase.

Addena gave her a moment to finish her sentence before saying, "Could what?"

"I don't know." Glinda sighed. "We're two intelligent, resourceful girls. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"I'm sure we could too."

"Then why aren't we?"

"Because."

Glinda frowned. "That's not a reason. Do you like being here or something?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time when we should at least be trying to do something?"

"That's just it. What exactly are we supposed to do?" Addena tried to reason with her. "Getting ourselves shot isn't going to help anyone."

"Neither is standing around with our hands in our pockets."

"Stop whispering!" Boq yelled.

"Why don't you come over here and make us?" Addena fired back.

"I… You…" Boq looked away again.

"See." Glinda gestured with her hand. "He's a pushover."

"It's not him I'm worried about. Think about it, Linny. If we made it out of here, how are Bree and Elphaba supposed to know where to find us?" Addena put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I know it's hard, but we have to give them some time."

"It's been too long. Something must have gone wrong with the plan."

"We don't know that. Maybe they're…"

"Just wait until Morrible gets back!" Boq cut her off, taking a menacing step toward them. "She'll make you shut up!"

As if on cue Morrible's telltale whirlwind appeared. Addena tightened her grip on Glinda as they leaned against each other to keep their balance. Boq wasn't so fortunate. The clanging of his body echoed around the room as he blew across the floor and into the group of guards near the door.

"Come here," Morrible motioned for a couple of the guards to come to her. "Make sure our new guest doesn't cause any trouble."

"New guest?" Glinda frowned.

Addena gasped as the older woman moved to reveal a figure lying on the floor behind her. "Bree!"

"Ah ah ah." Morrible shook her finger at the blonde as she started toward the downed witch. "I don't think so."

"What's wrong with her?" Addena tried to get a better look at her love as the guards moved to flank her. "What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything." Morrible huffed. "It's not my fault she chose to protect that ridiculous little Munchkin woman."

"Betak?" Glinda's frown deepened. "You went back to the house?"

"Your girlfriends were taking too long so I decided to light the proverbial fire under them."

Glinda looked at her sister. "What were they doing at the house? They were supposed to…"

"It doesn't matter what they were supposed to do." Morrible's voice overrode hers. "They were at that hovel. And since you two weren't enough incentive to bring them here I decided to try someone else. I was fortunate enough to get her." She looked down her nose at Breena. "Leaving you two to rot was one thing, but her…" she smiled. "I have a feeling Thropp won't be so willing to lollygag where she's concerned."

"Elphie." Glinda murmured her lover's name.

"Don't fret, my dear. I'm sure you'll see your precious Elphaba again very, very soon." Morrible switched her gaze to Addena. "Too bad Breena won't be able to help her carry out whatever harebrainified scheme you people managed to come up with."

Her mocking tone was lost on Addena as she stared at Breena, watching the steady rise and fall of her love's chest. At least she was alive.

Glinda slipped her hand into her sister's, offering what support she could by giving it a gentle squeeze.

"And now," Morrible plopped down on the throne dramatically. "We wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll see you soon."

Morrible's words were the first thing Betak heard after her trip across the room. She struggled to right herself, her heart hammering in her chest. She had to know what was happening with Breena. Picturing her unconscious made the old woman push through the pain of getting her old joints to move. What had the girl been thinking, protecting her like that?

Elphaba's first, "No," made her anxious but the second, more desperate, "NO!" was like a punch in the gut. She looked up in time to see Morrible disappear. It took her a second to realize someone else was missing too. "Breena?" Her voice was pure disbelief. "Breena?!"

The old woman's shouts were lost on Elphaba as she stared at the spot where her sister had been a moment before. This couldn't be happening. Breena wasn't... she couldn't be...

"She's gone." Betak's voice was little more than a whisper as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Elphaba flinched at the statement, not wanting to hear what she couldn't even bring herself to think. They were supposed to be together. Everything hinged on them combining their powers to cast the stripping spell.

"I'm going to take it by the way you're carrying on that something happened to Breena." Yackle limped out of the living room. "Crying isn't going to do any good."

Betak hissed, "Shut up!" as she painstakingly got to her feet.

Elphaba knew the plan was too simple. But she thought maybe, for once, fate or destiny or whatever cosmic force is was that took such joy in making her life a living hell would be on her side and things would work out. Because it wasn't just her anymore. She had Glinda and Breena and their circle of friends. She didn't feel alone in the world.

"What?" Fiyero groaned as he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." Lion replied as he slowly came around. "Whatever it was, it hurt."

But she _was_ alone. Glinda and Breena were gone.

"Morrible happened." Yackle gave the boys the answer they were looking for.

Hearing the woman's name tore at Elphaba's soul. Her sister and the love of her life were in the clutches of the former press secretary and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She wasn't strong enough. Not by herself.

"Wow." Lion surveyed the damage around them as he sat up. "She really knows how to make an entrance. Breena must be pissed."

"We don't know what Breena is. Or where she is." Betak mumbled to herself. "Or how she is."

Fiyero frowned. "Are you all right Betak?"

"No." The tiny woman choked out.

Lion looked at her. "Are those tears? Are you crying?" He sprang to his feet. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?" He growled in the back of his throat. "Where is she?"

"She's gone." Betak sniffled. "And she took Breena with her."

"Took Breena?" Fiyero echoed her words as he climbed to his feet. "What are you talking about?"

Yackle frowned at him. "Did she stutter?"

Elphaba drown them out. She couldn't try to concentrate on what they were saying and realize how wrong she was at the same. What was she doing? Would Breena stand there and wallow in self pity? No. She would already be on her way to the palace. Why? Because she actually trusted her powers.

"That's just great." Lion shook his head. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Fiyero shot him a look. "We've still got Elphaba." He suddenly turned toward Betak. "We do still have Fae?"

She had always been afraid of what she could do. It was easy to blame it on the fact that Frex got angry and punished her if she even thought about using magic, but it went deeper than that. Her powers scared her because she didn't know where they came from. But now, in this moment, she realized it didn't matter. They were a part of her just like they were a part of her sister. And it was time for her to finally let go and see what happened if she embraced them.

"She's right there." Yackle gestured toward the stairs.

Lion furrowed his brow. "What's she staring at?"

"Elphaba?" Fiyero swallowed hard when she didn't react. "Elphaba, I'm talking to you!" He looked at Yackle. "Can she hear us?"

The hag shrugged.

"Has she said anything?" Fiyero was getting frustrated. He didn't wait for an answer before returning his attention to the green skinned woman. "Fae?"

"Leave her alone." Betak's snapped at him. "She's lost her lover and her sister in the same day. Give her a chance to process what's happened."

"She's right." Yackle agreed. "She'll let us know when she's ready to talk."

"Elphaba?" Fiyero ignored them, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally blinked. "Fae?"

"I have to go."

"Go?" Fiyero started toward the stairs again. "Go where?"

"As Breena would say," Elphaba spared him a glance, "to kick Morrible's ass."

He involuntarily shivered as he looked into her eyes. There was something different about them. Not necessarily bad, just something that hadn't been there before.

"Don't worry." She grinned. "I know what I'm doing."

With that she disappeared up the stairs.


	52. Chapter 52

"Fae?" Fiyero stared at her as she sprinted out of sight. "Elphaba!"

"Let her go." Yackle dismissed him with a wave when he started across the room. "She'll be at the palace by the time you get halfway up the stairs."

He turned on her. "She can't go back there alone!"

"She can and she has." Yackle corrected him. "Now stop yelling. I have enough of a headache without you adding to it." She rolled her eyes when Betak sniffled. "You're still crying?"

"I..." The tiny woman choked on a sob. "I can't seem to stop."

"And you don't have to." Lion put his paw on the Munchkin's shoulder, looking darts at Yackle. "Can't you just leave her alone? She's worried about Breena and Elphaba."

"I know, but that's not going to help. And I keep telling you, everything is going to be fine."

"Fine?" Fiyero's voice dripped with sarcasm. "How can you say that?"

Yackle shrugged. "Because it's true."

"Then you have a strange definition of fine." Fiyero snorted.

"I don't think so," the hag shook her head.

"Glinda, Addena and now Breena being gone is fine? Elphaba going off on her own to face a palace full of Gale Force guards and Morrible is fine? Us being screwed is fine?" He threw his hands in the air. "You're crazy!"

"Yeah." Lion was quick to agree with Fiyero. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a compassionate bone in your body." He blushed when he saw hurt flash in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Just because I don't bawl my eyes out at the drop of a hat or overreact to everything doesn't make me any less human than the rest of you." Yackle cut him off. "I mean it when I say Elphaba and Breena can do anything together. Cliche as it sounds, it's true. They have a destiny."

"What destiny?" Betak sighed. "To constantly be in danger?"

"No, to save Oz from Morrible."

"What if they can't?" Fiyero growled.

Lion frowned at him. "Don't say that."

"I'm trying to be realistic."

"Well you sound like an ass." The feline stated.

"It's his nature." Yackle spoke up before Fiyero could. "And it's not just my opinion that they'll succeed." She patted the Grimmerie, which was still clutched safely in her arms. "It's a Chandra Malloy prediction."

"A prediction?" Fiyero scoffed. "What does some crackpot fortune-teller have to do with anything?"

"Chandra Malloy wasn't a crackpot or a fortune-teller." Yackle snapped at him.

"No she wasn't." Lion agreed. "She was the foremost clairvoyant ever born."

Fiyero looked at him in disbelief. "Do you even know what a clairvoyant is?"

"You've heard of her?" Yackle ignored his question for the both of them.

Lion nodded. "My mom had a lot of books about her. She used to read them to me as bedtime stories before..." He swallowed to clear the knot of emotion thinking of his mother caused. "She used to read them to me."

"Interesting choice of material," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

"Shut up." Betak chastised him.

"Most of those books were overly sensationalized to the point you could barely recognize her predictions. The ones written in the Grimmerie came directly from her personal journals. Even so I'm sure you'll recognize part of the prediction I was referring to concerning the girls." Yackle was talking so fast she had to pause to take a breath. "After the fall of the great leader..."

"A dangerous threat will arise." Lion picked up for her. "One that will be overcome..."

"By the power of two." Betak finished, frowning when she saw the look Fiyero was giving her. "What? I've read books about her too."

Yackle smiled. "Very good."

Lion blushed. "Aw shucks."

"It makes so much sense when you stop to think about it." Betak shook her head in awe. "The fall of the great leader was the Wizard leaving Oz, the dangerous threat is Morrible and the girls are the power of two." She looked at Yackle. "They're going to do it." You could almost see the weight of the world lift from her shoulders.

"They are." Lion smiled too. "Elphaba and Breena are going to beat Morrible."

"You've got to be kidding me." Fiyero looked at each of them in turn. "You spout off some cryptic nonsense written by a woman none of you has ever met and everything is suddenly all right?"

"She wasn't just a woman." Lion spoke up. "We're talking about Chandra Malloy."

"And?" Fiyero scowled. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Lion looked shocked. "You've never heard of her?"

"Obviously not!"

"There's no need to be mean." Betak came to Lion's rescue. "I find it hard to believe you've never heard of her too." She raised her hand to keep him from speaking as he opened his mouth. "But you haven't. We get it."

"As Lion said, Chandra was a clairvoyant when magic was prevalent in Oz." Yackle decided it was time to fill him in. "People from all over the land came to see her about what would happen in their futures, but she couldn't pick and choose what she predicted. She kept track of her visions in journals. When my family started transcribing spells into the Grimmerie they were given her journals to chronicle her predictions as well."

"So you're all excited about some nonsense a woman wrote in a journal? How do you know it's true?"

"Every prediction she ever made has come true." Betak answered.

"Then how do you know this particular one is about Breena and Elphaba?" Fiyero persisted.

"Because she kept her visions in chronological order. This one is due to happen this year." Yackle stepped in again. "She made predictions for well into your children's children's lives."

"Pretty convincing, huh?" Lion practically squirmed with excitement.

"No." Fiyero answered him truthfully. "My people don't believe in visions and clairvoyants and being able to predict the future. So excuse me if I don't get too excited until I see the girls are safe with my own eyes."

Yackle stopped Lion from following him as he stormed into the living room. "Leave him be."

"But..."

"He has his beliefs and we have ours. You can't force him to change his mind."

"She's right Lion." Betak put her hand on his arm. "We have to hold on to the knowledge that Breena and Elphaba are going to be all right. Come on. I'll fix you something to eat. It will keep us both busy."

The big cat looked longingly toward the living room before saying, "OK," and following the Munchkin toward the kitchen.

Yackle watched them go before heading for the living room. Just because the Winkie was being stubborn didn't mean she had to let him wait alone. Besides, the chairs in the living room were a lot more comfortable than the ones in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is that blasted girl?" Morrible muttered to herself as she prowled the throne room. "I have her sister and her girlfriend." She threw a disgusted look toward the main doors. "She should be here by now!"

"You've only been back a few minutes." Boq spoke up from his favorite spot next to the throne.

Morrible gave him the evil eye. "What was that?"

"You've only been back a few minutes." He spoke louder this time. "You've got to give her time to..." His voice trailed off when he saw the look on the older woman's face. "Right. I'll just be shutting up now."

"Like that will ever happen."

Addena looked up when she heard the new voice. "Bree?"

"Breena." Glinda breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Elphie's sister sit up.

"Well, well, well." Morrible smirked. "Look who finally decided to join us. Perhaps things will get a little more interesting now."

"Hold that thought a second." Breena kept her eyes on Boq. "I have someone else to deal with first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Tin Man tried not to sound intimidated.

"It means I want to know how you could do this. After everything you've seen and heard since joining us, how could you hand Glinda and Addena over to her?"

"Oh no you don't." Boq snapped at her. "You're not going to paint me as the villian here. I'm not the one who goes around turning people into tin!"

Breena rolled her eyes as she climbed to her feet. "When are you going to stop playing the victim and realize Elly saved your life?"

"Never! She ruined my life the same way I'm going to ruin your little blonde friends lives once Morrible is through with you and the Witch."

"Don't call Elly 'the Witch. And what the hell do you mean you're going to ruin their lives?"

"They're mine." Boq sneered. "I get them for telling Morrible where she could find you."

"What?" Breena frowned. "They're not toys, Boq."

"We'll see about that."

"You're not..."

"Stop her!" Boq yelled as Breena started toward him. "She's going to cast a spell! Stop her!"

One of the guards complied, slamming the butt of his rifle into the side of Breena's head. Her legs buckled, spilling her to floor.

"No!" Addena, Glinda and Morrible yelled at the same time.

Morrible went over to the guard as quickly as her hefty body would allow, ripping the gun from his grasp. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"He..." The guard stammered as he pointed at Boq. "He said to..."

"It doesn't matter what he says! You take your orders from me!!" Morrible swung the rifle, knocking him off his feet as it slammed into his face. "And you!" She turned her wrath on Boq. "Who do you think you are?!"

"You told them to keep her from causing trouble." Boq defended himself. "And she was about to..."

"I guess I'm going to have to show you who has the authority around here!" Morrible bellowed, drowning him out as she held one hand in front of her. An orb started to form as she glared at the Tin Man. "You..."

The doors exploding interrupted her. The guards standing just inside yelled as they ducked and scrambled for cover. The dust had barely begun to settle when someone said, "Clarus." The mens' protests were cut off as an invisible force swept the whole mess into the far corner.

Elphaba stepped into the now clear space, locking eyes with Morrible. "I hope I'm not late."

"Oh no my dear," Morrible smiled. "You're right on time." She threw the orb in her hand.

"Watch out Elphie!" Glinda yelled a warning at her lover.

"Obsido." Elphaba easily deflected the hard gust of wind into the guards she had already put in the corner. She clicked her tongue as she continued to stare at Morrible. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that."

"I plan on it." Morrible already had new orbs in each of her hands. She laughed as she threw them both.

Elphaba sidestepped one, allowing it to pass through the open door and into the main foyer of the palace as she deflected the second one. "This works better. Agito!"

The spell hit Morrible in the chest, knocking her off her feet. Air rushed from her lungs as she landed on her back but she still managed to say, "Get her!" to a group of guards standing against the wall.

"Yes ma'am!" The men sprang into action.

"Conicio." Elphaba gestured with her hand, knocking them all off their feet. "Confuto."

"I..." One of the guards' eyes were wide with amazement. "I can't move."

His declaration was quickly followed by several 'neither can I's and a few 'me either's.

Morrible took advantage of her being distracted to form a storm cloud on the ceiling of the room. "Now we'll see what you're made of!" She hurled a lightning bolt at the unsuspecting green witch.

"Presidium." Breena shielded her sister as she shakily sat up again. "Absentis." She just as quickly knocked the other guard hovering over her into his counterparts who had managed to regain their footing in the corner.

"Stay out of this!" Morrible threw a lighting bolt at her.

"Obsido!" Elphaba barely managed to block it.

Morrible quickly threw a gust of wind at Glinda and Addena, knocking them off their feet.

"Vexo." Elphaba's blood boiled as she sent Morrible skidding toward the throne. "It's time to end this." She walked toward her, forcing her back to the ground with a stern, "Maneo!" as she tried to use the base of the throne to stand. "You're never going to hurt anyone again. Abe..."

"No!" Breena managed to cut her off as she started to cast the death spell. "Where did you learn that?!"

"It doesn't matter." Elphaba never took her eyes off of Morrible. "If anyone deserves it, it's her."

"No." Breena disagreed. "No one deserves that, Elly. Not even her. And you'll never forgive yourself if you use it." She winced as she climbed to her feet. "Let's just strip her powers like we intended to all along and..."

"Strip my powers? I hardly think so. Guards!" Morrible yelled, prompting Gale Force officers to pour into the room from every possible entrance. "Seize them!"

"Agito!" Breena threw the first guard who tried to grab her.

"Conicio." Elphaba did the same with one who reached for her arm.

"I would stop if I was you." Another guard whispered in Breena's ear as he grabbed her from behind.

"Then I guess I'm lucky you're not me." She drew out the last word when she saw both Glinda and Addena being held by guards, guns pressed to their temples. She relaxed into the guards grip, clinching her jaw as yet another guard pointed his gun at her chest.

"Amitto." Elphaba made a big group of guards coming toward her disappear. "Bree, let's..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the predicament the others were in.

"I have to admire your attempt, Thropp." Morrible gloated as she stood. "You had me worried there for a second, you really did. Especially after that entrance. But as you can see, in the end I still win."

Elphaba glared at her. "You haven't won yet."

"Oh really?" The older woman looked surprised. "Tell me, which one of them are you willing to sacrifice to prove your point? Because you're talented, Thropp, but you're not enough to save them all."

Elphaba swallowed hard as she looked at Glinda, knowing Morrible was right. She couldn't risk their lives but she couldn't let Morrible win either. What was she supposed to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get away from him!" The guard waved his gun at the Wizard.

"Let me guess," he raised his hands, still holding one of the pillows. "You're Cade."

"How did you know my name?"

"He told me." The Wizard nodded toward the other guard.

The guard noticed his downed companion for the first time. "What did you do to him?!" He knelt down, being careful to keep the gun trained on the Wizard as he used his free hand to feel for a pulse.

"Is he alive?"

"He's breathing." Cade frowned at him. "Wait a minute, why would you care? You're the one who... did whatever you did to him. Did you hit him with this?" He kicked at the vase as he stood up again. "Never mind. That's not important."

The Wizard shrugged, deciding he liked this boy a lot better than the mammoth lying on the floor. He seemed more his speed.

"What were you going to do to Nevin?"

The question pulled him from his thoughts. "I was, uh..." He tried to come up with something convincing when he remembered the object in his hand. "Fluffing his pillows."

Cade's frown deepened. "You knocked someone out to fluff his pillows?" He wrinkled his nose. "Aren't you the Wizard?"

The Wizard answered by throwing the pillow at him before rushing him, hoping to get the gun out of his hand. But the guard wasn't having any of it. He knocked the projectile away and aimed the weapon at the Wizard squeezing the trigger a moment too late as the older man hit his arm. Neither one of them noticed where the bullet went as they continued to fight.

"What are you doing?!" Cade looked down at the Wizard after gaining the upper hand for a moment.

"What I have to." The Wizard managed to knock him off again.

They wrestled beside the bed, each thinking they had the other when in reality they were pretty evenly matched. That was until the Wizard managed to land a lucky right hook, taking advantage of Cade being dazed to pry the gun from his hand.

"Ha!" He clambered to his feet, taking a moment to celebrate his victory before tightening his grip on the gun and turning toward the bed. "I'm sorry Nevin, but I can't let my girls down. I know what I have to do. So..." He quirked an eyebrow when he caught sight of the boy on the bed.

"No!" Cade sprang to his feet next to him. "I can't let you..." His voice trailed off when he saw Nevin had a bullet hole between his eyes. "You shot him!"

"No, we shot him." The Wizard clarified. "It must have happened when we were fighting."

"Huh." Cade seemed to think about it for a second before saying, "Oh well. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

The Wizard frowned. "What?"

"No one could stand him." Cade turned away from the bed. "We all wondered who he slept with to get to be captain. It had to be someone on that stupid Merchants Council cause it certainly wasn't Glinda. He wasn't her type." He chortled. "Apparently none of us were her type if you know what I mean." He looked at the gun in the Wizard's hand. "Can I have that back now?"

"Uh..."

"I'm not going to use it on you or anything. You're the Wizard for crying out loud." He was quick to reassure him. "But I have a feeling I'm going to need it if I can talk my friends into helping me get rid of Morrible."

The Wizard looked intrigued. "You don't like her?"

"Oz no! Who does?" He made a disgusted face. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why I didn't think of leading a revolt before. She's no leader, let me tell you." Cade suddenly eyed him. "But you were. Would you be interested in having your old job back?"

"I..."

"Think about it." Cade took the gun from him. "And get out of here. We'll take care of the body. No one will ever know what happened." He flashed him a smile before breezing out of the room in much the same manner he had entered.

The Wizard looked after him for a moment before turning back toward the bed. "I hope you know how truly sorry I am my boy."

With that he left too, praying he hadn't been too late to help his girls.


	53. Chapter 53

"It's disturbifying, isn't it?"

Elphaba clinched her jaw, wanting nothing more than to shut Morrible up. She had been taunting her ever since the guards gained the upper hand.

"Knowing those you hold near and dear are in danger and not being able to do anything about it."

But talking wasn't enough for her. No, she had to saunter a wide path around the scene she had created like a vulture waiting for someone else to finish off its prey. And every time she reached the men holding Glinda, Addena and Breena she slowed down in an attempt to draw her attention. But Elphaba wasn't about to give her the pleasure. She was too busy imagining all the horrible things she could do to the guard who had his hands on her lover.

"Guns can be such tricky things."

The older woman's voice ground on Elphaba's last nerve.

"One false move and BAM!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Morrible raised her voice and clapped her hands.

"The trigger gets pulled and… well, I'm sure you can imagine what would happen."

Elphaba's eyes went from Addena to Breena as Morrible almost lovingly patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"What a tragedy it would be. To have such a young life snuffed out that way."

Breena growled, "You'll know what tragic is if you don't get your hands off her."

"Shut up." The guard holding the rifled poked her hard in the chest.

Glinda tried to break free of her captor. "Stop that."

"You're in no position to be giving orders." The guard holding her dug his gun further into her temple.

"See, this is why I've never loved anyone."

"Sure you have." Breena spoke up before Morrible could continue. "Yourself."

The guard poked her again. "What did I just say?"

Morrible clicked her tongue. "Getting attached only causes trouble for everyone. You know Thropp, I think you would be better off if I got rid of the whole lot of them for you."

Elphaba took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm as one of her hands curled into a fist at her side.

"What's the matter Witch?" Boq hissed at her. "Losing control?"

"Leave her alone." Breena glared at him.

"Shut up!" The guard poked her once for each word he spoke.

"Don't listen to him, Breena." Boq switched his attention to the other Thropp. "Do us all a favor and get yourself blown away for mouthing off."

Addena clinched her jaw. "Keep running yours and see what happens."

"Oh." Boq gestured with his hands. "I'm so scared."

"You should be." Glinda joined in. "Because when Elphie and Breena are done with Morrible they're going to..."

"Done with Morrible?" Boq snorted at the idea. "Are you blind or just so delusional that you can't see what's happening here? Your precious Elphaba," he spat her name, "and her sidekick will never be 'done' with Morrible. She's going to kill them both and then you and your pretty sister can…"

"Clausis." Breena spoke over him.

Boq chose to ignore her and opened his mouth to continue but no sound came out. He shot Breena a look when she snickered before trying again with the same results.

"What's the matter, Tin Man?" Breena eyed him coldly. "Cat got your tongue?"

He frowned, his jaw emitting a loud squeak when he tried to speak again.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

The guards laughed at Breena's comment, earning a frown from Boq. He turned to Morrible, stomping his foot when she didn't seem too sympathetic.

"Don't look at me." The older woman waved him off. "She warned you." Boq's eyes went wide, causing her to chuckle. "I think I like you better this way. You can't whine or snivel."

He made a crude gesture with his hand.

"Now wait just a minute Tin Man." Morrible's eyes flashed as she started toward him.

"Hey Kez." Addena's guard whispered at Glinda's.

"What?" His counterpart was too busy watching Morrible shaking her finger in Boq's face as she told him off to look at anything else.

"What are we doing?"

"What's it look like?" The one who liked to poke Breena spoke up. "We're guarding prisoners."

"But why are they prisoners?" The one holding Breena's arms joined in.

"Yeah." Addena's guard agreed. "Who told us to arrest them?"

"Morrible did." Addena was more than glad to answer.

"Morrible?" Glinda's guard wrinkled his nose. "Why would we listen to her?"

Breena said, "Because you're stupid."

"Because you were under the influence of magic." Elphaba gave her sister a 'stop it' look.

"The Witch!" The one holding Breena gasped when he realized who was in their midst, tightening his grip on Breena's arms and turning her ever so slightly to shield him. "She must have cast a spell on us!"

"No she didn't." Breena was quick to correct him. "She's on your side."

"Yeah right." Addena's guard scoffed.

"She is." Glinda looked at her lover. "She always has been."

"Glinda?" The guard holding the rifle on Breena seemed shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm holding a gun to her head." Glinda's fellow said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world before the color drained from his face. "Sweet Oz, I've got my weapon drawn on Glinda the Good!"

"Shhh." Elphaba glanced at Morrible, who was still too busy giving Boq a piece of her mind to notice what was going on. "She'll hear you."

"But I'm holding a gun to Glinda the Good's head!" The guard persisted.

"And she'll use her powers against you if you don't shut up." Breena snapped.

"Listen, Kez was it?" Glinda, ever the diplomat, decided to step in before things got out of hand. "Are you going to follow orders from Morrible any more? No, no." She stopped him when he started to lower his weapon, knowing it would draw the former press secretary's attention. "Keep that right where it is and answer the question."

Kez frowned. "But…"

"We don't want to let on that anything has changed but I need you to answer my question. Are you going to follow orders from her anymore?"

"Of course not."

"Then I forgive you."

He was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes." Glinda assured him. "You're all forgiven."

"If you agree to help us take her down." Addena added.

Glinda shot her sister a look. "What?"

Addena shrugged. "Having some backup can't hurt."

"She's right." Breena agreed.

"And just who are you to question something Glinda the Good says?" The guard pointing the gun at her chest gave her another poke.

"I'm her sister." Breena indicated Elphaba with a slight nod of her head. "And I'll turn you into a toad if you ram that thing into my chest one more time."

"Bree." Elphaba chastised her.

"Sorry, but getting knocked out by a flying brick and then clocked with the butt of a gun tends to make me cranky."

The guard behind her looked confused. "I could have sworn a whole house fell on you. Isn't that why the Witch went after that poor little girl Dorothy? To get your shoes back?"

"Don't call her 'the Witch.'" Glinda realized how harsh she sounded and softened her tone. "That was her other sister, Nessa."

"Other sister?" The man holding Addena furrowed his brow. "How many of you are there?"

"Look, either you're going to help us or your not. Make up your minds." Breena caught the expression on Elphaba's face. "What? I thought I would cut the genealogy lesson short before they find out the Wizard is our father and really freak out."

Kez's eyes got big. "The Wizard is your father?!"

"Shhh."

He flinched as all four girls shushed him. "Sorry."

"Was he the other witch's father too?" The guard holding Breena looked intrigued.

"Not now." Kez reprimanded him. "They're right. We can't have Madame Morrible running around loose." He looked at Elphaba. "We'll help."

"But don't try anything funny." Addena's guard wearily eyed the green witch. "I'll be watching you."

"To hell with helping, let's take care of her ourselves."

"No." Glinda looked at the man behind Breena. "That's not a good idea at all."

"Sure it is." The guard with the rifle disagreed. "We'll be heroes."

"No, you'll be dead." Addena corrected him.

Kez raised his eyebrows at the thought. "Maybe we should listen to them. They…"

"You're going to side with the Witch?" Rifle man looked disgusted.

"No," Kez shook his head. "I'm siding with Glinda. She said…"

"She's probably under the Witch's spell." The one holding Breena interrupted him this time.

Breena sighed. "How many times do you have to be told that Elly hasn't put a spell on anyone?"

Addena's guard frowned. "Who's Elly?"

Morrible looked over at them. "What are you whispering about?"

"What do we do now?" Kez panicked.

"This." The guard with the rifle turned it on the portly woman.

She looked amused. "What are you doing?"

"Arresting you."

"Arresting me?" Morrible chuckled.

The guard nervously licked his lips. "Yes." He tightened his grip on his gun. "For escaping from Southstairs."

"You must be joking."

"He's not." Addena's guard abandoned her to join his comrade.

"Yeah." The one holding Breena followed suit, drawing his sidearm and leveling it on Morrible. "Don't move or we'll shoot."

"This is ridiculous!" She glared at them.

"I'm sorry but I have to help them." Kez whispered in Glinda's ear before stepping around her. "You're not in charge here anymore."

"Not in charge anymore?!" Morrible bellowed. "Of course I'm in charge!!"

"Elphie, what are we going to do?" Glinda came to stand next to her love.

"Take her out while she's distracted." Breena answered.

"Exactly." Elphaba agreed. "Bree, do you still have your copy of the stripping spell? I lost mine somewhere between here and your place."

Breena reached into the pockets of her pants, rolling her eyes when she came up empty handed. "That's just great!"

"Can't you come up with one?" Addena asked. "I mean, you're always saying new spells."

"But those come to us as we need them."

"I'd say you need one now." Addena reasoned with Breena.

"Don't ask me." Elphaba held up her hands. "You've had spells popping into your head a lot longer than I have."

"All I can do is try, right?" Breena closed her eyes, her brow slowly furrowing as she concentrated.

"You fools." Morrible's words drew Elphaba, Glinda and Addena's attention. "You'll pay for your disobedience."

An energy started to build in the room. One that made the hair on the back of Elphaba's neck stand on end.

"What's going on?" Glinda felt it too, gripping a green hand between both of her own.

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "I think..."

Morrible gestured with her hand, throwing a massive gust of wind at the other occupants of the room. The guards acted as a buffer of sorts, taking the brunt of the blast as they flew threw the air, hitting the far wall with such a vicious impact that none of them got up. The girls ended up together in a heap of arms and legs.

"Ow." Breena groaned as she tried to untangle herself from the others. "Someone remind me why I got out of bed this morning."

"Is everyone all right?" Elphaba ignored her question.

Glinda was quick to assure her with an, "I'm fine."

"And I'll live." Addena groused.

"How did you do it?"

They all four looked up to find Morrible looming over them.

Breena frowned at her. "Do what?"

"Not you." Morrible dismissed her without so much as a glance. "You." She addressed Elphaba. "How did you get those guards to turn on me?"

Elphaba gave her a half shrug. "I didn't."

"Don't be coy with me, Thropp. Did you cast a spell to make them listen to you?"

"No."

"Well it wasn't her," Morrible gestured toward Breena. "She's been otherwise occupied since she got here. And those two can't do anything without a wand." She sneered at Glinda and Addena. "So that just leaves you." She stressed the last word as she returned her attention to Elphaba. "Now tell me what you did."

"She's already told you she didn't do anything." Glinda insisted as she climbed to her feet.

"You're both lying!!" Morrible snapped. "Someone had to have done something! They were under my boy's influence! Everyone is! They should all do exactly as I say until the day I die!!" You could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "No." She looked from Elphaba to Breena and back again as they both stood. "Where's your father?" She didn't give either of them a chance to answer. "He's here, isn't he? He killed my boy!!"

Addena accepted Breena's hand up, surprised by the woman's hysterics. "What's she talking about?"

"You already knew that Nevin had the power to control people's thoughts." Breena answered. "His influence lasted until the person either completed the task he planted in their head."

"Or Nevin died." Elphaba finished her thought for her.

"Died?" Glinda tried to get a handle on what she was hearing. "Are you saying the Wizard killed Nevin to free the guards of his power?"

"Not so much killed him as put him out of his misery." Breena shot Morrible a look. "She already gave him a living death potion."

"A what?" Addena looked confused.

"A living death potion." Elphaba reiterated what her sister said.

Glinda swallowed hard. "I don't like the sounds of that."

"You shouldn't." Breena agreed. "It destroys their brain, leaving just enough for the body to function."

"You mean she gave him a potion that put him in a permanent coma?" Addena turned toward Morrible, disgusted. "How could you do something like that to your own son?"

"Shut up!" Morrible had regained enough composure to speak again. "We had an agreement! We were going to rule Oz together! But he went back on his word!" She nodded, almost as if she was trying to convince herself of what she was saying. "He was trying to rule by himself... always whispering with the guards and holding meetings without me." She clinched her jaw. "He even came up with the ridictifying idea of marrying Glinda so the people of Oz would like him better because who wouldn't like someone associated with precious Glinda the Good?!"

"That's why the Gale Force at the cavern said they were sent for you." Elphaba put a protective hand on Glinda's shoulder. "He wanted you."

"Well he didn't get her!" Morrible interjected. "That's when I took matters into my hands. When I decided I was the only person fit to rule this ungrateful land." She looked at Elphaba again. "And you ruined it!"

Something crashed through one of the french doors leading out to the balcony, startling them all.

"Morrible!" Someone yelled. "We'd like a word with you!" The statement was followed by a chorus of agreement.

"It sounds like half of Oz is out there." Addena looked toward the doors.

"They probably are." Breena agreed. "With Nevin gone they're going to realize who's been ruling. They haven't been able to stand Morrible since Glinda threw her in Southstairs."

"Shut up!" Morrible gestured wildly with her hands. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!"

All four girls flinched at the intensity of her screaming.

"I'm not going back there." Her voice held a steely edge. "I have to get out of here."

Breena chortled. "You're crazy if you think we're going to let you get away."

Morrible suddenly smiled. "All I need is the right distraction."

Glinda shook her head. "What distraction?"

"This!" No one noticed the mini twister forming in the woman's hand until she threw it at Elphaba. Her laughter bounced around the room as the green girl was lifted off her feet and thrown through the french doors.

"Elphie!" Glinda shrieked.

Morrible continued to laugh. "If there is one person they hate more than me, it's the Wicked Witch of the West."

"No." Glinda's eyes grew wide with terror. "No! ELPHIE!!" She ran in the direction her lover had flown.

"You bitch!" Addena glared at her for a half second before hurrying after her sister.

"You better run along if you're going to help her." Morrible made a shooing motion at Breena.

Breena never took her eyes off of the older woman. "I told you you're not getting away."

Morrible's face plit into another brilliant smile. "We'll just see about that."


	54. Chapter 54

The Wizard's head swam as he hurried down the staircase. Was it just his imagination or were there more steps going down then there had been coming up? All he wanted to do was make sure his girls were safe. Was that too much to ask? It had taken him far too long to accomplish his paltry part in their mission to get rid of Morrible, did another eternity have to pass before he found out if his actions were enough? Would he ever know if his daughters were dead or alive? 

He quickly pushed the thought away. Breena and Elphaba were fine. They were two intelligent, resourceful girls and even if they couldn't count on him to do something as simple as keep a root safe, they could count on each other. He believed Yackle when she said there wasn't anything they couldn't accomplish together.

But they were taking on a very formidable woman in Morrible. He knew the instant he met her that she was willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. That's why he let her in on his plans. What better way was there to accomplish your goals than to surround yourself with like minded people? He had seen her tenacity first hand and the thought of her turning it on the girls made his blood run cold.

Or maybe it was seeing the shambles of the main hall that caused an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. It looked like a cyclone had blown through and, knowing Morrible, one probably had. He just hoped Elphaba or Breena were neither one on the receiving end of its wrath.

He realized he was still standing on the bottom step and told himself to get moving. But try as he might he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if he was too late? What if they were... What if Morrible... How would he handle it if something awful had happened while he was making small talk with the bohemian in Nevin's room?

He could stay right where he was and wait for someone to tell him what was going on. There were plenty of Gale Force guards running around. One of them was bound to know.

Or he could stop being such a coward and find out for himself. His girls might still need him. And if something did happen to one or both of them, he needed to be there. They might not be very close yet, but he owed them that much. And he was going to have to learn to take the good with the bad if he was going to succeed in being their father.

He tried to keep negative thoughts at bay as he half walked half ran toward the hallway leading to the throne room. After all, wasn't positive thought supposed to have a power all its own? If so maybe he could...

"Oh!"

The word slipped from his lips as something came hurling around the corner from the hallway, colliding with him. It wasn't until he heard a loud clang that he realized what it was.

"Boq, my boy." He looked down at the Tin Man. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He frowned when he saw the horrified look on Boq's face. "What? What is it? Did you just come from the throne room?"

He swallowed hard when he didn't get an answer. "Are Breena and Elphaba all right?" He barely gave him a chance to respond. "Things aren't going well, are they? Are the girls in trouble? Are they hurt?" He leaned over the downed woodsman, putting them almost nose to nose. "Well don't just sit there, answer me!"

Boq responded by pushing the older man away and clumsily scrambling to his feet. He might have made a clean getaway if the Wizard had fallen down, but he didn't. By some miracle he managed to windmill his arms and stay on his feet.

"Hey!" He grabbed a metal arm. "Where are you going?" Boq shot him a look and tried to pull free, but the Wizard wasn't having any of it. "Stop squirming and tell me if my girls are OK!"

Boq shook his head.

"They're not?"

He shook his head again, using her free hand to point at his throat.

"You can't talk?" The Wizard's frown deepened when the boy shook his head. "Why can't you talk? Did Morrible do something to you?"

Boq licked his lips, only hesitating a moment before nodding but the Wizard picked up on it.

"You're lying. It wasn't Morrible at all. It was one of the girls, wasn't it?" He pulled the boy closer. "What did you do to make them cast a spell on you?"

Boq shrugged and did his best to look innocent.

"Wait a minute," the Wizard narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? You didn't know about our plan. As a matter of fact I haven't seen much of you lately. Where have you been hiding..." His voice trailed off as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You came to Morrible, didn't you? You told her everything you know about the girls you traitor!"

Boq shook his head vehemently and tried to pull free again but it didn't do any good. The Wizard's hand was like a vice on his arm.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing!" The Wizard was dumbfounded. "I never should have let you near them. As soon as I heard you admit to stabbing Elphaba I should have let you walk out into that field to rust. But no. I just had to give you the benefit of the doubt. I let you come with me when you had nowhere else to go. And this is how you repay me? How you repay them for not sending you away?"

Boq made a face.

"Don't try that." The Wizard snapped. "You're no more a victim where they're concerned than I am." He pulled him even closer when Boq rolled his eyes. "I'm serious you little ingrate. From everything I've heard Elphaba saved your life after Nessa tried to cast a spell. You should be thanking her not cursing her name every chance you get!"

Boq frowned and clinched his jaw.

"That's my daughter you're thinking those thoughts about!" He used his free hand to punch Boq in the nose. The force of the blow and sudden shift in weight as Boq's knees buckled sent them both tumbling to the floor.

The Wizard was turning from his back to his side when he noticed something coming at him out of the corner of his eye. He managed to roll out of the way a split second before Breena landed in a heap where he had just been.

"Breena?" His voice was full of shock and concern.

"Damn it." She groaned as she sat up, frowning when she saw him. "What are you doing on the floor?" She gestured with her hand as he started to answer. "Never mind. I don't have time for that right now."

"Breena, wait!" He hurried to his feet as she stood and started back toward the throne room. "What's going on?"

"You…"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm…"

"Where's Elpahba?"

"Stop it!" Breena finally managed a complete answer. "I just said I don't have time for this right now."

"But…"

"I appreciate the concern, Dad. I really do. But I have to get back in there."

The Wizard's worry was tempered by the fact she had called him 'dad.' He looked up to reply but she was already halfway back to the throne room. "I'm coming with you."

"I can't let you do that." Breena shook her head. "Parietis."

"Wait!" He started after her only to hit some sort of invisible barrier at the head of the hallway. "Breena?" He called out as he stumbled backward.

"I'm sorry." Determination shone in her eyes as she turned around and ran back to the throne room.

"No!" The Wizard beat his fist against the wall. "Breena!"

"Problem?" Cade suddenly appeared beside him.

"I can't get through." His voice was full of disbelief as he stared in the direction his daughter had gone. 

"There are other ways into the throne room you know."

"There are?" The Wizard turned toward the guard. "I mean of course there are! What are we waiting for?" He barely noticed Cade fall into step next to him. "Damn!" He shook his head as he stopped. "I forgot about Boq."

Cade raised an eyebrow. "Is that the guy you were whaling on a minute ago? The one who still hasn't gotten up?" 

The Wizard glared at the metal man. "That's him."

"Just say the word and my friends over there will escort him to Southstairs. Unless you want to take another crack at him of course."

"No, I have better things to do." He involuntarily flexed his throbbing hand. "But how did you know..."

"I saw you hit him. Nice left hook by the way."

"And that means he should go to Southstairs?"

Cade grinned. "I figured anyone who pissed you off enough to get socked like that is trouble."

The Wizard smiled in spite of himself. "I like you."

"Good." The younger man signaled the guards by Boq before following the Wizard. "Keep that in mind when you assign a new captain of the guard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The instant Elphaba felt her feet leave the ground she knew she was in trouble. She used her arms to protect her head and face as she crashed through the glass of the french doors but the sting from the cuts she received distracted her enough that she didn't brace herself for impact when she landed. Not that it really mattered. Nothing could have prepared her for the tidal wave of pain that shot through her senses as she rolled to a stop.

"Sweet Oz!"

"It's the Witch!"

She reluctantly opened her eyes when she heard the outburst to find herself surrounded by Ozians. "This isn't good."

"She mumbled something." One of the nearest men pointed at her. "She mumbled something!"

The woman next to him screeched, "She's cursing us all!"

Elphaba tried to say, "No I'm not," as she climbed to her feet but was drowned out by someone behind the two who wailed, "We're doomed!"

"We should get her before she gets us!"

A chorus of "Yeah" erupted from most of the group.

Before Elphaba could react a rock flew out of nowhere, hitting her just above her right eye. She was trying to wipe away the trickle of blood that instantly started flowing into her face when another rock hit her in the left side. She barely had a chance to flinch before another one hit her in the shoulder. But it was the one that hit her right temple that drove her to her knees.

"Get her!"

A few brave men came forward. One of them viciously shoved her down. Another kicked her in the stomach the instant she hit the ground. 

Elphaba fought off the blackness closing in on her as she took another kick in the side. The idea of using her powers to knock them away ran through her mind but she quickly pushed it aside. They might be attacking her, but they were still misguided innocents. And she couldn't help but hold on to the hope that one day they would realize how wrong they were about her. That would never happen if she retaliated now.

Getting hit in the jaw had her reconsidering her decision when she heard the sweetest sound in the world.

"Elphie?" 

Glinda's voice was like music to her ears.

"El…" The blonde's voice died in her throat when she saw the crowd of people surrounding something she couldn't quite make out. "Elphie!" She prayed it wasn't her lover as she started pushing her way through the oblivious throng. They were too busy yelling and cheering to even notice her. After what seemed like forever she finally managed to reach middle. "Move!" Her patience snapped as she shoved a burly man aside. 

She put a hand over her mouth in shock when she caught sight of her lover. Elphaba was curled on her side, eyes shut as four men hit and kicked her. She was bloodied and bruised and showed no signs of fighting back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Glinda made a beeline for the green woman. "Stop it!" She grabbed one of the men's arms as he started to take another swing. "I said to stop!"

"And who are you to…" The man's eyes got big when he saw her. "Glinda?"

"Glinda?" Someone behind them repeated before bellowing, "It's Glinda!"

"We feared the worst when you went missing."

"Thank Oz you're all right."

"You are all right, aren't you?"

"Did she hurt you?"

Glinda barely heard the questions as she let go of the man to look down at Elphaba. How could people who seemed to care so much for her inflict that much damage in such a short time? She started to kneel next to her when someone caught her by the shoulders. 

"Don't get too close, your Goodness."

"Yeah."

"We just got you back."

"We can't risk losing you again."

"Glinda?"

She had never been so glad to hear her sister's voice. "Dena." She tried to crane her neck to catch sight of her but the man holding her tightened his grip. "Let go of me."

"But…"

Glinda glared at him. "Let go!"

"I'd do as she says." Someone else moved the man's hands.

"She never snapped like that before she was kidnapped."

"The Witch probably cursed her."

"That's horrible!"

"Linny?" Addena's tone was frustrated.

"Let her through." Glinda growled. "She's my sister."

"Sister?" A woman looked amazed. "Didn't you hear? That's her sister. Move!" She shoved the same burly man Glinda had a few minutes before.

"Glinda." Addena took advantage of the break in the crowd to join her sister. Her face fell when she caught sight of Elphaba. "Oh no."

"How dare you curse Glinda the Good?" One of the men kicked the downed woman again.

"No!" Glinda tried to stop him but he was too strong. So she resorted to something else. "Agito!"

A collective gasp went through the crowd as the man stumbled backward as if he were shoved, eventually tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground.

Glinda glared at him. "The next person to touch her will be thrown in Southstairs!"

Everyone took a step back.

"She's defending the Witch!"

"And threatening us!"

"She did magic without her wand!"

"She really is cursed!"

"No I'm not!" Glinda looked at them like they were idiots. "And I'm not defending 'the Witch.' I'm defending Elphaba Thropp!"

"Elphaba Thropp?"

"Who's Elphaba Thropp?"

"Is she related to the Munchkinland Thropps?"

"That is Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda pointed at her lover, tears stinging her eyes. "And she's the love of my life!"

Another gasp went up as someone said, "It's worse than we thought!"

"Don't Addena."

Glinda looked down when she heard Elphaba's weak voice to find her slapping Addena's hands away from her. "What's going on?"

Addena shook her head as she tried to avoid the flailing green appendages. "She won't let me touch her."

"Elphie?"

"You can't be here. Neither one of you can be here. They'll…" Elphaba hissed in pain as she tried to sit up.

"That does it." Addena firmly but gently lowered her back down to the ground. 

"Don't. Please." Elphaba continued to try to fight her. "They'll turn on you."

"No they won't." Glinda knelt next to her. "And even if they do, who cares."

"I care." Elphaba turned her head when her love tried to cup her cheek. "Glinda, you can't."

"I can and I will." She made good on her promise. "You don't have to worry about them."

"But…"

"I won't let them hurt you anymore."

Elphaba locked eyes with her. "It's not me I'm worried about."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm here to do it for you." Glinda moved her hand to run it through soft raven hair. 

"Glinda, please."

"No, Elphie. I won't stand by and watch them hurt you. Not again." She leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now let Dena take care of you."

"Did you see that?"

"She kissed the Witch!"

"How disgusting!"

"All of you shut up!" Glinda spoke as she stood. 

"She told us to…"

"Shut up!" She repeated herself as she looked out over the crowd. "What's gives you the right to play judge jury and executioner with someone else's life?"

"She brought it on herself."

"Yeah."

"She's wicked!"

"She's not wicked!" Glinda ground her teeth, knowing she couldn't get overly emotional if she wanted them to listen to her. "You all came here today because of Morrible, correct?"

"Morrible." Someone hissed the name.

"She's almost as bad as the Witch."

"But now that Glinda's back she won't be in power anymore!"

Glinda raised her hand to silence them. "What if I were to tell you you've all been mislead about Elphaba?"

"Who's Elphaba?" 

The woman standing next to the man who spoke smacked him in the back of the head. "She's talking about the Witch."

"No, I'm talking about Elphaba." Glinda corrected her. "And Morrible has misled you about her from the very beginning."

"What?"

"That's impossible."

"How could she have done that?"

The crowd fell silent, waiting for Glinda to continue.

"Elphaba was tricked by…" she started to say 'the Wizard' but thought better of it, "…Morrible into casting the spell that gave those monkeys their wings."

A nearby woman frowned. "How do you know?"

"Because I was there." Glinda raised her voice to be heard over the smattering of shocked conversations that broke out. "Elphaba and I were roommates at Shiz. When she got a letter inviting her to meet the Wizard, she asked me to come along. I was with her in the throne room when Morrible showed her the spell to try."

"But she still cast it, right?"

"Yeah. She's the one that cursed those poor monkeys."

"Yes, she cast the spell." Glinda was quick to continue when everyone else started talking again. "But she had no idea what it would do. She would never hurt anyone or anything on purpose. As a matter of fact, Morrible labeled her as wicked when she refused to use more spells from the Grimmerie against the animals and people of Oz. That's why she stole the book and ran away."

"To protect us?" A man scoffed. "I hardly think so."

Glinda pursed her lips, resisting the urge to tell him where he could shove his comment. "Let me ask all of you something. Did Elphaba harm any of you? When you were going around being terrified of her, did she actually physically harm any of you?" She raised her eyebrows before anyone could respond. "And I'm not talking about what may or may not have happened to a friend of a friend or some distant relative. I'm asking if she hurt any of _you_."

Silence reigned as everyone looked at everyone else, hoping someone would speak up.

"That's what I thought." Glinda allowed herself a triumphant half grin. "Morrible spread those awful rumors about her so no one would believe her when she tried to tell you the truth. Morrible has wanted to rule Oz since the Wizard made her his press secretary and she saw Elphaba as the perfect tool to accomplish her goal."

"Then why was the Witc…" The woman stopped herself when Glinda shot her a look. "Why was she speaking out against the Wizard?"

"Because she thought they were working together." The answer came easily to Glinda. "Wouldn't you?"

"That doesn't explain why you didn't speak up."

"If she was your friend and you knew what was going on, why didn't you tell us the truth? Why did you let us believe the lies?"

"I…" Glinda swallowed hard.

"She didn't know what was going on any more than I did." Elphaba spoke as she motioned for Addena to help her stand. "And I told her not to try to clear my name."

A man behind her furrowed his brow. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you would have turned on her the moment she defended me." Elphaba went to stand next to Glinda. "I couldn't stand the thought of her being hated the way I was. Am." She corrected herself.

Glinda couldn't resist the urge to slip her hand into a green one. "Are you all right, Elphie?"

"I'll be..."

"Don't you dare say fine." Tears filled her eyes as her emotions finally got the better of her. "You're hurt and surrounded by people who don't care."

"Come here." Elphaba pulled her into her arms, ignoring the fact everyone was staring at them.

Glinda sniffled as she laid her head on Elphaba's chest. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

Elphaba held her close. "We take care of each other, remember?"

"Look how gentle she is with her."

"They make a really cute couple."

"It makes you wonder why she kidnaped her."

"She didn't kidnap me." Glinda snuggled closer to Elphaba. "She saved my life by having someone watch over me. Nevin and Morrible were going to send me to Southstairs."

"What!"

"Nevin was in cahoots with Morrible?"

"Of course he was. He made her his co-ruler didn't he?"

Addena shook her head. "Their relationship goes so far beyond that it's not even funny."

"What are you saying?"

"Were they... did they..."

"Ew! I don't even want to think about it!"

Addena wrinkled her nose as she looked at Elphaba. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Elphaba assured her. "They were bound to find out sometime."

"Find out what?"

"You mean there's more?"

"Tell us!"

"I'm not so sure I want to know."

"Go ahead." Elphaba prompted.

Addena shrugged. "Morrible is Nevin's mother."

"His mother!"

"She has a family?"

"Are there more of them out there too?"

"Who cares? I think the more important thing here is how wrong we've all been about Elphaba." One of the men who attacked her stepped forward. "I would say I'm sorry but it doesn't seem like enough. There's absolutely no excuse for what I did."

Elphaba couldn't stop herself from grinning. "Just knowing your opinion of me has changed is enough."

"It's a start." Glinda added her two cents worth as she finally pulled away from her love, leaving her arm around her slim waist.

"What can we do to make it up to you?"

"Both of you."

"Name it and it's yours."

"Let us help with Morrible."

"That's a great idea."

"We can take her!"

"Yeah, we outnumber her."

"And she's not so tough!"

"No." Elphaba shook her head. "The thought is appreciated but Breena and I can..." She suddenly stopped.

"What?" Glinda looked up at her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Elphaba frowned. "Where's Breena?"

Several people asked, "Who's Breena?" at the same time.

Addena ignored them as she gestured over her shoulder with her thumb. "She's right…" her heart skipped a beat when she turned but didn't see the woman. "I could have sworn she was with us." She frantically started searching the faces of the people around them. "Breena?"

Glinda tightened her grip on Elphaba. "You don't think she's inside fighting Morrible alone do you?"

"Someone's fighting Morrible?"

"Sweet Oz!"

"Of course someone's fighting Morrible." Addena frowned, speaking before any more Ozians could chime in. "How do you think Elphaba got out here?"

"Fell off her broom?"

The same man who got smacked before got smacked again by the woman on his other side. "She didn't mean for you to answer."

"She was risking her life to keep you all safe and look at how you repaid her. Damn it!" Addena ran her hand through her hair. "I should have known Bree wasn't here when she didn't threaten to beat the crap out of each and every one of you for hurting Elphaba."

"Dena, we'll…" Glinda's eyes got big as her sister started pushing her way through the crowd. "Addena Upland you get back here this instant!"

"I don't think that's going to work." Elphaba started to steer her in the direction the other blonde went.

"Wait!"

"We want to help!"

Elphaba sighed. "We can't risk any of you being hurt. Just stay here and…"

"Get ready to help us celebrate our victory over Morrible." Glinda finished her thought for her. 

The crowd parted, giving them a clear shot to the palace. Elphaba wanted to hurry but her aching body wouldn't let her move very fast.

"She's tough." Glinda tried to soothe her. "I'm sure she's all right."

Breena chose that moment to come hurling out of the already destroyed french doors, landing in a heap mere inches in front of Addena.

Glinda mumbled, "Me and my big mouth," under her breath as they picked up their pace.

"Stop fussing, Addy. I'm fine. Sick of that woman, but fine."

Elphaba started to breathe a sigh of relief as they got closer and she heard her sister's voice but it quickly turned into a gasp.

"What?" Glinda looked at her anxiously. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need to sit down?"

"Bree?" Addena had a similar expression on her face.

"No." Elphaba shook her head.

"I told you I'm fine." Breena answered.

Both witches said, "I just came up with a power stripping spell," at the same time.

Breena smirked at her sister. "You too?"

Elphaba was awed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Sure you will." Breena started to get up.

"I don't think you should…" Addena pursed her lips and gestured with her hand as Breena climbed to her feet. "What do I know? I'm only a doctor." 

Breena ignored her, giving her sister a once over as she and Glinda finally reached them. "You look like hell."

"Gee thanks." Elphaba grinned. "Like you're looking much better."

"I've been trying to handle Morrible. What's your excuse?"

"Half of Oz ganged up on me."

"And here I thought you were just slacking off."

Glinda frowned. "How can the two of you joke at a time like this?"

"It's a talent." Breena quipped. "So they did that?" She indicated the crowd with a tilt of her head.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. But they apologized."

"Well that makes it all better." Breena returned her sister's grin. "Are you ready to try the spell."

"If you are." Elphaba pulled away from Glinda.

It was Addena's turn to frown. "But you don't even know if it's the same spell."

"Did you wear her down?" Elphaba didn't even react to her comment.

"You could say that." Breena fell into step next to her as they walked back through the french doors. "I clipped her with a sleep spell."

"How do you clip someone with a sleep spell?"

"We cast at the same time. Her wind ball knocked my sleep spell off course, but some of it still managed to hit her."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "So what happened?"

Breena's grin became a full fledged smile. "You'll see."

Glinda turned toward her sister. "Am I missing something?"

"I think they're in some kind of witch zone." Addena speculated. "And we better catch up before we miss something." She grabbed Glinda's hand, dragging her into the palace.


	55. Chapter 55

Elphaba gave her sister a sidelong glance as they walked through the french doors. "Do you think they fell for it?"

"What? Our 'don't worry about us everything is peachy keen fine' banter?" Breena shook her head. "You look like you've been through a meat grinder and I've been thrown around like a rag doll all day."

"Is that a no?"

"Definitely. But I think it threw them off enough for us to have a minute to ourselves."

Elphaba frowned. "Why do we need a minute to ourselves?"

"Because I have to ask you something. Please don't take this the wrong way, but..." Breena paused for a moment. "Are you up to casting the spell?"

"What?" Elphaba looked offended. "Of course I am. Why would you even ask that?"

"I didn't do it to upset you. But they really did a number on you, Elly."

Her expression softened when she realized her sister was worried about her. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Has anyone ever told you you're not a very good liar?"

That got Breena a half grin. "I'm up for this." She raised her eyebrows when her sister continued to stare at her. "Really. And I could ask you the same thing, you know. I'm not the one who was unconscious when I left the house."

"Yeah." Addena spoke up from behind them.

Breena turned to give her a look. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Glinda answered.

"You wretched girl!"

Morrible's words greeted them as they came far enough into the room to be spotted. Breena and Addena moved at the same time, each grabbing their respective sister and pulling her out of the way of a wind ball. Glinda was caught completely off guard and tripped over her own feet, spilling both of the Uplands to the floor just as the spell hit the light fixture where their heads would have been. Breena and Elphaba were still close enough that Breena had to shove her sister against the wall so she could use her body to shield her from the flying glass.

"Agito!" Elphaba's voice was muffled but she managed to flick her wrist, throwing the older woman across the room.

"Nice shot." Breena pulled back to look at her sister, shocked by the pained expression on her face. "I hurt you."

"No." Elphaba shook her head, breathing heavily. "You didn't."

"It sure looks like I did."

"Elphie?" Glinda called out as she tried to untangle herself from her sister.

"Ow." Addena frowned. "Hold still and let me move my leg."

"You're..." Elphaba swallowed hard, willing her body to cooperate with her. "You're bleeding."

"I am?" Breena furrowed her brow. "Some of the glass must have got me."

"Here." She reached for her sister's cheek, realizing a split second too late what could happen. "No!" She tried to pull free when she felt the warmth of her sister's powers wash over her.

"Damn it." Breena growled.

"What's wrong?" Glinda questioned as she finally scrambled to her feet.

"She's..."

"Healing her." Addena caught on to what was happening right way, finishing Elphaba's thought for her.

"Oh no." Glinda hurried over to her lover, remembering the last time this happened. "What should I do?"

"Help her." Elphaba never took her eyes off her sister.

Addena grabbed Breena as Glinda tried to pull Elphaba's hand away. "This isn't working."

Glinda looked at her like she was crazy when she started to walk away. "Where are you going?!"

Elphaba's heart hammered in her chest as she watched the color drain from the cheek she was touching. "Do something!"

"I'm going to." Addena spoke as she stopped several yards away. "Linny, make sure Elphaba doesn't come with us."

"Come with you?" Glinda frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Addena was too busy running at Breena to answer. She broadsided her, breaking the connection. She tried to shift their positions so she would end up on the bottom but it didn't work. "Sorry." She apologized as she looked at the woman beneath her, her heart skipping a beat when she saw her eyes were closed. "Bree?" She gripped her shoulder, giving her a shake. "Bree?!"

"Stop that." Breena croaked.

Addena resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief when she heard her voice. "Only when you stop scaring me."

"If I do will you promise not to use me as a tackling dummy again?"

The corner of her mouth turned up. "Maybe."

"Unless we're fooling around because a bed would be a lot softer to land on." Breena finally opened her eyes. Even in her weakened state they sparkled as she said, "Not that I mind having you on top of me right now."

"You say the sweetest things sometimes." Addena lovingly ran her fingers through soft black hair.

Meanwhile Glinda somehow managed to keep Elphaba from tumbling to the floor with Dena and Breena but didn't count on the green woman bouncing off of her and hitting the wall again. She flinched when she heard the air rush from her lover's lungs.

"Elphie?"

She held up one slender green finger, managing a breathless, "Give me a second."

Glinda complied, drinking in her lover's features. Even with a quick shot of Breena's powers she still looked awful. The cut over her eye and bruises forming on her jaw made the blonde wonder what the rest of her looked like.

"There you go, trying to give yourself wrinkles again." Elphaba grinned. "Stop worrying. I'm…" She hissed in pain as she pushed away from the wall.

"Elphie!" Glinda motioned helplessly with her hands. She wanted to touch her but was afraid of hurting her more.

"Elly?" Breena tried to sit up but only succeeded in making herself dizzy.

"Hey." Addena chastised her as she gently pushed her onto her back. "Stay down."

"Do as she says, Bree." Elphaba agreed. "I'm fine."

Breena slammed her eyes shut, hoping the room would stop spinning. "Check on Elly for me?"

Addena hesitated, not wanting to leave her.

"Please, Addy."

She sighed. "All right. But only if you agree not to try that again." She took her silence as a yes and climbed to her feet.

"You don't have to come over here." Elphaba groused as she joined them. "I just moved to fast."

"More like moved at all." Addena was all business as she probed Elphaba's midsection.

Glinda looked at her sister anxiously when Elphie winced. "Is she all right?"

"Better than she was." Addena finished her exam. "Her ribs aren't broken anymore."

"I told you bones were the first thing to heal." Breena chimed in.

"What's the matter Thropp? Can't handle a little one on one time with the public?"

Everyone tensed when they heard Morrible's voice.

"I'm sure my fellow Ozians appreciated it. Too bad you weren't enough of a distraction for her." Morrible growled as she looked at Breena. "It must sting, knowing your own sister would rather spend time with me than save you from an angry mob."

If she was hoping for a response she didn't get one. Elphaba, Glinda and Addena were all too busy staring at her to do much of anything else. The once formidable head mistress had dark, bruise like circles under heavy lidded eyes and her legs looked like they were one wobble away from throwing her back to the floor.

"She looks drunk." Glinda mumbled under her breath.

Addena answered with a quiet, "Or insane."

Morrible gave them a deranged smile. "I can assure you I'm neither."

"Would you just shut up already?" Breena's voice was weak.

"What's that my dear?" Morrible swayed as she cupped her ear. "I'm having a hard time hearing you from down there."

"She said to shut up!" Elphaba snapped, knowing full well she was just trying to get under Breena's skin.

"Like either of you is in any position to tell me what to do." Morrible stifled a yawn.

"I am." Glinda glared at her.

"So am I." Addena followed suit. "And just to let you know, you're not looking so hot yourself."

"Oh really?" Morrible sneered. "We'll just see about that."

Another hush fell over the room as an orb formed in her hand. It was almost complete when her legs started to give out, forcing her to stagger to her left in an attempt to stay on her feet. She tried to keep control of the orb but it backfired, blowing her off her feet and into the far wall.

"I… Did you…" Breena laughed. "Have you ever seen anything like the look on her face when that wind hit her?" She laughed harder.

Elphaba put her hand over her mouth to keep from chuckling.

Glinda gave her a look. "I can't believe you're laughing at a time like this."

"I can." Addena rolled her eyes before hurrying over to Breena, who was well on her way to standing up. "Damn it Bree. Do I have to tie you up to make you listen to me?"

"No, but that sounds like a fun game for later."

"Bree." Elphaba blushed.

"The only thing you'll be doing later is sleeping."

"You're going to wear me out that bad?" Breena grinned.

Addena slipped her arm around her waist to steady her. "Don't Bree. Not now, OK?" She sighed when she felt her staring at her. "I don't find any of this funny. You're hurt and Elphaba's hurt and that woman just keeps coming back for more. Is one of you going to have to die before someone says enough is enough?"

"No one's going to die."

"You don't know that."

Breena's grin faded. "Addy…"

"Don't 'Addy' me Bree. Look at you. You can barely stand. And Elphaba's ribs may not be broken anymore but she still took one hell of a beating. Both of you should be resting, not thinking of going another round with her."

"But all we have to do is strip her of her powers and it'll be over." Breena tried to reason with her.

"Do you honestly think it will be that easy?" Addena looked bemused. "Because nothing else has been. And to be honest with you, I have to wonder if you and Elphaba are even strong enough to cast the spell."

"We are."

"Really?" Addena challenged her.

"I am." Elphaba cut in. "Even if Bree's not, I am."

"How can you say that?" Glinda contradicted her. "You don't know what kind of energy this spell is going to take. What if you try to cast it and you're _not_ strong enough? What then?"

Elphaba sighed. "We don't have a choice here, Glinda. If one or both of us don't cast that spell she'll continue to wreak havoc on Oz."

"I don't understand you sometimes." Glinda shook her head. "Those people out there wouldn't have hesitated to beat you into oblivion but you're still willing to risk your life for them."

"Not just for them. For us too." She gripped the blonde's hand. "As long as she has powers she'll keep coming after us."

"Then maybe you should have cast the spell when it first came to you." Addena gruffed.

"When did we have the chance?" Breena was getting frustrated. "She attacked us as soon as we walked in!"

A cheer went up from the crowd outside, stopping them from saying anything more.

"It's the Wizard!"

"He's back!"

"We're saved!!"

"I should have known he'd find a way around that spell."

Elphaba furrowed her brow at her sister. "What spell?"

"Morrible…" She stared to say 'threw me out in the hall' but thought better of it in light of the conversation they'd been having. "Let's just say I met him out in the hallway after you took your trip through the french doors. He started asking a bunch of questions and tried to come with me, so I cast a spell to keep him out."

"Make them stay back! They can't come in here!" The sound of the Wizard's voice got closer as he spoke. "No, I can't right now!" He paused for a second. "Tell them I'll talk to them later! Girls?!"

He came bursting through the french doors, skidding to a halt when he saw them. "Girls." He leaned over, putting his hands on his legs as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Unnamed God you're both all right." He frowned when he got a better look at them. "You are all right, aren't you?"

Elphaba was touched by his concern. "We're fine."

"What she means is we'll be fine." Breena added before either of the blondes could speak up.

The Wizard looked at Glinda and Addena. "What are you two doing here?"

"Morrible kidnapped us." Glinda answered.

"What?" He was clearly shocked. "Why did she do that?"

"Because Boq told her where to find us and she thought having us would make Elphaba and Breena come here faster, not knowing they were already here with you."

He nodded. "And you girls rescued them?"

"Not quite." Elphaba fielded his question this time. "We overheard a couple of guards talking about her going to Munchkinland so we went back to the house to try to stop her."

"What happened?"

"She'd already been there."

"So you came back here?"

"Eventually. Morrible showed up at the house again while we were there and took Breena." Elphaba explained.

The Wizard frowned. "How did she manage that?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but none of that really matters right now." Breena interrupted. "We can tell you the whole story once we've used the stripping spell on Morrible."

"You mean you haven't yet?" The Wizard questioned.

Breena clinched her jaw. "We've been a little busy." She felt bad when her father looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Addena tightened her grip on her. "She's had a long day."

"Amen to that." Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hand.

"And it's about to get a lot longer."

"Oh!" The Wizard nearly jumped out of his skin when Morrible spoke. "It's..." his voice faltered when he got his first look at her. "Nice to see you again?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you how mean it is to lie?" Morrible looked down her nose at him. "Or how sad it is to throw your hat in with the likes of them."

The Wizard frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You could have been on the winning end of this whole situation. But no, you had to go with the losing side."

"We haven't lost anything." Breena disagreed.

Her smile could only be described as deranged. "Not yet."

Elphaba and Breena moved at the same time, putting themselves between Morrible and everyone else.

"Ew." Morrible's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Am I supposed to be frightened?"

"If you were smart." Was Breena's equally sarcastic comeback.

"It's time for this to end." She hissed.

"Yes it is." Elphaba agreed.

"I'm glad you see it that way!" Morrible stressed the last word as she held her hands out in front of her, shooting a steady stream of wind at the girls.

"Obsido!" Breena managed to block it just before it reached them.

"Bree?" Elphaba didn't like the fact that her sister was already breaking out in a sweat.

"Cast the stripping spell."

"But..."

"Cast it!"

Elphaba took a deep breath, concentrating for a moment before saying, "Funditus ligo auctoria." She frowned when nothing seemed to happen. "Funditus ligo auctoria!"

Morrible's laugh boomed around the room. "That's ticklalicious."

"She's laughing." Glinda was horrified. "It's not working!"

Addena's eyes were glued to Breena. "We have to help them."

"How?" The Wizard questioned.

"You cast a spell outside without using a wand." Addena spoke to her sister. "How did you do it?"

"I..." Glinda stammered.

"Come on, Linny."

"Breena told me to concentrate on what I wanted to happen and say the spell. But I've only done it a few times." Glinda was quick to add. "And none of them were anything to write home about."

"Even a little could help."

Glinda nodded. "Let's try it."

"She said 'obsido' right?"

"Yes she did." The Wizard was eager to help too.

"We can do this, Linny." Addena gripped her sister's hand.

"Of course we can." Glinda squared her shoulders. "We're Uplands."

Their conversation was lost on Elphaba, who was still trying the spell. "I can't do it." She hated herself for speaking the truth. "I'm not strong enough to make it work."

Breena reached for her with her free hand. "Maybe we can do it together."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Elphaba vehemently shook her head.

"We don't have time for this, Elly."

"Bree..."

"Just take my hand and say the spell again."

Elphaba was still shaking her head. "Why can't I block her and you..."

"Elly." Breena risked a look at her. "Let's do this."

She reluctantly reached for her sister's hand, wishing there was another way but knowing they didn't have time to think of one. The power coursing through her veins surged the instant their fingers touched. She spoke the spell again with more confidence.

At the same moment Addena and Glinda said, "Obsido!" picking up the slack for Breena.

"What are you doing?" Morrible frowned. "Stop!!" She put everything she had into the wind she was sending toward the girls.

Her renewed effort was more than Breena and Glinda and Addena's blocking abilities could take. The gust knocked Elphaba and Breena back into the others sweeping them all off their feet, but not before the stripping spell hit Morrible full in the chest. She stumbled backwards but somehow managed to stay standing.

"I told you what was going to happen." Morrible gloated as she stumbled toward them on extremely unsteady legs. "And now to be rid of you for good so I can reclaim my rightful place as ruler of Oz!"

She gestured with her hand, frowning when nothing happened. She made a fist before trying again, glowering when she got the same result. "What did you do?" Her voice was pure venom. "What have you done?!"

"I'd say we won." The Wizard spoke as he stood.

"This isn't over!" Morrible started toward the main doors only to find her way blocked by Gale Force guards.

"Oh yes it is." The Wizard spotted Cade among the uniformed men. "Would you do me the honor of showing her to Southstairs as well?"

"Two in one day?" The younger man grinned. "I'm going to like working for you." He gestured to the men on either side of him. "Seize her."

He turned back toward the girls when he was sure Morrible was being handled, not at all surprised to see Glinda and Addena hovering over his daughters. "How are they?"

"Still here." Elphaba sat up with Glinda's help.

"Tired." Breena quipped from her spot on the floor.

"They just need some rest." Addena ran her hand through Breena's hair again.

"And they're going to get it." The Wizard looked to Cade again. "Have some of your men help them upstairs. And send someone else out to tell that crowd to go home. I'll make an official announcement about my intentions to rule tomorrow after things have calmed down a bit." He raised his index finger. "Hold that thought." He switched his attention to Addena. "Will they be all right by tomorrow?"

"We'll be fine." Breena and Elphaba said at the same time.

"I think with a good night's sleep they'll be all right." Addena reassured him when he continued to look at her.

"You heard the woman." He nodded at Cade. "Carry out my orders and make sure she makes it safely to Southstairs." He shot a look at Morrible.

"With pleasure." Cade hurried away.

The Wizard watched several guards help Elphaba and Breena to their feet as Glinda and Addena looked on, hoping his daughters were finally going to get some peace.


	56. Chapter 56

1Breena gave the guards a wane smile and a, "Thanks," as they helped her up, not that she really expected a response. And she wasn't disappointed. They didn't even make sure she was steady on her feet before hurriedly backing away. All but one who got closer instead, making a face and turning his head as he tried to pick her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"I..." He avoided making eye contact. "I was..."

"You know he didn't mean for you to literally carry me upstairs, right?"

"Bree." Addena sighed. "Don't give him a hard time."

"I'm not." Breena frowned.

"Yes you are."

"All I did was ask what he was doing. How is that giving someone a hard time?"

At the same moment Elphaba was pulling her arm out of another guard's extreme tight grip. "Thanks, but I can walk on my own."

He shot her a dirty look as he left her alone.

Glinda shook her head. "I know you're hurt and tired Elphie, but that's no excuse for being rude."

Elphaba switched her attention to the blonde. "Rude?"

"Yes. That's what you call it when you snap at someone who's being nice enough to try to help."

"He wasn't being nice. He was following orders."

Addena watched as Breena went the short distance to Elphaba's side. "Why are you two being this way?"

"What way?" Elphaba frowned. "We haven't done anything."

"Yeah." Breena agreed. "Why don't you ask them why they're acting like we've got the plague or something."

The Wizard should have known the peace he wanted for his daughter's wouldn't be so easy to come by. Just like he should have thought about how the guards would react to Elphaba and Breena. They were bound to be leery of anyone with powers after being under Morrible's control.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Glinda chastised her.

"It makes you sound ungrateful." Addena added her two cents worth.

Obviously the blondes weren't picking up on the animosity toward Elphaba or Breena either. Otherwise they would have been giving the guards an earful instead of belittling the girls.

Elphaba and Breena huffed, "Whatever," at the same time.

Glinda pursed her lips. "Don't you dare 'whatever' me, Elphaba Thropp."

Addena looked back and forth between them. "Today hasn't exactly been easy on us either."

"Might I make a suggestion?" The Wizard finally found his voice. He knew the girls would never make it through an Upland uprising. "Why don't you two," he looked at Addena and Glinda, "help them upstairs? A few of the guards can escort you in case they're needed." He shot one of the guards a look when he opened his mouth to protest. He would deal with them once the girls were safely tucked away.

"They won't be." Breena interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine." Elphaba conceded when she saw the way Addena was looking at her sister.

"Oh, you mean we're allowed to touch you?" The doctor's tone was sarcastic.

Breena snorted. "Not if you're going to act that way."

"Just let us help you." Glinda sighed.

Elphaba replied with a curt, "Who's stopping you?"

"Girls!" Everyone jumped, making the Wizard feel like he was scolding a bunch of five year olds. "Addena, Glinda, the guards are understandably uncomfortable around the girls right now but I think we've been a little slow to pick up on it because we're so relieved the whole Morrible thing is over."

"What?" Addena was shocked as she looked at the guards around them.

"They are not." Glinda looked around too, her heart sinking when no one would meet her gaze.

The Wizard switched his attention to his daughters. "Breena, Elphaba, you're both exhausted and need to let someone help you upstairs before one of you ends up passing out."

Breena gave him an amused look. "Watch out everybody. He's using his dad voice."

He was intrigued by the idea. "I am?"

Elphaba nodded. "And a pretty good one at that."

"You would have scared me as a kid." Breena agreed.

The Wizard's eyes got big. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure you did." Addena disagreed. "That's what dads do."

"Really?"

It was Glinda's turn to nod. "You have to show kids who's boss or they'll walk all over you."

"Besides, I didn't say you scared me now." Breena clarified. "I said you would have scared me then. When I was younger. And not like 'hey I'm going to beat you' scared either. Just a 'you better watch your step' scared." She furrowed her brow. "Did that make sense?"

"As much as anything you say when you're tired." Addena gently put her arm around the woman's waist. "I'm sorry I was snippy with you."

Breena looked at her with adoration in his eyes. "I'm sorry too."

"Me three. Like Dena said, it's been a long day." Glinda slipped her arm through her lover's, not wanting to aggravate her tender ribs. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Not at all." Elphaba pulled her closer. "And I'm sorry too. I'll try not to be such a mean green thing."

The Wizard nodded as they started to walk away as if they were the only ones in the room. It warmed his heart to see his daughters so in love. Maybe if he hadn't run away from Melena and Leandra he could have experienced a little of what they had for himself. At least he was getting the chance to know the children they created together. It was more than he deserved after the way he acted.

"You're not telling us anything."

"Is everyone all right?"

"We want to talk to the Wizard!"

"Or Glinda!"

"Or whatever the Witch's name was!"

He sighed when the voices coming from outside made the girls stop in their tracks.

"I'm sorry sir." A guard spoke as he came rushing through the hole that used to be the french doors. "I tried to tell them to come back tomorrow, but they won't listen. They're insisting on seeing someone before they'll leave."

"Go ahead." The Wizard motioned for the girls to keep going. "I'll handle them."

"Are you sure?" Glinda asked. "I could..."

"No, no." He waved away the offer. "You have more pressing matters to see to."

"It's really not a problem." Elphaba assured him.

He pointed toward the main doors. "To bed with you."

"Or what, you'll ground us?" Breena grinned.

Addena chuckled as she started walking again. "Come on you three."

The Wizard made sure Elphaba and Glinda were going to follow before turning back to the guard. "Thank you for trying. I'll..."

"And just where do you think you're going?"

His blood ran cold when he heard the new voice. He turned to find Morrible blocking the girls' way out of the room, her features etched with hate.

"You've got to be kidding me." Was Breena's disgusted reaction.

"I'm afraid not, dearie." Morrible sneered. "Did you honestly think a few guards would be able to drag me back to that hell hole?"

"We were hoping so." Elphaba answered honestly.

"Well think again." She snapped. "You won't be rid of me that easily."

The Wizard watched, horrified, as she raised her hand, half expecting to see one of her infamous orbs. What he saw instead still made his breath catch in his throat. She was pointing a gun at his daughters.

"All I had to do was use a threatening tone and they started cowering. Taking this was like snatching candy from a baby." Morrible gestured with the weapon.

"And from the look of things you've had more than your fair share of candy in this lifetime." Breena quipped.

"You really think you're funny, don't you?" Morrible glared at her. "Well we'll see who's laughing after I shoot you!"

"Bree." Addena hissed her name. "Don't antagonize her."

Glinda let go of Elphaba so she could step in front of her. "You'll have to go through me to get to her."

Morrible smiled. "Let me assure you, that won't be a problem."

"Glinda." Elphaba grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her side. "What are you doing?!"

"I told you outside, I'm through with standing by while people try to hurt you." Glinda defended her actions.

"You two really are sickifyingly sweet." Morrible swayed a little, still under the influence of Breena's sleep spell. "I suppose you would do the same thing if you weren't acting as her crutch," she snarled at Addena.

"I'll show you who needs a crutch." Breena started to pull away.

"No you won't." Addena tightened her grip. "You'll stay right where you are."

"But…"

"I love you, Bree. That means we're in this together."

"Love." Morrible snorted at the idea. "There's no such thing."

"Just because you've never felt it doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Glinda frowned at her.

"Or maybe you have felt it but were just too cynical to realize what it was." Addena added.

"Cynical?" The older woman laughed. "I'm not cynical, I'm realistic. You're still wet behind the ears my dear. Give it a few more years and you'll know what I'm referring to."

"No she won't." Breena contradicted her. "Because she'll have me."

Morrible looked at her coldly as she turned the gun in her direction. "No she won't."

"Stop it!" The Wizard spoke as he put himself between Morrible and the girls. "Put that thing down!"

"Once upon a time what you said to me might have made a difference, but not anymore." Morrible glared at him. "You made your choices."

"Yes, I have." The Wizard confirmed the unvoiced question he knew she was asking.

"But why?" Morrible shook her head.

"Because they're my daughters."

"Children." She corrected him. "They're only children. Imagine what we could have if we ruled Oz together."

"They're not just children!" The Wizard willed himself to calm down, not wanting to agitate her. "Nevin might not have meant anything to you, but they're my world." He glanced over his shoulder. "I couldn't live with myself after Glinda told me the truth about Elphaba. That's why I tried to leave Oz in the first place. But something wouldn't let me go and now I have the chance to know both of my girls." He returned his attention to Morrible, determination shining in his eyes. "And I won't let you or anyone else ruin that opportunity for me."

"They're not an opportunity! They're a curse and you'll be better off without them!"

The guards moved before she could even think of pulling the trigger, forming a wall four people thick between the Wizard and Morrible.

"If you were smart you'd put that down and come with us willingly." Cade spoke up from the front of the guards.

Morrible stared at him for a moment before dramatically turning around only to find more guards blocking her path.

"You're not going anywhere." Cade spoke as she turned to face him again.

"I'll shoot each and every one of you!"

"With one gun?" Cade chortled. "I hardly think so. But I would think about all of the weapons pointed at you before you try to make good on your threat."

Morrible swallowed hard, stumbling backward a couple of steps before sinking to her knees. "All I wanted was my turn at happiness. Was that too much to ask?"

"You wouldn't know what happiness was if it bit you in the ass."

"Bree." Addena gave her a look.

"She's right." Elphaba came to her sister aid. "Selfish people can't know true happiness because once they get what they think will make them happy they come up with something else to want."

"And even something as big as ruling Oz wouldn't satisfy her." Breena finished her thought.

"Shut up!" Morrible growled. "This is all your fault! First it was Thropp with her goody goody 'I can't use the Grimmerie to do your bidding' nonsense and then you both stuck your noses in where they didn't belong. Well I've had it. I'm going to show you what happens to intrusifying people like you!" She leveled the gun in the general direction their voices were coming from.

Cade rushed her as she pulled the trigger, managing to knock her arm upward before the gun could actually go off. The bullet hit one of the chandeliers overhead, causing an uproar from the guards as glass rained down on them.

"Was that a gunshot?!"

"What's going on in there?!"

"Get away from me!" Morrible ignored the Ozians' comments as she tried to shove him.

"I'll take that." Cade didn't budge as he ripped the gun from her grasp.

"Just leave me alone!" Morrible fell onto her side and curled up in the best ball her bulk would allow. "Everyone just leave me alone."

"You'll have plenty of alone time in Southstairs." Cade motioned for a group of guards to surround her. "And be warned, if she manages to get a weapon this time there will be hell to pay." He shook his head as he turned to the Wizard. "I'm so sorry about all of this. It never should have happened."

"You handled the situation very well." The Wizard assured him before furrowing his brow. "Breena, is what you did to Boq earlier permanent?"

Elphaba seemed surprised. "How do you know she did something to Boq?"

"We had a little run in." He answered.

"If you call decking someone a little run in," Cade clarified.

Breena grinned. "You hit him?"

"No, I..." The Wizard squirmed under his daughters' scrutiny. "Oh all right, yes. I hit him. He was thinking bad things about you."

"You're a mind reader now?" Elphaba smirked.

"No wonder that's not a talent either one of us has." Breena joined in.

"Stop teasing him." Addena admonished them.

"It's sweet." Glinda gave the older man a grateful look. "He was defending your honor."

"It's too quiet in there."

"Someone tell us what's going on!"

"Can we just get back to my original question?" The Wizard was too busy blushing to hear the comments from outside.

"No, it's not permanent." Breena finally answered. "All it did was shut him up for a while."

The Wizard smiled. "Cade, please make sure Morrible and Boq are put in the same cell. I know co-ed occupancy is normally off limits, but I think it would be most fitting in this case."

Cade returned his smile. "I like the way you think." He turned back to the guards. "Let's go."

"What?" Morrible seemed to be coming out of a daze as the guards pulled her to her feet. "You expect me to share a cell with that imbecilic heap of tin? That's inhuman!"

"Yeah, poor Boq." Breena chided.

"You'll pay for this!" Morrible snarled as the guards drug her out of the room. "By Oz I swear someday you'll all pay!"

Breena shook her head. "And the drama queen award goes to..."

Elphaba couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

The Wizard's smile stayed in place. Would he ever get tired of looking at them?

"I bet Morrible's done something awful!"

"We can't let that happen!"

"Yeah, I say we get in there and find out what's going on!"

He sighed as his attention was drawn back to the crowd outside. "I better go before they get any more restless. You four..."

"Are coming with you." Elphaba cut him off.

"But..."

"You heard them a few minutes ago." She interrupted him again. "They're not going to be happy until they're sure Glinda is all right."

Glinda squeezed her lover's arm. "They were asking about you too Elphie."

"And Addy and I might as well come along for the ride." Breena shrugged when Addena looked at her. "What? It's not like we have anything better to do."

"I think what she's trying to say is maybe they'll go away faster if they see for themselves that we're all OK." Addena added her opinion.

"If you're sure." He looked at them uncertainly.

"We are." Breena answered for everyone. "Now lead the way."

The Wizard complied, raising his hands in an attempt to silence the crowd when they broke into cheers at the sight of them. After several minutes they started to quiet down.

"Hello Ozians." His heart swelled as he looked out at them. He might not have spent much time among them after the Merchants Council decided he should have an air of mystery, but it didn't mean he wasn't fond of them. "It's good to see you again too."

"Are you all right?"

"Did Morrible hurt you?"

"Do you need us to take care of her for you?"

He gestured with his hand again. "No. I can assure you Morrible has been dealt with." He looked at the girls fondly. "By my daughters."

"Your daughters?!"

"But you don't have a family!"

"Actually I do." The Wizard spoke up before anyone else could. "I'd like you to meet Elphaba and Breena."

A collective gasp ripped through the crowd.

"The Witch is your daughter?!"

"And there's another Witch?!

"Neither one of them is a Witch!" The Wizard yelled but quickly regained his composure. "At least not in the sense of the word you're used to using. Morrible planted a conception in your minds a long time ago about Elphaba and I'm ashamed to say I went along with it. But I'm telling you here and now, neither Elphaba nor Breena are evil and I won't stand for any of you saying otherwise. They risked their lives today to rid our land of Morrible. For that they deserve your undying gratitude, not suspicions or harsh words. If you're not willing to go along with this request I'll take my family and leave you to your own devices."

"And if we do accept them?"

The Wizard paused for a moment before saying, "Then I'll stay on as ruler of Oz."

Another cheer went up from everyone.

"But if I think, even for a moment, that you're trying to pull the wool over my eyes and aren't actually willing to accept my daughters, I'll leave in a heartbeat."

"We won't disappoint you."

"No we won't."

"We'll welcome your girls with open arms."

Glinda gripped Elphaba's hand at the sincerity in their words. "Do you hear that Elphie?"

Elphaba was all smiles. "I do."

"We should celebrate!"

"Yes!"

"We can..."

"Wait, wait, wait." The Wizard motioned for them to quiet down again. "We appreciate your excitement, but the girls really aren't in any condition to do anything but rest right now."

"Of course they aren't."

"We should have realized."

"We'll give them a couple of days to recuperate."

"It will give us more time to plan the celebration."

"Which we'll need because it has to be special."

"Very special!"

"Stupendous!"

"All hail the newest heroes of Oz!"

The Wizard couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Then go. Spread the word that the whole of Oz will celebrate the defeat of Morrible in two days."

The crowd cheered again as they started back into the palace.

"Listen to that Elly." Breena reached over to take her sister's hand. "They're cheering for you."

Elphaba nodded, not trusting her voice to answer. She was finally getting something she's always wanted... a celebration throughout Oz that was all to do with her.


	57. Chapter 57

Elphaba barely resisted the urge to bounce her leg as she sat between Glinda and Breena, waiting for the Wizard to start his speech. It was a nervous habit she developed as a child when she would travel with Frex and didn't know how he was going to use her as an example in his preaching. She worked hard to break the habit as she got older but there were still times when it reared its ugly head. Like now, when saying she was nervous would have been the understatement of the year.

She was fine when they were still at the palace. She laughed and joked and was even mildly excited about what they could expect when they got to the city while everyone ate lunch and she and Breena waited for Glinda and Addena to finish getting ready. But the instant they stepped foot on the raised platform that was built specifically for the Wizard's speech and she got a good look at the massive crowd that was gathered her heart started hammering in her chest. Those were the people who hunted her. The ones she avoided to stay alive.

Her first instinct was to grab Glinda's hand and hold on for dear life but she couldn't. If anyone decided to turn on her again she didn't want them to know she was close to the blonde.

"My fellow Ozians."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her father's voice boomed. She hadn't even noticed him step up to the podium on the front of the platform.

"As I'm sure you know, we're here today to celebrate the fact Oz is finally free of Morrible's tyranny."

A deafening cheer filled the air as the crowd reacted to his words. The Wizard could have easily spoken over the din thanks to the impromptu PA system the two of them and Breena had such a good time piecing together out of parts from the talking head contraption that used to be in the throne room, but he didn't. He let the people's voice reign for a good minute before he continued.

"We owe our gratitude to two incredibly courageous and talented young women."

Elphaba swallowed hard when the Wizard turned, motioning for her and Breena to join him. She started to shake her head but Breena grabbed her hand before she could, lifting her out of her chair and leading her toward their father.

"Relax sis." Breena whispered to her as they walked. "I'm right here."

"If not for them Morrible would still be in power rather than in Southstairs where she belongs."

Elphaba visibly flinched when the crowd collectively gasped at the sight of her but Breena squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Now, now. None of that." The Wizard reprimanded them. "You have nothing to fear where this poor girl is concerned." He met her eyes for a moment. "I'm afraid you were all mislead about her thanks to me."

A chorus of "No" and "That's not true" greeted his admission.

He raised his hands to silence everyone. "Hear me out." He waited for them to calm down before he continued. "None of you know the whole story of my time as your leader. I wasn't man enough to tell you then, but I am now."

Someone shouted, "What are you talking about?!"

"There were forces working behind the scenes that very few of you were aware of. I was put in power by a group of men who were too cowardly to lead you themselves. I may have been the public face of the government, but they made all the political decisions. They're the ones who decided I should have an air of mystery and strike fear into the hearts of those who came to the palace to see me. They're the ones who decided to shake up the status quo by saying animals and Animals alike were detrimental to society."

A few shocked conversations broke out.

"Eventually I got tired of listening to them and made it my life's mission to find a way to get all the power for myself. I went so far as to enlist Morrible to help me find someone who could read the Grimmerie."

Even more conversations cropped up, but the Wizard forged ahead.

"That's where Elphaba came into the picture. Morrible realized her magical potential when she started at Shiz and pointed her out to me. I invited her to the Emerald City and..." He paused, tears swimming in his eyes. "I tricked her into trying a spell out of the Grimmerie. When it worked I tried to con her into joining me but she's a smart girl. She refused to be a pawn in my game. She took the book and ran away instead. I saw my chance slipping away so I..."

Elphaba pulled away from Breena to step up next to their father when his voice broke, putting her hand on his shoulder. She didn't even hear the murmurs from the crowd at the contact. He was going out on a limb by telling everyone the truth. The least she could do was give him her support.

"I told Morrible to do whatever it took to get her back to the palace. I had no idea she would say she was wicked and turn all of you against her, but she did. Elphaba was forced to live in hiding. She couldn't even communicate with her best friend, Glinda, and asked her not to defend her for fear someone would find out and turn against her too. When she finally had enough she faked her own death and tried to start a new life helping the animals and people who had been wronged by the government."

"But she came back to stop Morrible?" was the amazed question from someone.

"Yes." The Wizard nodded. "Because that's the kind of woman she is." He looked at Elphaba again. "It makes me proud to say I'm her father."

It seemed like everyone said, "Father?!" at the same time.

"That's right." He was quick to answer. "Before I became your Wizard I fell in love." He slipped his arm around his daughter's waist. "Elphaba is a product of that love. As is Breena." He took his other daughter's hand, pulling her to his side. "These are my children."

The crowd erupted.

"They deserve nothing but your thanks and gratitude after what they've done for all of you." The Wizard was yelling now to be heard over the buzz. "I'm more than willing to be your leader again, but only if you're willing to meet me halfway by accepting my daughters for who and what they are. If not I'll walk away and leave you to your own devices."

That shut everyone up.

The Wizard took a deep breath at the sudden quiet. "I've always thought of each and every one of you as family but these two _are_ my family. They're the most important people in my life." He pulled the girls even closer. "Their happiness and well being have to be my top priority." He looked out over the crowd again. "I hope you can accept that."

Silence loomed over the scene like a black cloud, sending a chill down Elphaba's spine. This was it. The moment of truth. The crowd would either welcome the Wizard, and by extension her and Breena, with open arms or they would take up their pitchforks and torches and start screaming things like, 'Kill the witch!' again. Either way she knew she wouldn't be alone this time. She had her sister and their father and Glinda. As much as she hated the thought of people turning on the blonde she knew they would never be apart again. Glinda wouldn't stand for it. And quite frankly, she wouldn't survive without her lover.

"Three cheers for Elphaba and Breena! Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

She cocked her head at the sound, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

She looked at Breena and the Wizard, who were both smiling from ear to ear.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Long live the Wizard!"

"Long live Elphaba and Breena!"

"Thank you." The Wizard's words were choked with emotion. "Thank you all."

Elphaba was too stunned to notice much of anything until she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"Congratulations Elphaba." The Wizard held her and Breena close.

"It's not just for me." He was squeezing her so tight her voice was muffled against his jacket.

"No, but you're finally being accepted." Breena came into view as the Wizard loosened his grip. "It's what you've wanted your whole life. Just admit it feels good."

Elphaba smiled. "It does."

"You deserve it." The Wizard kissed her on the cheek. "And so do you." He did the same thing with Breena. "I meant what I said girls. Your happiness and well being are going to be my top priority from here on out. I…" A tear slid down his cheek. "I love you both."

They both said, "We love you too," at the same time.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to be your father." He pulled them into another embrace. "It's more than I deserve after the way I treated your mothers."

Elphaba said, "That's in the past."

"Yeah." Breena nodded. "Muddy water under the bridge. But like any self respecting daughters we reserve the right to throw it in your face whenever we see fit."

The Wizard chuckled as he pulled back to look at them. "I… I just can't…" He shook his head. "Listen to me, stammering like an idiot."

"It's OK," Breena shrugged. "We're used to it."

That made him chuckle again. "All right, back to the palace with both of you."

Elphaba frowned. "But what about…"

"You're still recuperating." The Wizard interrupted her, raising his eyebrows when Breena started to reply. "I won't have you wearing yourselves out here. Go have some fun with your girls and get a good night's sleep. I speak from experience when I say this celebration will still be going on tomorrow. We can trade places then."

"Are you sure?" Breena asked.

"Positive." He gave them one last squeeze. "Now go. There are two lovely and extremely excited looking ladies waiting for you." With that he turned back toward the crowd, raising his hands over his head as another deafening cheer greeted him.

Breena grinned. "He's eating that up."

"They love him." Elphaba nodded.

"And I love you." Glinda threw her arms around her, practically squirming with excitement. "And so do they."

"I think it's more along the lines of not hating me quite as much." Elphaba grinned.

"Give them time." Breena put her arm around Addena's shoulders. "They'll learn to love you as much as we do."

"So where to now?" Addena leaned into Breena as she put her arm around the witch's waist. "Do we dare brave the crowd?"

Breena kissed her on top of the head. "Not unless there are people on the way to the carriage."

"The carriage?" Glinda frowned. "Why are we going to the carriage? Is something wrong? Is one of you feeling sick?"

"No." Elphaba cut her off before she could spew out more questions. "We're both fine."

Glinda didn't look convinced. "Really?"

Elphaba pulled her close. "Really."

Breena nodded. "Just under strict orders from our father to go back to the palace and rest."

Addena looked surprised. "I'm starting to like him more and more."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Glinda moved her arms so they were around Elphie's midsection. "Let's go have the palace all to ourselves."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "What difference does that make?"

"Who knows?" Glinda waggled her eyebrows. "The possibilities are endless."

"Horn ball." Addena chuckled.

No one seemed to notice them make their escape down the stairs at the back of the platform. They were almost to the carriage when a little dark haired girl ran up to them.

"Hi there." Glinda smiled at her.

The little girl glancing at each of them in turn, swallowing hard before saying, "Can I?"

Breena looked at her kindly. "Can you what, sweetie?"

"Touch you?" Her question was directed at Elphaba.

"Me?" The green woman pointed to herself.

The little girl nodded.

"Of course you can," Glinda answered for her love.

She swallowed hard again as she reached for Elphaba's outstretched arm, stopping just short of actually touching her.

"It's all right." Elphaba nodded. "Go ahead."

The tiny white hand made contact with emerald skin, drawing a shocked gasp from its owner. "You're really soft."

Elphaba tried not to chuckle. "Thank you."

"And pretty." The little girl smiled.

"Micah!" A young woman came rushing up to them. "What have I told you about running off?" She put her hands on the little girl's shoulders but didn't break the connection she had with Elphaba. "I'm sorry if she's bothering you."

"Not at all." Glinda assured her.

"It's just, she's always been obsessed with the color green." The older girl shrugged. "So when she heard everyone saying you weren't wicked anymore she..." She clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Breena smiled. "You didn't."

"Yes I did. I called her wicked."

"No, you said she wasn't wicked anymore." Addena corrected her.

The older girl kept her eyes on Elphaba. "So you're not mad?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Not at all."

"Come on, Micah." She started to pull the little girl away. "Mom's going to wonder where we are."

"OK." The little girl sighed, giving Elphaba's arm one more loving stroke. "Thank you."

Elphaba grinned. "You're welcome."

"And I meant what I said. You're very pretty."

It was Elphaba's turn to say, "Thanks."

The little girl smiled. "Bye."

"It was nice of you to indulge her." The older girl grinned. "And wrong. You're not just pretty, you're beautiful. I don't see how anyone could have ever called you a hag."

Breena laughed as the two girls walked away. "Talk about a backward compliment."

Glinda put her arms back around Elphaba. "They're both right. You are very pretty and beautiful."

"So are you." Elphaba brought their lips together.

"Hey, save that as one of your endless possibilities at the palace." Breena teased them as they finished walking to the carriage.

They settled in, Glinda and Elphaba on one seat and Breena and Addena on the other, facing them. They cuddled and chatted and had a good time, not noticing they had reached the palace until the carriage came to a stop.

"My lady." Breena climbed out before the driver could even get off of his seat, gesturing dramatically with her hand as she reached for Addena.

"You're silly." Addena giggled as she accepted the help down.

"And you're cute when you giggle." Breena pulled her into her arms.

"Hey." Glinda frowned as they kissed. "What about us?"

"I think I can handle it." Elphaba hopped down before lifting Glinda out of the carriage by putting her hands on her hips, staring into her eyes as she made sure she was steady on her feet. "See?"

"I would have to be blind not to." The blonde brushed her lips against green ones.

Breena grinned at them. "I think we should move the make out session inside."

"Yeah, that way they can fix the paint we peel off the walls with the rest of the repairs from your fight with you know who."

"Dena." Glinda looked at her sister in disbelief.

"What?" Addena tried her best to seem innocent.

"Ladies." A plumb footman was waiting for them at the door.

"Hello Gedrick." Glinda beamed at him. "Why aren't you at the celebration?"

"I had something more important to see to for the Wizard." He motioned for them to come inside.

"Like what?" Breena was intrigued.

He grinned. "Follow me and you'll see."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Should we be concerned?"

Addena shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I have to say, it is a comfort to have you home again Miss Glinda." Gedrick looked at her over his shoulder. "This place just was entirely too dull without you." He turned his attention to the other three. "And I have a feeling things will be very interesting now that you're all here. I look forward to getting to know each of you."

He said something else as he opened the doors to the conservatory but his words were lost on the girls. They were too busy staring, slack jawed, at the sight before them. The couches had been moved to make a space in the middle of the floor, there was soft music playing in the background and the only light came from the flickering flames of the candles scattered around the room.

"...if you need me."

Breena snapped out of her stupor. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Gedrick smiled. "I was telling you that this is all compliments of the Wizard. He said young couples need time to themselves and he hoped a bit of dancing and bubbly would help set the mood."

Elphaba's eyes were wide. "You mean you know we're..."

"Not to be crude miss, but I think everyone does. The affection is obvious between you."

"And you're OK with that?" Addena seemed surprised.

"Of course." Gedrick smiled again. "Love comes in all shapes and sizes. Quite personally I don't think the four of you could be any cuter if you tried. There's just something so sweet about sisters loving sisters."

"Listen to you Gedrick." Glinda gave him a grateful look. "Who know you were such a romantic?"

"The Wizard. He's heard more than a few stories about the man that I love. That's why he had me arrange this for you." He paused for a moment to look at them. "There are strawberries and champagne over on the piano if you're interested and other records you can put on the player but it's preloaded with a stack I thought you would like. Now I'm going to leave you alone so you can enjoy being together. If you need anything just yell. I'll be around."

Elphaba shook her head as he left. "I can't believe he did all of this for us."

"I can." Glinda gripped her lover's hand. "He's really trying where you two are concerned."

"And scoring some major points with me today." Addena added. "First he sends you home and then he has a surprise like this waiting."

"It is pretty amazing." Breena bowed to Addena. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

"You know how to dance?"

"Hey." Breena pouted. "Aren't you, as my girlfriend, supposed to have a little faith in me?"

"Girlfriends like Glinda give uplifting speeches, girlfriends like me speak their mind." Addena corrected her. "And I'm sorry, but you really don't strike me as the dancing type."

Breena swept her into her arms. "Then I guess you're lucky I don't fit any specific type."

"Oh my." Addena grinned. "I hope you know romance will go right out the window if you break any of my toes by stepping on my feet."

"I'll just heal them."

"I thought we had a deal that you wouldn't do magic for a few more days."

Breena rolled her eyes. "Blah blah blah. Would you start dancing already?"

Glinda giggled at their antics. "How about it, Elphie? Want to show them what dancing is really about?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Elphaba tenderly pulled her close, her breath catching in her throat when Glinda wrapped her arms around her and they started to sway.

"Elphie?"

"I'm all right. It's just..." She was shocked to feel tears in her eyes. "So much has happened today. It all seems too good to be true."

"Well it's not." Glinda moved one hand to cup her cheek. "You deserve all this and more, my love. And if I have anything to say about it you'll get it all."

Elphaba grinned. "My bubbly protector."

"You better believe it." Glinda held her gaze. "I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too Linny."

Glinda said, "I like hearing you call me that," before drawing her lover into a deep kiss.

"I like hearing you call me your girlfriend." Addena whispered as she nipped at Breena's neck.

"Then I guess it's a good think I like to say it." Breena savored the feel of her lips on her flesh before capturing them with her own.

They continued to dance and talk amongst themselves for a long time before Breena finally announced it was time for some champagne.

"To being rid of Morrible." She raised her glass once the beverage had been poured.

Elphaba nodded. "To peace."

"To new beginnings." Glinda added.

Addena finished with, "To love."

They all said, "Here here," as they clinked their glasses together before taking a drink.

"Come along Miss Upland." Breena put her empty glass on the piano and led Addena across the room. "I plan to ravish you on one of the couches."

"Bree, I'm shocked." Addena didn't put up a struggle. "I'm a woman of virtue."

Breena smiled mischievously. "Not for long."

Elphaba chuckled. "How about it Glinda? Want to show them what making out is all about?"

"We could give them lessons couldn't we?" Glinda grinned as she led Elphaba to another of the couches.

The music served as the perfect backdrop as the two couples gently expressed their love for one another with caresses and kisses.

Elphaba couldn't help but grin when she noticed Breena and Addena were sound asleep in one another's arms. "Look at that." She stifled a yawn. "They didn't even make it to bed." She waited for a response but none came. "Glinda?"

Her grin became a full fledged smile when the woman in her own arms started snoring softly. "And here I thought you were just in an extra cuddly mood." She looked down at the sleeping blonde with complete and udder adoration before pulling her closer. "I can't imagine my life without you in it Glinda Upland."

Glinda mumbled, "I love you too Elphie," before burrowing further against her.

Elphaba let herself start to drift off, hoping the completeness she felt at that moment would never go away.

THE END

_AN: Sorry this part took so long but it really kicked my butt for some reason. Probably because my muse was off and running on the sequel as soon as Morrible was finally dragged off to Southstairs._

_I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. It means a lot to an author to know what they're creating is worth reading. And for those of you who have reviewed all I can say is your words are like a feast for my muse. She loves the attention. LOL_

_THANKS AGAIN!!_


End file.
